


All in a Day's Work

by Silvermoone



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 176,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoone/pseuds/Silvermoone
Summary: Emma Summers is a 9-5 working woman with no real motivation in life. Her one obsession is with the game Dragon Age: Origins. One moment in her life will flip everything around. Emma is about to find out what it means to live in the world of Thedas





	1. 1

**All in a Days Work**

The sound of screams rent the air as people ran for cover. She took one look at the undead creatures, skin hanging off their bones, a nauseating smell emanating from their corpses and took up a fighting stance, her daggers glinting in the moonlight.

_Beep beep._

Emma blinked, the image dissipating rapidly. "Miss Summers! Stop daydreaming, and answer the phone!" With a nod at her supervisor she pressed the button. "Thank you for calling Pheeler Ltd. You're speaking to Emma. How may I direct your call?" As she dealt with the customer, her gaze flickered up to the large clock on the wall; five minutes to go before she was done for the weekend. The call ended and Emma sent out the promised pre-paid label before turning her attention back to the time. Five... four... three... two... her finger hovered over the log off button... one. Quickly she pressed down, and a red light flashed, confirming she was no longer in danger of receiving any further calls.

"Thank the Maker." Oh crap! Emma glanced around surreptitiously to see if anyone had heard. One woman was giving her a raised eyebrow; Emma felt her cheeks burn; seriously, could she be any more of a nerd? Ah screw it! She had her whole weekend planned; which involved Dragon Age: Origins, getting down and dirty with Alistair, and lots of coffee.

Two wrestling matches later, and Emma was finally off the bus. She straightened her clothes, took two steps and then the heavens opened. She lifted her face to the sky, the heavy rain making her blink. "Really? You couldn't wait ten minutes?" With a muttered oath, she began walking; grimacing as her clothes became saturated and her shoes squelched with each step.

Standing at the kerb, in the pissing down rain was not Emma's idea of fun. As she waited for the lights to turn green, the rain bounced off the tarmac, the noise almost deafening in its intensity. As soon as the lights changed colour she started crossing the road. Emma turned her head sharply, as she felt a pain in her hip; unfortunately, the torrential rain and her own hood restricted the view of anyone passing by.  
"Look where you're bloody going!"  
No one replied, or if they did, it was lost in the sound of the wild weather. With a resigned sigh she quickened her pace, intent on getting home and losing herself in her beloved game.

With a smile lighting her face, she pushed the front door closed, dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her soggy shoes. Emma said a quick hello to her cat, Jess, before heading to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Afterwards she made for the bedroom, a thick towel wrapped around her long brown hair. She pulled on her Team Alistair t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, dried her hair and dropped the towel in her laundry basket, before heading to the kitchen.

She rummaged through the fridge as she waited for her coffee to brew, finally picking up a sausage roll. She added milk to her coffee, gave a tentative sniff to the food, and after deciding that it wouldn't kill her she walked into her sitting room and switched on the computer.

As she waited for it to boot up she looked around the rented flat, noting that the shelves could do with a clean. At least she didn't have a lot of photo frames to dust. Well okay, she had none. A lack of family was to blame for that. "And no boyfriend," she added as an afterthought. Jess jumped up at that moment, pushing his face into her hand for a stroke. "Perfect timing as always, puss." Emma smiled as she rubbed around his ears. The large black cat glared at the keyboard sitting on her knees, before curling up into a ball next to her leg.

She clicked the icon on her desktop, smiling as the familiar music started to play. A crack of thunder sounded close by, followed by a bright flash of lightning. Normally, she loved a good storm, just not when she wanted to use the computer. "Fuck! You've got to be kidding me!?" She was just moving the cursor to the Resume button, but hovered over it for a moment, wondering if it was worth risking her computer. Another crack of thunder, this one loud enough to shake the building, helped her decide. With a fair bit of swearing she moved the cursor to Quit. Before she could press the button, there was a blinding flash of light, a searing pain, a moment to realise she'd screwed up big time, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan looked down at the scantily clad woman he'd almost tripped over. Her skin was pale against the dark brown hair fanned out around her. Bending down, he scooped her into his arms, wondering about her strange clothing. The material felt soft to touch; certainly unlike anything they had in Ferelden. He ignored the strange looks thrown his way as he carried the woman into his tent and laid her on the bedroll. He gave her a perfunctory check, but, unable to find any wounds, all he could do was confirm that her pulse was fairly strong.

He walked outside the tent and spotted an elven servant nearby. "Can you see if there is a healer available from the mages?" The servant nodded and made her way to the Mage enclave, returning a few minutes later with a grey haired woman. She stepped forward, a friendly smile gracing her face. "I'm Wynne, I understand you have need of a healer?"  
Duncan tilted his head towards the unconscious woman. "I found her while I was wandering the battlements near the entrance." Wynne knelt down and examined the stranger. "She has rather... unusual clothing."  
Duncan cleared his throat. "I noticed that myself."  
Wynne chuckled. "I'm sure you did. Perhaps while I examine her, you could go and find her something more suitable to wear."

Duncan realised the statement wasn't framed as a question; he was being kicked out of his tent. "Fine, I'll go and see what the Quartermaster has available." He walked out into the organised chaos that currently reigned at Ostagar. After purchasing some leather leggings and a tunic, he was about to head back to his tent when he was stopped by Alistair and the new recruit.

"Aedan, I'm glad to see you found Alistair."  
The dark haired Cousland smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are Duncan."  
"Good, that's what I like to hear."  
He turned to Alistair. "Gather up the rest of the recruits, and I'll meet you by the fire shortly. I just need to take care of something."  
Alistair's gaze dropped to the bundle of clothing in Duncan's hands, and grinned. "They look a little small for you."  
Duncan sighed; Alistair was ever the joker. "They're obviously for someone else."  
Aedan raised an eyebrow. "Found yourself another recruit?"  
Duncan considered the question; another Grey Warden couldn't hurt, but his decision would be dependent on the woman's circumstances, and also whether she could fight. He realised Aedan was waiting for an answer. "I'm not sure yet."

Emma awoke to a tingling sensation flowing over her body. It felt a bit strange, like a mild version of pins and needles. _Or like the after effects of an electric shock!_ That memory was enough to jolt her fully from her sleep. As her eyes flickered open, she found, to her annoyance, that her vision was blurred; even so, it was obvious there was someone next to her. Ah shit, did someone call the paramedics? She was really regretting not tidying up a bit more now.

"How are you feeling?"  
Emma blinked, trying to clear the fogginess in her brain, as she tried to pinpoint where she'd heard that voice before; it sounded so familiar.  
"How's she doing?" A deep male voice spoke this time, and again, Emma knew it, but couldn't quite grasp who it belonged to.  
"She's waking up but I think she's having some difficulty focusing."

Emma lifted her arm, grimacing at a slight pain, then rubbed her eyes. A few more blinks and finally her vision cleared up. She stared at the woman by her side, blinked, then stared some more. What the hell had the paramedics given her? This had to be a hallucination; there was no way Wynne was here! A man with black hair and a neat beard stepped into her line of sight. Well, it was official, she'd lost her mind, because unless she was much mistaken that was... "Duncan?"

The man's dark brows pulled together. "Yes, do I know you?"  
_Oh bollocks!_ She'd never known when to keep her mouth shut. "Ah, well, I'd heard about the army amassing in the Korcari Wilds and that the Grey Wardens would be present."  
"And?" Duncan encouraged her to continue her explanation.  
Where the hell was the dialogue wheel when you needed it? "And... I've come to join the Grey Wardens!" As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to kick her own ass; apparently improvisation was not her strong point.  
"We don't just take on anyone. Can you fight?" Duncan cut an imposing figure as he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Emma swallowed nervously, what could she say? _I fight my way on and off a bus five days a week!_ Yeah, that wasn't going to cut it. Still, this was good, maybe now she wouldn't have to join the Grey Wardens. Perhaps she could just cook for them or something.  
"There is no need to hide it child." Emma turned towards Wynne, and noticed that the elderly mage was smiling kindly at her.  
"I'm 29 years old, hardly a chi-." Then Wynne's words sunk in. "Wait! Hide what?" Emma looked down to see if she could get a clue as to what she was hiding; then cringed when she saw the Team Alistair t-shirt and boy shorts. Oh good God! He was going to see the t-shirt; this was officially the most embarrassing day of her life.

Then Wynne answered her question, and she forgot all about the t-shirt. "Duncan won't care that you're an apostate."

Emma started to laugh. It was either that or pass out; laughing seemed to be the better option. "You're joking right?" she managed to gasp out in between paroxysms of giggling. "Magic?! I can't even do a bloody card trick!"  
Through the mist of tears, brought on by the now, slightly hysterical giggling, she saw Wynne and Duncan exchange worried glances. Okay, she obviously needed to calm down; she had no idea what they did with slightly unstable people in Thedas.

Duncan spoke kindly, "You have nothing to be concerned about. I'm not about to hand you over to the Templars, especially now, when we're so short on mages."  
Emma's breath hitched as she tried to rein in the hysteria. This had to be the freakiest dream she'd ever had, and it was so lucid too. Then it dawned on her; this _was_ a dream so she might as well just play along with it. If nothing else, she'd get to meet Alistair; something she'd always wanted to dream about, though to be fair she'd always hoped he would be naked and doing naughty things to her.

"Sorry, I'm a still feeling a bit groggy." She scrubbed a hand through her hair as she tried to gather her thoughts.  
Duncan nodded. "Which brings me to my next question; what happened to you?"  
Maker's breath! What was with all the questions? Emma remembered Duncan doing a lot of telling, but not a lot of questioning. Well, at least this one was easy to answer. "I got mugged, everything was stolen." See! How easy was that?

"This happened here in camp?!" Duncan's face had taken on a dark look. "Did you manage to see their faces?"  
Right... easy. "Ah, no it didn't happen in camp. I managed to make it here before I blacked out."  
His shoulders relaxed, then he looked down at his hands. "Oh I nearly forgot, these are for you." Emma took the leather garments, thankful that she wasn't going to meet Alistair in her t-shirt.

She looked pointedly at Duncan and Wynne. "Can I get some privacy?"  
"Of course. By the way, what do I call you?"  
"Emma Summers."

"Very well, Emma, after you've got dressed, meet me at the bonfire."  
She nodded, well at least that sounded more like the Duncan from the game. Following on from that thought was the fact that after the discussion at the fire, there would be a trip into the Korcari Wilds. Holy shit! She was actually going to see darkspawn. Emma didn't know whether to feel scared or excited, so she settled for a mix of the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she was alone, she quickly pulled off the t-shirt and grabbed the leather trousers; she had them up to her knees when the tent flap was pulled open.  
"Duncan, we've... oh!"  
Emma spun, her legs tangled in the pants and she started falling backwards, until a strong pair of hands caught her. She looked up into a face framed by black hair and eyes of such a dark blue that she could be forgiven for thinking she was looking into the deepest depths of the Indian ocean.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low-pitched, with a throaty quality that sent a shiver down her spine. Somehow, she managed to get her head to make a slight nodding motion. He smiled, and Emma damn near swallowed her tongue. Who was this guy? She certainly hadn't seen him in the game; there was no way she would have forgotten someone so damn sexy. It suddenly occurred to her that neither of them had moved, and she was very conscious that he had one hand resting against her bra strap and the other resting on her ass.

"I... er... I should finish getting dressed." She indicated her trousers, which had now slipped down to her ankles. He cleared his throat, stepping back as he answered. "Right, sorry."  
Emma wanted to tell him he had nothing to apologise for. In fact she wanted to tell him to grab her again, but decided that might seem a bit forward. "I think Duncan was heading to the bonfire," she prompted, when he showed no sign of leaving the tent.  
"Good... right. I'll head over there then." He shook his head a little before exiting. Emma fervently hoped he wasn't just some random NPC who she'd never see again.

Once dressed, she looked down at herself and was pleased to see that the dark green tunic suited her colouring, and probably enhanced her own pale green eyes. The black leather trousers were tucked into knee length boots that seemed to mould to her calves. Emma could see why leather fetishes were so popular; she'd always felt an affinity with Zevran for his love of leather, though she was more partial to the feel of it than the smell. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if the dream would last long enough for her to meet the Antivan assassin; that sexy accent of his made her knees go weak. She stepped out of the tent, and spotted Wynne a few feet away. "Ah Emma, a much better outfit. Though perhaps robes would be more suitable?"

"Er... no, I'm not very good in dresses." Just the thought made Emma break out in a cold sweat; the Circle robes were hideous, and really, how did they fight in those things? Although if she could get her hands on a Chasind Robe, or the Robe of the Witch, she might be tempted; they were very sexy.  
Wynne chuckled. "As you wish child. Here, you'll be needing this." As she spoke she held out a heavy looking silver staff topped with two dragon heads. Emma hesitantly reached for it; perhaps she could hit darkspawn on the head if all else failed. As her hands closed around the grip, a crystal, held between the mouths of the two dragons, suddenly glowed a bright white.  
"How the hell did that happen?" Her eyes widened as a tingling started in her hand and rapidly spread throughout her body.  
"It's adjusting to your magic; surely, even as an apostate, you are aware of this?"  
Emma glanced from the staff to Wynne, then back to the staff. The tingling was now a rather pleasant undercurrent running through her blood. "Of course, it just threw me for a moment."  
"Well, you'd better be off. I'm sure Duncan is waiting to get started."

A fresh wave of fear almost made her knees buckle. It was all very well fighting darkspawn while sitting in a comfortable armchair and drinking coffee; but this? This felt all too real. Taking a deep breath, and leaning on the staff to keep herself upright, she thanked Wynne and turned towards the bonfire.  
"Oh wait!"  
Emma turned to Wynne, hoping she'd been given a reprieve. "I forgot, you'll need this to tie your hair back. Nothing worse than fighting when your hair is in your eyes."  
Actually, Emma was having no problem at all picturing things worse than that. Being eaten by darkspawn was at the top of the list. However, she gratefully accepted the leather tie with a word of thanks.

Emma pulled her hair into a ponytail as she drew closer to the bonfire; smiling as she spotted the sexy stranger. Well, things were starting to look up now. A thought suddenly occurred to her; surely that wasn't Daveth? He certainly didn't look like that in the game, and if that was the case, he was going to be dead fairly soon. By now, she'd actually joined the group; ah, there was Daveth, and Jory, and Mr Tall, Dark and Sexy, and... oh fuck! Alistair, it was actually Alistair, standing not more than fifty yards away.

Duncan acknowledged her arrival with a nod, and addressed the group. "Now that you're all here, we can proceed."  
She managed to pull her gaze away from Alistair, and saw tall, dark and gorgeous smiling at her. She was starting to feel a bit warm; all these good looking guys were having a powerful effect on her libido. Or perhaps she was just standing too close to the fire. Yeah, that sounded a little less pathetic.

"I suppose with so many new recruits, it would be best to start with introductions. You all know Alistair." Duncan stopped, turning towards Emma. "Ah, except for you; Alistair is a Grey Warden and will be accompanying you on this test." She managed a wave and a smile before ducking her head to hide her flushed cheeks. She stared at her feet, trying to get her colour back under control. Then her head snapped up as the next name was announced. "The other recruits are Aedan, Daveth, and Ser Jory."

Aedan? Who the hell was Aedan when he was at home? She chased the name around her brain, trying to figure out where he stood in relation to the game. Then it hit her. "Cousland!" Of course; the male noble origin story. Well, damn, she'd never been able to make him look that good in the character creator.

"Something you want to share, Emma?" Duncan's firm voice pulled her from her reverie. _Shit!_ She really needed to stop blurting things out. "No, sorry for interrupting." Her gaze moved over to Aedan, who met it with questioning eyes. She tuned out for the rest of the conversation; get vials of darkspawn blood, get the treaties, blah, blah, blah. The treaties! That meant Morrigan! Emma rubbed a hand over her face, that woman could try the patience of a saint.

Each game always ended with her Warden becoming quite friendly with Morrigan; but that didn't change the fact that she was a rude bitch in the beginning. Emma shoved the thoughts aside to concentrate on the real problem. How the hell was she supposed to use magic when she wasn't a mage? True, the crystal had flared briefly when she'd touched the staff, but that in no way made her capable of casting spells. Did they even cast spells? Did they mutter some words under their breath, or was it just something they called forth without the muttering?

So many questions, and no bloody answers! Emma tried a bit of muttering. "Come forth spells of ice, and freeze these dark creatures!" She waited with bated breath, but nothing happened; there wasn't even a cold mist.

It was painfully obvious that she was well and truly fucked, and not in a good way. Okay, back to plan B; hit everything over the head with the staff.


	4. Chapter 4

The Warden-Commander looked around the group. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, and turned towards the gate that led to the Korcari Wilds. As Emma passed Duncan, she noticed a large mabari hound sitting at his feet. Ah, that must be Aedan's hound, and wow, he was huge; like a small pony... just with really, _really_ sharp teeth. She swallowed back her nervousness and approached the hound. Putting out her hand, she let him get her scent.  
"Who's a good boy then?"  
The mabari barked and wagged his tail, kicking up a puff of dirt. Taking that as a good sign, she reached out and stroked his ear; his fur was smooth and reminded her of a Labrador, just bigger.  
"You're a fearsome looking doggy." He licked her arm in agreement. Emma chuckled, then with a final pat on his head she turned and caught up with the others.

Aedan moved to her side. "I see you've been making friends with Revek."  
"He's a very handsome dog, much bigger than I thought they would be." She glanced over her shoulder at Revek; the warrior dog sat there proudly, his tongue hanging out to the side. Well, okay, he looked somewhat dopey too.  
"I hope you didn't tell him he looked handsome, it will just go to his head."  
Emma chuckled. "No, but I did tell him he looked fearsome."  
Aedan threw his hands up in despair. "That's even worse; he'll be strutting all over the place with his chest puffed out now."  
She laughed as she asked, "And that's bad, is it?"  
He nodded vigorously. "It is. He's going to be parading in front of all the female mabari now, trying to impress them."  
She threw a smirk his way. "I thought all males did that."  
Aedan responded with a devastating smile. "True, my lady, but some of us do it with style."

Their chat was interrupted by the piercing howl of wolves. Emma gripped her staff between sweating palms and held it like a baseball bat. Alistair raised an eyebrow. "Is that the right way to hold your staff?"  
She glared at the young Grey Warden. "Do I tell you how to hold a sword and shield?"  
"Fair enough, whatever works for you."

He pulled his weapons free and took up a fighting stance. She turned her head in time to see Aedan taking hold of his daggers; she was far from an expert, but even she could tell that he held the blades with familiar ease. Then he moved; the speed and agility took her breath away. Nothing in the game could have prepared her for how graceful and fluid a rogue could be. Looking past Aedan, she saw Alistair strike one wolf with his shield, before skewering it on his sharp sword; in the next breath he'd already moved onto another wolf. She was so hypnotised by their movements that she failed to notice the wolf ready to pounce, until it was too late. With a powerful leap, it went for her throat. Emma managed to get her arm up in self-defence, then screamed as it's mighty jaws clamped around her forearm. The animal crowded her so that she had no room to manoeuvre her staff. So much for that idea, although the plan had been to hit them before they got too close.

Abruptly the pressure on her arm vanished and she was being dragged to her feet. "No time for daydreaming!" Aedan released her before jumping back into the fight.  
"Thanks," she uttered in a small voice, but in the sound of battle, there was no chance he'd heard her. This was no good, she was going to get the others killed if she couldn't hold her own. Forcing down her fear, she gripped the staff in two sweaty palms and swung it at an oncoming wolf. It let out a sharp yelp, before struggling back to its feet. She swung once more, making a solid connection with its jaw; this time, when the animal went down, it stayed down.

She moved onto the next wolf, and kept going until the sound of fighting stopped. Looking around, she realised all the animals were finally dead. Panting heavily, she leaned on her staff, while sucking in some much needed oxygen. Wow! She was really out of shape. When she looked up, she noticed that the men were all staring at her.

"What? Have I got wolf entrails on me?"  
Alistair stepped forward, a frown darkening his features. "You lied to Duncan! You're about as much a mage as I am!"  
Emma took a step back in the face of his anger. "I never said I was a mage."  
"I see, so you carry a staff around just to hit wolves over the head?"  
Emma glanced up at the staff, blood dripping down the metal. "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
He glared at her for a moment, then let out a snort of disgust. "Go back to camp, gather your things and get out. You're a liability we don't need with a big battle approaching."  
She flinched at his harsh words; this wasn't how things were supposed to go. "Easy, Alistair. She may not know magic, but she still took down a few wolves." She gave Aedan a small smile, grateful for his support. The Grey Warden turned towards him.  
"I know that, but would you want her covering your back in battle?"  
Emma didn't like to see Aedan struggling with his reply; it was blatantly obvious what his answer should be. She stepped back, towards the gate they'd just come through. "Obviously the answer would be no. I get it."

Turning, she made her way back up the slope. Well, this dream sucked, and on top of that, her arm was throbbing from the bite. Instead of going back to the camp, she walked down to the lake and lowered her arm, sighing as the cool water enveloped the wound. Her eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on her that if this was a dream, then she shouldn't be feeling any pain. Perhaps she was lying on her arm funny or maybe the paramedics had stuck in a needle? Still, usually any kind of pain would be enough to pull someone from their sleep. It occurred to her that the lightning strike might have put her in a coma. Well, that was a cheerful thought. Either way, the fight with the wolves had proved she could be injured, and that the story-line wasn't exactly working within the normal parameters.

Emma realised with a start that she could no longer view her time in Thedas as a dream; this was her life, at least for now. Which meant she needed to learn how to protect herself; Thedas was on the cusp of a blight and things were about to get pretty hairy. In order to survive, she had to learn how to use her magic! She looked at the staff laid by her side, grimacing at the drying blood. Yeah, that was going to have to come off, or it would stink to high heaven. She dipped the staff into the water and began rubbing up and down. A picture of Aedan, standing in the water, came unbidden into her mind. Oh Maker, what she wouldn't give to be rubbing his staff! She let out a giggle; that was so bad, but damn, such an erotic image.

With the last of the blood washed off, she got to her feet; held the staff in front of her and focused on the crystal. After five minutes, all she'd gotten for her effort were stinging eyes and the beginning of a headache. All right; this obviously wasn't the right way to go about it. She sat back down and tried to remember what the mages did in game. Ah! The hand waving in the air. Yeah; that wasn't going to happen.

However, after trying various other means, which included rubbing the staff, holding it in various positions and in different ways, slamming it on the ground, and finally kicking it, she eventually relented. Taking a deep breath, she held both hands up; one holding tightly to the staff, then started to move her arms around. Nothing happened. Perhaps she needed to relax and just try dancing; like at a rave. Okay, she'd never actually been to a rave; but she'd seen them on YouTube; how hard could it be?

_Wave your hands in the air like you don't care..._

Great... just great! She was pretty sure that raves didn't include music from the eighties. With a resigned sigh, she sat back down on the grass, tears pricking at her eyes. What the hell was she supposed to do? If she couldn't join Aedan and the others, there was no telling what would happen to her. She pushed back the tears and once more turned her mind to the game. There had to be _something_ in there that could help her. She ran through the Mage origin story and suddenly she could hear the instructor teaching the apprentice.

_"...you must control the fire with your will."_

Emma could have kicked herself! The power was within _her_ , not the damn staff. Remembering the odd tingling she'd gotten when reaching for the staff the first time, she tried to recreate the feeling. If she was a mage, then there was lyrium in her blood; she needed to stop thinking of this as impossible and just let it happen. Her eyes closed as she slowed her breathing and waited. It wasn't a long wait; almost immediately her skin felt alive and her blood seemed to quicken. She opened her eyes and saw that the crystal was glowing again. Emma centred in on the sensation, feeling the power grow, spreading within her.

Something was happening; the air seemed to crackle and waver around her. Without warning her body arched; her muscles tightened and her head felt ready to explode. When the moment had passed, she found that her knowledge of magic and spells and increased exponentially. She was unsure of what had just occurred; perhaps her body had been catching up on twenty years of magic lessons; or maybe it was just her magic becoming active. Either way, she felt an overwhelming relief that she now had a chance to join the others.

Instinctively, she knew which spells were instantaneous and which spells were more complicated. Deciding it was worth trying out her magic before jumping into battle, she summoned a shimmering orange fire ball; this was awesome! Now, all she had to do was figure out how to get it off her hand and on to the enemy. She bounced ball of flame a couple of times, but it just wobbled. Maybe if she actually made a throwing motion? Pulling back her arm, she heaved the ball of fire and watched it shoot forward; stopping only when it hit a tree. With a loud shout of joy, she danced around excitedly. There was a _whoosh_ and the tree burst in to flames. Oh shit! Was there a rain spell? Belatedly she remembered the rest of the conversation from the instructor.

_"...it reacts to your emotions."_

Emma settled for an ice spell and blew out a long breath as the fire died down. All right; she obviously needed to work on her concentration, but hell, at least the magic was active now. She took off in the direction of the others, eager to help; stopping only to pick the little wild flower that helped the sick mabari back at camp.


	5. Chapter 5

On a small hill, a few darkspawn lay dead from stab wounds and arrows. She gave them a cursory glance before heading under the arch, where a soldier's body swung eerily to and fro. That hadn't been quite so creepy in the game; she felt a moment of pity for the poor man, before continuing on her way.

When she finally saw Alistair and the new recruits, they were about 150 yards from the booby trapped bridge. _Shit_! That fight always annoyed the hell out of her. She put on a spurt of speed, waving her arms in the hope of catching their attention. It was Daveth who spotted her first; his eyes widened, then he turned to get Alistair's attention. As one, the group turned and watched Emma running towards them. Now that they were all looking at her, she had a horrible feeling she was going to go ass over tit and land at their feet covered in mud. Thankfully, she managed to make it with the bare minimum of stumbling, and arrived breathless, but intact.

"Emma, I thought I told you to leave!"  
She was bent over, hands resting on her knees as she regained her breath. This had looked so much easier in the game, but in reality, it was bloody exhausting.  
"Emma..." Alistair's tone warned her that he wasn't willing to wait much longer. She stood up and pointed to the wooden bridge in the distance. "There are traps at the end of that bridge, and they're a bit tricky to disarm when you've got a Hurlock Emissary throwing balls of fire at you."  
"So... you're a rogue now instead of a mage?"

She glared at Alistair, then realised that what she was telling him must sound ludicrous. He started to turn away. "Look, I don't have time for this. We need to finish before night closes in." She racked her brain, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for what she knew. The proverbial light bulb flashed above her head. "I _am_ a mage, and I have visions of the future."  
He turned slowly, scepticism clear in the amber depths of his eyes.  
She held his gaze. "Please, let me help!"  
Alistair glanced to Aedan, who smiled and gave a barely perceptible nod. It seemed Aedan's air of natural leadership was already taking shape. "Fine, but if you start whacking the darkspawn over the head..."  
She held up her hands. "I promise, no whacking."

He gave a nod and they started to move slowly towards the bridge. Emma took the time to draw on her mana, until her body fairly vibrated with power. "Fuck, this is a hell of a rush," she whispered to herself. She was ready for the rogue Genlocks that appeared out of thin air, freezing them before they had a chance to strike. Alistair shattered one with his shield, while Ser Jory crushed the other with a blow from his two handed sword.

Now at the edge of the bridge, she could hear the snarls of the darkspawn and it chilled her to the bone. She cast _telekinetic weapons_ and _flaming weapons_. Alistair jumped a little as flames ran along his sword. "A little warning would be nice next time." But he smiled, obviously pleased with the additional damage he could now wield.  
"Right, well in that case, you might want to stand back for a minute. I don't want to hit anyone with friendly fire."

She envisioned a tempest striking the group of darkspawn; mere seconds later, bolts of lightning struck the enemy, and the crackling sound of electricity mixed with screams as bright flashes lit up the sky. Strangely, she could feel when the spell was coming to an end. "Okay, you can start moving now, just remember, stay on the left hand side and jump when you're a couple of yards away from the end of the bridge."  
Alistair, Aedan, and Ser Jory charged forward, taking advantage of the darkspawn's dazed state.   
  
Daveth stayed back with Emma, shooting arrows as she shot spells. With all the darkspawn in that area dead, Alistair walked over to Emma. "It seems you've remembered how to use your magic; and as such, your help would be welcome."   
He smiled, and she saw the Alistair she knew and loved, briefly appear. He'd taken only a few steps when he swung around, fixing her with a stern stare. "However, when we get back to camp, I'm going to want to know why you didn't use your magic before."   
Emma gave a quick nod, acknowledging his words, while desperately trying to think of a reason. She felt a nudge against her shoulder and looked up to see Aedan smiling at her. "Nice to have you back."   
She grinned in response. "It's nice to be back."

They made their way up a hill and encountered another group of darkspawn which included a Hurlock Alpha. The creature was much more skilled than the darkspawn they'd previously encountered, meaning they had to fight faster, harder, and smarter to take it down. When the battle ended, they took a moment to regain their breath, and knock back a health potion, then they moved on towards the ruins. They found the chest, cracked and broken.  
"Well, that doesn't bode well," Aedan muttered.

Emma knew exactly what it meant, but kept her silence. As they'd been moving through the wilds, she'd remembered the butterfly effect. She wasn't meant to be here in this world, so could she screw things up with her words and actions? It was a bit of a conundrum, because this world wasn't real; except that to her companions, it was. God, this sort of thing made her brain hurt.

In the end she decided that she would just give them a heads up when they were approaching dangerous areas, or if they got stuck on puzzles. She lost her train of thought as Aedan squatted down next to the chest. That ass! It was just begging to be bitten, or squeezed. Alistair moved next to him and stood in a bent over position, while trying to look inside, and Emma bit her lip in an effort to fight back a groan. Maker's breath, that was a sight for sore eyes.

A movement from the shadows of the ruin caught her gaze and she got her first look at Morrigan. Emma wasn't into females, but there was no denying that the woman walking towards them was stunning, as long as you ignored the contemptuous look in her eyes. As the apostate moved past everyone to take her stance on the nearby wall, Emma moved to a position behind Alistair while she waited for the line that had become synonymous with the Grey Warden.

"Yes, swooping is bad."

Biting her lip, she tried to hold back the excited giggling that threatened to overwhelm her. This was incredible; being here, watching them all interact. However, she managed to push back her excitement when she saw Morrigan raise one perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction. Okay, that woman could give a pretty nasty glare when she wanted to.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?"

Her gaze slowly moved back to Emma. "You there! Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."  
Emma cleared her throat, startled to find herself pulled into the conversation. "It's Emma, pleased to meet you."

Oh bugger, that line didn't sound half as bad when she was just reading it from the dialogue options. As Morrigan answered, Emma sidled over to Daveth and Ser Jory; trying to remain inconspicuous. Morrigan tracked her movements, before finally turning her attention back to Aedan. Thank the Maker! She blew out a relieved sigh, glad to be out of the spotlight.

It took her a moment to realise they were all on the move, no doubt heading to Flemeth's hut. She winced at the throbbing in her feet; wishing she'd been pulled into the latest Dragon Age game where they had mounts. A horse would have been great right about now. Ah well, she was going to experience the blight with the Hero of Ferelden, Alistair and all the others. Funny banter, great locations, darkspawn horde, an Archdemon... wait; why was she getting excited again?


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, they all congregated outside Flemeth's hut. Emma spent her time looking around the area. She flinched a little at seeing the patch of ground where the fight with Flemeth took place if you decided to go down that route. Once had been enough for her.

"Step forward girl!"  
Emma glanced up, thinking the comment was aimed at Morrigan.  
"Yes, you!"  
 _Bollocks_! Flemeth was way too observant for her own good. Although that was hardly surprising, considering what Emma had learnt about the witch in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She moved past Alistair and stood next to Aedan; trying not to squirm as Flemeth's sharp eyes bore into her.

"How intriguing. Like trying to fit a square peg into a round hole." She seemed to consider something for a moment, before continuing. "Perhaps I am wrong; it is of no concern."  
With that, she dismissed Emma, and the conversation carried on along it's usual path, culminating with the treaties being handed to Aedan. With the transaction completed, Morrigan grudgingly led them back to the ruins, leaving them as they reached familiar territory.

Aedan gave Emma a speculative look as he mulled over Flemeth's words. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "So, what did Flemeth mean about a square peg and a round hole?"  
Emma kept her eyes forward, refusing to look at Aedan. She gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm not sure, maybe she was a bit confused."  
"Hmm, I think Flemeth is a lot of things, but confused is not one of them."  
With nothing to add to the conversation, Emma just nodded. Aedan reached out and took hold of her wrist, pulling her to a halt while he moved to face her.  
"If you're in trouble, tell me; I might be able to help."

She could feel the warmth of his touch through the leather, heating her skin and causing her body to respond to his nearness. Her nipples tightened and she felt a tug in her lower regions, followed by a slight dampening of her underwear. She managed to meet his eyes, and was surprised to see such concern in them. "I'm not in trouble as such, it's just..." She looked away, how the hell did she explain this? And would he think her crazy once he'd heard the story?

His long fingers took hold of her chin and lifted her face to his once more. "It's just what?" Emma felt her cheeks flush at what felt like such an intimate touch, but she fought past her flustered state to answer. "It's a really long story, and a bit of a weird one."  
Aedan stepped closer. "You can trust me."  
"I know, and I do, but it's not a story I can tell you while standing in the middle of the Korcari Wilds."

He chuckled, then his nostrils flared and his pupils darkened. Emma realised he must have caught the scent of her arousal. Slowly he leaned towards her, his intentions clear; the moment built as she waited, breathless but eager. His lips were but a whisper away.  
"Come on you two, we don't have all day!"  
Aedan groaned, then rested his forehead against Emma's. "Alistair's timing leaves much to be desired; to be continued, my lady."

With that, he was striding off towards the others. Emma took a moment to get her body under control; she'd never experienced anything like that. She'd fooled around some, but no man had made her limbs shake just by standing too close, and no man had ever shared her bed. Call her a romantic, but she wanted the moment to mean something; not just a romp in the sack. Not that she was against romping, in fact she was all for it, but with the right person. The thought that perhaps this man was that person made her catch up to her companions with a bounce in her step.

The bounce had long since disappeared as she and the other recruits followed Alistair towards the place where the Joining would take place. She barely heard the conversation between Jory and Daveth as she contemplated what was to come. Footsteps echoed around the empty ruin, and everyone turned to watch Duncan as he made his way towards them. Emma's eyes flickered towards the large silver goblet held firmly in the hand of the Warden-Commander.

A quiver of fear ran down her spine; she had no idea how this was going to play out. As the Warden, surviving the Joining had been a sure thing, but now... well, now she was an anomaly in this world, and the cards could fall either way. She glanced over to Daveth, then to Ser Jory, knowing their role in this story would soon end.

Duncan stepped forward, his gaze travelling over the new recruits. "We speak only a few words before the Joining, but these words have been said since the first." He looked over to his junior. "Alistair, if you would?"

A slight nod, then Alistair bowed his head and spoke reverently. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

The words, always poignant, grew ever more so, with her own life on the line. All of a sudden, she remembered reading The Last Flight; the details came flooding back with surprising clarity. Each sacrifice; each life willingly given for the survival of another; each difficult decision made. And to end it all, Garahel's last stand against the Archdemon Andoral. Before she could stop it, a tear rolled down her cheek, unbidden and unwanted. Hastily she reached up to wipe it away, not wanting to appear weak among these warriors.

A warmth to her side, let her know that Aedan had noticed the movement and was offering comfort in the only way he could, given their current situation. She gave a slight nod, partly in acknowledgement of his gesture, but also to let him know she was okay. She watched with sadness as Daveth stepped forward, took the cup and drank. His shouts of agony as he collapsed to the ground, echoed around the old stone walls.

Ser Jory, jittery from the start, now gave in to full blown panic, and the inevitable fight between him and Duncan ensued, ending with his body lying in a growing pool of blood. The cup was held out to Aedan, who reached for it with grim determination. His face contorted in agony, then his eyes snapped open, a ghostly white film hiding the beautiful blue as he fell to the ground. Emma had a moment to note that he still drew breath, before Duncan was offering her the goblet.

She swallowed hard, the ball of fear in her throat making the action difficult. She took the cup in a firm grip and quickly swallowed the contents. A searing pain shot through her head and she staggered. Vaguely, she was aware that the goblet had been removed from her hold. She had a moment to wonder if this was the end; then a vision of the Archdemon appeared in her head.

Her eyes flew open, and she knew the same white film that had covered Aedan's blue, now obliterated her own green colour. The beast roared, a sound so frightening that she felt paralysed with fear; so loud that she thought her eardrums would burst. She didn't feel the fall to the ground, as unconsciousness had already claimed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma awoke slowly. Her head throbbed and she was pretty sure she had a bruise or two on her ass. Would it hurt to have someone catch them when they started falling? Two hands took hold of hers and pulled her upright. After making sure she was steady on her feet, Aedan and Alistair released their hold on her. As she thanked them both, she took the opportunity to rub her backside, thankful for the first time that she had a bit of padding there.

She was handed the requisite Grey Warden amulet and fastened it around her neck while Duncan spoke about the meeting they needed to attend. The Warden-Commander left with Alistair in tow.

The two new Grey Wardens looked at each other, still somewhat dazed by the events of the last twenty minutes. Aedan smiled. "Well, it seems we have some time to spare before the meeting."  
"Yep, and I need to get some money. I really need a backpack, these little pockets in my trousers just aren't going to cut it."  
Aedan's eyes lit up when he spotted an iron chest nearby. "Let's see if we can increase our funds."

He pulled out a thin leather pouch and extracted two slim metal lock-picks. After a few deft movements, there was a click and the padlock sprung open. Reaching inside, he threw a few things into his pack and they continued their exploration of the camp. Emma remembered the wild flower in her pocket and handed it to the Kennel Master. She would have happily taken the proffered twenty silver as her reward, but Aedan had other ideas and soon managed to wrangle an additional thirty out of the man.

"You're quite the smooth talker aren't you?"  
He gave her a grin. "So I've been told. Now is there anywhere else we should check before we head to the Quartermaster?"  
Emma ran down the list in her head, they'd got the key off the hungry deserter and looted the chest; they'd picked the place bare of elfroot and deathroot; they'd pillaged every chest, box, sack and crate around. "I think we've collected everything we can."

At the Quartermaster's, they sold what they didn't need and split the money evenly. Emma's first purchase was a backpack, she added in a few health and lyrium potions and paid the man.

"I guess it's time we attended that meeting," Aedan said. She blew out a frustrated breath, knowing what was to come. In her mind she'd turned over the details of the coming battle, wondering if she could do something to save Duncan. But in the end, that damn butterfly effect kept intruding upon her ideas. She accepted that Duncan's death was inevitable, but that didn't make it any easier to bear. Every time she played Dragon Age: Origins, she'd always turned away before the final blow struck Duncan.

Aedan tweaked her ponytail. "A copper for your thoughts?"  
She smiled, but it felt forced; it was difficult to summon a genuine smile when she knew that in the next hour or so everything was going to change. The Warden-Commander and the majority of the Grey Wardens would be dead, along with King Cailan. Ferelden would be thrown into a civil war with a blight on it's doorstep.

_Betrayal._ Such an ugly word; but it was this act alone that was going to bring Ferelden to it's knees.

In the distance, the War Council gathered around the table; but instead of walking towards it, Aedan pulled Emma into a corner, darkened by shadows.  
"Have you seen more of the future?"  
She nodded, not wanting to reveal what she knew.  
His face was grim."You're not going to tell me, are you?"  
She looked up, her gaze beseeching him to understand. "This has to happen; there are some things that can't be changed." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Please, you asked me to trust you. I ask only for the same."  
His features softened as he took in the distraught look in her eyes. "I do trust you."

She watched his gaze flicker from her eyes to her lips, lingering there as if remembering the shape, before moving back up her face. She gave him a tremulous smile, which he acknowledged with one of his own, before leaning in. Their lips brushed together, tentatively, as most first kisses begin. His hand reached up to stroke through her hair, before finding a resting place against her cheek. He pressed against her a little harder, and her lips parted beneath his warm mouth. Their tongues met and each got their first taste of one another. She let out a sweet, soft moan, which spurred him on to pull her closer and take the kiss deeper.

Emma moved her hand up his chest, before curling it around his neck and stroking her fingers into his thick black hair. The kiss was slow, teasing; a means to taste and explore, to learn what the other liked. Finally they leaned back, both breathing heavily. Aedan gently rubbed a thumb over her bottom lip. "You have the sweetest mouth in all of Thedas."  
She felt her cheeks flush. "Thank you, I was trying to think how to say the same thing to you." He grinned. "Well, you could praise my firm jaw."  
Emma raised a brow, a wicked smile lighting her face. "I'd be more likely to praise your firm ass."  
He let out a shout of laughter. "Well, you're not so sweet and innocent as you first appear."  
"Oh I am; but I know what I like too."  
He captured her lips for an all too brief kiss. "I do like a decisive woman." As they separated, the weight of the future battle settled between them, dimming their laughter and smiles. "Take care, okay?" Aedan urged. She managed a small smile. "It's going to be all right, we can do this."

Keeping a reasonable distance apart they moved towards the War Council. Loghain and King Cailan were leaning over the table, discussing the strategy. Emma found she had to avert her gaze from the Teyrn, lest he notice the anger in her eyes. She greeted King Cailan with a smile; he was as friendly and enthusiastic as he had been in the game. Regrettably he was also a little too focused on the glory that could be attained by defeating a possible blight. The instructions were given and then they were back at the bonfire.

Emma took a long look at Duncan as he spoke, knowing that this was to be the last time she'd see him. After he finished speaking, Emma rushed forward and pulled the Warden-Commander into a hug. "Thank you for your kindness," she whispered as she struggled to get the words past a throat tight with emotion. She released him just as quickly and walked away at a steady pace. Before they crossed the bridge, she ducked into Duncan's tent and quickly retrieved her t-shirt which she stuffed in her pack before leaving.

Outside, both Alistair and Aedan were waiting. "So, what was with the hug?" Alistair questioned.  
Emma looked down at her boots, then to the side, hoping for some inspiration. As the silence stretched out, she panicked and just babbled the first thing that came to mind. "Ah! Well, where I come from it's a ritual performed before battle."  
Both men had matching looks of disbelief, and honestly, who could blame them? She wanted to kick herself for what was, to date, the worst excuse she had yet come up with.

"Is that so?" There was a hint of amusement in Aedan's eyes.  
"Yep." She decided it was best to stick with the story, no matter how ridiculous.  
Alistair tilted his head a little. "So, do you have to hug every person you see?"  
"Oh... well, no. Just those I know." Emma fidgeted, wondering what the hell she'd been thinking, blurting out something so idiotic.

"Well, can't argue with tradition." Alistair said as he pulled her into a hug. Emma almost melted, this was just too good to be true. Alistair! _The_ Alistair was holding her. Then she locked gazes with Aedan and remembered their kiss. Quickly, she patted Alistair's back and withdrew from his hold. She'd never been able to cheat, even in a game; in fact the only time she'd got the jealousy talk was when she'd accidentally triggered Zevran's romance.

Aedan approached a little slower and wrapped his arms around her waist in a firm hold. "I rather enjoy this ritual, though I think you may have been enjoying yourself a little too much with Alistair."  
Emma groaned. "I'm sorry Aedan, it's just...shit, it's hard to explain, but I promise I wouldn't cheat on you." She felt a warm kiss pressed to her neck.  
"Honestly, I don't blame you, he is a handsome fellow. But I'm glad to hear you won't do anything. At least not without me there."  
Did he just suggest... surely she couldn't be that lucky. She was feeling a bit dazed as he pulled back and gave her that knee weakening smile.

Alistair clapped his hands together. "Okay, all rituals performed? If so, I think it's time we make a move." He glanced from Aedan to Emma. "May Andraste watch over you both."  
"May she watch over us all." Aedan added. Then the trio set off for the Tower of Ishal.


	8. Chapter 8

They'd crossed the bridge with no trouble; however, the screams of the dying soldiers would haunt Emma for a long time to come. As in the game, two soldiers had run down to tell them that the darkspawn were attacking the tower. Without hesitation, they had run into battle and managed to save the soldiers who were trying to fight off the attack. Revek had joined up with his master and was doing a great job of taking down any darkspawn he came across; either with his sharp teeth or his piercing howl. Now they stood at the entrance to the Tower of Ishal; their packs a little heavier from the loot; their weapons and armour a lot bloodier from the fight.

They worked methodically through the tower, Emma doing her best to remember where the traps were laid, and what awaited them in each room. As they progressed, she found that her magic was becoming stronger and her stamina was increasing. Her body seemed to automatically know which stance to take and her spells were becoming easier to control. As they stepped onto the second floor, it occurred to her that perhaps this was a form of levelling up. It seemed to be the only reasonable explanation.

They cleared the third floor with the help of the freed mabari, and then they were at the door to the last floor. Emma felt a trickle of sweat roll down her back at the thought of facing the ogre inside; but more than that, she knew that after the fire was lit, she and her fellow Grey Wardens would be shot down. _Shit!_ This was going to hurt. She really hoped Flemeth would be able to carry an extra person or she was going to die a painful death alone in a tower overrun with darkspawn.

She filled in Alistair and Aedan regarding the ogre, and they soon came up with a plan of attack; she threw in her own tips, specifically, not to stand still for too long. When she'd first played Dragon Age: Origins, she'd had a hell of a time taking down the massive, horned darkspawn. Her death usually coming in the form of being picked up by one large clawed hand and punched... repeatedly. That had made her wince, even sitting at home and watching it happen on a monitor; she didn't even want to imagine how bad this could be in reality.

Emma renewed the spells on their weapons, then the door was pushed open and she froze; this thing was fucking huge! It turned and roared, the vibrations rattling her bones and scaring the shit out of her, but it was enough to jolt her into action. She cast _Shockwave_ and the men charged, their blades cutting deep. As the spell started to wear off she covered it in a thick layer of ice, tossing a bolt of lightning after it just for good measure.

Eventually, the beast started to stagger backwards, and she knew it was going down. Aedan sprinted towards the creature and leapt high; his daggers pierced its thick chest and it fell to the floor. Aedan pulled the blades free and stabbed down again, twisting them for more effective damage. There was a good possibility that Emma was drooling after watching the deathblow move. It was something she'd always enjoyed during the game when either Alistair or Zevran carried it out; but seeing it happen right in front of her was just... sexy as hell. Her only regret was that it hadn't happened in slow motion; all those gorgeous muscles flexing... damn, she was feeling an urge to do a flying leap herself - right onto Aedan.

"The beacon is over here, we've surely missed the signal. Let's light it quickly before it's too late."  
And just like that, her urge to tackle Aedan was gone; replaced instead, with a fear of what was to come, and the knowledge that Duncan was only moments from death. Aedan walked over and lit the bonfire. With barely a chance to turn, arrows pierced her body. Emma opened her mouth to scream as agony coursed through her, but already she was falling towards the floor; the impact hard enough to knock the breath out of her. From her viewpoint, she could see Aedan falling, blood staining his armour. As her consciousness seeped away, she could have sworn she heard a loud roar before falling into darkness.

‑‑‑

Emma awoke to a faint feeling of nausea, and a slight twinge of pain in her side; as she pushed herself into a sitting position, a familiar voice spoke. "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother should be pleased."  
It was on the tip of her tongue to say how thankful she was that Flemeth had been able to carry her, before realising that the conversation hadn't yet taken place. "The others?" She winced at the sound of her cracked voice, and cleared her throat.

"You mean the suspicious dimwitted one who was with you before? He is fine."  
Her heart began to beat triple time. "And Aedan?" She waited, her breath caught in her throat. "Ah, the slightly less dimwitted one? He has only recently recovered and is outside with mother."

"Thank you for your help Morrigan." The apostate shrugged, unsure of what to do with the kind words. "You seem to lack the desire to question; unlike the other two, who wouldn't shut up."  
Emma chuckled. "Give me a minute, I'm sure I can think of a few if you would prefer?"  
A twitch of Morrigan's lips was the only indication that she was amused. "No, thank you. I have offered enough answers for one day."  
She gave Emma an appraising stare. "Mother said you was an odd one; I see she was right in her assessment. To be fair, she is rarely wrong." Morrigan moved towards a chest and recovered Emma's clothing. "Your stave is by the door."

Outside, she found both Aedan and Alistair in conversation with Flemeth. They turned at the sound of the door opening.  
"See, there is your fellow Grey Warden."  
Aedan closed the distance, his eyes checking everywhere. "Are you all right?" Emma smiled at his concern. "I am, thank you. And you?"  
"Alive and kicking, thanks to Morrigan's mother."

And so the conversation started. She watched Alistair, the pain and sorrow written clearly across his face. She felt a pang of guilt for not telling him about Duncan's approaching death, but quickly pushed it aside. If he had known what was going to happen, he would have made his way to the battlefield and died along with everyone else. That outcome was just not acceptable; Alistair was an integral part of the story, and she couldn't bear to think of him dying.

Eventually, their plan of action was laid out, and Morrigan became a reluctant member of the party. As they started walking, Flemeth caught Emma's arm. "Wait a moment, we need to speak."  
She eyed Emma with innate curiosity. "I was surprised to see you at the top of the tower. Your future is unclear, there is so much about you I can't see. However, I have a feeling you will need this." She held up a small vial that glittered in the setting sun.

"When you have made your decision, drink this. It must be done before the killing blow."  
Emma glanced at Flemeth; wondering if she meant the Archdemon. Flemeth's eyes crinkled at the corners as a semblance of a smile pulled at her lips. "You understand perfectly girl. Now go and join your friends."


	9. Chapter 9

The walk to Lothering was uneventful, giving Aedan and Emma the time to talk, which strengthened their growing feelings for each other. Everyone else was, unsurprisingly, wrapped up in their own thoughts. The first real piece of excitement came when they reached the bandits trying to fleece travellers entering Lothering. She smiled; the leader always made her laugh.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say, teach them a lesson."

Emma nodded, for once in agreement with Morrigan. The fight was over swiftly, and after the bandits had run for the hills, they got down to the serious business of looting. Looking to the side of the highway, she saw the body of Ser Henric and took the locket. Handing it to Aedan, she advised, "Keep this, you'll need it soon enough."  
He took the locket, and eyed her with some amusement. "I grow ever more curious about your story."  
"You're going to have to wait a little longer." Actually, Emma was hoping he'd forget about the subject all together, but that was looking highly unlikely. Her ability to keep blurting out weird things probably wasn't helping.

"I think I've missed out on a few hugs." Emma turned and stared at Alistair. "Sorry?"

"The hugs, you said they were part of a ritual you performed before each battle."  
She chuckled. "Well, yes, but to be fair we haven't been in any battles since-." She closed her mouth so quickly that her teeth clicked together. There was an uncomfortable silence as the three Wardens remembered Ostagar. Emma pulled Alistair into a hug. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
His arms tightened around her briefly before he stepped back. "No, it was my fault. Besides, it's not like we can just keep ignoring it."  
She rubbed his arm in a comforting manner. "True, but a little time to allow the wound to heal can be a good thing." He managed a smile, and they moved on to Lothering. Stopping at the top of the stairs, the conversation turned to what their next move would be.

"I need to look for Fergus, he might still be alive." She scrubbed a hand through her hair. Shit! How could she have forgotten that he'd recently watched his whole family die and lost his lands to that snake Arl Howe. Morrigan's response was, as usual, lacking in sensitivity, a fact that Alistair was quick to point out. Emma was struggling to remember what came next in the dialogue; this wasn't a line of dialogue she followed in her gameplay - well, not since her first time playing as a human noble. When Aedan's response showed that he wasn't willing to let the matter drop, she stepped forward.

"Sorry, could I just borrow Aedan for a moment?"  
She moved them a few steps away, but before she could speak, he was already questioning her. "Do you know something about my brother?" His tone held a tinge of desperation.  
"Fergus is going to be fine. You will see him again, Aedan, I promise you."  
"Are..." He cleared his throat, his eyes suspiciously shiny. " Are you sure?"  
She gave an emphatic nod. "I'm one hundred percent sure." God, she hoped that was right. What she wouldn't give to have access to the Dragon Age Wiki site right now. "I also wanted to offer my condolences for your loss." Her words sounded so inadequate, nothing she said could take away the pain of losing loved ones.  
"Thank you." He looked away for a moment, as though considering something. "Is that why you were startled when Duncan mentioned my name at the bonfire?"  
Emma fidgeted uncomfortably. "It was more that I recognised your name. I wasn't really expecting to see you there."  
"So when did you know about the fate of my family?"  
At least in this she could reply honestly. "It just came to me now."  
He rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly looking tired. "Thanks for telling me, that's one less worry on my mind."

They rejoined the others and the conversation returned to which location to travel to first. Emma happily spoke up about this matter. It had always seemed a bit sneaky that Alistair would try to steer the Warden towards visiting Arl Eamon first, thereby screwing up any chance of saving Connor or Isolde. Not that she wouldn't like to see Isolde kick the bucket, but it was a damn nuisance losing so much approval from Alistair when that happened. "If I might make a suggestion? It would work well for everyone if we took a trip to Kinloch Hold first."  
Aedan nodded, "All right. We might as well start using these treaties."

Before they could get into Lothering, they were stopped by a Templar. "You, there! If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you; there's none to be found. Move on if you can. Lothering's lost."  
Emma felt her stomach flutter. She'd forgotten that this NPC was voiced by the same man who did the voice for Fenris. _Please question him further!  
_ "I was looking for some news, actually."  
She offered up a sincere _thank you_ to Aedan while leaning in a little closer in order to hear every nuance of the sexiest damn voice ever to grace her ears.  
"You might find that, though it's probably just frightened gossip."

Unfortunately, as the saying goes; all good things must come to an end. "Emma, are you feeling all right?" She looked up, her mind still on that voice. "Yeah, I'm good thanks."   
Morrigan peered closely at her. "Are you sure? You look a little flushed."  
She glared at the apostate. "It's the heat."  
Morrigan smirked. "Of course it is."

With the conversation over, the group wandered around carrying out side quests, until they came to the inn. Aedan pushed the door open and the smell of warm ale mixed with the stench of fear and hopelessness wafted over them. Gathered in the middle of the small inn were some of Loghain's soldiers. They looked towards the door as Aedan and his companions entered, eyeing the group with suspicion. It didn't take them long to identify the Grey Wardens, and Emma felt the swell of tension in the tavern. Villagers began to sidle away from the two groups when they sensed the possibility of a fight.

Emma spotted Leliana in the corner, noting that the redhead was paying attention to the conversation between Aedan and the guards. The bard stepped forward, her soft lilting voice advocating peace. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."  
Her words went unheeded. Aedan's eyes had taken on an angry glint at the first mention of Loghain. "It looks like they want a fight. I'm happy to oblige."

There was no argument from anyone in the group; most of them still smarting from the Teyrn's betrayal. Emma drew her staff and targeted the Commander. During her gameplay, she'd found that once he went down, the other soldiers gave up. She cast _Winter's Grasp_ and was about to follow up with _Stone Fist,_ when an arrow when whizzing past, catching her on the cheekbone.

Bloody archers! She was always so careful to take them out first; but in the game, she'd never even noticed any in this fight before. Slamming her staff to the ground, she shot off a bolt of lightning, jumping back into the fray before the soldier's body had even stopped twitching. In the end, it was Aedan's dagger that brought the fight to a halt, when he thrust the blade deep into the Commander's shoulder. The man screamed in pain, then waved his hands around while blubbering, "All right, you've won! We surrender."

Emma eyed Aedan warily. His eyes still glittered with anger, and he had yet to remove his blade from the Commander's shoulder. Crap! What was she supposed to do? In the game she'd always told them to take a message to Loghain. She had an idea that Aedan would rather send their corpses to Loghain as a message. The tension in the tavern grew, stretching everyone's nerves to the point of breaking.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Leliana's soothing voice that reached through Aedan's rage. He agreed to let them live, however, that didn't stop him from viciously yanking the blade out of the Commander. Aedan grabbed the terrified man by the throat. "Tell Loghain we're coming for him. He will pay for what he's done."  
Emma highly doubted that the man would remember the message considering he looked ready to pass out.

Once the soldiers had left the tavern, attention turned towards Leliana. Emma took the time to get a good look at the pretty bard who was talking with Aedan. The rogue's hair was a vibrant red that highlighted her pale skin, and accentuated her large blue eyes. She had an air of innocence that seemed at odds with her fighting skills.

Emma thought of Tom, one of the few people she considered a friend in her world _,_ and grinned at how he would have reacted to seeing Leliana in the flesh. She had a feeling it would have been much like her own reaction to seeing Alistair. Her attention was drawn back to the conversation as Alistair muttered, "More crazy? I thought we were all full up."  
She bit back a chuckle and nudged him in the ribs. "Be nice."  
He grinned, a boyish charming smile. "I'm always nice."

"It seems your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought." Hearing Morrigan's sarcastic comment towards Aedan, Emma knew that Leliana was now a member of the team. There was some general chatter amongst the group as the bard disappeared into the back room to change into her armour.

Emma made her way over to Aedan and laid a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"  
He looked up from his contemplation of the dirty bar he was leaning against, and a smile warmed his eyes. "I am now." He reached over and gently stroked a finger across Emma's cheek. "You need to be more careful."  
She flinched as Aedan brushed against the small cut. "I will. My fault for not taking care of the ranged attackers first."

At that moment Leliana walked out of the room, effectively stopping any further conversation. She was dressed in studded leather armour and there was a very nice longbow slung across her back. Once outside, the group spent some time doing side quests and collecting bits of loot, when it suddenly occurred to her that everyone was still in the party. Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana and Revek; including Aedan and herself there were now six in the group. Obviously it would look a bit odd if one of the group just suddenly disappeared, still it made her wonder if this was going to be the norm, would there no longer be a set number of people who could go out on a mission?

She was recalled from her thoughts as they passed the arguing Chasind, and realised they were approaching Sten. As Aedan started talking to the imprisoned Qunari, all Emma could think about was why BioWare hadn't thought of putting him in the outfit that the Qunari wore in Dragon Age 2. Those tight trousers and wide bare chests were just delicious to look at.

Unfortunately Sten was dressed in the basic commoner's clothing, which really did nothing for his body; his _very_ tall and large body. In fact Emma had concluded that this Sten looked a lot bigger in real life than he had in the game. She was starting to get a cramp in her neck muscles just from looking up at him.

It was decided that a trip to the Revered Mother was in order to gain Sten's freedom. Emma was about to point out that they could kill all the bandits first and then collect their reward from the Chantry, thereby saving them a trip. However, as she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Sten move restlessly in the confined space, and she swallowed back the words, understanding how eager he must be to have his freedom.

They made their way quickly back to the Chantry and came face to face with the Chasind warrior, shouting to all and sundry about how doomed they all were. Emma ran a hand over her face, this guy always annoyed her; his shouting and whining were a constant headache.

"There! One of their minions is already amongst us! This man bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills him?"

Emma rolled her eyes and was about to tell him to shut the hell up, when Aedan spoke first. "Why don't you keep your voice down?" His tone was calm, a direct contrast to the frightened, panicked shouting of the Chasind man. As she listened to them talk, she realised this was a dialogue path which she'd never followed. Listening to his story, she felt a pang of shame for her earlier thoughts about the stranger and a rise in her esteem for Aedan's handling of the matter as the poor broken Chasind walked away. It seemed there were still some things left in this world that could surprise her, though she hoped any future surprises would be a little less... unsettling.

A sudden silence enveloped them as they stepped into the Chantry, making Emma jump as the large doors closed shut behind them. Even with the three Chantry brothers at the front preaching to the faithful, there was still a hushed reverence about the place that made her want to speak in whispers. They moved towards the chamber where Leliana had informed them that the Revered Mother could be found.

Their approach alerted Ser Donal who turned, causing Alistair to exclaim at seeing a familiar face. When the Knight of Redcliffe mentioned the Arl's illness, Emma wanted to comfort Alistair, but refrained from interrupting the conversation. She kept half an ear on what was being said, until she heard mention of Ser Henric. She gave Aedan a quick nudge, but it seemed he'd already made the connection and pulled out the locket and note which he handed to Ser Donal. With a murmured word of sympathy for his loss, the Knight left to go on his way.

"That settles it! We need to go to Redcliffe first." Alistair met Aedan's gaze with a hard look, his tone firm. Emma's head snapped up; this wasn't part of the game's dialogue. "No, please, we need to get to the Mage tower first," she pleaded.  
"Did you hear what Ser Donal said? The Arl is ill. I need to go to him." There was a touch of desperation in his eyes, and Emma understood the reason behind that silent plea, but she also knew she couldn't back down. To do so would mean someone's death. She may have had to stand back and let Duncan die, but the death of either Connor or Isolde was avoidable, she couldn't allow it to happen.

She took a step towards Alistair, her hands held out in a placating manner. "I understand, I really do. But you need to trust me on this; we have to go to Kinloch Hold first."  
He glared at her, his hands clenching into fists as anger surged through him. "How can you understand? How can you know any of this? It makes no sense!"  
Aedan's deep calming voice cut through the tension. "Easy, Alistair, she hasn't steered us wrong yet." He turned towards Emma. "Are you sure about this?"  
She nodded as she moved closer, placing a hand on Alistair's arm. "I know this makes no sense." _Hell, if anyone knew that it was her._ "But please, it will work out best for everyone if we do it this way. You will get the chance to see the Arl again." She kept her eyes steady and put as much conviction as she could into her words, hoping they would sway Alistair.

He took a few deep breaths and finally his fists relaxed. "I don't know what it is about you, but for some reason I find myself trusting you. I hope it's not misplaced." Emma was on unsure footing, but still, she sensed the first delicate thread of friendship being created by his words and his blind trust. "I won't let you down Alistair."

Aedan clapped them both on the shoulder, making Emma stagger a little at the force. "Hello... squishy mage here." With a grin, he continued to the Revered Mother's room, where, with a bit of finesse, they managed to get the key to Sten's cage. After a bit of looting and a chat with Ser Bryant they were back with Sten. A turn of the key, an audible click, and the Qunari was free.

"We should get you some armour and a weapon." Sten turned an impassive face towards Aedan, but Emma caught the flicker of sadness in his eyes, and knew he was thinking of Asala.  
"Indeed."

Ah Sten, a man of few words, well, unless he was talking about his beliefs, then there was no stopping him. After all the hours she'd put into the game, she knew about the Qun, had even learnt a few of the swear words in Qunlat, and yet, she still found the Qunari a hard race to decipher. Well, except for The Iron Bull, that big guy had been an exception to the rule. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as they all made their way towards the vendor.

Aedan, being his usual diplomatic self, managed to reach a compromise in no time at all, and purchased the necessary requirements for Sten. Once he was dressed, they turned their attention to the Chanter's Board and picked up the numerous quests available. Walking back the way they came, Emma took a moment to enjoy the banter between all the companions. It was this feeling of camaraderie that had endeared her to the game - listening to their background chats, laughing at some of the hilarious things that were said. With each play through, she had grown to love and care for each character, and now here she was, surrounded by them.

A burst of emotion caused her to blink back sudden tears and her steps faltered. She felt a little overwhelmed; there was happiness at being here amongst these people, but mixed in was a healthy dose of anxiety. Was this all going to be pulled out from under her when she least expected it? She had no idea how she'd even gotten here; the whole thing was impossible, absurd even. Yet, she could reach out and touch the world around her; could smell the various scents carried on the breeze. Her fingers traced the cut on her face, feeling the sting. All her senses screamed that this world was real, but more than that, her heart told her so.

Her feelings for Aedan pulled at something deep within her; certainly, it was too early to call it love, but the seed had been planted. Her glance swept across the companions, many of whom she considered long time friends. She let out a groan, shit, did that make her some kind of pathetic loser? She thought about that for a moment, before giving a fatalistic shrug; it was just the way she was, had always been in fact.

Books had been her first love; losing herself in the exciting stories had been a way of escaping the harsh realities of her life. When she was deep in an adventure, it was easy to ignore the constant jumping from one foster family to another. Not that the families had been horrible as such, it just hadn't made for a secure upbringing. Immersing herself in role playing games had been a foregone conclusion; if for nothing else, than to counteract the loneliness of her life. It was then that she came to a startling realisation; she never wanted to leave this world.

The big question was, would she have a choice in the matter?


	11. Chapter 11

A fierce battle cry brought her back to the present, and looking around, she noticed that everyone was in the middle of a fight with the pesky bandits. She sprinted the short distance and threw out a few spells, enjoying the surge of adrenaline and the powerful rush of mana that raced through her blood. With one group down, they sought out the remaining bandits before heading back to the Chanter's board. After collecting their money and picking up a few more quests, they were once more in a fight, this time with wolves.

Although Emma had been expecting the corpse of the red haired woman, she couldn't help but feel a moment of empathy with the poor boy who had lost his mother. She watched Aedan take the keepsake off her body and tuck it safely in a pocket. They took out the bears with ease, and then with a feeling of dread, Emma realised they were moving towards where the large spiders made their nest. "Are you sure Barlin needs those toxin samples?"   
Morrigan raised a haughty brow. "I believe you were the one who was directing us to help all these people. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Emma wiped away a few drops of sweat, trying to think of a good reason _not_ to fight the spiders. Unfortunately her brain had decided to take a vacation, or it was sitting in a corner somewhere shivering with fear. Her hands trembled; yeah that last one seemed a more likely explanation. "Is there something we need to know, Emma?"   
She smiled at Aedan, well, truth be told, it was more of a grimace. "Um... well, yes." He gave an encouraging nod as the silence stretched out. She darted a quick glance around at everyone, before finally blurting out, "I have a _really_ big fear of spiders."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"That's it?" This from Morrigan, who was clearly smirking. Emma glanced at the rest of them, and found that they were all trying to hold back a smile, and... was that a twitch on Sten's upper lip? Damn it, even the dog seemed to be grinning.  
"Look this isn't a laughing matter. Those spiders are the size of houses!" Alistair choked back a snigger, trying unsuccessfully to turn it into a cough. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, they're more like horses. Granted, very large horses with eight legs, but still not quite a house."

Emma threw her hands in the air. "Fine, fine, let's just get this over with." She glared at them as she stormed off, taking a fortifying breath to steady herself. Maybe Alistair had the right idea, she would just think of them as horses. "Maker's breath, what I wouldn't give for a mod right now." She thought wistfully of the one that changed spiders into mabari or deepstalkers.

As she crested the hill, her blood froze and her legs weakened. Oh fuck! She tried to picture them as horses, but that just wasn't cutting it for her. The large bulbous bodies sat atop thick, hairy legs, eyes staring around menacingly. All right, she may have added in the menacing bit, but her point was; these things did not look like horses. _Move, damn it, move!_ She tried to talk her body into doing something... anything, but it remained stubbornly motionless. Then she spotted a spider approaching Alistair, its fangs dripping with venom. Squeezing her eyes shut she shot off a lightning spell.

"Whoa, watch where you're throwing those things!" Alistair's indignant voice cut through the sound of fighting. She opened one eye and saw a thin wisp of smoke rising from the spider, then it twitched and pulled itself back up to it's full height.   
"You might have more luck if you kept your eyes open."   
Emma threw a nasty glare towards Morrigan. "No shit, Sherlock."  
"I have no idea what that means, but I suggest you focus on the fight at hand."  
Emma gritted her teeth, and cast out an ice spell, following up with _Crushing Prison._ There was a cracking sound, then the spider splintered apart and Emma nearly lost her breakfast as pieces of its body flew everywhere.

She nearly burst into tears as more spiders emerged from their holes. Desperation to see the fight end swiftly caused a plausible idea to emerge from among her scattered and somewhat traumatised brain cells. "Stand back!"

Emma waited until everyone had retreated, then covered the ground with grease. Morrigan's lips turned up in a small smile. "Oh, I do like the way you think." Her eyes reflected the ball of fire now growing in her hand. The flame shot through the air and landed a direct hit on the flammable substance just as the spiders were skittering across it. There was a burst of heat as the conflagration consumed everything within its area of attack. The sound of squealing rent the air, causing a shudder to work down Emma's spine. Oh Maker, that was a vile noise, and was sure to give her nightmares; personally, she would prefer the appearance of the Archdemon in her dreams rather than that noise.

Aedan approached, a warm smile lighting his face. "See, that wasn't too bad was it?"   
She could only stare dumbfounded as he walked past. "Men, they have so little sensitivity sometimes." Leliana's expressive blue eyes held a gleam of annoyance as she watched the men walk off. She turned back to Emma. "You did very well." Unused to receiving compliments of any kind, Emma felt a burst of pride at the simple words and ducked her head to hide the flush on her cheeks.

One more trip to the Chanter's board, a quick visit to Barlin and they were finally ready to leave Lothering. Except, a group of villagers, intent on handing in the Grey Wardens for a nice juicy reward, had other ideas. With no chance to talk them down, they quickly found themselves swarmed with desperate, but thankfully, unskilled men. Their ungainly attempts to hit the seasoned fighters were met with fast and decisive strikes, which ended the brawl (for it could hardly be called a battle) within minutes. There was no feeling of triumph as they moved towards the ramp that led out of Lothering, only a sense of bitterness that honest men had been driven to make money by such desperate means.

As they drew closer to the Imperial highway, Emma felt a strange sensation in her skull; she reached up and rubbed the back of her head, then noticed Aedan doing the same thing. "You feel that too?"  
Aedan nodded, a frown between his brows. Alistair turned towards them, a grim smile twisting his lips. "What you're both sensing is the proximity of darkspawn."

Emma's eyes widened; oh bugger, she'd forgotten about Bodahn and Sandal.


	12. Chapter 12

Without hesitation she raced towards the ramp leading to the highway, a ball of fire already growing in her hand. She released it as she reached the top, hitting the first darkspawn that came into sight. Maker, these things were ugly as sin and smelt like rancid meat. The rest of the group soon joined her, and the darkspawn went down quickly. As the last creature fell, a feeling of exhaustion swept through her body. Her skin was cold and clammy, and a trembling had seized her limbs. She hung on to her staff, afraid that she would fall if she took a step. Even so, her hand started to slide down as her tired body pulled her towards the ground.

"I've got you." Aedan was there, his arm around her waist as he held her upright. "When was the last time you took a lyrium potion?" She let out a groan, how could she have forgotten something as important as lyrium potions?  
"I'm guessing that sound means it's been a while." He held out a small blue vial, flicking off the cork with a thumb. "Drink this, you'll feel right as rain in no time at all."

She took the bottle, staring at it warily as she lifted it to her lips. Changing her mind she took a tentative sniff first. A rather sharp, but not unpleasant, aroma tickled her nose. "You're acting like this is the first time you've taken lyrium," Aedan said, clearly bewildered by her actions.  
Emma forced a smile to her face. "Don't be silly, I was just checking it hadn't gone off."  
His brows pulled down in obvious confusion. "Gone off where?"  
Emma blinked as she fought back the urge to giggle. Maker knows this wasn't the time. She cleared her throat and tried to explain. "I meant I was checking to see if it had spoiled. You know, like when meat goes rotten or milk sours."  
"Ah, I see what you mean. Some of your expressions are a little hard to understand." He glanced at the bright blue liquid. "Can it spoil?"  
Morrigan's voice rang out clearly. "No it can't. Do stop procrastinating and drink. Your colour is making me feel positively ill."

Left with no room to manoeuvre, Emma tilted the vial to her lips and swallowed it quickly. She tensed in anticipation of... something. She wasn't sure what to expect, pain perhaps, a vile taste in her mouth. What she hadn't expected was a burst of energy and power to flare throughout her body, from the tips of her her toes to the tips of her fingers. Bloody hell, it was like drinking ten cans of an energy drink, though in this case she wouldn't have been at all surprised to have sprouted wings.

"A much more preferable colour." Morrigan commented as she walked away. Aedan smiled. "For once I have to agree with her. You're looking much better." His eyes lingered on Emma's mouth for a moment before meeting her eyes. She was stunned to see a smouldering heat simmering in the deep blue depths of his gaze. "Maker, I want to kiss you so badly right now." His hand came up to push back a loose strand of hair that had escaped the pony tail and she swallowed, nervous and aroused in equal measure.

"Mighty timely arrival there my friend. I'm much obliged." The sound of Bodahn's gruff voice halted any further conversation. Emma smiled at Aedan's annoyed look as she tried to placate him. "I'm sure we'll get some alone time soon."  
He tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, grumbling as he walked off. "I bloody hope so, these trousers won't be able to stand the strain for much longer."

Emma chuckled as she watched Aedan walk over to the merchant dwarf, but the sound died in her throat as she followed the line of his muscled back, the sexy movement of his hips with each confident stride, the firm roundness of his backside leading to those long, hard thighs. Her fingers twitched with the need to touch him, and her mouth watered at the thought of tasting him.  
"Would you like a tissue? I believe you have some drool on your chin." Emma turned towards the voice and saw Leliana's eyes twinkling with barely suppressed amusement. Instinctively, Emma reached up and wiped at her chin as her cheeks blushed a deep red. The bard giggled. "I'm joking, you just had such a naughty look in your eyes that I couldn't resist."

Emma shook her head as she smiled, then deftly changed the subject. "Did we find any interesting loot?" Leliana held up a small wooden box. "Indeed we did. It seems this is to be delivered to an address in Denerim." She smiled as she dropped the item into her pack. Ah, the box for Red Jenny, always good coin from that quest.

Aedan and Alistair had rejoined the group. "Well, it seems they're going to travel alone. Bit of a shame, having a merchant on standby could have been useful." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I think it's time to find a place to make camp, we could all do with some rest." He stopped at the side of Emma and leaned in. "And some time alone."

Her stomach did a nervous swirl and her loins tightened. _Oh blimey!_

The two merchant dwarves showed up only a few minutes after the Grey Wardens had found a decent spot to camp for the night. As everyone prepared to settle down for the evening, Emma looked around at the familiar location; the lake off to the side, the camp fire burning brightly, and of course, Bodahn and Sandal. Aedan had already spoken to them and gotten a few weapons enchanted, and was now walking around talking to the companions.

This was all a bit strange for her though, because normally this scene started with her Warden waking from a nightmare. She felt a bit lost, unsure of where to go as she watched everyone find their places in the camp. Hell, she didn't even have a tent to set up. Deciding that this was the first thing she should deal with, she made her way over to the dwarves.

Their friendly and familiar faces made her feel a little less out of place as she smiled warmly at Bodahn's greeting. Again, this was a whole new experience for her as no inventory screen popped up in front of her. Instead, she was taken to the cart and showed the various goods available. Her eyes alighted on a folded piece of thick material. "Is that a tent?"  
"Yes, a nice quality tent it is too, keeps out those pesky bugs and the chilling winds."  
After adding in some soap, wash cloth and a towel, she was faced with a new problem. How the hell did people clean their teeth? She decided the best option would be to ask Bodahn.

"Ah, now then, we have some very nice potions for that." Emma perked up, maybe it was like a mouthwash. Bodahn reached into a crate and pulled out a fairly large bottle, filled with a pale green liquid. "This is a mix of vinegar and mint. It's great for rinsing out your mouth after you give your teeth a rub with a wet cloth." He reached into the crate once more and came out with a small leather pouch. "And this here contains a mix of mint leaves and cinnamon. Gives you nice fresh breath every day."  
She grimaced, but realised it was better than nothing, although she'd give her left arm for a toothbrush and some toothpaste. Well, maybe not her whole arm, perhaps a finger or two.

After negotiating a decent price for her new purchases, she looked around for a space to set up her tent, weighing the pros and cons of each patch of grass. In the end she decided to go for an area that was a little bit away from the centre of the camp. The hope that she would have mind blowing sex with Aedan had nothing to do with her decision... really, it didn't.

She picked up one of the sturdy wooden poles and found that one end was a little more pointed than the other. Okay, this seemed easy enough. She stabbed it into the ground, jumping back a little and narrowly avoided piercing her own foot. She repeated the same action with the second pole. Feeling pleased with her efforts so far, she confidently picked up the heavy canvas. Emma had a bit of a struggle trying to hold up the large and heavy material. However, she finally managed to locate the little notch where the pole would fit and carefully stretched it over the top of the wood. So far so good. She found the second notch and went to hook it over the second pole, only to find that she'd set them too far apart. _Damn it!_ She clambered out of the half made tent, laying the material down gently so as not to disturb the first pole. She grabbed the second pole, making her way back under the canvas in order to push the wood back into the hard ground.

After about half an hour, she was hot, tired and pissed off. The thick canvas lay heavily on her shoulders making it difficult to lift the pointed stick high enough to get the force needed to push the pole into the ground. Her swearing was becoming ever more creative with each failed attempt. "Come on you nug humping, vashedan piece of shit!"

Suddenly, it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked up at the canvas and realised that it was the literal truth. Turning, she saw Aedan struggling not to laugh. His long arms reached up, holding the material off her head and shoulders. She threw him a grateful smile and with all her pent up anger, slammed the pole down, feeling it lodge securely within the earth.

He lowered the canvas over the pole, fitting it easily into the notch. She blew out a long frustrated breath. "Thank you, I was getting to the point where I was just going to look for a low hanging branch." His chuckle was deep and sexy, making goosebumps rise over her flesh. She was so distracted that she didn't notice him move closer, until his arm came around her waist, pulling her against his warm, hard body.

She lifted her gaze, feeling breathless and even more heated than before. _Say something sexy, Emma._ She opened her mouth. "Hi."


	13. Chapter 13

Emma wanted to kick herself for the pathetic offering her brain had provided. Try as she might, she actually couldn't think of anything less sexier than what she'd said. It was apparent that she needed to work on her flirting , it came as something of a shock to see that Aedan, instead of beating a fast retreat, was smiling at her. And not just any smile - it was a slow, sensuous, and wicked curving of his lips, which increased her heart rate to the point where she thought it was going to bounce right out of her chest.

It seemed like such an unfair advantage, that his smile could have that effect on her. As her rate of breathing increased she started to worry that she'd pass out from lack of oxygen before they got to the good stuff. She felt unsteady, as though she'd been knocked off her axis. This man overwhelmed her with his presence to the point that she was finding it hard to breathe, let alone think.

Something in her face must have shown her feelings as he leaned back. "Are you all right, Emma?"  
Even the way he spoke her name made her skin ripple with desire. She nodded as she backed away. "I... I just need to get freshened up first." _And catch my breath; you're making me crazy._

"That's an excellent idea. Grab your things and we'll head to the lake." Emma's heart actually stuttered in her chest. He was going to be wet... and naked... and had she mentioned wet? Her eyes followed him as he ducked out of the tent, the leather trousers tightening around his ass, accentuating the shapely muscle and making her teeth grind together with an urge to bite it. He was going to be the death of her, but damn, what a way to go.

She picked up her pack and followed Aedan towards the lake. Her brain was working overtime trying to think of what to say and do. She was terrified that she'd do something to scare this sexy man away. However, as they moved past the trees all nervousness slipped away at the amazing view before her. A large moon hung in the night sky, casting its mysterious glow across the surface of the water, highlighting each ripple with a touch of silver. The trees swayed with a gentle breeze, a pleasant relief from the humid night air.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered quietly, afraid to disturb the perfection with anything louder. Aedan's lips pressed against the pulse of her neck causing a tingle to spread across her skin. "I think that accolade belongs to you, Angel."

Tilting her head back, she cast him a curious glance. "Angel?" His smile was a little unsure when he answered, "I'm not sure where that came from, but there does seem to be something otherworldly about you."  
Emma chuckled; he was closer to the truth than he knew, however the chuckle died down when she remembered they still needed to have a conversation about her history.

She tried to take a step back, but Aedan's hands were firm around her waist, holding her tightly to him. "Your whole body just tensed up. What's wrong?" She looked away, wondering if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life by bringing the subject up. Why couldn't her brain just let it be? She had a sexy man stood in front of her who wanted to do all sorts of carnal things to her; but her damn brain, or maybe her conscience, just wouldn't let the matter drop. It kept prodding at her that he deserved to know the truth. Well, perhaps not the whole truth, because that would be too ludicrous to believe, but... she needed to say something, otherwise any relationship she had with him would feel like a lie.

That was something she couldn't do to Aedan, not with how much she loved him. Her eyes widened to the size of saucer plates as that last thought sunk in. No, no, this wasn't meant to happen so quickly. Love at first sight was just make believe, a myth from fairy tales. But as she looked up into his face, she saw tenderness and concern for her. True, there was still a lingering trace of lust, yet he had pushed that aside because he was worried about her.

"Can we sit for a while, we need to talk." Aedan nodded, looking wary. They sat down side by side facing the lake; Aedan stretched out his long legs, leaning back on his arms. In contrast, Emma sat forward, her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them, trying to decide what to tell him. She was sure the truth would be impossible to believe and, for that matter, to explain. How did you tell someone that they were a character in a computer game, then have to describe what a computer game was.

"This is about who you are, isn't it?" Aedan leaned forward so that he could see Emma's face and watch her reaction to his words. He saw her body flinch, then she turned her head and met his eyes. He was struck by the sadness and worry in the depths of her gaze, something he found himself wanting to erase. Apparently, seeing her upset did not sit well with him, not one little bit; and just like that, he knew... he knew how he felt about her, knew that her story wouldn't change those feelings for her.

"Angel, I know there is something different about you, we all feel it. The words you sometimes use, your initial inability to use your magic, your wariness about the lyrium, they were all big clues." He placed a hand on her back in a comforting gesture. "But it doesn't matter. Not to me," he pointed in the direction of the camp, "...and not to them."

She turned her gaze back to the lake, seemingly unwilling to believe his words. He moved in front of her, meeting her eyes again . "You've fought side by side with us, you almost died with us. Whatever you were before is gone, you _are_ a Grey Warden now, Emma, and an integral part of this ragtag band of people."

During his speech, her eyes had focused just past his shoulder, but as he finished speaking the last sentence, she blinked as if his words had taken her by surprise. She turned her attention back to him, tears shining in her eyes. "I've never felt as though I belonged anywhere before, and yet, you've all accepted me so easily." She looked down as a thought occurred to her. "Is it because of the knowledge I have about possible future events?"

Aedan reached out, tucking a finger under her chin and firmly lifting her face to his. "No, Angel. You don't have to say another word about what you do or don't know. It doesn't change the fact that you're a courageous, fierce, determined fighter," he reached up and cupped a hand to her face, "and you're beautiful."  
A smile curled her lips. "Is that a requirement?"  
He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, but I just needed to tell you that."

She inhaled sharply; that lust was back in his eyes, burning brightly. She took the hand he held out to her, letting him pull her into a standing position. His arms wrapped around her, folding her into the shelter of his body. As she rested her head against his chest, she wondered if it could really be this simple? To forget her old life and embrace this chance she'd been given?

For the first time in her life, she felt safe and wanted, and that, right there was her answer - a resounding yes!


	14. Chapter 14

  _ **Author's note:** Well, we've finally reached the reason for the M rating ;) So adult content ahead for the next three chapters. What can I say, it's been building up for a while. Hope you enjoy._

   
Aedan's mouth was back at her neck, moving slowly to the pulse, which was beating wildly against her skin. Ah God, he knew just which areas to kiss, to nibble and suck. Unable to help herself she leaned into his touch, encouraging him without words. His teeth closed on her lobe and he nipped, causing a frisson of sensation that shot straight to her nipples, making her body arch into him, her sensitive breasts press against his hard chest.

He pulled back and his hands gently framed her face; the change in pace threw her off balance since she wanted his mouth back on her neck. But then she lifted her head and was lost in the depths of his deep blue eyes as his fingers caressed her cheek, slowly, mesmerising her with his touch. His eyes lingered on her features, taking in every detail, eventually stopping at her lips where his thumb traced the soft outline of their sensuous bow shape. He then bent his head, slowly building the anticipation, making her ache for his touch.

She let out a soft moan of pleasure as his lips finally pressed against hers. She parted them, eagerly allowing his tongue access. He kept the pace slow, a seductive slide of tongues, a lazy exploration. Reaching up, she clasped her hands around his neck, curling her fingers into the softness of the hair resting at his nape. His hold tightened and the kiss deepened, a hint of need now evident in the tangling of their tongues.

Pulling apart, and feeling a little breathless, Aedan pressed his forehead to Emma's. "Back at the tent, you seemed nervous, so I need to ask; do you want this to happen?" His voice was husky, but it didn't hide the concern that he felt. She leaned back a little, meeting his eyes with a slightly glazed look that did wonders for his ego. "You make me feel things I've never felt before, and yes, it made me a little scared to take the next step." The words rushed out of her in one long breath, enhancing the fact that she was still feeling some trepidation. Aedan took a moment to think over her words, then the dots connected and he understood her apprehension. " Emma, have you ever slept with a man before?" A rosy hue covered her skin as she shook her head. "No," the answer nothing more than a whisper on the breeze.

His desire kicked up a notch at the quiet admission, although it wouldn't have changed his feelings if the answer had been otherwise, considering how hard he'd fallen for her. However, there was no denying that it pleased him immensely to know he would be her first, and if he had anything to say about it, he would be her last. His lips found hers again and this time he ravished her mouth, leaving her feeling branded with the heat of his passion.

He took his time undressing her, his hands stroking over satin skin at every opportunity. Her body felt alive as each touch sensitised her skin, relaxing and arousing her simultaneously. His knuckles brushed against the curve of one generous breast, and his fingers whispered against her collarbone. Then down, along the sternum, briefly pressing against the other breast before gliding over her stomach, teasing the navel, the soft belly.

Need built within her, like a furnace being stoked, as she focused on his hand moving ever lower. His fingers slid tantalisingly along the line of her pubic bone, until they rested on her hip, stroking in a soothing circular motion. As she stood naked before him, Aedan stepped back and just looked, his eyes openly appreciating what he saw.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Emma closed the distance, needing to touch him, to explore his hard body. She pressed up against him, gathered the hem of his loose cotton shirt and lifted it, allowing him to complete the action when it became obvious she wouldn't be able to reach high enough to get it over his head. A sharp intake of breath escaped her as she took in the magnificence of his upper body. The muscle definition tempted her to tease with tongue and lips, to trace every dip and ridge of his torso and arms. For the moment she restrained herself, instead letting her hand trail along the fine layer of hair covering his chest, circling the small nipples. Feeling curious, she ran a finger around the flat, brown disc and was rewarded with a tightening of his muscles and a muttered oath. Her fingers moved further down and found the slim line of hair that continued past the waistband.

She raised her eyes, giving him a mischievous look from beneath her lashes. Holding his gaze, she slowly covered his cock, which pressed insistently against the seam of his trousers, drawing a strangled groan from Aedan. The feel of him hardening against her touch heightened her arousal, emboldening her to move further. With her slim fingers she traced the curve of his testicles which sat snugly within the confines of the leather pants. His hips flexed involuntarily, pushing his aching erection into her hand.

She found one end of the ties that held his trousers together and gave it a soft tug. Using both hands she took a firm hold on the flaps and loosened them so that his trousers rested low on his hips, and provided her with some room to play. Aedan watched her every move, his eyes glittering with lust, the pupils enlarged with desire. He expected her hand to slide down and grip his cock, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say that's what he hoped she was going to do.

Instead, her fingers splayed along his hip bones, moving over them with teasing strokes, before tracing that enticing V shape of muscles that led to his groin. The close proximity of her hands made his cock jerk eagerly. Her wandering hands moved upwards and his obliques jumped at her touch. For a moment, she rested there, just feeling the heat and restrained force of this attractive and powerful man beneath her hands.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his sternum, her tongue darted out to taste his skin, sliding along the fine hairs. Her taste buds flared as his flavour filled her senses. She was reminded of walking through a forest on a rainy day, tasting that same wild and carefree scent mixed with his own unique male muskiness. God, she could just stand here all day tasting and breathing in his addictive fragrance.

She let her hands glide to his back, enjoying the feel of those strong muscles bunching together before relaxing again. Her fingers dipped below the waistband, smoothing over the curves of his firm buttocks, before tracing along the side of each cheek, feeling those attractive dips and planes as his muscles flexed. She smoothed a finger along the seam of his ass, teasing, but testing too.

She felt his chest vibrate with a dangerous growl, causing her pussy to clench in need and juices to coat her inner thighs. "Angel, you're playing with fire."  
Her lips tilted upwards in a wicked smile. "I thought it was getting a bit hot." As she spoke, she slipped her hand down the front of his trousers, feeling the head of his cock poking above his cotton underwear. Running her thumb across the slit, she immediately felt the slickness of his pre-cum. A shudder ran the length of his body as he exhaled sharply.

She moved one hand up his chest until her fingers played over his firm jaw line. The movement brought his focus back to her face. Knowing she had his attention, she slowly lifted her thumb and licked his essence off her skin. His nostrils flared and quick as a tiger pouncing on it's meal, his hand cupped her skull and brought her in for a long, hard, breath-taking kiss. As it ended, he covered her hand that still cupped his cock and moved it away. He saw the flash of insecurity in her eyes, a concern as to whether she had done something wrong. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If you'd kept stroking me with those clever fingers of yours, it would have been over too quickly. I want to take my time with you, taste every inch of your skin, feel your body tremble beneath me."

He kept a hold of her hand and led her to the edge of the lake, letting go only long enough to pull off his trousers and underwear. Bloody hell! She'd thought the upper body was amazing, but seeing him completely naked made her knees weaken and her heart hammer against her chest. Now she could see the long legs, strong thighs and, oh damn, a very nicely sized cock.

"You still with me, Angel?" She nodded, feeling a little dazed and unable to pull her eyes away from his erection. Was this what it was like for men when their eyes were stuck on a pair of boobs? However as soon as that thought entered her head, she glanced away, feeling a little ashamed of herself. She felt Aedan's lips press against her hand. "It's all right to look."  
Blushing, she tried to explain. "It's not that so much, I just didn't want you to think I was only interested in your... erm... I mean that I was..." She clamped her mouth shut, knowing that she was only digging a deeper hole with each word she spoke.

"Oh my sweet angel, you really are perfect." His eyes were alight with laughter, as he drew her close. "We got to this point, without you ever seeing... that." His eyes looked down and back up, and she chuckled as he tried to avoid embarrassing her further. What the hell was wrong with her? It's not like she'd never seen a cock before and she'd never had a problem saying the word, but he seemed to have the ability to reduce her to the mindset of a giggling schoolgirl.

"When we've spoken, you've always managed to keep your eyes above my waist, I can't say I've always had the same success when looking at you, but that's neither here nor there." Realising what he'd admitted, he cleared his throat and quickly continued talking. "What I'm trying to say in a rather roundabout way is that I know there is more between us than just a physical attraction."  
She stood on her toes and brushed his lips in a brief kiss. "Thank you."

He smiled as they stepped into the cool water, which drew a sigh of happiness from Emma. "Oh, that feels so good." She wiggled her toes in the soft earth, enjoying the feel of the water washing over her sore feet.


	15. Chapter 15

Moving in further, Aedan stopped as the water reached the top of his thighs. He bent and picked up Emma, a naughty smile curling the corner of his mouth. She tightened her hold on him, not sure of his intention, and unwilling to be dumped in the water, at least, not without taking him with her. She felt a moment of coolness as her bottom came into contact with a flat stone ledge hidden below the water level.

Her gaze dropped and she realised the reason for his smile. His cock stretched out before her, the water lapping gently at his testicles, making his body sway slightly with the sensation.

A secret smile touched her lips; she may be a virgin, but she'd given a few blow jobs to her last boyfriend, and had enjoyed every one of them. It was a mystery to her why some people thought it was demeaning to take a man's penis in their mouth. To her, it was a sign of trust, and a position of power. With her tongue, lips and hands she could make a man come as fast as she wanted, or tease him; slowly build that need until his hips were rocking with unrestrained want, muscles taut as a drum, breathing ragged.

She pulled him closer until he stood between her thighs. Emma's hands settled against his hips for balance as she leaned forward, her mouth mere inches from the head which was already flushed a deep red. She blew a cooling breath across the slit and watched with a fascinated gaze as his cock jerked. She stroked him from root to tip, enjoying the feel of velvet skin moving smoothly over hard steel. Holding his erection against his stomach, she dipped her head and ran her tongue firmly along the length of the thick, prominent vein. Her thumb followed the same route, sliding in the trail of saliva she'd left behind.

Aedan's' hands rested on her back, but at the feel of her tongue, he moved one to her hair which lay curled against her skin. His fingers slid into the thick brown strands and gripped firmly. Emma welcomed the slight sting, knowing it was an indication of his enjoyment. Her tongue flicked out, teasing the broad head, circling the crown, and dipping into the slit.

"Maker's breath, you're killing me here." Aedan gasped. Taking pity on him, she slid her mouth down the full length of his turgid cock, stopping only when she felt his pubic hair tickle her nose. Her hands moved to his backside, holding him to her. She could feel the crown nudge against the back of her throat and breathed out through her nose as she swallowed, massaging his cock with strong muscles. She felt his thighs tremble against her arms as he fought to hold back his orgasm, his grip tightening incrementally in her hair, his breath coming out in harsh gasps.

She pulled her lips slowly up his length, hollowing out her cheeks and gliding her tongue around the shaft until she reached the head. One glance at his balls showed they were now high and tight to his body, and the pulse in his cock was beating frantically. Emma's eyes lifted to his. "Let me make you come, it will take the edge off."

"I wanted to be inside you for the first time." His hand stroked through her hair, gentle and caring. "You will be Aedan, and with the pressure relieved, you'll be able to enjoy yourself."  
He chuckled. "I'm already enjoying myself, immensely. But you're right, I do want to be able to take my time with you, and make it special for you." She felt a flush of happiness at his words. "You're here Aedan, so it's already special. Now, just relax."  
That deep chuckle again. "I don't think that's ah..." The breath left his lungs in a rush as he watched his cock once more stretch her slightly swollen lips and disappear into her hot, wet mouth. "Not possible to relax when you're doing... oh fuck... that." Her green eyes twinkled mischievously with the knowledge of the hold she had over him in that moment.

She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, her grip firm as she moved in time with the bobbing motion of her head. With her hand resting on one tight ass cheek, she encouraged him to rock back and forth, sucking him hard with each withdrawal. She cupped his heavy testicles in one hand, her fingers fondling them, rolling them in a steady rhythmic motion. The feeling of his cock swelling in her mouth told her he was only moments away from releasing. She reached back, finding the sensitive patch of skin just behind his balls and stimulated it with the pad of her finger.

"Emma... oh Maker!" She appreciated the warning, but it was unnecessary, the thick vein was already throbbing in preparation. She glanced upwards as his climax hit, wanting to watch his face contort with pleasure. It was an amazing sight to behold. Aedan's eyes clenched tight, and he gritted his teeth as his body tightened, highlighting the muscles in his torso. His hand locked into her hair as his hips shot forward, thrusting deep with each spurt of hot seed, which Emma greedily swallowed. The throbbing between her legs increased tenfold at the erotic picture of this straining male, brought to this state by her touch. As the tremors died down, she licked his cock clean and gently withdrew, knowing he'd be sensitive to touch for a little while.

She reached her hands up, steadying him as he dropped to his knees in the water, his chest heaving. Her arms came around his waist, holding him close as her fingers combed through his hair. At length, he looked up. "I think that's the closest I've come to passing out when I've climaxed." She chuckled. "It seems I need to try harder."

He pressed a kiss to her breast. "But then, who would take care of you?" As he spoke, his hand slipped between her spread legs, finding the clitoris easily and circling with slow, tortuous movements. Her hips lifted to meet his touch. "That... that's a good point... oh yes... that's a really good point right there!"

Each motion of his hand caused small waves in the water that pushed against her labia, providing a pleasurable pressure against her vulva. At the same time, his warm lips worked along her collarbone, sucking gently, and his tongue moved sensuously against her skin. She let her head roll back as she tried to keep up with all the different sensations within her body. She felt as though she was floating; damn he was good at this. She opened her eyes and realised Aedan had lifted her off the ledge, drawing her back into the water. She giggled; apparently she had been floating. Still, he'd had her so under his spell that she hadn't even realised he'd moved her.

Emma let out a frustrated sigh as the movement took his hand away from her clitoris. "I want you wet everywhere," he explained huskily. She had no problem with that, so she gave him a nod and pulled in a deep breath as he enfolded her in his arms and dipped them both beneath the water. There was a moment of quiet stillness, a feeling of being untethered, weightless. She forced her eyes open, and saw chinks of silver floating on the surface. Moonlight shattered by their submergence. Then they were moving upwards, disturbing the silver once more as they emerged.

She inhaled sharply as he reached up and worked his fingers through his shoulder length black hair, the movement pulling tight his biceps and stretching his obliques. Oh God, he looked good enough to eat. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Emma could think of only one thing to do to cover her reaction. She splashed Aedan, not just once, but repeatedly. He spluttered with laughter, then retaliated, his large hands cupping the water easily and throwing it over her.

In the face of such an overpowering attack, she decided the best option was to retreat. She took of with a kick of her feet, swimming easily away. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to see that he was no longer there. She floated in the water, looking around, when hands suddenly wrapped around her waist, causing her to let out a shocked scream. In one fluid motion, he turned her and covered her mouth, effectively stopping the sound in mid flow. She tugged playfully at his hair in reprimand for scaring her, then she melted under the demands of his firm mouth. They swam lazily, touching and stroking until the soles of their feet scuffed against the soft ground.

Emma realised with a touch of disappointment that Aedan was leading her out of the water. "Are we finished?"  
There was a carnal glint in his blue eyes as he answered,"Oh no, sweet angel, we are far from finished, but if we stay in the water much longer, we're going to turn into prunes."

She chuckled, and her body tightened with need at the heated promise in his eyes. She watched him spread out a large towel, then he beckoned to her. His eyes were intent on following the sway of her hips and the bounce of her breasts as she walked towards him. He reached out for her as soon as she was close enough and pulled her to him. His mouth descended on hers in a hungry kiss as he took her down to the ground, his arms steadying her until she lay on her back. His lips moved along her jaw, her neck, her throat, her sternum, chasing the drops of water that still clung to her skin.

Emma waited breathlessly, her breasts aching for his mouth, the nipples tight and hard. His hand cupped one breast, the thumb stroking the underside in an upwards motion, as if pushing all the feelings towards the nipple. His mouth traced more beads of water running along the curve of her breast.

"Aedan..." Her breath came out in a needy whimper. Her body had been simmering with arousal for so long that each touch to her skin felt magnified to the point of pain. "Shh, sweet angel, I've got you." His warm breath fluttered across her skin with each word, heightening the sensations until she felt she would go mad. Maker! What was he doing to her?


	16. Chapter 16

The question remained unanswered because right then, his warm lips closed around her nipple, sucking enthusiastically; teeth gently nipping at the pebbled flesh before the swirl of his tongue teased the sting away. She mewled as her body arched upwards; her hand grasped his hair, urging him to stay there. However, it seemed he was in no rush to move, his free hand already cupping her other breast, teasing the soft skin, stroking the areola, tweaking the hard bud between finger and thumb.

Oh damn, she'd never thought her breasts were so sensitive, certainly not when she'd played with them while bringing herself to a climax. Apparently, it just needed the right man to find all those hotspots, and he was finding a lot of them. He had her writhing beneath him, her skin flushed and her body open to him. "I could stay here all day just worshipping these gorgeous breasts, but right now, I need to taste you."

Emma had no inclination to argue with his need, none at all. She lifted her head, watching his hands stroking across her body, his mouth sipping from her skin. His eyes were hooded, heavy with arousal and she knew, if he sat up now, she'd be met with with the sight of his very erect cock. He'd reached her hip bone and his lips covered the area as he sucked up a bruise, almost a brand, marking her body as belonging to him. She smiled at the possessiveness that urged him to leave the love bite. He pressed a kiss to the mons, before gently stroking his hand over the fine layer of hair. "You trim this?"

She had to swallow a couple of times before she found her voice. "Yes, I find it feels nicer to touch." Her cheeks flushed at the admission. He stroked over it again. "Oh I quite agree. This feels very nice." His eyes lifted, holding hers as he asked, "Do you touch this area often?" The wanton smile that curled his lips, made it clear what he was asking. Her cheeks no longer flushed, they positively glowed now as she nodded her head in a quick, embarrassed movement.

Before she had time to feel uncomfortable, he'd moved up her body and pressed his lips against her ear. "I would love to see you do that one day." He pressed a kiss just below the lobe, making her shiver at the image his words had conjured in her mind. Then he was back in his original position, only this time his mouth hovered over her swollen clitoris, breathing on the already heated flesh. Intuitively, she spread her legs wider, letting him settle comfortably between her thighs.

He turned his head and nibbled at the inner thigh, while his hands smoothed over her satin skin. He could feel her eyes on him, knew she was resting on her forearms in order to get a better look at what he was doing. Rather than making him feel flustered, it made him want to puff out his chest and show her what he was capable of. He glanced up, meeting her somewhat dazed look, wanting to see her expression as he tasted her for the first time. A beautiful, shy smile flitted across her face, and he felt something deep inside himself open up. The knowledge shocked him, as it was an area he'd never thought to unlock, not since that night at his home. Forcefully, he pushed those memories away, not wanting them to sully this wonderful moment.

Instead he lost himself in the woman spread out before him. His tongue licked upwards and he moaned - nothing had tasted so good. Humming his approval, his lips moulded around her clitoris as his tongue pressed hard against the swollen nub. Her lower body shot off the ground, and her head fell back as a cry of pure pleasure left her mouth. He really hoped the others in camp could tell the difference between a cry of distress and a cry of ecstasy, otherwise it was going to be a bit awkward if everyone came running over.

He focused back on Emma when she grabbed his hair. His tongue moved over and around the sensitive little bud, interspersed with the suckling sensation of his lips. His fingers drifted to her opening, and he circled the area gently, using her own lubricant to ease the movement. He felt her tense briefly, then relax. In that moment he slid in one finger, groaning at her tightness, and imagining his cock gripped in there instead. His hips flexed at the thought, pushing his aching cock into the soft grass. He smiled as her hips lifted at the same time, it seemed their bodies were already in sync with each other. He covered her stomach with his free hand, holding her still as he started to move his finger, all the while continuing the teasing of her clitoris and the swollen labia surrounding it.

Her muscles quivered under his touch, and she was panting in quick short breaths, causing her breasts to wobble enticingly. He withdrew his finger gently, then hooking his arms under her thighs, he tilted her pelvis up and covered her opening with his mouth; hardening his tongue, he delved in deep while his thumb massaged her clit. Her reaction was explosive; her body bowed upwards with the force of the orgasm and she screamed her pleasure to the skies, while her hand tightened to an almost painful hold on his hair.

As the orgasm reached it's conclusion, Aedan stretched his body over hers, capturing her lips in a slow and sensuous kiss. Then he shifted slightly, and suddenly his cock was sliding in deep, entering easily while her pelvic muscles were still in a relaxed state. She gasped at the fullness and her eyes blinked open, even as her hips rose to meet him.

He looked for any sign of pain or discomfort, but saw only pleasure. "I thought it would be painful," she managed to whisper, her eyes wide with wonder.  
"Well, I was hoping the orgasm would help you loosen up as I entered."  
"Smart man." She smiled, wrapping her limbs around his firm torso as he slipped one arm beneath her, cradling her head, his other hand reaching around to take a firm hold of her ass, pulling her closer.

Oh Maker, she was so tight, but he didn't want to rush this, as much as his cock was urging him to thrust deep and fast. Instead, with gritted teeth, he lifted his hips, slowly pulling back, then pushing in, and even though he missed the tight heat around his cock with each withdrawal, he managed to keep the same steady pace.

He lifted his head and their eyes met. He wasn't prepared for the intimate connection that snapped into place, nor the rush of emotions that made it hard for him to breath. He closed his eyes, afraid of the feelings coursing through him, but she wouldn't let him hide. Her hand stroked down his face, brushing gently over his brow.

"Please open your eyes, Aedan." Those five quietly spoken words, moved him more than if she'd shouted them from the top of her lungs. Unable to resist, he did as she asked, and found her own eyes filled with tears. It helped to know that he wasn't the only one affected by this moment. They kept the connection as his body moved over and within hers, the layer of sweat building on both bodies making the motion smooth and easy.

Emma's hands trailed over his back, tracing the shape of his tapered waist before reaching his buttocks. The feel of his cheeks flexing and relaxing under her touch tempted her to squeeze and stroke alternately. Aedan groaned as his head dropped to her shoulder, burying himself against her neck, filling his lungs with her scent. She cupped his skull, holding him there as he began to thrust harder, the need too strong to ignore any longer.

She moaned softly as the increased power of each thrust caused his groin to press against her clitoris, already swollen again. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, while one hand still held a precarious grasp on his ass, which was moving under her hand at a much more rapid pace now. God, had she ever felt anything as erotic as his finely tuned body tightening and releasing? She thought not, but then, her brain cells were nothing more than a melted mess at the moment.

Emma could feel the orgasm building within her, starting where they were joined and spreading throughout her entire being, like long fingers reaching out and stroking all her sensitive areas at once. It was too much and not enough at the same time, her body ached for release.

"Aedan, oh God, I can't..." His head turned, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered, "Come for me, Angel." As if her body had been waiting for those words, the orgasm hit her like a freight train causing her body to buck in his arms. She held on to him tightly as wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure surged through her body, taking her breath away so that she could only whisper his name through clenched teeth.

Moments later, Aedan started to pull out as his cock thickened within her. "No, come inside me." He lifted his head. "Emma, I want to, but..."  
"It's nigh impossible for female Grey Wardens to become pregnant. Please, I want to feel your release." He pressed his forehead against her, sliding deep into her warmth once more. His thrusts became frantic, forceful, as his primal side took over. With a roar, he threw his head back as his cock pulsed, and his balls emptied hot streams of his seed deep inside her.

As his arms gave out, he rolled onto his back, holding her tightly so that she ended up sprawled on top of him. They held onto each other through the mini aftershocks that made their bodies jerk and twitch, causing them to occasionally moan and sigh. After some minutes had passed, Aedan pressed a kiss to her lips. "So, we might never have children?"  
She was grateful for his trust in her; he didn't feel the need to question the truth of her statement. She was also a little shocked and warmed, to find that he was thinking that far ahead.

She nodded. "It's highly unlikely, but just imagine the fun we can have trying." He grinned as his hand played with her hair. "See, this is why I love you." He froze as he realised what he'd just said. Quickly Emma sat up, straddling his body and leaning forward as she took his face in her hands. "Did you mean that?"  
He knew he'd spoken the truth, so there was no hesitation as he replied with a confident "Yes." His hands sat on her waist, thumbs stroking in a rhythmic motion, nervously wondering if his love was returned.

A radiant smile lit up her face. "I love you too. I realised it before we talked, that's why I wanted to..." The rest of the sentence was lost in a kiss so beautiful that it devastated her senses and bought tears of joy to her eyes. He gently wiped away the tears as they trickled past her cheekbones.

They stayed there for some time, talking quietly, content to hold and be held until the air turned cooler, forcing them to dress and head back to camp. There were a few knowing glances thrown their way, along with a couple of smiles, but Emma barely noticed them. She felt happy, content, and completely and utterly satiated.


	17. Chapter 17

_Beep... beep... beep..._

Emma reached for the phone, and found she couldn't move. Maybe it was the alarm and she was still half asleep, wrapped up in her duvet. She turned towards the sound, but again found herself unable to move. All around her was darkness and a feeling of panic began to well up, tightening her chest.

"Did you..." The voice faded out.  
"Should we..." A different voice this time, although just as unfamiliar as the first one. Another wave of panic crashed through her as she struggled to pull air into her lungs, desperate to move. Aedan's face appeared in front of her and he reached out to touch her. The anxiety floated away as a feeling of familiarity washed over her. This was where she belonged, not in that scary void with disjointed voices.

Aedan's face was abruptly replaced with a vision of the Archdemon. The massive dragon-like creature roared out it's orders to a horde of darkspawn marching below. The ear splitting noise reverberated through her skull and catapulted her back into the waking world. Holy shit! She needed a volume control for that sound.

She was sitting on the ground, her fingers clutching at a tuft of grass, her head bent forward as she gasped through a tight throat. A warm hand rested on the back of her neck. "Just breathe." She felt some of the fear disperse and gave a nod as she sucked in a mouthful of much needed oxygen. "Let me guess? You saw the Archdemon."  
Emma lifted her head and saw that Aedan was looking tired and drawn after experiencing the nightmare. "Yeah, you too?" He brushed a kiss to her forehead. "Afraid so. Alistair was just explaining that this sort of thing will happen now that we're Grey Wardens."  
Alistair smiled. "That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners. Anyhow we're all up now, right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on."

They ate a hearty breakfast, a far cry from the cereal bar or pot of yoghurt she used to eat in the morning. As they ate, they plied Alistair with questions about the Grey Wardens, stopping only when his thoughts inevitably turned to Duncan. Emma rubbed a comforting hand over his arm. "I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good man." His hands clenched tightly as he fought hard to push back the painful emotions. Aedan moved to the other side and placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder. Together, they managed to screen him from prying eyes while he pulled himself together.

Alistair cleared his throat. "Thanks, I'm okay now." With a quick squeeze of his hand, she went back to her food. She didn't think she'd be able to manage half of what was on her plate, but to her surprise, she soon found it empty. "Ah crap." She remembered the dialogue about having an increased appetite. "I'm going to put on so much weight."  
Aedan's warm breath whispered across her ear. "I'm sure I can find some way for you to work it off." She felt her cheeks heat at the memories of last night, and she squirmed a little as a throbbing began between her legs.   
  
She needed a change of subject before she gave in to her rising desire and took him down to the ground. "How did we end up sleeping out under the stars?"   
He grinned knowingly at her discomfort as he answered. "You fell asleep before we had chance to get to the tent and you looked so comfortable that I decided it was best not to move you."

"Sorry, I guess I was exhausted." She ignored the glint of pride in his eyes, then discovered that there was something missing from the camp. "Where's my tent?" He had a bit of a sheepish look when he replied. "I took it back to Bodahn for a refund."  
She raised a questioning eyebrow, so he continued. "Alistair said it seemed pointless having two tents, and as yours seemed a bit unstable, I figured that should be the one to go back."  
She frowned. "But you got it up last night and it was just fine."  
She heard a bark of laughter from Alistair, and a muffled giggle from Leliana, while Aedan was blatantly struggling to hold back his amusement.

What the hell was wrong with them? She went back over the conversation they'd been having and it suddenly dawned on her. She rubbed a hand over her face, her cheeks burning. "It's not that funny," she said unsteadily as she felt a bubble of laughter threaten to erupt.  
Leliana gave a little cough. "No, of course it isn't. Just for the record though, I think your description is a bit lacking. It sounded more than just fine, judging by the screams coming from the lake."  
Aedan lost his battle and gave in to the laughter. Seeing his sparkling eyes and hearing that deep melodic sound, she let go and joined in the merriment.

Once everything was packed away, they set off in the direction of the Circle Tower, leaving Morrigan and Sten at the camp. It wasn't long before they reached the spot where she knew they would meet Zevran. A woman ran towards them, telling her story before turning and running back the way she'd come.

"Why does this feel like a trap?" Aedan looked to Alistair, who gave a nod. "My thoughts exactly." The variation from the game was less of a surprise to Emma this time. She wasn't sure whether it was her arrival in Thedas that was changing the world, or whether she was just seeing moments that hadn't been visible in the game - she was leaning towards the latter.

By the time she'd more or less resolved the matter in her mind, they had reached the clearing. She got her first look at Zevran; blonde hair to the shoulders, the studded leather armour fitting his lean, tanned muscled body perfectly. Oh, and let's not forget the wicked blades which he held in confident hands. A sharp reminder, pardon the pun, that this wasn't the time to stop and stare at the eye candy on offer.

She got Leliana's attention and nodded to the left. "You take those down; I'll deal with the ones on the opposite side." Leliana gave a short nod, her eyes alert as she nocked an arrow and drew the bowstring taut. Zevran motioned with his hand and the rest of the bandits came into view. Emma felt her mana rush to the surface; the tree trunk fell, there was a loud battle cry and the fight was on. She opened with _Tempest_ , wanting the ranged fighters taken down as quickly as possible.

Emma soon found herself in a one on one fight with another mage. All right, she could do this, she was a bad-ass mage and... bloody hell, that was cold. She felt her skin turn hard with ice and prayed that no one whacked her with a shield. The sound of an ear piercing howl rent the air causing the opposing mage to stagger back a step and breaking his concentration. She was going to get Revek the biggest bone she could find as a thank you.

As soon as the ice started to melt, she got her head back in the game and set her first hex. The vulnerability hex weakened her opponent's resistance to pretty much everything, including fire. Hence the rather large fireball flying swiftly towards the enemy mage. Emma allowed herself a smile at how easy it was to get the fireball moving - a far cry from her first attempt back in Ostagar. With the mage down, she looked around for the next target and found that the fight was over.

She joined Aedan and the others who were now standing around Zevran's' unconscious body. With a groan, he sat up tentatively. "I rather thought I would wake up dead, or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet"

After some intense questioning and a pledge of loyalty, the sexy assassin joined up with the party, completely ignorant of the glares from both Alistair and Leliana. Emma chuckled, happy to have Zev on board; he certainly had a way of livening things up.


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived at Lake Calenhad as night fell, the moon lending a haunting quality to the picturesque location. Though perhaps that was just in Emma's mind, considering what they were about to go up against. As they drew close to the small dock she saw the imposing figure of a Templar. Emma had actually downloaded a mod just so that she could kick Carroll into the lake, however that wasn't an option here, but she could try out her intimidation skills. "Do you mind if I deal with this?"  
There was a mischievous glitter in her eyes that made Aedan cautiously agree to her request. The conversation started off as always and then he spoke the sentence she'd been waiting for.  
"You know, I have some documents too, they say I'm the Queen of Antiva. What do you think of that?"  
Emma smirked as she stepped forward, her eyes slowly and deliberately dropped to his groin area then lifted back to his face. "I think if I cut off your balls you would be able to make that claim in the right tone of voice." He paled so rapidly, she thought he was going to pass out. Perhaps she'd gone a little over the top, however, she couldn't deny it felt good to give him a bit of a scare.

Alistair leaned towards her, his brow furrowed. "Do you even have a knife?"  
"Nope, I was going to borrow your sword."  
He pulled a face. "Eww, I don't want my blade anywhere near his... you know."  
"Well, I'll just have to get one of my own then." She pursed her lips. "I'm sure Bodahn has something suitable."  
"Let me know when you get one." She turned then and smiled. "Why, are you going to train me?" He took a step back. "Nope, I'll just be more careful about pissing you off."  
She stuck out her tongue at him. "Not to worry, I reserve castration for darkspawn and annoying Templars."

Carroll agreed to take them over in a resigned tone and turned towards the small boat. Emma eyed it with some concern. At this point in the game, the screen would normally fade out and they would find themselves within the tower. That obviously wasn't going to happen this time, and she had a sudden image of them sinking to the bottom of the lake due to overcrowding. "That looks a bit small, are you sure we can all fit in there?"  
Carroll looked at them, then back to the boat. "Actually, you might have a point. Well, I guess we should split into two groups."  
Aedan readily agreed, looking slightly green around the gills. "Alistair, you go with Leliana and Zevran first."

Alistair gave a nod and climbed carefully into the boat, gripping the side firmly as Carroll started to row them across the expanse of water. "Revek, sit." The hound was bouncing around excitedly, his little stub of a tail whipping back and forth. "No, Revek! You're not allowed to chase the boat." The mabari lay down with a disappointed whine and rested his head on his large paws.

Emma took a good long look at Aedan. "Are you feeling all right?" He gave a distracted nod, but his eyes were glued to the small seafaring craft making it's way across the choppy lake. "I take it you're not a big fan of the water?"  
He turned a panicked gaze towards her, his throat working convulsively. "No, I prefer my feet on solid ground."

She took his hand and pulled him over to a tree, pushing him up against the thick trunk. "Emma, wha-" She covered his lips with her own, tongue teasing, teeth nipping. He let out a growl and took over the kiss, one hand sliding over her ass, the other plunging into her hair. She dropped her hand to his groin and deftly pulled at the strings then reached inside and took hold of his semi erect cock. He let out a strangled groan as her fingers worked up and down the length, her thumb pressing against the thick vein on the underside. There were drops of pre-cum now sliding down the shaft, allowing her more movement. With no time for finesse, she twisted her hand, all the while gliding from root to tip in a fast, firm motion.

He leaned into her, his hips thrusting back and forth, fucking himself into her fist. His breathing grew ragged and his fingers twitched and tightened in her hair. Not wanting to arrive at the tower covered in cum, she reached up and pulled off the soft kerchief wrapped around her neck. With barely a break in her rhythm she put the folded material over the flushed head of his cock, causing him to gasp at the extra friction. His head dropped to her shoulder and he let out a muffled shout as his muscles locked and his hips jerked with each of spurt of semen. When he finished, she gave him a wipe with a clean corner of the cloth and tucked him back in. "I think I owe you a new scarf, Angel."  
She chuckled. "I'll just give it a rinse in the lake."  
He gave the dripping cloth a quick glance. "I'm not sure that's going to be enough." He took the scarf and dropped it into a thicket bush. "I'll buy you another one." He cupped the back of her head and kissed her. "Thank you for the distraction."  
She grinned, her colour heightened. "It was my pleasure."

They turned their attention back to the lake at the sound of splashing, and saw that the Templar was pulling up to the dock. The boat rocked precariously as they climbed in, but the trip to the tower went smoothly; Aedan sitting there, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. As they drew closer, she lifted her gaze to Kinloch Hold and shivered at the palpable air of evil that surrounded the tall stone tower. She had a feeling this was going to be a lot worse than what she'd experienced in the game.

As they walked through the heavy wooden doors, one look at Alistair's face told her he knew what they were up against. He wasted no time in filling them in. "The Circle is lost and abominations roam the hallways."

Knight-Commander Greagoir took a step towards them. "We're just waiting for the Rite of Annulment."  
Aedan's' head snapped up. "You're just going to wipe out the Circle without even trying to help." The Knight-Commander snarled. "I've lost countless Templars to the madness behind those doors. I refuse to lose any more." He jerked his thumb to the closed double metal doors behind him as he spoke.  
"Then we'll go in, some mages must have survived."

Alistair eyed his fellow Grey Warden. "Do you know what you're suggesting, Aedan? There will be countless abominations and demons to fight through, and we don't even know if there are any survivors."  
"Then we need to find out. It's the right thing to do." He stared at Alistair, a small smile on his lips. "Your Templar abilities would come in handy, but I understand if you would prefer to wait here."  
It was a challenge, one that caused a spark of anger to flicker in Alistair's amber eyes. "I'm no coward, Aedan! Of course I'm coming with you. I just wanted to make sure you understood what you're going to be walking into."  
Aedan slapped him on the shoulder. "That's what I like to hear."  
Alistair shook his head. "You're mad, you know that right?" However the smile playing across his lips took the sting out of his words.

Greagoir spoke up once more. "A word of caution... once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen... then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed."

"Cheerful fellow isn't he?" Zevran muttered to no one in particular. They made a quick visit to the Quartermaster, stocking up on health and lyrium potions. Emma cast the usual spells on everyone's weapons and then they stood before the great doors. A Templar pulled them open and stepped aside. "Good luck in there."

The sound of the doors closing behind them had an air of finality, and left them all with a deep sense of foreboding.


	19. Chapter 19

The smell of death and decay permeated the air around them as they stepped into the first room. "Maker's breath. How long have these bodies been here?" Alistair's face twisted at the stench. Emma couldn't answer; there was a lump in her throat as she looked around at the countless dead bodies. Oh God, she'd been expecting it to be bad, but this... this was worse than anything she could have imagined. There were bodies ripped open, the entrails thrown around the room like macabre tinsel. Some mages had been smashed against the walls, leaving trails of blood and... something else.

She turned abruptly and vomited when she realised that the something else was brain matter. She placed a shaky hand on a cold wall, distantly noticing there was no blood, which was just as well. If she'd put her hand in that, she would have lost it completely. Aedan rubbed her back, and a water canteen was put in her free hand. Emma gave a grateful nod and swallowed a mouthful, rinsing her mouth and spitting it out, then repeated it twice more. She returned the canteen to Alistair with a word of thanks, and reached in her backpack as they walked away from the sign of her momentary weakness. She pulled out the leather pouch that contained the mint leaves and with only slightly trembling fingers popped one in her mouth. The strong flavour helped settle her stomach and cleared away the remainder of the vile taste.

As they combed the second dormitory for possible survivors, Emma realised she was becoming used to the stench, and the sight of the corpses. She wasn't sure whether she should be glad or upset about that. She pushed the thought away, now wasn't the time to dwell on such matters.  
"How are you feeling?" Aedan's hand brushed against her lower back. She managed a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Embarrassed, and ready to kick some abomination ass."  
He returned the smile, his fingers caressed her spine in a quick comforting touch, and then they were moving to the door at the end of the hallway. Her spirits lifted a little at the thought of meeting Wynne again, such a kind and friendly lady.

Aedan pushed the door open and halted immediately at the sound of the stern voice. "Stop right there! Take another step, and I swear I will strike you down where you stand!" Okay, maybe she wasn't kind and friendly right off the bat, but considering the circumstances, that was hardly surprising.  
"Wynne, it's me, Emma. We met at Ostagar." As she spoke she took a step forward, hoping the white haired mage would refrain from using the striking down option because that just sounded painful.  
"Why are you here? The Templars would not just let anyone by."  
Aedan took over at that point, conversing easily with Wynne and eventually reaching an agreement to assist in saving the Circle. Emma was looking at the barrier Wynne had put up to keep them safe. It was beautiful, a sea of shimmering blue and silver.

She reached out and felt a pulse of magic that made her fingertips tingle. There was still so much she didn't understand about magic, and decided to keep an eye out for any helpful books as they made their way through the tower. A faint scent of lavender announced Wynne's presence at her side. "I'm glad to see you survived the Joining, child."  
It took a moment for the words to sink in, as Emma had been half expecting the dialogue regarding the erection of the barrier. "Thanks, I'm rather happy I survived too."

Aedan and the others gathered around. "Lets do this."  
Wynne waved her hands and the barrier dissipated. _Once more unto the breach dear friends._ Emma had to wonder at her brain sometimes; here she was about to face all sorts of horror and her mind pulls up a line from Shakespeare's Henry V. There was no denying however, that the quote did seem appropriate when taken in context with their current situation. She inhaled a deep breath, gripped her staff in a nervous sweaty palm and walked through the doorway.

The first floor had been cleared, with some minor singeing from the rage demons and a few close calls with the abominations. After one went down, there was a small bundle of rags on the floor. Emma had always been curious about that. "Does anyone know why it leaves behind a pile of rags?"  
Everyone looked at each other, there was some neck scratching, a few people even toed the small ball of cloth, perhaps in the hope that it would reveal its secrets. Finally, Alistair said, "Maybe it's their underwear."  
The unexpected words surprised a snort of laughter from her. "Well, that explanation seems as good as any other."

They took the stairs to the second floor where they ran into Owain, who was standing around looking... well, blank. There were no emotions; it was like looking at an empty sheet of paper. A shiver went down Emma's spine when he spoke, the tone so detached and cold. As Aedan and Wynne spoke to Owain, Leliana moved closer. "Is it your first time seeing a tranquil?"  
Emma nodded, and replied, "It's a bit disconcerting. Personally, I think I'd rather be dead than live like that."

Once they had the necessary information, they continued on their way. There was a delay as they decided what to do with the blood mage who asked for mercy. It seemed the majority wanted to end her life; only Leliana felt differently, believing they should give her a second chance. Emma understood why the bard felt that way and sympathised, but it was hard to be merciful after everything they'd witnessed in the tower. The mage went down quickly, certainly a lot less painfully than the mages who had died in the apprentice quarters.

They worked their way through more rooms, including one full of walking corpses. Yeah, that hadn't been creepy at all. Emma's mind had recalled all the zombie films she'd watched late at night. She was determined not to get bitten, and after the fight was over, she made surreptitious checks on everyone else for bite marks. In the next room, they helped Godwin out of the wardrobe after killing the abominations. That encounter always made Emma laugh; a little bit of lightheartedness amongst the darkness. They soon came to the chapel where the statue of Andraste lay cracked and broken on the ground. Oh bollocks! They were about to have their first encounter with a Revenant.

It was Leliana who knelt by the statue, saddened by the state of it, and being a sharp eyed rogue, it didn't take her long to find the cold vial that cracked beneath her hand. Damn it! The Revenant appeared abruptly, and Emma shivered at the frightening aura it projected. The fight was hard won, leaving them all a bit breathless and shaken as they left the room.

Next was Irving's study; full of books and such, but not the man himself, a fact which caused Wynne some consternation. "Don't worry, we'll get him back," Emma stated in a confident tone, causing the Circle mage to turn and stare. "You seem very certain of your statement." Unable to think of a reply, Emma could only nod and fidget under Wynne's intense gaze. "You're a bit of an odd one."  
"So I've been told," Emma replied with a smile.

After thoroughly exploring and looting the room, they took the stairs to the third floor, killing anything and everything in their path. Eventually they moved up to the fourth floor. Emma felt a tremor run down her spine at the thought of the Sloth Demon. She wondered what type of scenario she would wake up to. All around them were red pustules and thick strands of what appeared to be flesh. Leliana grimaced. "Ugh! I'm going to have nightmares over this." Emma nodded in agreement, thinking back to all the horribly mutilated corpses they'd passed. Uldred deserved to be strung up by his balls for the madness he'd unleashed on the Circle.

In the first room, they dealt with a Desire Demon toying with a bewitched Templar. She felt a pang of pity for the poor man, wishing there was some way to save him. Unfortunately, in this instance everything followed the usual path, leaving them with no choice but to end his life.

After they cleared out the second room, Emma took Aedan aside. "In the next room we're going to fall under the spell of a Sloth Demon."  
His eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"  
She shook her head, her expression deadly serious. "No, we're all going to be pulled in to the Fade, so you need to remember that what you're seeing is not the real world." She scanned her memory for anything that might help him, but that section of the game was a bit blurry because after completing six or seven playthroughs, she'd installed a mod that allowed players to skip the main part of the Fade.  
She told him as much as she could recall, "You're going to be separated from the rest of us and have to fight your way to each of us. You'll be given the ability to change into various creatures - make good use of them. I wish I could tell you more, but..." She just managed to stop herself from saying that was all she could remember. They may have accepted that she was a bit different, but making that kind of comment could lead to some awkward questions.

He cupped her cheek. "You've told me plenty, Emma." He pulled her forward and plundered her mouth with something close to desperation. "I will find you, love."  
She swallowed past the ball of emotion that tightened her throat. "I know you will."  
"Ah, is the kissing a Ferelden tradition?" Zevran's cheeky comment brought a smile to Emma's face. "My dear Leliana, would you oblige me?"  
"What?! No, Zevran, it's not a..." Her explanation was cut short as Zevran complained, "Ah, so cruel." He turned immediately to Wynne. "Perhaps you..."  
She glared at him, a glint of frost in her gaze. "Young man, this is no time for levity."  
"You women are so cold." He turned his eyes towards Alistair. "Men are much more friendly. How about it my young Grey Warden?" Alistair blushed seven shades of red as he stuttered out an emphatic "No!"

Emma was feeling a bit heated herself; she'd seen quite a few pictures depicting Alistair and Zevran as lovers and there were a few that had left her feeling hot and bothered. Ah hell, now her mind decided to do a little slideshow of the best ones. She cleared her throat, this was hardly the time or place for that type of indulgence. She felt a light slap on her ass and saw Aedan giving her an amused stare. "You've got that glazed look again. Behave yourself."

She grinned and gave him one more brief kiss.

Her smile faded as they stepped through the door. The demon awaited them, dark, twisted, and scary as hell. Immediately, her limbs felt like lead, and her head fuzzy. Through heavy-lidded eyes she saw Alistair go down, followed swiftly by Leliana and Zevran. Wynne was still struggling as Emma reached out a hand to steady herself; she missed the wall and was unconscious before she hit the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

She stretched out her limbs, a sense of happiness washing over her. Ah, this was the life, a soft bed beneath her and... her brain stuttered to a halt. Aedan was leaning over her, his hand resting on her hip, but that wasn't what stole her breath. No, it was the fact that Alistair was lying naked on the other side of her, his hand covering Aedan's. While she was still trying to get her head around that revelation, Zevran popped up from beneath the covers behind Alistair.  
"Oh come on, that's cheating. Bloody sneaky demon!"

She watched Zevran's tanned hand slide up Alistair's thigh, over the rise of one firm ass cheek, his fingers skimming along the crease before dipping inside. Alistair's face contorted with pleasure as Zevran slipped those clever fingers in deeper, caressing the tight passage. Emma's body arched as a surge of arousal rocketed through her. Oh God, this was so immensely erotic, the tangle of limbs, the soft moans, the sensuous touches.

Aedan leaned closer, his lips hovering an inch above hers. "What do you need?" he whispered, his breath brushing against her skin. In answer, she reached up and cupped his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It took about about two seconds for her to realise this wasn't Aedan. He didn't kiss the way her lover did, and the touch itself felt wrong. His skin was cool, as were his emotions.

Where Aedan was heated and passionate, this facsimile was cool and detached. She pulled back immediately, breaking the kiss. Bollocks! The damn demon must have seen her thoughts of Alistair and Zevran before she was dragged under its influence, and as Aedan was always in her mind, he'd been thrown into the mix too. She pushed her way off the bed, desperately trying not to look as Zevran covered Alistair's body and penetrated him, their groans of mutual satisfaction echoing clearly in the room.

She looked down and realised she was naked; her nipples hard peaks, the folds of her sex drenched with her arousal. She wished she had her MP3 player to help drown out the carnal sounds coming from the bed. She started humming a tune, for some reason it was _What's up_  by the 4 Non Blondes. She stifled a giggle; there was no question as to what was up at this moment. The sound of skin slapping against skin told her that Alistair was getting fucked hard and fast, she dropped her head to her chest, fighting the urge to turn around and watch.

Instead she found her armour and started dressing. As she laced up her trousers, fake-Aedan was standing at her elbow. "Emma, where are you going? Come, join in the fun." She gritted her teeth, there was no question of her coming if she stayed in this room for much longer. She moved resolutely away from him, taking her clothes with her. His hand snaked out faster than she could imagine and gripped her wrist in a bruising hold.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, he swept her legs out from under her and took her roughly to the floor. Emma cried out in pain as her skull hit the ground hard, causing her vision to blur. He was covering her body, pushing his erection against her stomach, leaving her in no doubt as to his intentions. She started hitting him, flailing with her fists, until he reached up and grabbed her wrists, pushing them over her head.

"This is what you want, I can see it in your mind," he growled, his voice had deepened by several octaves and she knew it was the voice of the demon speaking now.

"No, you stupid piece of shit. I know you don't understand emotions so you've twisted what you've seen in my mind. But I don't want this!" Her body tightened as she started struggling once more, kicking frantically at the demon. He shifted, locking his legs over hers until she was trapped. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a sense of futility seeped into her bones. He was ruining the one good thing that had happened to her, soiling the love she felt for Aedan.

A surge of anger replaced the hopelessness. _No... no..._ "NO!" She twisted her wrists forward and managed to get her fingertips to touch his hands which were still holding her down, and then she let the magic flow, holding nothing back in her rage. The demon screamed as volts of electricity ripped through it, causing its body to do a strange contorted dance as its muscles twitched and jerked.

As the demon rolled off her, she followed it over, reinforcing her grip on its flesh, pouring more and more potent energy into its body until the skin blackened and the screaming ceased.

"You fool! You could have had everything you wanted here." She jumped to her feet and turned towards the voice now coming from Zevran as he advanced on her. Emma's lips pulled back in a feral snarl. "Fuck you. This isn't what I wanted, not by a long shot."

The room faded away until all that was left was a harsh white light. "Is this what you want?" The voice was sly, insidious, a nasty whisper floating in the void. "Would you rather be here?"   
Emma felt as if she was fading from Thedas. _No, I don't want to go back to my world._ She fought against the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her, to pull her into its cold embrace. She curled up into a ball, that universal position that offers a sense of safety, and her hands covered her ears in an effort to keep out the demon's words that buzzed around her head like an annoying mosquito.

_Help me, Aedan, please help me._

Abruptly the sound ceased, and she could feel the hard floor beneath her shoulder and hip. "It's all right, Angel, they're gone now." Gentle hands lifted her, strong arms enfolded her into the shelter of a warm body. Aedan had found her. He stroked her hair, following the silken strands down the length of her spine. Eventually her trembling eased and she lifted her head. "Kiss me. Please."

There was so much desperation in her request that he knew there was more to this than just a need to be comforted. He dipped his head and covered her mouth. He intended for the kiss to be gentle, as she seemed so fragile at the moment, but as soon as she felt the pressure of his lips she opened up to him, moaning softly into his mouth. His hold tightened around her, pulling her closer, one hand moving to grasp a rounded buttock as the kiss became a hot, wet tangle of tongues.

She broke the kiss, reaching up to stroke his face with a tremulous hand. "It's really you." She smiled, though tears shone in her eyes, held back only by the force of her will.

"I told you I'd come for you, Angel." She swallowed back a sob and just rested her head against his chest, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart. At length, she asked, "Have you found the others yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, I..." He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "It's strange but I could have sworn I heard you calling to me and then suddenly I was here." He noticed she looked as shocked as he felt.  
"I was... in my head I was shouting for you and then you were holding me." She looked as if she would say more, but there was a shimmer around her body.  
"Emma?" He tightened his hold but she was disappearing before his eyes.  
"It's okay, Aedan. Find the others and I'll see you soon."

When she reappeared she was fully dressed, her staff in hand and surrounded by her companions. Aedan stood at the front of the group, his blades glinting dangerously, ready to lead them in a revolt against the sloth demon. Emma felt a wave of renewed energy, a surge of magic that vibrated throughout her body, and underlying that was a simmering rage, a burning ball of anger that sat low in her stomach. It was a means to cleansing the demon's unwanted touch from her body, so she fanned the flames until she was shaking with the intensity of it. A cool hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let the anger go, child. That path will only lead to the loss of your soul."  
She pulled away, trying to free her hand. She needed this anger, needed to feel the power flow through her veins.  
  
"Emma!" The voice was sharp enough to cut through the red haze blanketing her mind. She blinked, seeing Wynne's grim face in front of her. "You can't let it control you, else you will be lost to us," Wynne turned her head, glancing over her shoulder to Aedan, "To him. Do you want that?"  
Emma felt the heat of her rage slowly die away. "No, I... I don't want to hurt him."  
Wynne's features softened. "Good. Take control of your anger, use it in the fight ahead, but don't let it take over."

Emma lowered her head, an acknowledgement to Wynne, but also to take a moment to look inside herself, to find that rage and rein it in. She thought it would be difficult, but once she'd made a conscious decision to take control of her emotions, everything slipped easily into place leaving her mind calm and remarkably clear. She memorised that feeling, held it close to her heart, so that if she ever felt herself slipping she could reach for it easily, like putting on a pair of comfortable socks. She lifted her head, and Wynne smiled. "Much better. Now let's end this vile creature."


	21. Chapter 21

Aedan didn't waste much time in conversation with the sloth demon, and then they attacked with a ferocity that startled the twisted spirit. Emma could feel their disgust and anger at having their deepest thoughts violated. The Sloth Demon had definitely fucked with the wrong people this time, and it would pay the price with its life.

The fight was hard and fast paced; blades gleamed viciously, arrows whistled through the air, finding their target with unerring accuracy, and spell after spell bombarded the demon. She caught a glimpse of Aedan changing into a golem - an impressive sight, and then the fight called her attention away. Eventually it was over, and as the demon fell to the ground their surroundings changed, and they found themselves standing in front of Niall.

The conversation with the mage was brief but sad, and then everything was fading once more. The sensation of cold flagstones pressed against her body indicated that they had left the Fade and were once more in the real world. Emma climbed gingerly to her feet, feeling a few bruises from where she'd hit the floor. She looked up to see everyone else doing the same thing.

"That is an experience I would rather not go through again." Wynne said.  
"Agreed, dear lady, at least not without more wood nymphs to play with." Zevran smiled, but it was strained, not quite reaching his eyes.  
"Is everyone all right?" They all gave some form of confirmation. "Then let's finish this. I have the Litany of Adralla to break the mind control of any blood mage or abomination. It's time to take Uldred down."

With a grim determination, they fought their way through the remainder of the rooms. There were no battle shouts during the fights, no friendly banter, only a deadly silence as they took down everything that stood between them and Uldred. Aedan pushed open a door, ready for the next fight, but slowed his steps at the sight before him. They all moved in behind their leader, but Emma didn't need to look, she knew what she would see - Cullen, the Templar who would become such an integral part of the Dragon Age story.

She couldn't hold back the tears as she looked upon this strong man tortured beyond endurance. Most others would have broken under the horrors that had been inflicted on him, and yet still he fought against them. His head was bent in prayer, but whether that was for his own safety or the souls of his brothers was impossible to tell. Emma leaned towards the latter. He wouldn't waste his breath praying for his own survival, in fact, at that moment, it was more likely that he prayed for his own demise.

Emma wanted to reach out and touch him, offer some comfort, but the barrier was impenetrable and would only drop once Uldred was dead. She walked closer as Cullen spoke to Aedan, noting the Templar's trembling limbs, the pain and sorrow in his eyes but overriding those two emotions was a burning, righteous fury. Perhaps it was that which had kept him alive and saved him from becoming an abomination or from falling under the mind control of the blood mages.

He was shouting now, his anger finally allowed an outlet. "To ensure this horror is ended... to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there. You cannot tell maleficarum by sight. Just one could influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric."  
Aedan spoke kindly but firmly. "I won't make that decision until I've seen what's happening in the Harrowing chamber."

Cullen's eyes slid shut, exhaustion and hopelessness evident in his features. When he opened them, he looked steadily at Aedan. "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." With no words left to say, he dropped back to one knee, his hands clasped in front of him. Emma knelt down before him, even knowing that he would make it, she nevertheless felt the need to say something. "Cullen," she spoke softly, looking into his weary eyes as he raised his head. "It's going to be all right. Whatever happens here today, remember that. Keep your faith strong and trust in your heart. You survived for a reason, so please don't let the guilt eat away at you."  
His honey coloured eyes searched hers for a moment, then he nodded and dropped his head back to his hands.

She stood, wiped away her tears and joined the others just as screams sounded from within the chamber. "Don't forget the Litany of Adralla, it will help us win this battle." Wynne reminded Aedan. He nodded then pushed the door open where they were met with the horrifying sight of a mage being turned into an abomination. Uldred turned, his lips stretched in a manic grin, his eyes bright with madness. The sound of Aedan's blades sliding from their sheaths, indicated he wasn't here to talk. There was a flash of light and suddenly a pride demon was towering over them.

Emma had always wondered how Wynne knew when to use the Litany, and finally the mystery was solved. Emma felt a sickening twist in the air, a brush of something dark against her own magic and she knew that she was sensing the use of blood magic. "Aedan, use the litany now." She looked to Wynne who nodded in agreement. He muttered the words and there was a burst of energy that cleared away the insidious feel of the mind control. By the end of the fight they all looked a bit worse for wear, the events of the last few hours finally catching up to them as the adrenaline rush that had kept them going started to abate.

They helped Irving to his feet and got him downstairs. He wasn't the only one cursing all the stairs by the time they'd reached the bottom, but eventually they stood in front of Knight-Commander Greagoir. Emma tuned out, her brain just too tired to follow the conversation with anything but a cursory ear.

Thankfully, Aedan backed up the mages and once Wynne had been granted permission to join their group, they walked towards the double wooden doors. Emma saw Cullen standing alone, his shoulders hunched and couldn't help herself; she ran over and pulled him into a hug. He let out a surprised noise, his body tensed as if ready to push her away, but she wrapped a hand around his neck and stroked her fingers through the soft hair at the nape until he finally relaxed. She heard a discreet cough to her side and saw Aedan staring at her. She quickly brushed a kiss to Cullen's cheek and whispered, "You're going to be just fine." As she drew back she saw his face was flushed and there was a small smile playing at his lips. A definite improvement and something that made her own heart feel a little lighter as she stepped outside.

She turned her head towards the light breeze blowing across the lake and breathed in deep - cleansing the stench of death from her lungs. Aedan's hand lay on her lower back as they waited for the boat to return, but she felt a tension in his touch. Emma turned towards him. "I'm sorry, Aedan. I probably shouldn't have hugged him like that; it's just that I know what he's been through and what he's going to face in the future. I just wanted to offer him some comfort."

Aedan was silent for a moment or two, and Emma began to worry that she'd gone too far. Especially if you took into account the fact that Aedan had walked into her dream in the Fade to find a naked Alistair and Zevran. He blew out a long breath. "I know relationships are built on trust, but this is still new to both of us. So yeah, I get a little tense when I see you holding another man in your arms or walk into your dream and see two of our companions naked." She flinched at the hurt in his voice, knowing that she'd caused it.

"You're right. I haven't made this easy for you. Zevran and Alistair never touched me, they were too busy with each other." She blushed as she spoke. "I have to admit the little interlude between Zevran and Alistair prior to being pulled into the Fade gave me a few naughty thoughts, and that damn demon picked up on them. It was you I asked for a kiss, until I realised it wasn't you and that's when things went tits up."  
Aedan raised an eyebrow. "Things went what?"  
"Ah, er... that's a saying where I come from." She rubbed the back of her neck. "What I meant was that things went wrong from the moment I realised it wasn't really you."  
He tilted his head. "I don't remember seeing me there, only something burnt beyond..." He took a step back. "That was me, wasn't it?"  
She nodded. "He was-"  
Aedan cut her off mid sentence. "Let me guess, I was in the way? You wanted a bit of alone time with those two." His voice was flat, but the glitter of anger in his eyes betrayed his emotions.  
Emma felt a bit of anger herself and pushed Aedan in the chest. "Damn it! Don't put words in my mouth. He... it... that fucking demon knocked me to the ground. It was going to rape me while wearing your face, it was going to destroy the only good thing in my life. So yes. I fought back and I killed it." She felt warm tears roll down her face and reached up to wipe them away.

Aedan took a step towards her. "Oh Maker, Emma, I'm sorry, I had no idea." She swallowed past the painful lump in her throat. "I know you didn't, by the time you got there they had me trapped in some kind of void." He took another step and wrapped his arms around her. "No, I should have known there was something wrong. I heard you calling to me for help." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry you went through that."

She sniffled against his armour. "I'm sorry I was being too familiar with the other men. I'll do better from now on, Aedan. I didn't mean to hurt you and I promise I would never cheat on you. I've seen what that can do to people so I would never inflict that kind of pain on anyone, and especially not the man I love." She lifted her head. "That's you by the way."

"Glad to hear it," he murmured as he bent his head and captured her lips. The kiss went from zero to sixty faster than an Audi R8. Their tongues tangled and teased, teeth nipping and lips sucking. When they broke apart to get some much needed oxygen, both were looking heated. "I could swim across Lake Calenhad and still come out the other end hard as a rock." Aedan's voice had a rough, husky quality that made Emma squirm with anticipation.

She dropped her gaze and saw he wasn't lying about the erection, there was a very visible bulge. "Are you going to be able to walk with that?" She brushed her knuckles across the hard length.   
"Makers breath, not if you keep doing that."   
She stifled a giggle as she watched him walk carefully to the boat. Well, at least it would keep his mind off the ride across the lake.


	22. Chapter 22

Although tired, they all agreed they would prefer to be out of sight of Kinloch Hold before stopping to rest. When they reached the road that would take them to Redcliffe, they set up camp near a small lake. Sitting around the fire, Emma soaked in the friendly atmosphere and the easy banter between friends, letting it warm her and wipe away the terrifying memories of the day, at least for now.  
"Come on sleepy-head, that's the second time you've nearly face planted in your food." She felt pleasantly drowsy as Aedan picked her up and settled her in his arms. She managed a wave to the others before curling into his chest. She was already asleep by the time he laid her on the bedroll.

‑‑‑

She could feel the grin stretching across her face, the madness invading every inch of her as she wrapped her hand around a man's throat, an insignificant insect who had to be crushed. Her hand was twisted and misshapen, the colour of dried blood. She flexed her fingers enjoying the fear that flared in the mage's eyes. Then with a swing of her arm she smashed his head into the wall, watched the river of blood run down, sliding in between the cracks, soaking into the stone. As the flow of blood became a trickle, she repeated the action, smiled at the satisfying crunch of bone, and drank in his scream of pain. She covered his face with her hand and squeezed slowly, oh so slowly, feeling her fingers digging into soft flesh until they pierced his skull with a wet squelching sound.

_Do you see what you could become?  
_ She lifted her head, looking around for the whispering voice.  
 _Do you feel the power rushing through your veins?_  
She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a high pitched demonic giggle.

Emma awoke with a jerk, the scream dying on her lips, her heart hammering in her chest, her vest and knickers sticking to her body due to the layer of perspiration that covered her skin. She felt the sides of the tent closing in on her.  _Oh God, I need to get out, need to breath._ _  
_The thought circled her brain, increasing the panic that gripped her. She got to her feet, stood there trembling as she waited for a wave of dizziness to pass. She didn't want to wake Aedan with her pathetic nightmare.

She bit back a sob as the darkness closed in on her, making her step carelessly in a desperate need to get outside. She stumbled and fell forward, her hand brushing against Aedan's' back. She didn't wait to see if her touch had woken him, instead she bolted for the opening, intent only on getting out of there. The night breeze cooled her face as she ran. She couldn't stop, didn't want to, because she was afraid of that voice reaching into her again if she paused for even a second.

Aedan woke in time to see Emma scramble out the tent as if an army of demons were on her heels. As he pushed up into a sitting position, his hand touched her bedroll and he felt the dampness that indicated she'd been sweating. "Shit."  
He grabbed his trousers and pulled them on, cursing himself for not keeping a closer eye on her, even knowing she'd been upset by the events at the Circle tower. He'd just been so exhausted, and she'd been sleeping so peacefully that he'd drifted off too.

Her lungs hurt with the exertion and yet still she kept moving, seeing shadows amongst the trees, eyes that glittered with evil purpose. She went down heavily when her foot failed to clear a protruding root and lay there stunned, the wind knocked from her lungs.  
"Angel, I'm here." She blinked and saw Aedan walking towards her cautiously, as if approaching a wounded animal.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He stood there, momentarily stunned. She was scared out of her wits and yet she still thought of his well being. He closed the distance and took her in his arms, holding her close. "You  _should_  have woken me rather than try to deal with the nightmare alone." He helped her stand, then bent to pick her up, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'd rather walk." He nodded and they set off across the field.

"I hope everybody is still sleeping, I already feel like an idiot." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before replying. "They'll just think I ravished you up against a tree." A watery chuckle fell from her lips but it quickly turned to a sob. She choked it back, refusing to give in to the fear that swamped her.  
"Let it out, Angel." She shook her head stubbornly but another one escaped, then the dam broke. Emma dropped to her knees, leaning forward, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other clenched in the grass as she gasped for breath between each harsh sob. God, she couldn't breathe, her chest hurt so much it felt as if each cry was being ripped from her. Aedan knelt down in front of her, his knees bracketing hers, a hand at the back of her skull, his body curved protectively over her as if in some way he could shield her from the horrors of the world.

Eventually the crying became more natural, easier to let out. He felt her tears against his naked chest as she rested her forehead against him, wishing there was some way to ease her sorrow. He lifted her, one arm under her shoulders, the other beneath her knees. "No argument this time, love."

Once they were back in the tent, he removed her damp clothes and threw them in a corner. He laid down, pulling Emma close, and drawing the covers over their slightly chilled bodies. She shifted slightly as she got herself comfortable, finally settling for using him as a pillow, her upper body against his, and her arm around his waist. He kept a rhythmic stroke up and down her spine until they both fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke feeling refreshed, the horrors of yesterday dimmed by the golden rays of the rising sun filtering into the tent, pushing back the darkness. She watched dust motes sparkle in the light as she waited for her mind to become fully awake. Remnants of the nightmare still lingered in her memory, but in the morning light it seemed a lot less frightening. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down at Aedan, still sleeping soundly. She gently ran a finger along the side of his face tracing one high cheekbone. She remembered his actions during the night; the way he'd sheltered her as she'd wept. Her lips lifted in a smile full of love for this man. She still couldn't believe her luck in finding someone who loved her, and who she deeply loved in return.

Quietly, she stood and stretched, grimacing at the stickiness of her skin. What she needed was a good wash, followed by a hot cup of coffee. That should clear away any lingering traces of the nightmare. She bent down and grabbed a large towel which she wrapped around her naked body, and then picked up her bag of toiletries. A sharp tug on the towel told her that Aedan was awake. She turned around, ready to wish him good morning, but the words died on her lips as she watched him stretch out his long toned body. Her bag slipped from suddenly powerless fingers, and she quickly went to catch it, which resulted in an impromptu juggling performance. Aedan chuckled as he climbed to his feet, deftly catching the bag and handing it to Emma.

He raised an amused eyebrow upon seeing the towel wrapped around her body. "Are you setting a new trend in clothing?"  
"No, smart-ass. I just want a wash before I get dressed and I don't think anyone would appreciate me running naked through camp."  
He tilted his head. "Actually, I think a few of them might."  
She slapped his arm. "Well, too bad, this belongs only to you." She opened the towel, giving him a tantalising glimpse of skin before she closed it.  
He growled, snagged the edge of the material and pulled her into his arms. "And it's perfect, every silken inch of you."  
She grinned and nipped at his chin. "Even the love handles?"  
His hands moved down to the area in question and caressed them. "Especially those. Gives me something to hang on to." He leaned in and brushed a warm kiss to her lips. "Give me a minute and I'll join you."

They made their way as discreetly as possible to the lake. It made for a pretty picture as the sun sparkled off the surface. Emma threw off the towel and ran in quickly so as to keep the nudity to a minimum. She let out a loud shriek and ran back out, her hands flapping in the air.  
"C..c.. cold! Holy shit that's freezing!"

It took her a moment to realise that everyone had been drawn to the lake by her shout and were now seeing her completely naked. Aedan moved quickly, grabbing the discarded towel and wrapping it around her. She gave him a grateful smile, and everyone else an apologetic smile. "Sorry I disturbed your breakfast. Nothing to see here." She glared at Zevran who continued to linger. He gave her his most charming grin and walked away.

Using her magic, Emma managed to heat up the water enough so that she didn't freeze her ass off, but still they kept the bath short. Eventually, breakfast was finished, everything was packed away, and it was time to head to Redcliffe.


	23. Chapter 23

They reached the wooden steps leading to the small village of Redcliffe while the sun was still high in the sky. She saw Alistair pull Aedan to one side, and carried on walking, allowing them some privacy to discuss Alistair's parentage. She joined Zevran, Wynne, Leliana, and of course Revek, who was currently up to his massive paws in mud trying to dig something up.

"So, you and Aedan?" Leliana's voice was playful, her blue eyes twinkling. Emma picked at a loose thread on her tunic as she laughed, feeling a little abashed. "I would ask how he is, but judging from the sounds you make when you two are alone I think you've already answered that question."  
Emma chuckled as a slight flush coloured her skin. "He's..." Her eyes slid to the side to take a glance at Aedan, seeing the broad shoulders, the tapered waist, that firm ass and those long legs, ah damn, it should be illegal for anyone to look that sexy.

"He's..?" Leliana prompted. Emma turned her attention back to the bard and cleared her throat. "Sorry, got a bit distracted." She thought of him holding her through the nightmare, thought of all the times he'd shown compassion and kindness, not just to her but to everyone whose circumstances required it. She recalled how he could ease a tense moment with his sense of humour, and how he naturally exuded an air of command.  
She answered honestly. "He's everything I've ever wanted in a man." She felt her cheeks heat up. Blimey, since when had she become such a romantic?

"Are we ready to head in to Redcliffe?" Aedan's deep voice supplied the answer to the question she'd asked herself. She'd become this way since she met the man who could make her knees go weak with just a smile.

They met Tomas at the bridge, and after a quick discussion they were on their way to the Chantry to meet Bann Teagan. Emma reminded herself not to stare at him, she'd promised Aedan she would do better. Alistair greeted Teagan with a friendly handshake, and there were a few chuckles regarding the mud comment. Then things took a more serious turn as the Bann spoke about their nightly visitors.

There was no hesitation in offering their assistance to battle the undead. Bann Teagan thanked them profusely and suggested they talk to Mayor Murdock and Ser Perth. They explored the Chantry, picking up some loot and talking to the people huddled into groups. Listening to their stories was heartbreaking, so many had lost friends or family. As they made their way to the exit, they saw a slim blonde woman trying unsuccessfully to fight back tears. Emma knew this was Kaitlyn and went to have a talk with her She soon learnt about her missing brother Bevin and promised to have him safely returned.

As they stepped outside, the cry of a seagull could be heard in the distance, a solitary and lonely noise which echoed the feeling of desolation in Redcliffe.

A large man was issuing orders in a deep, gravelly voice. "That must be the Mayor," Aedan said as he made his way over to the older man. Murdock seemed unimpressed with their Grey Warden status and it sounded like he begrudged them being there. However he seemed to realise how his grumbling could be misconstrued and added, "We aren't going to turn aside any help though. Don't take me for being an ingrate or nothing."  
Zevran gave a dangerous smile. "That's good, the life span of ingrates is remarkably short, or so I hear."  
Emma bit back a laugh; that comment always cracked her up.

After listening to what Murdock had to say, it was clear that their first stop would be the blacksmith. As they walked over to Owen's house, there was some friendly banter about Alistair's lineage; apparently secrets didn't last long in the group.

It took a minute or so before they managed to get the blacksmith to open the door. They stepped inside and the stink of alcohol hit Emma like a ton of bricks. Good grief! How the hell was this man still standing? Owen told them about his girl, Valena, being trapped in the castle. At first it looked like they were going to fail in their attempt to get the blacksmith working again, however Wynne's calming influence finally got through to his alcohol-soaked brain and he eventually agreed to fix the weapons and armour in exchange for the safe return of his daughter.

They returned to Murdock, who mentioned that they could use a seasoned fighter like Dwyn in the coming fight. He pointed them in the right direction and they soon found themselves at the door to Dwyn's home. Aedan knocked loudly and waited, Emma nudged him. "Best to just pick the lock."  
Aedan mused over the option. "He's not going to open the door?" She shook her head. "Nope, it's either lock-picking or kicking in the door."  
He pulled out a set of lock-picks and squatted down to tackle the lock. Emma grinned as the leather trousers stretched over his ass. Yeah, she really needed to get him to do more lock-picking.  
"Ah, now I see why you suggested that." She slapped Zevran's arm. "I didn't tell him for that reason, but it is a nice view isn't it?"  
He chuckled, the sound both risque and amused. "Indeed it is."

There was a click, and Aedan stood up. "Just so you know, I have great hearing." He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes swimming with amusement and held Emma's gaze. "However, it's nice to know you like that part of me."  
She chuckled. "Amongst other things, love." She quickly curled her lips in as she realised what she'd just said. Aedan grinned, obviously happy with her little slip up.

There was a small cough as they stared at each other. "I believe we can enter now?" This from Wynne, who gestured to Dwyn's door. Aedan gave her a sheepish smile, then turned and walked in to the small room. Once they had Dwyn's agreement to join the fight, they headed over to Kaitlyn's home. Emma was struck by how small the place was, though it probably didn't help having so many of them crowded in at once. After Wynne got Bevin to come out of the wardrobe, Aedan took over, speaking to the boy gently. Finding out about the blade, Aedan persuaded him to give up the key to the chest in exchange for some gold. She watched the young boy leave to rejoin his sister, thinking how truly brave he was to want to try and fight the undead at such a young age.

They trooped upstairs to collect the Green Blade. Zevran exclaimed at the fine quality. "Ah, this is fine workmanship; it makes my sword look shoddy in comparison." He lifted sad brown eyes, and Emma was reminded of the cat from Shrek. Damn, no wonder this guy could get most people in his bed. The men pulled out their swords and started discussing the merits about who would benefit the most from receiving the new blade. Suddenly Emma had to bite back a giggle; she could just imagine telling this story –  _the men all whipped out their swords and started comparing them._

Unfortunately that thought raised an image of the three of them naked and holding their... er... 'swords'. Bloody hell, what was going on with her? She was fairly certain she'd never been this horny in her own world. She turned away, and skimmed through a book titled  _Adventures of the Black Fox_  while trying to rein in her libido. It was finally decided that Zevran should have the blade; she was pretty sure the smooth-tongued elf had talked his way into it.

Outside once more, they cut across the training yard where Dwyn and his bodyguards now stood in readiness. Emma was half way up the hill when Zevran eagerly pointed out a tavern. "Wonderful, we have been walking around this village for a while. A drink and a rest would do us good, yes?"

There were some enthusiastic nods of agreement, and they turned in the direction of Lloyd's tavern.


	24. Chapter 24

The dimly lit interior revealed a shifty looking elf sitting alone at a table nursing a drink. Both Zevran and Leliana suspiciously eyed the individual, before discreetly pointing him out to Aedan. He gave a nod, confirming he'd also spotted the man. Aedan casually walked over to the table and got into a conversation with Berwick. It didn't take him long to extract all the necessary information from the elf, plus a promise that he would fight in the upcoming battle.

They turned towards the bar and found Zevran in conversation with the barmaid. Emma felt a wave of sympathy as they talked to Bella, no one should have to put up with being groped by their boss. Emma got a mischievous glint in her eyes; now would be the perfect time to tell Aedan that he could take over the tavern if Lloyd was handled right.

She advised him what to do and say and then followed him over to the chubby bartender. Aedan looked suitably intimidating and within minutes he had Lloyd agreeing to hand over full ownership of the tavern. He ordered drinks for everyone, including the militia who quickly stopped their grumbling. Emma sat down at the last empty table and took a thirsty mouthful of ale. As the pale golden liquid hit her taste buds, she pulled a face and discreetly spat the remainder back into the mug.

"Not thirsty?" Leliana queried.  
"Not after tasting that. How is everyone drinking this stuff?" Emma was debating whether to chew on one of her mint leafs to clear the nasty taste from her mouth. Leliana chuckled. "It seems you have a somewhat refined palate."  
"So this is normal tasting ale in Ferelden?" Emma was never going to get drunk in Thedas if this is what their ale tasted like.  
"It's a little watered down, but it's not too bad." Leliana took another sip then shuddered. "Perhaps you're right, this isn't nice." She got up and went to the stock room, returning a minute later with a bottle of wine. "This should be more to our taste, it's a very nice vintage."

Emma took the proffered glass and sipped the deep red liquid. "Much better." She smiled gratefully at the bard and sat back to enjoy the wine. She saw Aedan talking to Bella and guessed he was giving her ownership of the tavern. The barmaid made an excited noise and jumped on to Aedan, who staggered back and put his hands out to stop her. Emma suddenly remembered that the barmaid kissed the Grey Warden in the game and was on her feet instantly. "Lady, you put your mouth anywhere near his and you'll need a surgeon to remove my staff from your ass."

There was a moment of silence as Bella rapidly backed away from Aedan. Emma flushed. "I'm sorry, that..," she cleared her throat, "that was uncalled for." Feeling all eyes on her, she turned and walked as calmly as possible out of the tavern. Bloody hell, what was that? She scrubbed a hand over her face as she agitatedly walked back and forth. Maybe this was payback for her hugging and eyeing up all the men. Damn, no wonder Aedan had been a bit terse with her back at the Circle tower. In fact she was impressed with his control, considering her own jealous outburst.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Aedan until she turned and nearly walked into him. She looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in there." His tucked a finger under her chin and attempted to get her to raise her face, but she couldn't look at him. "You look very sexy when you get angry."  
That made her head snap up. "You're not mad?"  
She saw he was looking more amused then annoyed. "Nope, I'm happy that I'm not the only one who can get jealous."  
"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're not upset with me, but I still should have had a better hold on my temper."  
Aedan smiled. "I think you did pretty well, at least you didn't use your magic."  
Emma looked away. "That's only because I don't know how to turn her into a toad."

With a laugh, he dipped his head and kissed her. As soon as his lips met hers she felt almost greedy in her need for him. She found herself trying to climb his body, which he was happy to assist with, until finally she had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms twined around his neck, and his hands cupping her ass. When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart and rested their foreheads together as they waited for their breathing to even out. At the sound of the tavern door opening, Emma put her feet back on the ground.  
"Bella asked us to apologise for her behaviour, and to say that we would always be welcome here," Wynne said.  
Emma let out a guilty sigh. Damn it! Why did the barmaid have to be so nice? "She really didn't do anything wrong, I just jumped the gun."

Zevran's eyebrow rose, indicating his confusion. "You jumped the what?"  
Leliana chuckled. "You'll find that Emma has some unusual sayings."  
"Ah I see, so what is this... gun that you speak of?"  
Emma coughed, trying to buy some time to think of an answer. Oh God, where was her brain when she needed it? She blamed Aedan, that last kiss had knocked her for six. Okay, keep it simple, that seemed to be the safest bet.

"It's an... object... that people jump over..." Oh, that's good, just confuse them with vague words. Perfect. Just perfect.  
"So, you just jump these guns whenever you want?" The assassin appeared to be more bewildered than before.  
"Well, it's... a game." All right, that sounded better, she could make this work. "Yes, it's a game where you can only jump the gun at a specific time, and if you do it beforehand then you lose points. So when I said I jumped the gun it meant I acted before I should have."  
Zevran shook his head. "You have some strange customs in your homeland."  
She gave him a bit of a sheepish smile. "You're right about that."

They made their way to Ser Perth and found he was in need of some holy symbols. Aedan and Alistair managed to convince the Revered Mother into giving up the small silver objects, even though Leliana was none too happy with the plan. However, if it gave the knights a boost of courage and kept them alive, then Emma was all for the idea. As they made their way back to Ser Perth, she noticed that there was a flurry of activity as people started making their way to the Chantry. She looked up and noticed that it was almost dusk.

They reached the windmill and the knights each took one of Andraste's symbols with a word of thanks. Aedan looked to his companions. "I guess now we wait for nightfall." Emma looked past his shoulders and saw the first wisps of a green mist. "I don't think we're going to have long to wait." They all turned and followed her gaze.  
"Maker, what is that?"  
She had no answer for Alistair as she turned and faced the steep incline, gathering her mana in preparation for the fight ahead. Emma's face was one of steel determination; she would not lose anyone in this fight. She turned to her fellow mage and asked, "Do you know the Death Hex?" Wynne gave a brief nod. "It's not something I like using except in extreme circumstances. What are you thinking?"  
Emma gave her a grim smile. "I'm thinking you lay down the hex and I'll cast Death Cloud." Wynne's eyes opened wide. "Do you understand what will happen if you combine those two spells?"

Emma dropped the smile. "I do. I also know how bad this fight will get if we don't immediately take control of the situation. There are a lot of people depending on us to protect them." Wynne's eyes were speculative, then she gave a slight nod. "Very well, then let us show these creatures the power of magic."  
Emma smiled, and for the first time since arriving in Thedas, she felt ready for the fight, she felt as if this was her true calling. She saw the first of the undead crest the hill and watched as a shimmering light indicated the death hex was down. She shouted to Aedan, Alistair, and Zevran to move back, then raised her staff and cast her spell over the hex. As the warriors reached the bottom of the slope, a large dark, swirling cloud of death materialised where the two spells merged. The timing was perfect; corpses ran through the dense fog, some never made it all the way through, and those that did were dead in seconds... or rather dead again. Well, they weren't moving and that was the main thing.

While the cloud was still active, Emma decided to throw in a Tempest just to keep things lively. She felt a pulse of magic to her right, and suddenly the lightning had turned into the Storm of the Century. Emma watched in awe as a large spinning funnel of grey clouds stretched from the ground to the sky, and thick bolts of lightning shot out and struck the corpses.

Above the roar of the storm, Emma heard Alistair say, "Well, shall we go back to the tavern since the ladies seem to have things well in hand?" The spells died down and the men charged forward, eager for blood and action. She turned and grinned at Wynne. "We work well together." The mage smiled, her eyes shining with amusement. "We do indeed."

Emma backtracked to the path leading down to the village, straining to see in the dark. Nothing yet, but she knew the soldier would be here shortly. She took a lyrium potion in readiness for the next part of the battle and checked the ongoing fight, which seemed to be easing off now.  
"The monsters are attacking from the lake! They're attacking the barricade. We need help!"   
Aedan shouted to Ser Perth to keep guard at the windmill. Then it was a fast sprint down the hill to aid the militia.


	25. Chapter 25

As they neared the soldiers, Emma saw Murdock stagger back from a blow. She lashed out with a fireball, knocking the animated corpse back on its bony ass. The dry rotting flesh curled up as the flames ate at the desiccated body. She enhanced everyone's weapons with the flame spell and sent an inferno to rain down balls of fire over the corpses coming from the docks. The people of Redcliffe fought ferociously to save their village and as the first rays of dawn lit the sky it became clear that no more undead would attack. The fight was over.

Bann Teagan and the Revered Mother stood at the top of the stone steps in front of the Chantry looking out over the villagers who had gathered below. There were some emotional reunions as soldiers were hugged by loved ones, their faces alight with joy at finding them still alive. As the people settled down, the Bann spoke. "Dawn arrives my friends, and all of us remain. We are victorious!" A loud cheer went up from the crowd, triumphant and happy.

Teagan swept a hand towards Aedan and his group. "And it is these good folk we have to thank for our lives today. Without their heroism, surely we would have all perished." Teagan turned to face Aedan. "I bow to you. The Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour. Allow me to offer you this; the helm of Ser Ferris the Red, my great-uncle and hero of Ferelden. He would approve of passing it to one so worthy."

Aedan bowed his head in acknowledgement of the honour bestowed on him and accepted the helmet. The Revered Mother offered up a prayer in gratitude for their lives, then the Bann turned back to the crowd, his words rang clearly in the quiet of the early morning. When he had finished his speech the crowd dispersed, their hearts full of hope as they prepared for the day ahead.

It had been a long day and an even longer night, but through the exhaustion, Emma felt an overwhelming pride in herself and those she travelled with. Each of them had given one hundred percent of themselves and in doing so had given courage to the militia to get through one more night of horror.

Bann Teagan looked over to Aedan. "Now, we've no time to waste. Meet me at the mill. We can talk further there." Emma bit back a groan, she was bloody knackered. It was all very well in the game rushing off here, there and everywhere, but in reality, it was absolutely exhausting.

"Does he realise we travelled here yesterday, sorted out his defence during the day, and fought a shit load of zombies during the night? We're Grey Wardens not Superman."

She saw Zevran's eyebrow lifting. "Don't ask. I'm too tired to answer." He held up his hands in a placating manner. "I will hold my question until later, but I do want to know about this super man, he sounds fascinating."  
She chuckled as she noticed the interested gleam in the Antivan's eyes. "You're incorrigible, Zev."  
He gave a little bow. "But of course, my dear Grey Warden."

As they walked towards the windmill, Aedan took her hand. "Are you going to be all right?"  
She squeezed his fingers. "I'll be fine, I just get a bit ratty when I'm tired."  
"Ah, is that what you call it?" His tone was amused as he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand in a soothing manner. She gave him a lopsided smile and they walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. As Bann Teagan came into view, Aedan pressed a kiss to her hand before grudgingly letting go. She smiled, still feeling the pressure of his lips against her skin and a pleasant tingling sensation. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so tired any more; she straightened her back and walked with a vigorous stride towards the windmill, ready to face the nightmare of Redcliffe Castle.

Emma looked across the chasm separating them from the castle, it looked so peaceful sitting high above the village, but she knew differently. Her attention was drawn back to the conversation when Teagan exclaimed, "Maker's Breath!" Everyone turned in the direction he was pointing, but Emma closed her eyes as a pained expression flitted across her face. She knew who had caused the stir:  _Isolde!_ The woman had a high-pitched whining voice that could cause a person's ears to bleed from ten yards away. In addition, she was rude, snobbish, and just generally annoying.

"Teagan! Thank the Maker that you yet live." The Arlessa ran down the hill, with a soldier following close behind. At Isolde's pleading request for Teagan to return with her to the castle, Aedan cut in. "We'll need more of an explanation than that." She turned and stared at Aedan like he was nothing more than an annoying bug. "What? Who is this man, Teagan?"

Emma's hands tightened into fists, and she gritted her teeth as she fought the urge to punch the screechy noblewoman. 

"I'm right here, Lady Isolde. I would appreciate it if you addressed me directly." The words were spoken in a haughty tone, and for moment, Emma saw the nobility in Aedan.  The Arlessa reared back in shock, obviously unaccustomed to anyone speaking to her in such a tone. Emma could have kissed Aedan for taking Isolde down a peg or two in such a smooth manner. The Arlessa was saved from thinking of a cutting reply by Alistair's intervention. The conversation ran its course and Teagan pulled them aside, handing them the ring that would get them into the secret passage.

They were all silent as they watched Teagan follow Isolde back up the hill. Zevran looked around the group. "It is strange, but I find I do not believe the words she speaks, yes?"  
Leliana inclined her head. "I'm of the same mind, she has shifty eyes and is obviously hiding something."  
"Of that I have no doubt, which makes it imperative that we get inside the castle as soon as possible." As he spoke, Aedan entered the windmill and quickly found the the secret trapdoor. Alistair grabbed a large iron ring and pulled the wooden panel back, making everyone wince at the grating sound of rusty hinges. A dark hole yawned before them, which was made even less appealing by the smell of dank mustiness.

"Should we draw straws?" Zevran suggested with an amused grin. Aedan snorted and leaned forward. "There's a ladder. Can one of you lovely ladies light up your staff?"  
Wynne chuckled and stepped closer as the crystal on her stave glowed brightly. Aedan carefully stepped on to the first rung and disappeared into the darkness, moments later he let them know he'd reached the bottom. Everyone followed, and Emma brought up the rear.

She looked down the hole and a wave of vertigo made her swallow back a feeling of nausea as her head swam. She took a deep breath and reached for the first rung, taking an tight grip with both hands, carefully she fumbled around until her feet hit something solid. Damn it, who thought of making ladders like this? How the hell was she supposed to get her feet on the rung while trying to hold on to another rung? She wasn't a bloody contortionist! Feeling fairly safe, she took her first step and sighed with relief when her foot found the next rung easily. As she descended, she started to feel foolish about her fear and gave a self deprecating chuckle.

It was as she finished laughing that she heard an ominous crack and suddenly her feet were dangling in mid air. "Oh shit! Someone get a ladder, get a rope, get a bloody ogre to lift me off here, just get something! I don't want to die like this," she wailed.  
A pair of hands grabbed her waist. "You can let go, Angel. I've got you."  
She turned her head and saw Aedan standing a few feet below. "Oh, well damn it, someone could have told me."  
"We had to wait for you to take a breath first," Wynne replied as she struggled to hold back her laughter. Emma tried to look dignified as Aedan set her on her feet. "I may have panicked a little." She saw the bubbling amusement in everyone's eyes. "Oh go on, get it out of your system."

There were still a few chuckles as they reached the first door, then the desire to laugh was driven away by the appearance of numerous undead. The hideous corpses were dealt with in a timely fashion and they continued on their way, until they heard someone shouting for help. They rushed through the door and saw more undead crowding around a jail cell. Leliana got their attention with a few well placed arrows and drew them away from the inhabitant of the cell. As they fought the zombies, a voice shouted. "Hello? Who's there? Is there anyone alive out there?"  
"We're a little busy killing things," Aedan shouted back before lopping the head off an undead corpse. As the last creature fell, they made their way to the cell and got their first look at Jowan. Emma was taken aback with how rough he looked. In the game Jowan would comment that the guards had tortured him, but there hadn't been any evidence of that. However, that certainly wasn't the case now. His clothes were torn, his face bruised and swollen, and there was a trickle of blood running from his hairline.

"Wait, you don't look like the Arlessa's guards. Are you from outside the castle?" Jowan asked.  
Aedan eyed the imprisoned man. "You must be the mage Lady Isolde mentioned." By the end of the questioning, Jowan had revealed how he'd poisoned the Arl, and that he used blood magic. As one would expect, Jowan's confession did not endear him to the companions gathered, in fact Alistair looked ready to commit murder. Emma put a hand on his arm, noting the glitter of anger in his eyes as he turned to her. "We're going to need him before this day is through." He blew out a frustrated breath and stepped back, his hand leaving the hilt of his sword.

It was decided to leave Jowan in his cell while the group continued their exploration of Redcliffe Castle.


	26. Chapter 26

The party moved onward, fighting their way through rooms overrun with rotting corpses. They checked each room for survivors and found the blacksmith's daughter Valena. After calming the girl down, they sent her back to her father via the path they'd cleared.

"Just how bad do we look?" Emma asked.  
"Why? Do you want to get yourself spruced up for the next set of corpses?" She threw a glare to Zevran. "No, but Valena was freaking out. Did she think we were the undead?"  
"Well, we're dirty and caked in blood and... various other things. So, it's not really that much of a stretch of the imagination," Wynne piped up. Emma looked down the length of her body, noticing patches of dried blood and a few tears in her clothes. "I see what you mean, but really, we're nothing like those walking bags of bones," she muttered.

At last, they stepped out of the castle and into the courtyard, noting a large number of enemies waiting to take them down. "The Knights are waiting at the gate as Teagan promised. Cover me while I let them in." Emma cast a shield around Aedan, and they all moved forward to draw the focus of the undead. There was a loud clanking noise as the chains rolled back, pulling up the heavy metal gate, then the Knights, led by Ser Perth, charged forward in to the fight. Which was just as well considering a Revenant had just appeared. It was a long and difficult battle, but eventually all the enemies were dead and they were able to enter the castle.

Wynne rubbed her temples. "There is a nasty air around this place, I do believe we're dealing with a demon."

"Well, It will make a nice change from dealing with dried up corpses," Zevran joked, but no one laughed. The unknown kept them quiet; their thoughts filled with what they would face inside. With the formidable presence of the Knights at their backs, Aedan pulled open the large wooden doors, and they walked into a nightmare.

Inside the dining hall they found Teagan acting the role of the court jester, while Connor watched with a malicious gaze and Isolde stood at the side, her eyes filled with tears and her face drawn with worry. There were muttered curses from the Knights and her companions, but Emma was too busy looking at a strange purple haze that surrounded the boy. She leaned over to Wynne. "Can you see that?"

"I'm seeing quite a bit, could you be more specific?" Wynne replied with something close to a snap. Emma could see her face was looking a bit strained and wondered if it had something to do with Wynne's unique condition or the presence of the demon. It was hard to tell as Emma had never noticed anything wrong with Wynne at this point in the game, and she could hardly ask as they hadn't yet broached the subject of her spirit.

"There's a dark purple mist around the boy." That got the Wynne's attention and she stared intently at Connor while he was talking to Aedan. Finally, she shook her head. "I can't see anything like that. I take it this is the first time you've seen something like this?"  
Emma gave a slight nod. "Though to be fair, this is also the first possessed person I've seen."  
Wynne gave her a grim smile, obviously thinking of her own state.

They'd been so wrapped up in their conversation that they failed to notice the growing tension in the room. Suddenly there were shouts of anger and the guards attacked! Damn it, this was a bad time to get distracted. One bewitched guard rushed towards them, his shield catching Wynne squarely on the chin and she went down hard.  
"Son of a bitch!" Emma froze him and surrounded him with a  _crushing prison_ spell, effectively putting him out of the fight. She could see Aedan, Alistair, and Zevran were trying to hold back from injuring anyone too severely, especially as Bann Teagan was also fighting against them.  
Aedan shouted out instructions, "Knock out Teagan, but don't hold back with the others, these guys are not playing around."

Emma took a moment to pull Wynne away from the combat and safely tucked her away behind a thick wooden table before rejoining the fight. As the last man fell, they all took a moment to get their breath and check the wounded. Isolde came over when she saw Teagan move and helped him to his feet. "Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?"

Emma twitched; was it her imagination or had Isolde's voice reached new levels of screechiness? She sat with Wynne who was slowly coming around, sporting a large bruise on the side of her jaw. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have distracted you."  
Wynne shook her head and winced. "Nothing a bit of healing won't fix. Besides, I should have been paying attention too." There was a glimmer of white light from Wynne's fingers and the swelling began to reduce.

"You're going to have to teach me that," Emma said, realising she had no idea how to do healing magic. Wynne gave her a small smile. "I can teach you the basics." She took Emma's proffered hand and stood up, then leaned on the table to steady herself. "Perhaps you should sit down since you're obviously still a bit shaken." Wynne gave a nod and lowered herself carefully into a high back wooden chair.

Emma rejoined the conversation just as Teagan left to get Jowan. "How's Wynne?" Aedan asked. "She's going to be all right, just a bit bruised."  
"Good. So what was it that had you and Wynne so distracted?" Seeing Aedan's censorious look, Emma felt her face burn with shame. "I saw something strange, there was a-"  
Teagan returned at that moment, pulling Jowan with him in a none too gentle manner. Their conversation was put on hold while they discussed the various methods available to deal with the demon inside of Connor.

Eventually it was decided that the Circle could provide the necessary lyrium for a mage to enter the Fade and kill the demon. They managed to make good time getting to the tower, and they soon returned with First Enchanter Irving and a number of mages. "Who will you send into the Fade?" Irving asked.  
"I'll go," Emma answered, wanting to atone for screwing up earlier. Aedan looked at her. "Is that wise? I know you're tired. It wouldn't take long to get Morrigan here."  
Emma put on her best smile. "There's no time to waste, I can do this."

"Is this your first time entering the Fade?" Irving gave her a kind smile when she croaked a nervous yes. He took her hand and led her over to a small bowl on the table. "Put your hand in the bowl, child. You'll feel some tingling and a cool sensation, then you'll be in the Fade." He gave her some tips and then stepped back. Emma reached out, watching the glow from the blue liquid reflect off her outstretched fingers. She took a deep breath and plunged her hand all the way in. She gasped as a surge of power shot through her blood stream and her body temperature dropped considerably.

The Fade shimmered into existence around her and she had to blink a few times to clear her vision. Well, that was a rush - like bungee jumping off the Golden Gate bridge. She could hear Arl Eamon and Connor shouting helplessly as multiple ghostly figures walked back and forth. She gave herself a mental shake and focused on the task at hand. She found the Arl and managed to calm him down before heading through a portal to find Connor.

The conversation with the first Connor was short; Emma wanted this over with as soon as possible. She wasn't feeling entirely comfortable having to fight on her own when she was used to having the others as back up. She eliminated the projection of the Desire Demon and moved through another portal for the next round. This time she had to contend with a Rage Demon too. It surged up from the ground and swiped at her, burning fingers pierced her clothes and melted the skin on her upper arm. She screamed in agony, and fought back the nausea caused by the stench of burning flesh.

In a flash, she summoned Winters Grasp and froze the Rage Demon, then swung her staff with all her might and shattered its form. Her arm throbbed painfully with each beat of her heart as she moved towards the next portal. Once more she faced the same enemies, but she'd learnt her lesson the first time around, and managed to take the demons down without incurring any further injuries.

As she approached the final portal, her head was aching in sync with her mangled arm, and she desperately wanted to leave the Fade and return to her friends. But first she would need to face the Desire Demon.


	27. Chapter 27

The final portal took her to the domain of the Desire Demon who greeted her in a low sensuous tone while stroking its breasts. Emma rolled her eyes; she was in no mood for the demon's games. "Well you're obviously not that good at reading desires, because that ain't doing shit for me, so you might as well throw on a bra and stop playing with yourself."

The demon moved faster than she would have thought possible and before she had chance to react, a bolt of lightning struck Emma directly in the chest. All right, so in hindsight mouthing off to a Desire Demon probably hadn't been the best tactic, but she was tired and in pain, when she'd rather be asleep and in Aedan's arms. She fell to the ground, gasping for air, feeling as if she'd been hit by a truck.

She struggled to her feet, and had barely straightened up when sharp claws cut across her chest, knocking her back to the ground with a crash that was hard enough to make her teeth ache. Instinctively she raised her hand to press against the wounds and felt a warm stickiness ooze over her fingers. She made the mistake of looking down and was horrified to see blood pouring from four deep cuts across the lower half of her breasts and upper stomach and she was pretty sure she could see her insides.

Her breathing sped up as terror seized the heart in her chest and squeezed.  _Okay, don't panic, this is all a manifestation of your mind._  Her brain scrambled around in a mire of fear and pain as she tried to recall what she knew of the Fade. Suddenly a memory surfaced from her time playing as a Circle mage and she clearly heard Irving's instructions:  _"Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real."_

She crawled backwards, trying to put some space between herself and the demon while she focused on her willpower. Her hand scraped against rough rock which felt warm to the touch. Her eyes rounded as a shot of lyrium roared through her veins until she felt as though she was practically vibrating with power. She regained her feet, the pain forgotten, her eyes glinting with an iron will and a great deal of power. "Is that the best you've got, bitch?"

She released  _mana clash_ and watched the demon stagger in surprise as it was hit with spirit damage, losing a portion of its mana in the process. Emma didn't hesitate, she threw a fireball and watched with an unforgiving expression as the flames spread rapidly. The demon withdrew and suddenly there were a dozen mirror images surrounding Emma. She shot her staff at a few of them, then reached for the lyrium vein again, taking in it's magical essence. She let loose  _Tempest_  and watched as the storm raged, striking out bolts of lightning at everything within it's reach.

As the demon appeared once more, Emma cast a  _vulnerability hex_  and swiftly followed up with  _life drain._ Emma was breathing heavily and knew she needed to end this now. Well, actually she could have done with ending this before her chest got ripped open, but it was a bit late for that. She used _cone of cold_  with  _crushing prison_  and finally,  _finally_ the damn demon was dead. As the adrenaline left her body, all her attention returned to the pain that sliced through her body making each breath feel as if her chest was being torn open while her burnt arm screamed for relief. She started falling forward and there was nothing she could do to catch herself.

She was vaguely aware that the real world was coming back into focus and that the falling sensation had been due to her transition back to the real world. There was an irrational fear in her disorientated brain that she'd be pulled back into the Fade if she stayed where she was so she clumsily got to her feet, staggering away from where they'd laid her. A wave of exhaustion slammed into her and she fell to her knees, her head dropping to her chest, her staff falling from numb fingers as all the adrenaline left her in a rough exhalation of breath.

"Shit." She was caught in a warm embrace, recognised Aedan's scent and almost sobbed at the familiar and comforting feelings it evoked. "Wynne, I need your help." A cool, slim hand touched her forehead. "I'm okay, just tired," Emma managed to mumble.  
"Let me show you to a room where you can get your friend more comfortable." Emma recognised Bann Teagan's voice which was tinged with worry. Aedan's arms wrapped around her body and he lifted her; she tensed as his fingers brushed against where the demon had cut her, but relaxed when there was no reappearance of the pain.

Eventually Emma was lowered onto a soft bed and she smiled as Aedan's hand stroked her hair. "I'm okay," she said again, wanting to wipe the look of concern from Aedan's features.  
"I'm sure you are, child, but entering the Fade can be a draining experience and judging by your exhaustion, I would assume you had quite a fight on your hands." Emma managed a smile. "Yeah, apparently it's not a good idea to piss off the demon you're about to fight."

Aedan sat at the head of the bed and pulled her closer so that she rested her back against his chest and wrapped his arms more securely around her as Wynne looked concerned. "Please tell me you didn't converse with the demon." Emma looked a bit sheepish as she explained, "Not really, I just told her stop playing with her tits and put on a bra." There was a bark of laughter from Aedan and a surprised chuckle from Wynne. As she moved towards the door, she looked back at Emma. "You are indeed a strange one, but that in no way detracts from your courage. You did well, child."

She walked out the room, leaving Emma stunned at the compliment she'd just received. Aedan lifted her and turned her so that she could straddle his hips. "Truthfully now, how bad was it?" She glanced away. "Things got a bit hairy for a time, but it's fine. I'm fine." He gripped her chin and brought her gaze back to his. "I'm guessing that's your way of saying the fight was difficult. Did it injure you?" She couldn't suppress the shiver that trickled down her spine as she thought of the gaping wounds on her stomach.

"She... it cut my stomach with large talons, I c..could see inside the wounds." There was a painful lump in her throat and her eyes itched with unshed tears. "You're safe now, Emma." His tone was firm, as if trying to convince himself as much as her. She heard a slight tremor in his voice and pushed through her own distress to realise that he was shaking. She lifted her head, saw the anguish in his eyes and reached for his face, stroking her fingers over high cheekbones. A look of desperation crossed his features a second before he roughly cupped the back of her skull and captured her lips in an aggressive manner. His tongue plundered her mouth, and his fingers clenched in the silken strands of her hair as he deepened the kiss.

He broke the kiss, and his breath whispered across her skin. "Don't scare me like that again, Angel." His teeth scraped across the sensitive pulse at her throat as she stroked the nape of his neck, curling her fingers into his soft hair. She could still feel him shaking with barely restrained need. "I'm okay, Aedan." However, even as she spoke, he was rolling them both, moving her underneath his hard body, tugging at the ties of her trousers and roughly pulling them down. She helped him, pushing them with her feet until she realised she still had her boots on.

Aedan muttered a few choice words as he dealt with the boots and finally pulled them off, along with her pants . He quickly loosened his own trousers, revealing his heavy penis, already slick with precum, the head flushed a deep red. He moved back to the welcoming cradle of her thighs and reached between her legs; his fingers glided across her slick, soft petals. Knowing she was ready for him, he slid in, his cock penetrating her deeply in one smooth thrust. She gasped, her hips lifting to meet him as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her fingers playing over the taut muscles of his back.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being a bastard but I... fuck! I can't stop. I need to feel you." He started moving immediately, hips snapping up and down as he pumped into her with long, powerful strokes of his cock. He buried his face against the crook of her neck as he lowered his full weight on top of her. He had one arm under her back and his hand gripped her shoulder to stop her from sliding up the bed with the force of his thrusts. His other arm was curled around her head, his hand clenched in her hair.

She caressed his skin as she moved her hands down his back until she reached his flexing ass. Gripping the firm muscles, she wrapped her legs around his body, hooking her feet over his firm thighs and feeling his powerful muscles work as he pistoned into her wet heat again and again. Feeling all that strength beneath her fingers, his thick length sliding inside of her and his pubic bone grinding against her swollen clitoris was enough to drive her over the edge. Her body arched off the bed, muscles tightening, nails digging into his skin as the first wave of the orgasm crashed over her.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the scream that threatened to bring the whole household running. Aedan swiped his tongue across her lips and she opened to him, letting him take the sounds of her pleasure within him. He felt the squeeze of her slick muscles around his cock and lost his rhythm, his thrusts became uncoordinated and he slammed into her soft pussy. He groaned, wanting to slow down, to draw out the pleasure but there was a frenzied need driving him to take her fast and hard.  
She tightened her hold on his ass, pushing him in deeper, her fingers slipped teasingly along the crease of his tight cheeks until finally he gave a snarl, his muscles locking as he curled over her body while his hips frantically pumped, his cock throbbing as he spilled his seed into her.

"Bloody hell, I needed that," she gasped. He lifted his head. "Really? Because I was about to apologise for being so rough." She pushed back a lock of his hair that had fallen over one eye. "Why would you apologise? That was awesome, you went all caveman..." He lifted a brow. "What I mean is the sex was primal and rough, and I loved it."

She felt his tension dissipate as he breathed out a relieved sigh. They lay there for a while, limbs tangled amidst the crumpled bedsheets, until Emma slapped his ass. "I think we need to get dressed and go and talk to Teagan."  
"Okay, but we have this bed, an actual bed. I do think we should make the most of it." A wicked smile crossed his face and Emma squirmed as he thickened within her. She deliberated with her conscience for all of five seconds before giving in and letting him have his way with her.


	28. Chapter 28

Eventually they managed to drag themselves from the bed and went in search of Bann Teagan. They found the main hall empty, except for Ser Perth and a couple of Knights. "I was told to take you to Arl Eamon's bedchamber when you had recovered," Perth said as soon as he spotted them. He led them to a spacious room, where Bann Teagan, Lady Isolde, and the companions stood around a bed. As Emma drew closer, she got her first look at the Arl; his breathing was shallow and his skin had the grey tinge of encroaching death. She felt a little guilty now for messing around in the bed, but she'd needed the connection with Aedan as much as he had with her. And, it helped that she knew the Arl wouldn't die. 

Emma found one of her hands clasped between both of Isolde's. "I can never thank you for saving my boy. Connor is free of the demon and remembers nothing of that time. You have my eternal gratitude." She lifted tear filled eyes to take in all the companions. "That goes for all of you." She gave a final squeeze to Emma's hands before returning to the bedside of her husband.

Teagan spoke to them of the Urn of Sacred Ashes and how it could cure the Arl. Aedan accepted the mission and they left the room to have a wander around the large castle. Emma steered Aedan towards the Arl's study to ensure they collected the amulet that belonged to Alistair's mother. Once they'd explored the castle, it was back to camp, much to Emma's delight as she lovingly pictured her bedroll, with herself curled up asleep on it.

Alistair drew Aedan and Emma aside as soon as camp was set up and thanked them for finding a way to save both Connor and Isolde. Normally, she would leave Aedan to do the rounds and have private chats with the other companions, but on this occasion she stayed, wanting to see Alistair's face when he got his mother's amulet back. When Aedan pulled out the amulet, there was a look of disbelief in Alistair's eyes. He took it from Aedan and examined it carefully, his thumb running over one of the many cracks that ran through the amulet. "I can't believe it, I thought this was lost to me forever."

Emma saw that the amulet was made of silver and depicted Andraste's flame. As Alistair moved it to get a better look, the light from the fire caught the edge of the metal and Emma was almost certain she saw a small carving of the initial ' _F_ ' before Alistair placed it around his neck. She smiled; that tiny, inconspicuous letter had to stand for Fiona, Alistair's real mother. Aedan took a moment to explain where he found the amulet and Alistair agreed he should talk to the Arl once he was better.

As night fell, they all gathered around the fire, eating and talking. Zevran told the tale of his first kill causing no small amount of laughter. Even Morrigan managed a curl of the lips; perhaps receiving the grimoire found at the Circle tower had put her in a good mood. Leliana was busy plaiting Emma's hair while Alistair told stories of life with the Grey Wardens. Bodahn had managed to get his hands on some decent ale and it was flowing freely.

Which may explain why, at some point during the night, Leliana started to sing a rather bawdy tavern song. Emma was a bit shocked to hear her sing anything other than a ballad, however after learning the words, she enthusiastically, if somewhat off key,  joined in the chorus along with everyone else. The evening ended after Emma nearly knocked herself out while trying to show the two other mages how to twirl a staff. The mages in Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age: Inquisition made it look easy, so she thought she'd be able to emulate the style. However, trying to wield a large, heavy staff while under the influence turned out to be one of her less than brilliant ideas.

They all finally stumbled to bed in the early hours of the morning. Just as Emma started to undress she remembered she'd left her pack by the fire and she badly wanted to clean her teeth. She stumbled out of the tent and after circling the fire, she eventually found her bag and bent to pick it up, the ground rushed up to meet her and she tumbled ass over tit, giggling all the way. She finally staggered to her feet and took a moment to get her bearings, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness from her eyes. Blimey, they needed to start putting their names on the tents, because they all looked the same. She could make out the shape of a man's head in one of the tents and headed in that direction.

Pulling back the flap she stepped inside and froze at the sight of Zevran, naked and smiling. "Ah the lovely Emma, and here I thought it was just a Grey Warden thing." Emma blinked and finally remembered to speak. "It is, well not all the Grey Wardens, obviously, just one... and why am I still standing here?" She turned on her heel and quickly left the tent, Zevran's deep chuckle following her. She took a minute to allow the chilly wind to cool her heated cheeks before finally finding the correct tent.

She cautiously peeked inside and satisfied that Aedan was the inhabitant, she walked in, then remembered she was going to clean her teeth and walked back out again. As she followed the teeth cleaning routine, her head started to throb. She reached up and rubbed the lump on her skull, damn staff; now she had an idea of how those wolves had felt. The pain took a turn for the worse, settling behind her eyes and Emma winced. It seemed hitting herself on the head mixed with a rather large amount of alcohol was going to result in one hell of a hangover.

She got back in the tent and found Aedan already half asleep, she crawled in next to him, laying her head on his chest, hearing the comforting beat of his heart against her ear as he draped his arm over her hip. Emma lay there for a while, sleep eluding her as the pain in her head intensified. That's it. She was never drinking again! She tried to focus on Aedan's heartbeat rather than the throbbing in her skull and was really wishing for a couple of paracetamol when exhaustion finally caught up with her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

‑‑‑

Emma finished packing the last of her things onto Bodahn's cart with a friendly reminder not to sell their stuff. He chuckled and reassured her that their equipment was always kept separate if he did any trading. "I hear you're all off to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"Yeah, we're going to..." Emma trailed off as she came up against a brick wall. She knew they had to visit Brother Genitivi in Denerim because of the note they'd found on Ser Henric, but she should know more - much more.

"You've gone white as a sheet, are you feeling all right?" Bodahn asked. She remembered she'd stopped in the middle of a sentence and gave the dwarf a small smile. "I'm fine, bit of a hangover is all." He chuckled warmly. "I told you that ale was strong."  
Her smile was distracted as she walked away, heading towards a hill that overlooked the village of Redcliffe. She took a seat on a tree stump, noting how the surface was worn smooth by the many people who had sat there before her. She couldn't blame them, the spot was peaceful and quiet, a perfect place to think. She tried to appreciate the large grey clouds that scudded lazily across the sky, but her brain kept returning to one question.

_What the hell had happened to her memories?_


	29. Chapter 29

Emma remembered her life in the other world, more or less. Her brows pulled down in an effort to recall her flat; there were brief flashes of different rooms, but if she tried to focus on one room, the memory would melt away. She gave up and tried to think of what would happen in Thedas... and there was nothing! She could only remember what had happened to her since she arrived in this world. Any future events were now hidden away behind an impenetrable fog that made her feel dizzy and disoriented whenever she tried to reach into it.

She tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart with a few deep, slow breaths. All right, this really wasn't a problem; Aedan and the others were all competent and capable enough to handle whatever was thrown their way. She stood, a smile playing over her lips, this could actually be fun now as she was stepping out into an unknown world. She deliberately shied away from the one thought that needed to be addressed; did this mean there was a chance she could be pulled back into her world?

She walked back down the slope and was met by Aedan. "There you are, I was just coming to get you."  
"I just needed to clear my head, apparently my tolerance for ale is quite low." He gave a throaty chuckle. "Oh, I don't know, you managed to stay on your feet as long as the rest of us." He gave her a quick kiss and his hand brushed over the small bump on her head. "Maybe no more staff spinning though." She sniggered as they joined everyone else and started the journey to Denerim.

During their travel to the capital of Ferelden, they came across a fairly large group of bandits, quite a lot of huge spiders, and some civilians trapped by darkspawn. All in all, a fairly eventful few days travel until finally they stood at the gates of Denerim. Emma looked around, hoping that something would jog her memory, and although it had a familiar feel to it, nothing about future events jumped out at her. They walked past the Chantry and she had to laugh at the sister who was getting the chant of light wrong by inserting various food types in place of the correct words.

Emma was unsuccessfully trying to dislodge a dog that had taken a liking to her leg when she realised they'd all come to a stop outside a door. As the dog ignored her efforts she heard Alistair mention visiting his sister who lived nearby. Ah, a family reunion, this should be great, Alistair deserved someone nice in his life. Her thoughts were interrupted as the dog became ever more vigorous in its attempt to mate with her calf. "Can someone get me a bucket of water or something?"

A small boy ran up, grinning. "C'mon, Thumper, leave the lady alone." The dog let out a happy bark and followed his young master. "Thumper? I would have thought Humper would be a more suitable name," Zevran joked. Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Alistair. "So, how long has it been since you saw your sister?" Alistair swallowed nervously. "Never, we've never met."  
Emma could feel something needling the back of her mind, something she should know, but when she tried to pinpoint it, the memory slipped away. "I'm sure everything will be fine," she offered. Alistair gave a small smile and knocked on the door. A harsh voice told them to come in. The woman who met them was probably in her early thirties, her face had a pinched look and there was a hard gleam in her eyes that suggested she'd led a difficult life. "You want linens washed? I charge three bits on the bundle, you won't find better. Don't trust what that Natalia woman tells you either, she's foreign and she'll rob you blind."

"I'm not here to have any washing done. My name's Alistair. I'm... well, this may sound sort of strange but are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose I'm your brother."  
Emma rubbed a hand over her eyes; that name definitely sounded familiar, and it gave her an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. She blew out a frustrated sigh, knowing she'd forgotten something important.  
Goldanna eyed them with obvious mistrust. "My what? I am Goldanna, yes... how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"

Well, this wasn't the warm welcome Emma had envisaged for Alistair, and judging by the look on his face, he was just as shocked. After that, the whole situation just went from bad to worse. It seemed that no matter what Alistair or Aedan said, the woman managed to twist everything and throw it back at them. When it became clear that she was trying to get money from Alistair, he turned and left. Everyone followed quietly, no doubt as dazed by Goldanna's reaction as Emma herself was.

Alistair looked around the market place without really seeing anything, his features stunned, his eyes full of hurt. Emma wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Alistair, she doesn't deserve you, and you don't need her. You have friends here who care about you."  
Alistair pulled away and glared at Emma. "You're supposed to have knowledge of the future so why didn't you warn me? You told me it would be fine, and I trusted you."

Emma stumbled back, feeling burned from the heat of his anger. "I'm sorry, if I'd known this was going to happen I would have told you." She felt a surge of annoyance; why the hell would he think she would do something to hurt him? She was about to ask him when he spoke again. "Would you? Because it seems to me that sometimes you just treat this like a game. Half the time you're not even paying attention to what's going on around you." Emma flinched, the words cutting too close to home for her to refute.

"That's enough Alistair. I know you're angry and upset, but you're taking it out on the wrong person." Aedan stepped forward, his eyes hard as diamonds. However, Emma was working up her own head of steam. "So apparently Aedan was the only one who thought I was important to this group even if I never had another glimpse of the future?" There was a telling silence and Emma choked back her anger and sorrow. "I see. Well as I've lost the ability to do that, I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with my presence until we stop the Blight."

She wanted to run away from these people and just wallow in her own self pity, but her pride wouldn't let her. Aedan stepped towards her at the same time as Wynne, Leliana, Zevran and Alistair. She felt Aedan's hand rest on her back as Wynne spoke up. "Emma, your insights have certainly been helpful on occasion, in fact I have a feeling you knew more than you let on sometimes, including what you would face in the Fade. Yet, that didn't stop you from going in to help a possessed child. You are still a most welcome addition to this group."

Emma blinked back tears as both Leliana and Zevran agreed with Wynne's speech. Alistair was the last to step up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you, especially when you was trying to comfort me." He glanced over at Aedan. "Can I hug her?" Aedan chuckled. "I think she'd be upset if you didn't." Alistair pulled her into a tight hug. "I do trust you, and thank you for what you said."

Emma returned the hug with fervour. "I really am sorry I couldn't save you from that." He nodded and pulled back. "Well, let's move on to our main purpose for coming to Denerim." Everyone gave a nod, however Emma was already moving back to Goldanna's home. "I won't be a minute." They all looked at each other as Emma disappeared through the door and closed it firmly behind her. Suddenly there was the sound of a loud slap followed by an even louder screech, then the door opened and Emma stepped out, a satisfied smile on her lips and a red mark on her hand. Alistair looked at Emma, then to the door, then back to her. "Did you just..." She smiled at him innocently. "Of course not."

"Dwarven crafts! Fine dwarven crafts, direct from Orzammar. You won't find better." Emma glared at the dwarf, before catching herself doing it and wondering why she was giving him a dirty look. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a heavily armoured man. "I recognise you... from Ostagar."  
"Do you mean me?" she asked in surprise. The man glanced at her before sweeping his gaze over Alistair and returning back to Aedan. "You three are Grey Wardens, Duncan's apprentices. You killed my friend, and good King Cailan. I demand satisfaction, Ser!"

The accusation hung in the air like heavy clouds before a storm. She gave a sideways look to both Alistair and Aedan, noted their eyes glinting dangerously at the slanderous words. The Knight had been drawn into the lies spread by Loghain, and was still hurting over the deaths of his friend and his King.  
She had no doubt as to either Alistair or Aedan killing this man if they gave him the satisfaction he demanded. She stepped forward, her hand out in a placating manner. "You're mistaken good Ser; we are not Grey Wardens, nor have we ever been to Ostagar."

It took every ounce of effort to hold his gaze, but in the end he appeared satisfied and with a murmured apology he left the market place. "Why did you lie to him? You should have let me fight the duel, or perhaps you don't think I could win," Aedan growled. She turned to him, her temper still close to the surface after her argument with Alistair. "No, I don't think that, I do however think that we're going to need every knight, soldier, mage, dwarf, and elf to fight the Blight so I see no reason to throw his life away just so the two of you can prove who has the bigger dick!"  
His eyes widened. "Well, I wasn't going to fight him naked."  
Emma bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "I meant that both of you want to prove how masculine you are by fighting a duel."

Aedan blew out a long frustrated breath. "I'm just sick of people assuming that the Grey Wardens are the bad guys." Her face softened and she stepped closer. "I know, but after Ostagar we need to show the people that we can be trusted, and fighting an honourable knight in a duel won't do that."  
He gave a nod. "I guess not, but it would have felt damn good."  
She chuckled as she stroked the back of her hand along his jaw. "Keep your anger for the darkspawn." He reached up and took her hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I can do that."

Alistair looked down at the note in his hand and then to a small house tucked away in the corner of the market place. "I think I've found Brother Genitivi's home."


	30. Chapter 30

****Emma noticed a strange smell as soon as she entered the house, it was pungent and unpleasant to the nose. She glanced to each companion, and all appeared to be fighting back a grimace of disgust. Aedan addressed the only person in the room. "Are you Brother Genitivi?" The man shook his head. "No, I'm his assistant Weylon." There was a wariness about the man that put Emma's back up, but she couldn't put her finger on it, something just felt off. She watched him closely as he answered Aedan's questions and noticed that the longer the conversation went on the more nervous Weylon became.

Zevran leaned towards Emma and whispered, "This man reminds me of a frightened rabbit, no?" She readily agreed in the same low tone and saw that everyone else was picking up on the same vibe, their attention now wholly focused on Weylon. The combination of intense stares and rigorous questioning finally caused the assistant to crack. There was a pulse of magic as he went to cast a spell but it quickly faded as Aedan's dagger cut through the air and Weylon's throat in one swift movement.

Aedan wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed it as he spoke to everyone. "Let's take a look around." Leliana followed the trail of the sickening smell to a small bedroom where they found the body of the real Weylon. His corpse was covered by a sheet and there were already a few flies happily buzzing around the rotting flesh. Emma turned away and left the room in case someone decided to pull back the cover; that was an image she really didn't want to see.

There were books everywhere, though none provided any further information about the whereabouts of Brother Genitivi. "I guess we go to Lake Calenhad and see what we can find there," Wynne said as she put down a book she'd been rifling through. It was with relieved sighs that everyone stepped into the fresh air. A creaking sound drew Emma's attention to a sign rocking back and forth in the light wind. Pale blue lettering proclaimed the name of the shop as The Wonders of Thedas. "Oh, this looks interesting. Do we have time to go inside and look around?"

Wynne backed up the request. "It's been many years since I've been to this shop, they have some fascinating items."  
Alistair grinned. "I remember coming to this place with Arl Eamon. He bought me a doll."  
Emma raised a brow as the whole group stopped and stared at Alistair in surprise, causing a faint flush to rise up his neck and cover his face. "It was a golem doll, very tough and manly," he defended. There were a few good natured sniggers and comments as they entered the shop.

Emma wandered around checking out the various goods on display and stopped at the mage robes as her eyes were drawn to one particular dress. A small white label showed the price and listed the various enchantments that had been woven into the fabric which was made up of threads of deep green intertwined with black and gold. She reached out and touched the material, sighing at the velvet soft feel beneath her fingertips and watched as the colours shifted where her fingers touched. "Why don't you try it on? I'm sure it would look wonderful on you."

Leliana picked up the dress and pulled Emma to a small changing room without giving her a chance to reply. Emma was gently pushed inside as the bard crowded in behind her with the dress and a long rectangle box. Leliana's nimble fingers were already unfastening the buttons of Emma's tunic before she'd had a chance to catch her breath.

In amidst a flurry of movement, Emma soon found herself in a new mage robe that came to well above the knees and had small splits on either side. The neckline plunged between her breasts showing a decent amount of cleavage to anyone who cared to look. Leliana smiled and handed her a pair of black leather thigh length boots with laces that criss-crossed up the front.

With only a minimal struggle and Leliana's help, Emma eventually got the boots on and stood up for the bard's inspection. "So, what do you think?"  
Leliana's lips turned up in a sultry smile. "I think Aedan is a lucky man."  
Emma felt her cheeks heat at the compliment. "I don't know about that. I think I'm the lucky one." The red headed bard laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to argue with you. The noises coming from your tent are a testament to that."

She looked Emma over with a thoughtful expression. "There is something missing, yes?"  
Emma turned and looked in the mirror, wondering what could be absent, and gasped at the sight of herself. The green of her eyes practically glowed due to the colour of the dress, which clung to her generous breasts and accentuated the curve of her hips. Her shapely legs were encased in soft dark leather drawing attention to her pale skin. In truth, she barely recognised herself.

The curtain was pulled back a little and Leliana stepped back inside. Emma blinked, she hadn't even noticed the rogue leave the dressing room. Leliana held up her hands and a dark green cloak unfurled until the heavy damask brushed the floor. Emma 's eyes lit up as she reached for the beautiful garment, but then she stopped herself. "I don't think I can afford all this."

Leliana chuckled. "Haven't you checked your purse recently? We've made a substantial amount of gold so you'll be able to afford this outfit and have plenty left over." Emma eyed her sceptically but reached for her purse to check; even before she loosened the strings, the weight of the purse told her she had more money than she'd initially thought. She gave a little excited bounce as Leliana fitted the cloak around her slim shoulders, then fussed around with it, until she eventually pronounced Emma fit to be seen. Leliana stepped out first, then slowly pulled back the curtain for Emma, who stumbled a little as she walked out of the dressing room, being unused to the small wedge heels on the boots.

"Now I remember why I never went shopping with my mother," Aedan was complaining to Alistair and Zevran, who were looking equally bored.  
"Young man, I believe you may change that view if you would care to turn around," Wynne said in a smug tone. Aedan glanced over to her with a doubtful look in his eyes before turning to face the back of the store just as Emma walked down the wooden steps. His reaction couldn't have been more gratifying.

His eyes widened and immediately filled with heated lust as his gaze worked it's way down the whole length of her body and back to her face. There was a low rumble in his chest as he finally moved forward and threw Emma over his shoulder. He handed his pouch of gold to Leliana. "Can you pay for this? We'll be across the road in the tavern." Then he was running out of the shop and into the Gnawed Noble tavern. He stopped a waitress. "I need a room."

The waitress looked startled at the sight before her, but after seeing the grin on Emma's face, she laughed and pointed them down a hallway. Aedan took off at a jog, shouting a word of thanks over his shoulder as Emma hung on for dear life, laughing all the way.

‑‑‑

They walked into the bar and were met with knowing looks from half the customers, and outright grins from their companions. "If the outfit gets that kind of reaction, I'm thinking I should buy myself something similar." Zevran sidled up. "My dear Leliana, there is no need. I would happily ravish you, with or without the dress." His smile turned into a leer. "Preferably without." Leliana slapped his arm and shooed him back to his seat, though her eyes glimmered with amusement and a touch of desire.

After a quick meal, Aedan had a chat with the bartender and picked up a few jobs before they left the tavern. They dropped off a box addressed to Red Jenny which resulted in a nice sum of gold, and then wandered around browsing the wares available at the numerous stalls. When they came across a shop that sold armour and weapons, the men eagerly entered, their boredom of shopping forgotten in an instant. Emma took a seat on a barrel, laughing at the easy banter between the two owners of the shop, Wade and Herren. However, the heat from the open furnace was making the room stuffy and she could feel the start of a headache. "I'm going to get some fresh air," she mentioned as she passed Wynne.

She stepped outside and let the cool breeze wash over her heated skin as she rubbed the back of her neck. The sun peeked out from behind white fluffy clouds and she shut her eyes against the stabbing pain from the light. With a hand hovering above her eyes, she moved away from the shop in search of some shade. At the end of the row of houses, she found a nice cool spot hidden from the sun and with a relieved sigh she rested against the wall.

Her peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the sound of a tearful voice. "Miss, can ya 'elp me? My dog is stuck an' I can't get 'im out." She opened her eyes and saw a young lad, no more than ten years old, his face streaked with dirt and his thin body clothed in rags. She scrubbed a hand over her face as she pushed away from the wall. "All right, where is he?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down a side street. As the shadows closed in, Emma's brain was starting to work through the pain of the headache, causing her to wonder if she'd made a mistake. They'd passed others before turning down the alleyway; why hadn't he approached them for help? There was a tingling at the back of her neck that told her she was in danger. She pulled her hand out of the urchin's grip and started to back up, her eyes darting around as she fought back the first tendrils of panic.

The boy watched her, a nasty smirk playing across his thin lips as his eyes moved to look past her shoulder. She turned in time to see a heavy cudgel bearing down on her. Pain ripped through her skull as the weapon made contact; lights flashed in front of her eyes stopping only when unconsciousness claimed her.


	31. Chapter 31

Aedan ran a finger over the dark blue leather wrapped around the grip of his new dagger, moving over the finely crafted hilt and following the curve of the gleaming silverite blade. He picked up the matching dagger and hefted their nicely balanced weight in each hand before giving them an experimental flick of his wrists to see how they moved in his grip, and if he was being honest, to show off for Emma, who loved to watch him practice.

He turned his head to see if she'd noticed and realised she was no longer in the shop. "Where's Emma?" He tamped down the worry that bubbled up in his stomach; she was capable of looking after herself, yet he couldn't completely rid himself of a niggling feeling that something was wrong. "She went outside for a bit of fresh air," Wynne answered as she admired Alistair's new suit of armour.

He sheathed his blades as he left the shop and looked left and right, a frown pulling down his brows when he failed to spot her. He took a circular route around the buildings, finally reaching the door to Wade's shop without having seen a glimpse of Emma. The worry that he'd previously managed to push down now erupted and morphed into full blown panic. She wouldn't have just left them. He threw the door open. "We need to go." Zevran looked up with a pained expression. "But I'm just haggling over-" Aedan's deadly gaze pinned the elf. "Emma is missing."  
"Say no more, my friend." The armour and weapons forgotten, everyone hurried out of the shop.

They decided to split into pairs so that they could cover more area; Zevran pairing up with Leliana, Alistair with Wynne, and Aedan had his mabari. Aedan spotted a city guard, who wore a harassed look. "Excuse me, did you see a woman around this area in the last ten minutes? She has long dark brown hair, green eyes and carries a staff." The guard's expression became more professional as he listened to Aedan. He answered without hesitation. "I know who you mean. She was resting back there." He jerked his thumb to the side indicating the overhang at the end of the building. "Then some kid came up and asked her to help him free his dog." Aedan ran a hand through his hair. "Which way did they go, and when did this happen?"  
The guard pointed in the general direction, then added, "I looked away for a split second and when I looked back, they'd gone. I figure he took her down one of the side streets. At a guess, I'd say that was around five minutes ago."

Aedan sprinted off, slowing as he checked each alley carefully. It was at the third side street that his blood ran cold and for a moment, he stood there, frozen with fear. _It's not hers, it's not hers._  The mantra circled his brain as his eyes remained glued to the object that had caused his heart to clench painfully in his chest. Revek ran over to the item and snuffled around, finally he sat back on his haunches and released a mournful howl to the sky.

It was enough to get Aedan moving, and with slow, dragging steps he walked towards the dragon-head staff that lay in the dirt. As he bent to pick it up, his eyes were drawn to a pool of fresh blood and he dropped to his knees as a rage unlike anything he'd felt before swarmed through his body. He wanted to tear through everything and everyone who got in his way, he wanted to find the person responsible and rip them limb from limb. His body shook with the force of his anger, his fists clenched tightly, and his head felt about ready to explode. Unthinking, needing only to let out this overwhelming fury, he threw his head back and roared. The outburst of pain and sorrow echoed in the enclosed space like the screams of a tormented soul in the depths of hell.

"Fuck!" Aedan vaguely realised that it was the first time he'd heard Alistair use a curse word. Two sets of strong hands helped him to his feet, but his eyes were stuck to the dark red puddle staining the ground. Wynne grasped his chin and forcefully pulled his gaze to hers. "Don't give up on her, she's a strong woman and she has magic at her disposal." He blinked as the words soaked into his dazed brain and his vision came back into focus. He gave a short nod, not trusting himself to speak.

Leliana looked up from her kneeling position, her eyes glinting angrily. "I have tracks here. One set belongs to a large, heavyset man with a limp, the other footprints could be a child or a small woman."  
"A child. The guard said a child asked her to help him get his dog free," Aedan answered, his voice sounding rough and unsteady to his ears.  
"Who would do this?" Alistair queried. "I mean, we've only been in Denerim a few hours." Aedan's gaze snapped up. "That damn Knight!"  
Zevran pursed his lips, then shook his head. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I do not believe it is so. The man was willing to fight a duel, this...," he indicated the scuffle marks in the dirt. "This does not seem to fit with his sense of honour."

"We will find out soon enough, once we follow these tracks to their destination." Leliana's cool and deadly tone caused a shiver to trickle down Aedan's spine as she continued. "And when we get there, we're going to show them the error of their ways."  
Aedan's lips pulled back in a snarl, his fists clenched, his muscles bunched in an impressive display. "Let's go and get back my Angel, and Maker help them if she's...," his eyes slid to the blood. "No. Not even the Maker will be able to save them." Each of their expressions held a steel determination as they focused on the tracks and moved forward.

‑‑‑

The feeling of cold, damp stone seeped into Emma's skin, causing her to wake with a sudden jerk. She instantly regretted the move as her head throbbed painfully. Slowly she pushed herself upright while holding onto her aching skull and took note of her surroundings, which proved to be difficult as the lighting was practically non-existent. With a groan, she pushed herself into a standing position and nearly ended up back on the floor as she swayed precariously. She reached out and her hand knocked against what appeared to be a wooden beam, which she thankfully hung onto while she waited for her head to stop spinning.

Eventually, she felt a bit steadier on her feet and moved around the walls, trying to get an idea of the size of the room, and hopefully find something to help her escape. She came across a few sacks, a couple of barrels, something hairy that she was not going to think about, and then she tripped over some stairs. She bit back a yelp and swore as the slight stumble caused the pain in her head to flare up.

Carefully, she felt around with outstretched arms until she managed to find something that felt like a bannister. She silently let loose a few more choice swear words when she realised it was the same piece of wood she'd held onto when she'd nearly fallen over. If she'd just turned around, she would have immediately found the stairs; instead she'd wandered around the whole room like a dithering idiot.

Feeling a bit better after her quietly whispered rant, she cautiously made her way up the stairs. After ten steps, she reached a wooden door which appeared to be quite rackety, considering the number of gaps between the planks. With little hope, she reached out for the handle, turned it and was met with an annoying click while the door remained steadfast. She walked down a couple of steps and sat down, feeling tired, scared and sick. She felt her head gingerly, and found a large lump surrounded by hair crusted with dried blood.

She really needed to learn the healing spells from Wynne. Her eyes widened and she mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot. She was a mage, so some pissy little wooden door wasn't going to stop her. Standing with renewed purpose, she climbed the stairs again and reached for the handle. Her focus was a bit off, due to the bastard playing drums on her skull, but she soon managed to draw on her mana and freeze the handle and lock. She gritted her teeth and twisted with all her strength, there was a slight cracking sound and she grinned as she pushed against the door, only to find it still wouldn't budge. Well, shit! This sort of thing used to work for MacGyver.

She stepped back and eyed the door with a nasty glare. All right, well if ice wouldn't work, perhaps fire would. She pondered that for a moment, realising that setting fire to the door could be infinitely more dangerous than being kidnapped. Screw it! She wanted out of this shit hole with its strange hairy inhabitant, which she wasn't going to think about. She thanked God that she still had her cloak on, at least she could wrap that around her mouth and nose to filter out the worst of the smoke, but hopefully someone should come and check on the fire before it became too difficult to breathe.

She moved to the bottom of the stairs as a fireball flared up in the palm of her hand. After clearing the final step, she turned and flung the blazing orange ball at the door, then moved as far away as she could. The door was obviously drier than the floor and the fire greedily ate away at the wood, filling the room with smoke at an alarming speed. Bollocks! She really should have paid more attention to the fire safety talks they used to have at work because it seemed as if she'd badly miscalculated how much time she had.

She sunk down to her stomach and placed her head against the stone floor, trying to get below the deadly smoke. She lifted her head slightly at the sound of nearby shouting and running footsteps. In her happiness, she breathed in a large lungful of sooty smoke which seared her lungs and sent her into a paroxysm of coughing. Great, now she wouldn't even be able to fight whoever came for her. This plan was just going from bad to worse. Her throat felt scorched with heated air as she struggled to pull in oxygen that was no longer there and her eyes streamed with tears as the smoke stung them. She was vaguely aware that she was again lying on the ground.  _Back to square one_ , she thought hazily. She could hear a harsh, grating noise that seemed to match each painful movement of her chest, and realised it was the sound of her breathing.

_Doesn't really sound good, should get that looked at,_  her brain helpfully piped up. She knew she should be panicking but it just seemed like too much effort, instead she let herself drift ever closer to a warm and welcoming light.


	32. Chapter 32

 "EMMA!"

Her eyelids fluttered at the loud noise which made her head hurt. She wanted to tell him to keep it down because she was trying to get some sleep. That thought caused a snowball of images to flash through her mind. His voice close to her ear, telling her he loved her, his voice whispering naughty things to her as his hands touched her, his voice comforting her, laughing with her.

His voice filled with fear and anxiety.

She didn't want to hear him sound so scared, she wanted to hear him laugh and tell her once more how much he loved her. It was that need which caused her to start fighting against the pull of lethargy that was stealing her away. "That's it, Angel. Don't you dare leave me." She noticed the smoke was no longer burning her eyes and throat, but her lungs were too damaged to pull in anything more than a small breath.

"Hang on, Emma. It should get easier to breathe in a moment," Wynne said softly.  
There was a rush of magic, and Emma managed to force her eyelids open. The first thing she noticed was the pale shimmer of a barrier surrounding them, holding back the smoke, the second thing was that there were swirls of sparkling white curling over and through her body. With each motion, the pain in her lungs and throat lessened, until finally she was able to breathe easily. She was lifted by a pair of strong arms and held close to Aedan's chest as his lips pressed against her forehead. She closed her eyes and let herself be comforted by Aedan's familiar scent and the warmth and strength of his body.  
  
They entered a small grubby kitchen, and Emma was set down on her feet. The main focal point of the room was a large, scarred wooden table, with a few rough wooden chairs surrounding it. The table itself wasn't anything special, what made it interesting were the two men seated at it. One was a dwarf, bald and branded with thick black tattoos across his upper face. The other was a tall, heavy set human with blonde greasy hair that stuck to his forehead. Emma guessed this was the man who'd dealt her the incapacitating blow. As different as these two men looked, they had a couple of things in common; firstly, they were both tied to chairs, and secondly they both had a blade pressed to their throats. Zevran stood behind the dwarf, and Leliana behind the human.

"Start talking," Aedan barked. "Who are you, and why did you kidnap Emma?" The dwarf's upper lip curled back in a sneer but he said nothing. Aedan's hand slammed down on the table, making Emma jump. "Talk!" The dwarf spat but the projectile fell short of its target and landed with a splat on the table. Emma wrinkled her nose. "Ewww, that's just nasty."  
Aedan planted both hands on the table and leaned forward, his face intent, his voice low, menace coating each word. "Talk and you'll have a quick and painless death; remain silent and I leave you both to the mercy of the vicious assassins standing behind you."

A cool smile played over Leliana's lips. "Mercy? I don't know what that is. Do you, Zev?" In answer, the elven assassin tightened his grip on the dagger, nicking the flesh so that a trickle of blood rolled down the dwarf's throat. "No, though I've heard the word many times when my victims beg for it." He tilted his head to the side. "I wonder if I will beat my record, which stands at eighteen hours."  
The dwarf stuttered. "Wha... what do you mean?" Zevran laughed, sounding slightly maniacal as he transferred the sharp blade to the dwarf's trembling thigh and slid it towards the groin. "I mean that I managed to keep a man alive for eighteen hours. Unfortunately, the sight of his cock and balls being cut off was just too much for his heart."

The captured men were sweating profusely now, and Emma saw Alistair and Aedan flinch at the image painted by Zevran's statement. The human was the first to break. "It was Klack's idea! He said we could make a pretty penny if we took one of Alistair's friends."  
The dwarf snarled. "Shut up, Rit, ya damn fool."  
But once he'd started, it seemed there was no stopping Rit. "We were gonna grab the old bird at first, but then that one," he tilted his head in the direction of Emma, "came out of the shop alone and it was too good a chance to pass up."

Wynne's face had taken on a dangerous expression; without any warning, she swung her staff and slammed it into Rit's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. "What the fuck was that for?" he finally managed to gasp. Wynne glared at him. "Perhaps you'll think twice before referring to someone as an old bird." Emma burst out laughing; damn, Wynne was a feisty woman.

Aedan, however, wasn't smiling as he questioned the men further. "How do you know Alistair, and why would you think you could make any money by grabbing one of us?"  
Rit glanced over to Alistair. "We heard what was said at Goldanna's, about you being a prince."  
Alistair's face went white with anger and he took a step forward. "My sister was in on this?"  
Klack shook his head. "No, we were in the back, collecting our washing when you all walked in."  
Aedan leaned his hip against the table. "What about the child who lured Emma away; where does he fit in all this?"  
The dwarf shrugged. "One of Goldanna's kids. He figured his mum was owed some money if she had a rich brother, so he was willing to help out."   
  
Alistair made a distressed noise, his eyes filling with anger and regret. Emma walked over to him. "This isn't your fault, it's theirs." She pointed to the two men. "They're greedy bastards who thought they could make some easy money. I'm betting these two idiots have tried something like this before. If it hadn't been me, they would have targeted some other poor sod, who might not have had such great friends to help her out."

Both Klack and Rit shifted slightly as their eyes slid sideways and they exchanged a telling glance. Catching the movement, Emma stormed over to them. "How many other people have you hurt?" Leliana grabbed Rit's greasy hair and jerked hard. "Answer her!" The man let out a squeal of pain before he started rambling. "We didn't mean to hurt anyone, just some of them struggled and fought back..." The dwarf snarled at him to shut his mouth, but what was left unsaid was easy enough to fill in. Emma's stomach rolled uneasily at the knowledge that these men had killed some of their victims. She took a few steps back no longer comfortable with standing so close to them.

Aedan glanced out the window, noted the full moon then looked back to the dwarf and human. "Cut their ropes and give them their weapons." The two criminals stared at Aedan as if he'd gone mad. "What? You just going to let us walk away?"  
Aedan's deep blue eyes were cold as ice and filled with contempt. "I would sooner cut off my arm than let scum like you run free." He walked to the door and pushed it open. "However, I won't fight unarmed men. If you manage to take me down, then you're free to leave." A gleam of hope lit their features as they picked up their weapons and made their way outside.

Emma understood Aedan's sense of honour, even applauded it, but she wasn't feeling particularly friendly to the bastards who had knocked her out and kidnapped her; and she sure as hell didn't think they deserved the chance to fight for their freedom. However, when she pictured the alternative, which she assumed would be cutting their throats while they were tied and defenceless, she understood Aedan's reasoning a little better.

As she watched everyone file through the door, it occurred to her that she should be the one to take the men down, seeing as she was the injured party. She dashed outside to talk to Aedan, but the two men were already circling him, preparing for combat. She gritted her teeth and stepped back, knowing that distracting Aedan as he focused on the fight ahead could prove fatal.


	33. Chapter 33

The dwarf hefted a large hammer onto his broad shoulder as an unpleasant grin spread across his face. "I'm gonna crush you like a bug," he bragged as he swung his weapon and charged at Aedan. Rit circled around, holding his shield and sword in readiness. Aedan looked calm, relaxed even, but Emma noted the flex of his muscles as he prepared to move. There was a flash, followed by a thick cloud of smoke and suddenly Aedan was behind Klack. His blades sunk deep into the dwarf's thick neck, twisted once, then were quickly ripped free. There was a harsh gurgling sound as the first of the criminals dropped to the ground, eyes glassy with death.

A flash of fear crossed the face of the human and he tightened the grip on his shield as he looked for an opening. Warrior and rogue circled each other warily, their eyes tracking, watching for the slightest movement. Aedan spun his dagger and droplets of blood sprayed across the ground. In the split second that the warrior's eyes flickered to the blood splatter, Aedan closed the distance and slashed at the man's shield arm. The warrior stumbled back a few steps from the impact, his face a mottled red, as anger and fear warred together in his features.

He lifted his shield high and dashed forward, his narrowed eyes flashed silver from the light of the moon. Aedan ducked to the right, but at the last second the warrior shifted his direction and caught the rogue hard on the shoulder with a sickening crunch. Aedan grunted with pain as he hit the floor, the dagger falling from nerveless fingers. The warrior grinned triumphantly as he raised his sword and moved in for the kill. A stone projectile flew through the air and cracked the back of the man's skull. "Ow, what the fuck?!"  
Emma took a step forward, her lips thinned in anger. "I owed you that for the lump on my head, you miserable piece of shit!"

The man snarled and took a step towards her. "You dumb bitch, we're fighting a duel, or don't you understand the meaning of honour?"  
Fury of epic proportions raced through her veins. "Honour! You dare even use that word? You, who made a living from kidnapping and murder. You know nothing of honour and you do not deserve an honourable death." Flashes of lightning flickered around her body as she called upon her magic.  
"Emma, stop! I made a deal with him. If you kill him, I'll have broken my word, which is something I don't take lightly." She met Aedan's gaze, saw the truth in his eyes and stepped back, her teeth clenched tightly together to hold back the angry words threatening to spill from her tongue.

Aedan turned his attention back to the duel, and Emma saw him flinch as he tried to clench his left hand. The telltale sign was gone in the blink of any eye, but Rit noticed and smirked. With freedom so close at hand, the man wasted no time in getting the fight back underway. A battle cry left his lips as he charged once more, aiming directly for Aedan's left side. He saw the twitch of Aedan's lips, the light of victory in his eyes, just a fraction too late. Rit's momentum carried him forward as Aedan rolled beneath the shield, coming up under the warrior's sword arm, raised in readiness to strike. The rogue's sharp blade slid between the warrior's ribs, dropping him to his knees, gasping for air as blood filled his punctured lung.

Rit's head was sharply yanked back and his eyes met Aedan's. In them he saw his death a moment before the dagger was drawn across his throat, spilling his life's blood onto the uncaring ground.

Aedan released him and walked away before the body had finished falling. "Let's go. We'll spend the night at the tavern." Wynne was at his side, ready to heal his arm. "It's fine." He started walking off and the mage grabbed his wrist, causing him to grit his teeth as pain tore through his shoulder. "Yes, of course it is," she answered calmly as she placed her hands on the injured area and let the healing magic flow through his muscles, knitting together flesh and bone. "There, all done." Wynne proclaimed. He muttered a word of thanks then walked off, his face grim.

Emma stood there for a moment, feeling as though she'd been slapped. She thought he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed her, comforted her; what she hadn't expected was for him to ignore her. She noticed a couple of sidelong glances exchanged between the other companions, and she quickly changed the subject. She still had a lot of questions, the main one being, "Where are we exactly?"  
There was no answer from Aedan and after a short uncomfortable silence, Alistair answered, "We're at the outskirts of Denerim, it's a down and out area where the criminals tend to reside. Leliana managed to follow the tracks from the alley where they attacked you."

Leliana took over telling the story. "When we got closer to the slums, there were a lot of other tracks, making it difficult. Thankfully, it was at that point you set fire to the place and we headed in the direction of the smoke."  
Zevran continued the tale of her rescue. "We got there and found those two scoundrels trying to get out the door at the same time." His handsome face hardened. "They were just going to leave you to die."

Emma blinked and she felt the blood drain from her face as the consequences of her actions sunk in. "I thought they would come and put out the fire," she explained.  
Aedan stopped and turned to her, harsh lines bracketing his mouth. "What the hell made you think they would do something like that?"  
She felt sick to the stomach at the anger directed her way. "It... it always seemed to work in the books," she stuttered.  
He ground his teeth together, his jaw clenching with barely restrained fury. "This isn't a bloody book, Emma! Do you even realise just how close you came to dying today? All because of your own stupidity."

A painful lump formed in her throat as she watched everything she'd ever wanted get washed away in a torrent of angry words. She barely heard Wynne's soft voice pleading with Aedan to stop. She did however hear each and every one of his harsh words. "Why did you wander away from the shop? And why would you just follow someone without even letting one of us know where you were going? Then to cap it all off, you go and set fire to the bloody building that you're being held in."  
He roughly scraped his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in an effort to work off his agitation. Emma could feel a numbness in her heart that spread throughout her body, and she embraced it willingly, not wanting to feel the pain that waited in the shadows to pounce on her.

His hands wrapped around her upper arms in a bruising hold. "Answer me!" She lifted her head, stared into blue eyes that once looked on her with love yet now burned with anger, and in that moment, something died inside of Emma. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did. It won't happen again." She pulled away, unable to bear being so close to him, his scent teasing her with what she could no longer have.

Emma looked around blindly, not really seeing the squalid shacks that lined the dirt road. "Which way is it back to Denerim?" She was surprised that her voice came out so evenly, she even managed to plaster a smile on her face as she looked to the others. It was Leliana who took her arm and started leading her in the right direction. "He's not really angry at you, he just needs to work through the fear he felt when he thought he'd lost you."

The roaring in Emma's ears made it hard to hear the bard's words, but she nodded anyway, too numb to do anything else. No one spoke for the rest of the journey and eventually they reached the tavern. The innkeeper confirmed he had three double rooms available and handed out the keys. Leliana and Wynne took one, gave Emma a hug and went off to their bedroom. She got a light slap on the back from Alistair and a smile from Zevran before they too drifted off to find their room.

In her head, images replayed from when she'd last been here with Aedan. She could feel his hands on her, his breath whispering words of love against her flushed skin. She didn't want to ruin that memory by spending the night with Aedan while he was still angry at her; and if she was being honest, she didn't want him to witness her imminent breakdown, so she approached the innkeeper. "Do you have any other rooms available?"

She heard the swift intake of breath behind her. "Well, Miss, I've only got one other room, but it ain't fit for you."  
"Does it have a bed?" The innkeeper nodded. "But it's-" Emma tried for a smile as she interrupted him. "That's fine." She held her hand out for the key, and the innkeeper shrugged as he passed it to her, pointing her in the direction of the room.

"Emma..." She closed her eyes as Aedan's deep voice washed over her. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, but she couldn't risk rejection, not when she was already so close to breaking. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder, the frozen smile still in place. "It's okay, Aedan." Her throat ached as she spoke his name. "I just need to get some sleep, I'm sure you do too."


	34. Chapter 34

Her throat convulsed painfully as she walked off in the direction of her room. She concentrated on her footsteps in an effort to maintain her composure, however, when she suddenly realised that each step towards her room was a step away from Aedan, her control snapped. Silent tears rolled down her face, leaving streaks of white through patches of black soot. At the sound of Aedan closing in on her, she panicked and ran, unable to deal with any more emotional scenes. He caught up to her easily, and stepped in front of her. "Wait! Just-." He saw the tears and gathered her in his arms. "Ah, shit. I'm sorry, Angel."

She struggled against him, her arms flailing. Angry at him because he'd seen her cry, angry at herself for wanting to stay in his arms. "Don't...," she hiccuped as she tried to get her emotions under control enough to speak, "don't do this now, Aedan."  _Because you'll break my heart if you tell me it's over._

There was a ball of fear in the pit of her stomach and she renewed her attempts to free herself. All she wanted to do was find a small corner where she could curl up and lick her wounds. Aedan backed her up to a wall and pressed his body against hers, effectively taking the fight out of her. His fingers tucked under her chin and lifted her face. "Don't do what, Angel?" He dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. "This?"  
Her breath caught in her throat. "Aedan..."  
His thumb stroked under her eyes, catching the tears and smearing the dirt. "Will you give me a chance to apologise?" He kissed her forehead. "And to explain."

There was a weighted silence which dragged on, and although only seconds passed, to his stretched nerves it felt like hours. Finally, she gave a small nod and he led her to their room. They turned the corner, and Aedan smiled at the innkeeper, who passed them, carrying a large, empty wooden bucket in each hand. Aedan pushed the door open and ushered Emma inside. She looked around the room and her eyes were immediately drawn to the large metal tub filled with steaming water and smelling of jasmine.

She turned to Aedan. "When did you manage to get this done?"  
He chuckled. "I had a quick word with the innkeeper before chasing after you. He's been running back and forth with buckets while we talked."  
She glared at him. "You were pretty confident that I'd come back here."  
He shook his head. "Not at all. If you hadn't agreed to hear me out, then I would have still given you the key for this room. After what you've been through today, I'm hardly going to let you sleep on a small, hard bed." Her gaze softened and she quickly turned her attention back to the bath to hide her look of longing for him.

"Why don't you get in the tub, and I'll start talking." She pulled off her cloak and grimaced at the smell of burnt wood that wafted up from the material as she laid it on the bed. Her boots and dress quickly followed, then she climbed into the hot, fragrant water, sighing happily as she sunk into its warm embrace.

He watched her undress, devouring the sight of her creamy skin, her shapely legs, and the curve of her breasts and hips. When she climbed into the tub, he bit back a silent curse and discreetly adjusted himself as his cock thickened. He tried giving it a severe talking to, reminding his unrepentant penis that this was definitely not the time or place for that. It was working, right up to the moment when she let out a breathy moan; well, it might have been a sigh, but his damn cock couldn't distinguish the difference.

He shifted slightly and focused his eyes to a point just past her shoulder so that he could talk without becoming too distracted. He thought of how to start the conversation and his erection wilted; nothing like hurting the one you love to kill the mood. He sat down on a nearby chair and took a moment to collect his thoughts. He lifted his head, ready with his prepared speech, and found her leaf green eyes upon him. The impact of her beautiful but sad gaze drove all sense from his mind. Before he knew it, he was on his knees at the side of the tub, words tumbling from his mouth, "I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was terrified when I realised you'd been taken, and then I found you lying on the floor, so still and pale, and I thought I'd gotten there too late again."  
Emma watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the rim of the tub tightly.

"What do you mean by 'again'?" she quietly asked. The blood drained from his face so quickly, that she immediately reached for him, fearing that he would pass out. His eyes were unfocused as they drifted down to where her hand held his wrist. "When Highever Castle was attacked by Howe, I teamed up with my mother and we went to check on the rest of our family. But Oriana and Oren were already dead, and by the time I reached my father he was close to death. I was too late to save any of them." His breathing was shallow and his eyes flickered with images of the past. "When I found you, for just a moment I saw my father lying on the floor, his blood pooling around him. All I could think was that I'd lost someone else that I loved."

He swayed on his knees, and Emma quickly climbed from the tub, heedless of the water splashing over the side and helped him onto the bed, then pressed his head down between his knees. His hands clenched at the sheets as he fought back the dizziness. She kept her hand on his back, stroking up and down, soothing him.  
Finally, he rubbed a hand over his face as he sat upright. "Sorry," he rasped, "Haven't really spoken about that night before."  
"Are you all right?" The concern in her voice warmed him and eased the sharp pain of the memories.  
"Yeah, thanks." Suddenly he swore. "This wasn't meant to be about me. I was trying to apologise." She pressed her forehead to his temple. "You did, Aedan." He drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before asking the all important question. "Do you forgive me for being such an idiot?"

A shudder worked its way across his shoulders and from her peripheral vision, she watched a tear trickle down his tired face. She took his hands in hers, and turned him towards her. "I forgive you, Aedan, on one condition; next time you get angry with me, please wait until we're in private before you say anything. You were right in that I made some stupid mistakes, but it hurt to hear it from you in that way and in front of everyone."

"I meant to. Maker, I promise I meant to wait. But I kept thinking of how close you came to dying, and then suddenly I was just spewing all this rubbish." She leaned forward and brushed his lips. "Well, it wasn't all rubbish. I should have definitely let you know where I was going. That was just stupid of me, and I'm sorry for causing you more worry when you already have so much to deal with."

He wrapped his arms around her and flinched at the coldness of her skin. "Angel, you're freezing." He fetched a towel and rubbed the remaining droplets from her hair, then patted her skin dry, before putting her in bed. He stood there, unsure of whether he should stay or go, then her hand reached out and took his, tugging him towards her. He smiled and pulled off his clothes before climbing in next to her. The events of the day caught up with them almost immediately, and they fell asleep wrapped firmly in each others arms.

‑‑‑

There was a loud thrumming noise close by; a sound so familiar that Emma smiled, yet the cause of the noise continued to elude her. She searched for the memory, becoming ever more frustrated as she found herself continually blocked by a dark barrier. She could feel the weight of the memories pressing against her, so close yet so far. An overwhelming need to remember clawed at her mind, urging her to take back what she'd lost. She reached out and tentatively touched the barrier, and her fingers slipped into a firm gelatinous texture.

She recoiled, partly from the unpleasant sensation and partly from a vicious pain that ricocheted through her skull. She moved closer and noticed that there were sickly green and black markings all over the obstruction, and a fissure running from the top in a diagonal slant. She lifted her staff and poked at the crack, expecting the pain in her head this time, although the severity was enough to make her pause in her efforts. Emma breathed through the agony while trying to figure out a way to reach past the barrier without causing herself any further suffering. She reviewed what she knew so far; this was obviously a dream, and the barrier seemed to be a part of her brain, hence the reflected pain when she touched it.

A thought suddenly occurred to her that the colouring looked similar to a fading bruise, and she immediately recalled hitting herself on the head with her staff when she was drunk and trying to copy the moves of... of someone. Damn it! The information - the memory was right there for her to grasp. A slight movement rippled across the barrier and she thought that the crack had widened a little. Perhaps she didn't need to touch it at all, but instead reach in with her mind and pull at the missing memories?

She fixed her attention on the weakest part of the barrier, reaching for the missing part of her mind. She gasped at the sharp stabbing sensation that shot through her skull but kept up the assault. She focused on her previous thought; who had she been trying to copy? Abruptly a vision materialised of a dark haired woman spinning a staff before banging it on the ground. Emma knew the woman like she knew the back of her hand. She clutched tightly at the partial memory, straining at the effort to- Hawke! It was Hawke from Dragon Age 2! She had time to raise her arm in a triumphant fist pump before a landslide of images, sounds and scents assailed her.

As the onslaught slowed, she managed to pinpoint the cause of the sound that had driven her to fight for her memories. The image she focused on showed a big black cat sprawled across the sofa, his body vibrating with a deep rumbling purr. She awoke with tears streaming down her face; how could she have forgotten her cat, Jess?


	35. Chapter 35

Shakily, she climbed out of bed and grabbed Aedan's shirt to cover her nakedness as she made her way to the window seat. It occurred to her that she hadn't really given much thought about her life since the accident. In the excitement of learning magic, becoming a Grey Warden, fighting darkspawn and abominations, and of course, falling in love, she'd pushed all thoughts of her previous life to one side.

However, now that she'd opened up that door, a multitude of questions bombarded her and demanded answers. She dropped her head to her bent knees and let out a sigh; answers that were in short supply at the moment. Her brain felt swamped and she could feel a niggling pain just above one eye. She decided to focus on one thing at a time, starting with her cat. Jess had always gotten along with her neighbour, an elderly woman who fussed over him when he wandered off into the hallway while Emma took her rubbish to the bin room. She prayed that her neighbour had taken pity on Jess when she'd been… she frowned. What  _had_  happened to her? She remembered the lightning, a flash, then waking up in Duncan's tent.

A cold sweat covered her body as she considered the possibility that she'd never been found. Was she actually unconscious in her chair, her body slowly deteriorating? How much time had passed? She'd lost count of the number of days she'd been in Thedas. Was time passing at the same speed in her world? If that was the case and she'd never been found, then she was pretty sure she would be dead in her world by now; but then if that had happened, shouldn't that mean she'd be dead in this world too? She gripped her head in both hands as frustration nudged the pain above her eye into a full blown headache. The tears rolling down her face probably weren't helping either and she moved one hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

If she'd never been found, then that meant Jess was… she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought, but that didn't stop the fresh flow of tears or the shaking of her shoulders as she buried her head between her curved body and bent knees. Another memory interrupted her grief, this one from a dream she'd had after they'd left Lothering. She remembered a constant bleeping noise and two people talking, their sentences disjointed, then the vision of the Archdemon had intruded, and she'd woken up back in Thedas.

That annoying noise she'd heard in the dream had to be the sound of a hospital monitor. Her heart lifted; if she was in hospital, then that meant they had found Jess too, so someone would be looking after him. She might never know what had happened to Jess, and to think of anything other than a happy outcome for her cat would be too upsetting, so she pictured him happy and being pampered by the friendly neighbour. It was the best she could do to mollify herself.

She wondered what would happen to her flat; with no one to pay the rent, would the landlord just offer the tenancy to someone else? And if he did that, then what happened to all her possessions? Would the police store them somewhere? Blimey, this sort of thing made her headache worsen, and since there was nothing she could do about it, she decided to relegate that to the pile of unanswered questions.

_You might return back to that world._

She lifted her head at the thought and stared out the window, watching the first blush of dawn feather across the sky. Was that something she wanted? There was no denying she missed certain things from her world. Chocolate for starters; her mouth watered at the thought of biting into a chocolate covered caramel and nougat bar. It wasn't that they didn't have chocolate in Thedas, it just didn't taste quite the same. Then there were her toiletries; her hair was practically begging for some decent shampoo and conditioner. She really needed to have a chat with the others about what they used. Morrigan managed to keep her long hair silky; hell, even Zevran kept his golden locks shining. There was also the matter of deodorant, especially after a hard fight when sweat covered her body, but it wasn't so bad, since everyone else was in the same predicament. There had been a few occasions where Aedan had carried her off to a lake or river to cool off, which of course always turned into something more fun than just washing.

At the thought of Aedan, she turned her head to watch him sleeping, and a gentle smile curved her lips. No amount of chocolate, shampoo or deodorant would make her leave this man, whom she loved with every fibre of her being. No, if she had a choice, she would stay in Thedas and adjust to the differences. She'd already gotten used to the replacement for her toothpaste, she would figure out the rest as she went along. Of course, the big problem was whether she would have a choice or be dragged back to her world, kicking and screaming, figuratively speaking of course. She turned back to the window, saw glints of gold lighting the edges of fluffy pink clouds and smiled at the simple beauty of the morning sky.

The sound of the bed creaking alerted her that Aedan was now awake, and judging from the sound of padded feet on the floorboards, was heading towards her. His warm lips nuzzled at her neck and she leaned back into his touch. "Morning, Angel. You're up early." His hands clasped together on her stomach as he pulled her closer. She turned her head, and his face fell as he noted her red, puffy eyes. "You've been crying. Is this because of last night? Have you changed your mind?"  
"What? No! Well, I mean, I have been crying, but it wasn't about last night." She turned as she spoke, twining her arms around his neck and pulling him down. He paused for a moment, his eyes searching hers, then he closed the gap, intending only to brush a tender kiss across her lips before finding out what had upset her.

However, the instant their lips met, the kiss became heated and hungry. Aedan swallowed her sounds of pleasure, treasuring the soft moans as she clung to him. He slanted his mouth, taking the kiss deeper, craving the feel of her soft lips, her wet tongue, her satin skin. Her scent teased his nose and he realised it was mingled with his own. He pulled back, saw she was wearing his shirt and a primal possessive need roared through his blood. Aedan growled and Emma squealed as he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. She gave a mental cheer as she prepared to find out if make up sex was as good as she'd heard.


	36. Chapter 36

Aedan slipped his hands under the cotton shirt, sliding over skin as smooth as porcelain and as soft as velvet. He pushed the material up until his fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts and felt a tremor flutter across her body. He bent his head, eager to tease and taste her; the tip of his tongue circled around her navel, felt that telling quiver once again and he pressed a kiss to her stomach. With slow, deliberate movements he moved upwards, stimulating her nerve endings with each caress of his fingers, each stroke of his tongue, each scrape of his teeth.

As he reached her sternum he lifted his eyes and his line of sight was filled with a tantalising glimpse of the slope of her breasts, still mostly hidden by the shirt. He shifted forward and saw the dark pink of her nipples pressing against the white cotton. He lowered his head, suckled the pebbled flesh through the material and Emma arched towards him, her hand finding a hold in his hair. She gripped convulsively as he twirled his tongue around the hardening peak. Pulling back he blew softly on the wet cotton, now clearly outlining the hard, flushed nipple beneath, and watched as the textured skin tightened even more.

He moved over to the other side to tend to the neglected nipple and found it already hard. He gathered the shirt in one hand and lazily slid it over her breasts, teasing her with the slightly rougher touch of cotton against her now sensitised flesh. A low keening sound escaped her lips, calling to him to like a seductive siren luring sailors to their doom and he went willingly, drawn into her net of desire and need. He answered with a deep growl as he closed his lips over the waiting pebbled peak and greedily laved her with his tongue and the tender graze of his teeth.

She writhed beneath his touch, lifting her hips towards his hard, leaking cock, pleading silently to be filled, but as much as he hated to deny her anything, he was far from finished with his exploration of her body. He laid a firm hand on her hip and held her still against the mattress as he continued his carnal assault on her breasts. He lifted his gaze, saw a flash of green beneath heavy lidded eyes, glazed with lust, then his attention was drawn to her parted lips and the temptation was too great to ignore.

He surged forward and captured her lips, moving against her mouth with a fervent passion. He leaned back and pulled her with him, lifting the shirt over her head before following her back to the pillow, his lips working down the graceful line of her neck, nibbling at her throat and sucking up a bruise along her collarbone. He made his way down her body, hands spanning her ribcage, sliding over the swell of her hips, stopping only when his thumbs brushed against her hipbones.

He breathed in the scent of her desire and stroked a finger over her smooth pubic area. He loved that she now shaved it, because the skin felt like silk and she was even more responsive when he touched her there. To prove his point, he made little circles with his thumb, and her thighs trembled and spread further apart as she sought more stimulus. He caressed the soft skin of her inner thigh, deliberately avoiding the swollen clitoris and the slick engorged labia.

He shifted his attention to the other thigh and proceeded to drive her wild until she was squirming and flexing her hips in a carnal manner. He placed a kiss to her thigh before moving to her glistening sex, and blowing cool air against the heated nub which she responded to with a grateful sob. He lifted his head and looked up the length of her body, flushed and covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as she undulated against the sheets. "Fuck! Angel, you look so tempting, spread out before me like this."

He ran a finger along the vulva, coating his digit in her thick honey and lifted it to his mouth, savouring the taste of her arousal. A deep thirst for more blazed through him and he lowered his head, plunging his tongue into the wet folds of her pussy and licking in long, firm strokes. She cried out ecstatically, insistently lifting her hips to his clever mouth and flexible tongue, while her hands buried into his thick hair, alternately stroking and clenching. He closed his lips over her clitoris, flicking it with his tongue, while sucking vigorously. "Oh fuck!" Her exuberant shout must have been heard by everyone in the tavern, but Aedan couldn't care less; he delighted in the melody she created when he made love to her.

Emma registered the rhythmic bunching of muscles in his back and buttocks, and her pussy pulsed in response, knowing that he was thrusting his cock into the sheets. "Aedan, I want to taste you too." He groaned and the sound vibrated through her clitoris and labia, causing a new trickle of juices that Aedan enthusiastically lapped up. She moaned at the loss of his touch as he moved up to the head of the bed, but she didn't have to wait long. He covered her mouth, sliding in his tongue and giving her a taste of her own sweet flavour.

One arm cradled her head as the other moved to her shapely waist, then he nimbly rolled them so that she lay on top. She wiggled around, feeling his heated erection pressing against her stomach. "You have some very smooth moves, love," she praised him. Although lacking some of his natural agility, she managed to get herself into position without hitting anything important.

His calloused hands ran up the back of her thighs and over the rise of her ass, smoothing over her lower back as she brought her throbbing pussy down to his waiting mouth. Emma found it extremely difficult to concentrate on Aedan as his tongue did delightful things to her pussy. She chuckled as his cock jerked impatiently, and she ran her fingers along the ridges of his muscled stomach, lowering her body to playfully bite his hipbone. Emma's fingers slid over the silky stretched skin of his penis, following the prominent vein down to the root where she cupped his heavy testicles. She heard and felt the groan that reverberated through Aedan, and let out a whimper of her own.

No longer in the mood to play, she dipped her head and wrapped her lips around the broad, flushed head. His hips shot upwards, and she relaxed her throat so that he could slip further into her hot, wet mouth. Emma's tongue swirled around his shaft while her lips moved back up the rigid length to tease the crown. She stroked her hand firmly over his cock in time with the bobbing motion of her mouth, while her other hand fondled his balls.

Her rhythm faltered as he slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping back and forth. Emma moaned and tightened her hold around the girth of his cock as she tried to focus her attention back to pleasuring Aedan. She shifted slightly, resting her hand against his solid thigh as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard at the head. Running her tongue along the edge and over the sensitive slit, she was rewarded with a few drops of pre-cum. He groaned and patted her ass as he slowly withdrew his fingers; his cock was aching to be buried deep inside her. She climbed off and lay beside him, a sensual smile on her face as she rested her hand against the side of his face, fingertips stroking along his temple, playing with a strand of hair.

He brushed a kiss to her lips as he enfolded her into his arms and moved his body between her parted thighs. Reaching down, he positioned his cock against her slick entrance and eased inside. "Bend your knees and lift your legs so that your thighs rest against my waist." He stroked a hand down her thigh, helping her achieve the correct placement, then slid around to clasp her buttocks firmly as he gently rolled to the side and curled his lower body around her.  
"Oh my God," she gasped, "this is amazing!" He chuckled, knowing that she was experiencing a deeper penetration and extra pressure against her clitoris from the closeness of his pubic bone.

His head lay at the base of her throat and because they were on their side, her breasts were pushed together giving him plenty of cleavage to tease with his lips and tongue. She had one arm curled around the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She pulled at his locks, and as he lifted his head, their eyes met and held as he slowly began to rock back and forth. He saw her pupils dilate as her arousal spiked higher with each glide of his cock against the sensitised nerves within her tight channel. Her thigh muscles flexed as she began to match his pace until their bodies moved as one.

She lowered her head as he stretched upwards to meet her halfway, and their lips converged in a blaze of passion and desire as they drew ever closer to their climax. Emma's breath came in short gasps, the orgasm within her building to such intense proportions that it verged on frightening. She gripped Aedan tighter, needing an anchor amidst the storm of emotions twisting inside of her. "Oh shit, oh…" Her words cut off as the orgasm hit and a series of mini explosions shattered her straining body, knocking the air from her lungs so that her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Aedan grunted as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock, hugging it in a tight sheath. His hips jerked out of control, and he thrust fast and hard. All too soon his balls drew up tight against his body, signalling the end. He buried his head into the contour of her neck, snarling as his muscles tightened; his fingers dug into her ass cheek as he plunged deep into he and found his release.

"Wow. That was incredible," she murmured as she lazily stroked along his back. "You come up with some very inventive positions."  
He chuckled. "I read a lot."  
She lifted a brow, a heated look in her eyes. "I'd love to see what books you've been reading."  
He squeezed her ass. "Oh, I think you'd enjoy them," he said, his face alight with laughter. "So, before I got distracted, I was about to ask why you were upset."

_Oh, damn it!_


	37. Chapter 37

Emma moaned as Aedan's flaccid cock slipped out of her, then rolled onto her stomach to get a better view of his flexing ass as he strode confidently over to the basin. His taut biceps became more defined as he wrung out a wash cloth, and muscles tightened across his back with each movement. She wiped at her mouth, sure she was going to find drool as she gazed upon his long legs. "I can feel you watching me," he said.

"Mhm, can you blame me?" Her lips turned up in a smile that was purely carnal as he turned and walked back towards her. "Don't try and distract me." He gave her a mock frown as he sat on the bed and cleaned her body. She quivered as his hand dipped between her legs, hips rising to his touch. He chuckled. "Behave yourself. Now, tell me why I found you crying this morning."

He dropped the cloth to the floor and climbed back into bed, pulling her to his side, his arms holding her close, offering her a sense of safety. She placed one hand over his, tracing his long fingers, rough and scarred by battle. "I had a bit of a weird dream and when I awoke I'd recovered my ability to see future events." She continued to fiddle around with his hand, stroking over the knuckles. "I also remembered a few things from before I met you and some of them were a bit upsetting."  
He kissed the top of her head. "Is there something you need to sort out back home?" She shook her head. "Not really. It doesn't matter anyway as I can't go back there."  _If I do, I won't be able to return to you._ "Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that I don't want to go back there," she corrected herself.

Aedan lifted her face. "Did someone hurt you, Angel?" His eyes held a menacing glint and she brushed her lips to his, touched by his concern on her behalf. "No, nothing like that; I was just lonely, with no life to speak of. I only had one friend and that was who I was crying for. I hope he's okay." Her eyes filled at the thought of Jess, and Aedan's thumb captured a stray tear. "He obviously means a lot to you." His rough voice caught Emma's attention and she quickly understood. "I was referring to my cat, Aedan. He'd been with me for a few years and had been a great companion."  
Aedan's expression brightened after hearing her explanation, then he looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to look so happy when you're obviously distressed about your pet."

She leaned back into his warm body. "It's okay, I should have clarified it was a cat at the beginning." He ran his hand over her hair. "Are you sure we can't go back and check on him?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure, but thank you for offering."

She turned in his arms and kissed him slowly, taking solace in the intimate hug. "I love you, Aedan."  
He cupped the back of her head, holding her to him. "I love you too, Emma, with all my heart."  
They embraced each other in a companionable silence, knowing no other words were necessary in that moment. Her mind drifted, for the most part focused on nothing in particular, just content to be at peace for a short time.

It was during this quiet moment that a memory bubbled up and prodded at her insistently. A small vial filled with some kind of glittering potion. What was it Flemeth had said?  _"When you have made your decision, drink this. It must be done before the killing blow."_ _  
_Emma frowned; really the words didn't make that much sense. She wasn't really sure what decision Flemeth was referring to, though she guessed it had it to do with whether she wanted to stay in Thedas or not. Which was a no-brainer really. She would happily face the trials still to come in Thedas in order to stay with the man she loved and the friends she'd made.

Another question came to mind; did she drink the potion regardless of the decision? It certainly sounded that way, in which case what was the point of the damn thing? Also, seeing as she already knew her answer, couldn't she just knock back the stuff now and have done with it? Bloody hell, so many questions, she could really do with going to see... wait! They did have to return to Flemeth at some stage to have a chat about the grimoire. Perfect! She'd ask her questions then.

‑‑‑

Emma ate a hearty breakfast, while Aedan played footsie under the table, causing her to break out in fits of giggles at the most inopportune moments. He decided to stop when she had a coughing fit after her drink went down the wrong way.

"Ah, so our two little love birds have reunited. It warms the heart, truly." Zevran grinned as he carried over his own substantial breakfast and took a seat next to Aedan. Alistair yawned as he sat down next to Emma. "I think that was pretty obvious from the noises coming from their room at the break of dawn." He gave both guilty parties a bleary-eyed glare, which was somewhat ruined by the cheerful twinkle in his amber eyes.

Leliana and Wynne approached the table. "That reminds me, we need to get some cotton wool or something else to stuff in our ears," Wynne stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Emma chuckled at their good-natured ribbing, her embarrassment long since forgotten, having become accustomed to what was a favourite pastime for Zevran, and, on occasion, Wynne.

Conversation turned to their schedule for the day ahead. "After our chat with the impostor, it seems we need to head back to Lake Calenhad and talk to the innkeeper at the Spoiled Princess." Emma looked up from her coffee, "We could bypass Lake Calenhad and go straight to a small town called Haven."  
Everyone, but Aedan, looked at her in surprise. "I regained possession of my ability to see the future some time during the night," she explained.

Feeling a bit uneasy, she turned to Alistair. "But I promise, I had no knowledge of what would happen yesterday." He smiled, albeit a little sadly. "I know, Emma. Apart from the fact that you have a kind heart, I don't believe you would have gone through the events of yesterday if you could have avoided them." She reddened at the compliment and gave a self-conscious cough as she sought to change the subject. "If you show me your map, I'll mark Haven on there." She thought back to the map in the game and sincerely hoped it was accurate. For that matter, she hoped her own memory was accurate because she certainly couldn't rely on her own sense of direction to get them there as it was appalling. Hell, she'd got lost on a train once after coming out of the tiny toilet and walking off in the wrong direction.

Aedan spread the map out on the table and handed her a pencil; she scanned the parchment carefully, found Redcliffe and traced her finger to the left, noting the small white patch, upon which would normally sit the icon for Haven. She placed a cross against the area and returned the pencil to Aedan. He looked around the table. "Okay, looks like we have a plan."  
"And a long journey back the way we've just come," Leliana grumbled. However, once they'd finished their breakfast they were ready to make the trip to Haven, with a quick stop to meet up with the rest of the party along the way.


	38. Chapter 38

They reached the town of Haven as the sun rose in the sky, a grateful addition as it was freezing in the Frostback Mountains. Emma rubbed her hands together as a sharp wind whipped past, flipping her hair across her face. The greeting from the guard they encountered was no less chilling. "What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here."  
Aedan smiled, as if the man had just offered him the key to the city. "We're looking for Brother Genitivi. Have you seen him by any chance?" The guard's expression became shuttered. "I don't know of anyone by that name. Perhaps Father Elrik might know, but he's administering to the villagers at the moment and can't be disturbed."  
Leliana looked surprised at the man's words. "Father? I have never heard of this." The guard turned a cool gaze her way. "It has always been this way in Haven, and we do not question tradition."

"I think I'd like to talk with Father Elrik," Aedan said, watching the guard closely.  
"You may trade for supplies at the shop if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave." The man's face remained stolid, giving nothing away.  
Alistair gave a mock shiver. "Did it just get a lot colder? Or is it just me?" At that moment another blast of wind whistled around them and Emma shivered. "It's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey; and yes, his attitude isn't exactly warm and welcoming." She indicated the guard, who was staring at her with a nonplussed look. "What did she just say?"

Aedan shrugged. "You need to get out more, you're missing all the latest sayings." With that, they walked into Haven and wandered around the village which appeared to be deserted, except for a young boy reciting a ballad. "Why is it that kids can always make the most innocent poems sound so bloody creepy?" Emma said as she eyed the boy nervously.  
"I can't say I've seen much evidence of that, but I have to agree with you in this case." Leliana shuddered as the boy stared at them with a disturbing attentiveness. After exploring the lower area, they headed up the slope, and entered the shop. The storekeeper looked up, wearing the same wary expression as they'd seen on the guard. "Who are you? You're not from Haven…"  
Aedan's eyebrow shot up. "I'm not? Well, that explains why this place doesn't look familiar." He asked the shopkeeper what he had to sell and spent a few minutes looking over the goods available.

In the meantime, Emma dragged Leliana over to a large iron chest and asked her to pick the lock. The bard glanced over her shoulder, saw the owner of the store was busy talking to Aedan, and with quick fingers soon had the lid open. She immediately honed in on the pair of leather boots inside the chest, remembering a conversation which had recently taken place around the camp-fire about Zevran's love of Antivan leather and the boots he'd failed to buy. "Are these for Zev?" she queried in a low voice. Emma grinned and nodded. "Ah, he will adore them, I think," the bard confirmed. They rejoined the group just as Aedan was wrapping up his transaction.

It was Zevran who spotted the door to the back room. "Hmm, I wonder… the last time we looked into such a room, we found a dead body." The shopkeeper paled and rushed out from behind the counter to stand in front of Zevran. "No! You can't go in there." The assassin smirked. "I would like to see you try and stop me."  
The man, panicked beyond all sense, rushed at Zevran, fists flailing at thin air since the assassin had already moved. Zevran rolled his eyes and brought the pommel of his sword down on the man's skull, knocking him out cold. "Now, let's see what he was so keen to hide, yes?" Pushing the door open, the smell of decaying flesh hit them like a sledgehammer.

"Maker's breath! Why do people keep leaving bodies in their back rooms?" Alistair complained as he covered his mouth and nose. Judging from the armoured legs sticking out from beneath the sheet, the body belonged to a Knight of Redcliffe. "Poor bastard, he didn't deserve to die like this," Aedan muttered angrily. As they walked back to the door, Emma remembered the upcoming fight. "We're going to have some pissed off villagers out there," she warned everyone. With the alacrity of well trained soldiers, everyone readied their weapons, and Aedan opened the door.

They stepped outside and were met with shouts of anger. A _Misdirection Hex_ appeared around Zevran, and Emma countered with a _Glyph of Warding_ , before turning her attention to the mage who'd cast the spell. She cast _Dispel Magic_ and swiftly followed through with _Mana Clash_. The mage let out a scream as spirit damage tore into him and he dropped to the ground. Emma blinked in surprise, she'd never really used it in the game, but had read that the spell was pretty powerful, she just hadn't known how powerful until now. She grinned - _Mana Clash_ had just become her new favourite spell.

She saw a group of unarmed, yet hostile villagers running towards them, and Emma wanted to knock their heads together. Their fanaticism had driven all common sense from their brains, so that they eagerly sprinted towards their deaths. Determined to save as many lives as possible, she cast _Blizzard_ , obscuring their view and freezing them in place. When Alistair and Zevran moved towards them, Emma shouted after the two men. "They're unarmed, let's just keep going up the hill and leave them be."

Both warrior and rogue turned to Aedan, who gave a nod of confirmation, and they turned their attention to the men who were trying to stop them from reaching the building at the top of the hill. Leliana placed an arrow neatly through one skull as Emma froze an archer, who was then shattered by a stone fist flung by Wynne. Meanwhile, Aedan, Alistair and Zevran worked their way through the remaining fighters, until they eventually reached an odd looking building. Torches burned brightly on either side of the door, and thick wooden beams, with what appeared to be large thorns protruding from them, curled above the entrance. Emma shuddered; she hadn't really paid much attention to the outside of the building in the game, but standing in front of it, she couldn't help but think it would make a great haunted house. The place practically reeked of menace. "Not very friendly looking, is it?" Alistair noted.

Aedan walked towards the thick wooden door and pushed it open with enough force to slam it against the wall, causing the villagers inside to quickly spin around and glare at them. "Such a friendly village, I should recommend it to my friends for a holiday location," Zevran joked. The crowds parted as Aedan strode purposefully down the centre of the room; Emma tried not to drool, but damn, he looked sexy when he moved with such confidence and authority. Father Elrik obviously didn't share Emma's appreciation, if the glowering look on his face was anything to go by.

Elrik took a moment to compose himself, replacing the angry look with something slightly more polite. "Ah… welcome. I heard there were strangers in Haven. Have you enjoyed your visit here?" Aedan wore a bored expression as he crossed his arms, transferring his weight to his right leg, assuming the pose of someone holding a casual conversation. "Well, let's see; your guards could be a little more friendly, your shopkeeper needs to stop keeping dead bodies in the store room, such a terrible smell, you know. Oh, and let's not forget the villagers; don't they know it's the height of bad manners to attack visitors?"  
Father Elrik snorted indignantly. "We do not need to explain ourselves to you!"  
Aedan straightened, all playfulness gone. "Good, because I'm really not in the mood for talking." He smoothly drew both daggers from their sheaths and prepared to fight. Guards began to close in as Father Elrik stepped back, giving himself some space to start casting spells.

Emma and Wynne immediately focused on him, recognising the danger he presented. Emma cast a _Vulnerability Hex_ and Wynne cast _Mana Drain_ causing Elrik to stumble as the immediate loss of mana weakened him. Emma checked that none of her friends were in range before casting _Tempest_ while Wynne conjured up _Blizzard_ and all of a sudden Elrik found himself trapped within a raging storm. Both ladies turned their attention to the rest of the combat, only to find the last remaining guard skewered on Alistair's blade. Lifting his foot, Alistair pushed the corpse off as he muttered. "I hate it when that happens." Eventually, the spells surrounding Elrik died down, revealing his dead body.

Emma leaned over and removed the amulet from around his neck. "That's a little clunky for you isn't it?" Aedan asked. She chuckled, and replied, "We need this to open a door." They checked out the side room, picking up some loot on the way, then made their way back to the main area. Emma knew where the door to the secret room was, but she didn't want to ruin their fun and waited to see if someone would spot it. "All right, let's take a look around. If they did capture Brother Genitivi, then I guess Elrik would keep him nearby."


	39. Chapter 39

They spread out and started searching the the large hall. Emma trailed behind Aedan, watching as he tested discoloured stones, checking for any breezes until finally he reached the area where the false wall was located. His face lit up, and she smiled at his excitement, thinking he looked like a child on Christmas morning. "I think I've got something," he declared enthusiastically. His long fingers ran over stone, there was a click and the wall groaned as it slid to the side revealing an archway. They entered the room and saw a balding man lying on the floor clutching at his leg. "Brother Genitivi?" Aedan queried as he walked toward him. The man scooted back, wincing at the movement. "Are you here to finish me off?"  
Emma stepped up next to Aedan. "No, we're here to help." She smiled at the man and added, "It's such an honour to meet you, Brother Genitivi. I've read so many of your works."  
A slight blush stained his cheeks. "That's very kind of you, Miss…."  
She knelt down next to him. "Oh, sorry, I'm Emma, this is Aedan." She pointed to the man in question, who stood next to her in a protective manner, then introduced the rest of the group.

As Aedan picked up the threads of the conversation, Wynne moved in to see if she could help with the leg injury, which Emma noticed was badly swollen. She felt a little guilty at seeing the damaged leg, because there was no visible wound in the game, so she'd always thought that Brother Genitivi was just whining. "Emma, do you have that medallion?" She pulled herself from her reverie and handed the item over. "Ah, yes. This is it." The scholar could barely contain his excitement as Alistair helped him stand up and they set off for the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Emma contemplated what lay ahead; drakes, Kolgrim, a high dragon, and of course, the Gauntlet.  _Wonderful_ , she thought sarcastically as she questioned her own sanity in wanting to stay in Thedas. But as she walked up the mountain side, the wind blowing against her face, the sound of laughter and chatter surrounding her, she realised she felt more alive now than she ever had in her own world. Back then, she'd been a shy mouse, always struggling to find a connection to those around her.

She'd tried hard to fit in, going out for drinks at the end of each month in the hope of building friendships, but she'd found it difficult to join in the conversation when she had little in common with the topics being discussed. There had been a two relationships, but none of them had lasted longer than a couple of month, and what had worried her more than the break-up, was the fact that she hadn't been upset. In the end she'd accepted the possibility that she would end up a spinster, a thought that hadn't particularly bothered her.

Life had plodded on as she'd settled into a routine of going to work, getting through each day, going out for the painfully awkward drinks each month, until she'd bought Dragon Age: Origins. Emma had quickly become obsessed with the game, and found herself going out less often with her work colleagues, until finally she stopped altogether. She wasn't sure whether to be sad or relieved that no one asked why, or tried to coerce her into joining them every now and then. She hadn't stopped going out for that purpose of course, but it would have been nice if someone had at least noticed.

A gentle touch on her face drew her away from the unpleasant memories and she looked up into concerned blue eyes. Aedan dipped his head and brushed a tender kiss across her lips, bringing a smile to her face. "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"  
He rubbed a thumb over her lower lip. "You just looked so sad for a moment. Plus, I really like kissing you," he added with a naughty grin. She chuckled, glanced around and was shocked to realise that everyone was standing around a massive wooden door, at least 2 meters high and adorned with intricate metal scroll work. They had reached the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Brother Genitivi was manipulating the medallion, his fingers trembling slightly with excitement, although the trembling may have been partly due to the bitter cold wind that battered them. "Ah! I have it. Now, where does this go?" He examined the door thoroughly, his intelligent eyes lighting up when he found the indentation where the medallion fitted. He glanced over his shoulder to everyone, a euphoric smile brightening his face as he shared this special occasion with those gathered. He took a moment to enjoy the anticipation, then turned the key. There was a loud click, made even more so in the silence that encompassed them. The doors were pushed open and they walked into the ruin.

Emma looked around, awestruck at the magnificence surrounding her. The hall was cavernous in size, and everywhere she looked giant icicles reached down from the towering ceiling. Snow drifts leaned solidly against walls and columns, and large areas of the floor glittered with ice. She watched the warm cloud of her breath linger on the air before it dissipated, and she had a flash of a memory; standing in the snow as a young child, enchanted by the quiet stillness, then giggling at the sight of her visible breath. However, she felt no urge to giggle at the moment, as she remembered the tragedy that would occur there in the future. The ice would be replaced by flames, the peacefulness ripped apart by an explosion, and scattered around the ruined temple would be burnt out shells that were once people, their mouths open in an endless silent scream.

They left Brother Genitivi to his own devices and made their way through the temple, taking down cultists and picking up what they needed to open the next door. There was a moment when they thought they would have to physically carry Wynne from the extensive library they found, but after a longing look at the books she followed them out. They used the relevant items to light the brazier and quickly stepped back as a blue flame burst into existence. "That thing should come with a warning, yes? I nearly lost my eyebrows," Zevran grumbled. This comment tickled Emma so much that she fell into a fit of giggles as she remembered Zevran's appearance in DA2, where he actually _had_ lost his eyebrows.

Unable to explain any of this to her companions, they looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Did you have a sip from the Chasind Mead we found earlier?" Leliana queried. Emma just shook her head and eventually managed to regain control of herself, wiping at her eyes as she walked through the door, still chuckling occasionally. The companions looked at each other and then shrugged. "She's definitely an odd one," Wynne said and everyone nodded, their eyes following Emma with a great deal of fondness. They caught up with Emma and found themselves in battle with an Ash wraith and a few cultists.

Once the combat was over, they were left with a choice of whether to enter the door to the east or west. Emma pointed out that both paths would eventually lead to the same destination. "Is it safe enough to split into two groups?" Aedan questioned. Emma ran over her memories of the game, and the only fight she remembered being difficult was when she'd opened a collection of chests and had to fight off numerous wraiths. She said as much and added, "It might be better if I go in the group taking the west door, as I know what to look for and we can avoid that particular fight." Aedan took Emma and Leliana through the door to the west while Alistair took the other path with Zevran and Wynne in tow.

When they found the room with all the chests, Aedan raised an eyebrow. "I think the others would have been able to figure out that this was the room to avoid."  
Emma replied with a chuckle, "Yes, but I wasn't sure Zev would be able to keep his hands to himself when faced with the possibility of so much loot." Aedan glanced around the room and felt his own fingers twitch with a desire to open the chests.   
"What are you doing?" Leliana asked in confusion.  
Emma who had been about to exit the room, turned and saw Aedan approaching the closest chest. She moved quickly and grabbed his hand as he reached for the lock, noting the dazed look in his eyes. She pulled him into the next room and he blinked as though waking from a dream. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "That was weird. I felt an overwhelming compulsion to open the chests." Leliana nodded her understanding. "I was feeling a bit curious too, but you beat me to it."

Emma glanced back into the room and inhaled sharply; it was now filled with dark, ghostly forms that flitted from chest to chest, greedy fingers grasping at the air. One turned, looking directly at her with empty eye sockets, and she stumbled back from the evil aura that shrouded the room. "Let's go." She walked away at a rapid pace, dragging both Aedan and Leliana with her, only letting go once they'd put some distance between themselves and the room of chests.

When the two groups eventually rejoined, they decided to rest for lunch. Emma sighed happily as she sat on the chilly ground, leaning against the rough wall and stretching out her legs to take the pressure off her feet. As tales bounced back and forth about what they'd encountered, Emma turned to her fellow mage and asked, "Would you mind helping me with my magic?"  
Wynne looked surprised. "You seem to be doing fine. What is it you want to learn?"  
"Well, for some reason I can't seem to perform healing spells. I mean, everything else seems to happen naturally, but that particular school of magic eludes me."  
Wynne switched easily into teacher mode. "In order to heal, you need to converse with the spirits of the Fade. Some people have a natural connection to it; others have to work at it. You need a strong focus and a careful approach to Spirit magic. Even dealing with the kinder residents of the Fade can be fraught with danger."  
Emma knew this, or at least understood the basics of it, hence the reason she wanted training in this particular field of magic. "So, you'll help me?"  
Wynne smiled. "Such persistence. All right, we'll start once we're back at camp."

She thanked the older mage and pulled her into a hug. "Don't thank me yet, child. I'm quite a strict taskmaster." Emma chuckled as she shook her head. "No, I think you'll be a firm but wise teacher."  
Wynne smiled sadly. "Perhaps I am now; age has certainly mellowed me." Emma wanted to kick herself as she remembered Wynne's one regret; her student Aneirin. With some gentle questioning, she managed to get her friend to talk about the one thing that haunted her. Emma made a note to let Aedan know as soon as she had a chance. With their lunch finished, they packed up and continued their journey.


	40. Chapter 40

They made their way through the caves, Emma letting out the occasional muttered curse word when she kept tripping over the uneven stones. However, on the bright side, at least there weren't any spiders. She shuddered at the thought of going into the Deep Roads, specifically Ortan Thaig; that place was crawling with the damn things.

Reaching a large cavern, they found themselves immediately immersed in a difficult battle. There were rogues popping up from all corners, mages freezing people left, right, and centre, and then of course the dragonlings decided to join in, because why the hell not? By the end of the combat they were all a bit bruised and battered, and after Wynne had rested, she went around healing some of the more painful injuries. At the next fight, Emma was actually wishing the dragonlings would come back; it had to be better than fighting the drakes that were currently trying to eat her.

Eventually they reached the final cave, where Kolgrim waited, arms folded, madness glinting in his eyes, which Aedan picked up on fairly quickly, and so the fight began. Emma advised Wynne to go after one of the mages with Leliana, while she herself would tackle the other one with Zev's help. They left Alistair and Aedan fighting Kolgrim and turned their attention to their respective targets.

Emma remembered the cultist mages had some powerful area of effect spells and always ensured they were taken down as quickly as possible. However, the reality was somewhat different, as they were all tired from the previous fights, whereas the enemy were fresh and ready for combat. She swallowed down a lyrium potion, embraced the burst of power and flung out spell after spell. She could see Zevran darting around the mage, blades flashing as he stabbed and sliced.

The  _whoosh_  of spells, the scraping of metal and the shouts of each combatant merged to make a cacophony of sound within the confines of the cave. From her peripheral vision, Emma saw the mage that was fighting Wynne crumple to the ground. Without the need for words, Leliana turned her attention to the remaining mage, while Wynne helped to take down Kolgrim. Even though Emma's muscles screamed in protest and her head ached with the amount of mana she'd used, she still felt a warm glow from seeing how well they all worked together as a team.

She suddenly remembered  _Mana Clash_  and chugged down another lyrium potion before casting it. There was a burst of white light, the familiar cry of pain and the mage dropped to the ground. Damn it, she really needed to remember that spell. She, Leliana, and Zevran turned their attention to Kolgrim, but he was already on his last legs. As a thick layer of ice rose up around the body of the cultist leader, Alistair charged forward, putting his whole strength behind the shield and suddenly it was raining large chunks of frozen flesh. Aedan collected the loot, and Emma noted Kolgrim's horn with some misgiving. Ah crap, she really hated the fight with the high dragon, but it did give some great loot; at least, it did in the game, she wasn't sure whether that would happen here.

Emma approached the hole leading out to the mountain top and was a little shocked to see that the light was fading. She went back and sat down next to Aedan, trying to get comfortable on the lump of rock she'd chosen. "I think you should know that the horn you picked up from Kolgrim summons a high dragon when used."  
His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Shit!" He looked around to the other companions, all looking tired and definitely not up to a dragon fight. "So we came all this way for nothing?" he whispered angrily.  
Emma quickly put his mind at ease. "It will only attack us if we use the horn." He blew out a relieved sigh and went to stand, but Emma pulled him back down. "Take a few more minutes, Aedan. I think everyone could do with a break, yourself included." When he looked unsure, she stood up, moved between his legs and placed her fingers at the nape of his neck, then started massaging with small up and down motions, her fingertips teasing his soft hair. Aedan's head dropped forward, resting against her stomach, his hands on her hips as he let out a moan of pleasure and she felt some of the tension leave his body. When she'd finished, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her gently. "Thanks, Angel. I needed that." She stole another kiss before answering, "You're welcome, love."

As soon as they had all scrambled through the hole, the dragon made it's appearance, flying low, massive wings pushing through the air, its roar loud enough to rattle their bones. Aedan glanced over to Emma as they all ducked for cover. "Are you sure it's not going to attack?" Emma watched the large beast circle again, and swallowed nervously. "I'm fairly sure." As she spoke, the dragon landed on a high ledge and settled down. She gave a somewhat apologetic smile to Aedan for not warning him about the dragon's impromptu flyby.

They all straightened carefully, as if worried that any sudden movement would start the beast moving again. No one took their eyes off it until they'd reached the door to the Gauntlet. Their actions reminded Emma of herself whenever she saw a daddy long legs fluttering around her room; she would barely breathe until she had a can of insect killer or a fly swat in her hand. She cringed at the thought of the spindly insects; they always seemed to dive towards her, which usually resulted in a lot of ducking, swearing, and the occasional scream.

She became conscious that everyone was silent and staring at the far end of the room. She followed their gaze and saw the Guardian staring directly at her. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what the Guardian would say to her. She really hoped he wouldn't say anything about where she came from, because that could lead to some seriously awkward conversations.

They approached the Guardian and all too soon, he was ready to play question and answer time. She always felt sorry for everyone at this point in the game, because generally the questions were very upsetting for most of the companions. The spirit turned his gaze to Aedan, and Emma felt her heart swell with pity as he asked his question in a deep voice. "You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy." The blood drained from Aedan's face and he flinched as if slapped, each word stabbing at him like razor sharp blades.

Emma took hold of his hand, feeling ice cold skin under her fingers and wished she could take the hurt away, but the Guardian hadn't finished. "Tell me, do you feel you failed your parents?"  
Aedan's fingers tightened around her hand and squeezed as he fought for control of his emotions; she returned the pressure, letting him know he wasn't alone. His throat worked convulsively a couple of times before he managed to respond. "Of course I do!" he answered roughly, "but I had no choice, someone had to get the news to Fergus."  
"So you do not dwell on past mistakes, neither yours – nor someone else's." Aedan clenched his jaw so hard his teeth ached. "What's that supposed to mean? I didn't make a mistake!"

Emma pulled him back, unsure what would happen if he fought the Guardian. "Easy, love. I know you didn't want to leave them." She managed to get him away from the group, who were now answering their own questions. Emma took hold of his face in an effort to get him to focus on her. She wanted to cry at the raw sorrow she saw in his eyes. "What you did took a hell of a lot of courage. You made the right choice, Aedan, don't ever doubt that." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent and letting it calm him.

"Emma, mage and Grey Warden." She turned quickly as the Guardian addressed her, and saw his eyes widen a little; he held her gaze for a few tense moments. "You are an odd one." Emma sighed. "Yes, I've been told that a time or two." Curiosity buzzed through her as she waited to see what he would say.


	41. Chapter 41

The Guardian's gaze returned to its usual emotionless, cool expression, and his glowing silver eyes pierced Emma's heart and soul as he examined her life. She felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach, like a hornet's nest being poked at. Sweat soaked the palms of her hands, and her breathing became shallow as a long buried memory tried to force its way to the surface. She could feel the weight of it pressing at her heart, causing her limbs to shake with panic as a fight or flight instinct kicked in.  
"You were seven years old when you last saw your parents. You argued with them before they left the house; they died in an accident that same night."

_No, no, no, I don't want to remember this!_ The words became a mantra, circling her brain like vultures around a corpse. Her heart hammered in her chest so loudly that she nearly missed the Guardian's next words. "Do you think you are responsible for the death of your parents?"  
Images flashed before her eyes; arguing with her mum and dad because she felt she was old enough to be left alone without a babysitter, a dark shadow at the door, dark uniform, dark words... words that no child should ever hear. Dark; everything was dark after that, then foster parents, so many families, but none of them were hers.

She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to hold in the organ that was thumping against her ribcage as it struggled to escape the agony that roared through her body. Each breath hurt her lungs as she fought to draw in air through a throat closing with panic.  
"Stop it! Can't you see she's in shock?"  
Shock? Yes, it had been a shock. Too much to bear at the tender age of seven, so she'd buried it deep down inside where the pain couldn't reach her, where she didn't have to face the truth every day.

"Emma, you need to breathe, come on sweetheart, deep breath in, then slowly out." Spots flashed before her eyes and her fingertips tingled, slowly going numb. Aedan helped her down to the ground when her knees buckled, holding her hand, not wanting to crowd her; but that changed when he saw her lips turn blue. She swayed on her knees as he moved in front of her and pressed his forehead to hers, his lips only an inch from her mouth. He took her hands, placed them against his chest so that she could feel it expand with each breath he took. "Breathe with me, Angel, please." He heard the pleading note in his own voice and hoped she did too.

He filled his lungs with oxygen, pressing her palms against him, then he breathed out, the warm air brushing her lips. After the fourth breath, her hands twitched against his and the horrible grating noise she'd been making eased a little, as if her body finally realised the danger it was in and sent a frantic message to her brain to get more oxygen. She pulled in a long shuddering breath and released it; one more, and she felt the cold stone digging into her knees as the numbness receded from her limbs.

She rose unsteadily to her feet, holding onto Aedan for a bit of extra support. Slowly, she lifted her head; Aedan expected tears, horror perhaps, what he didn't expect was the rage burning in the depths of her eyes. She moved so quickly he didn't have time to grab her as she charged the Guardian, striking him in the chest with the full force of her hands, knocking him back a step. "You fucking asshole! Why did you have to remind me of that? What fucking difference did it make to you?" She swung out and perhaps, because her actions had stunned the Guardian, she managed to get in a punch. Pain shot through her hand and she was pretty sure she'd just broken something; the bastard's jaw felt like stone.

She stepped back, cradling her swelling hand, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her green eyes still flashing with anger. "I am sorry to have caused you pain, Emma. It was difficult sifting through your mind and I did not realise you had chosen to forget that particular memory." She glared at him. "You shouldn't be sifting through anyone's memories. I don't understand what you get from it. How can it help you see if someone is worthy of approaching those damned ashes?" She heard a gasp of disapproval, more than likely from Leliana, but right then she couldn't find it in herself to care.  
"It shows me the state of your soul; whether it has been stained or strengthened by the life you have led. I do not take pleasure in causing emotional pain to others, but it is the only way."

She turned away, gritting her teeth to keep in any further comments she might have made – and she had quite a few on the tip of her tongue. She wondered if Andraste would approve of all these stupid tests just to see her ashes. She thought not; from what she'd read, the prophet had been a down-to-earth woman who had fought the wrongs wrought against the land by the Tevinter Magisterium.

"Are we done?" she asked the Guardian in a cold, flat voice that she barely recognised as her own. There was a flicker of sadness in his silver eyes as he gave a short nod. "You may pass." The door clicked open, beckoning them forward. Wynne stepped up and gently took hold of Emma's damaged hand, startling her from her reverie. She stood still and allowed the mage to heal the cracked bones, but when Wynne started to speak, she shook her head and moved away. Ghostly figures appeared on each side of the long hall, each with their own riddle. They approached Andraste's mother first, and as Emma had done the riddles so many times, she knew the answers by heart and replied to each one sharply, in no mood for games. Once more the door swung open; just in time, she remembered what would occur next.

"Aedan, this next encounter might be painful for you." A bitter smile crossed his face. "I'm coming to expect that in this place." He stroked his knuckles over the contour of her cheekbone, following the angle down to her lips. "Are you all right?" She loved him for asking, even amidst his own pain, but she couldn't deal with this right now. "I'm...,"  _fine_  trembled on her lips, but she wouldn't lie to him. "I don't know and I don't want to think about it at the moment."  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I understand, Angel."  
He looked back to the others. "Let's get this finished."

They stepped through the door and the image of Bryce Cousland appeared. "My dearest child..." Aedan stepped forward as if to reach out to his father, then remembered where he was and stopped himself. "I wish it were not so, but I know you are dead." Emma heard the tremor in his voice, and knew how much it cost him to say those words.  
"You know that I am gone, and all your prayers and wishes will not bring me back. Pup... I know that you miss me, but my death, and my life no longer have a hold on you. This is how it should be. Set your eyes on the horizon, do not look back, and do not falter." Aedan's eyes were glued to the image of his father, as if taking this final opportunity to memorise his face. "No more must you grieve, my boy. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let it go. It is time. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. So, I leave this in your hands... I know you will do great things with it."

He placed an amulet in Aedan's hand as he spoke, and with that, the image of his father was gone. Emma moved a little closer and Aedan turned and smiled at her. "I'm all right. In fact, I feel pretty good, like I've finally gotten some closure." She returned the smile. "I'm glad, you deserve some peace of mind." And she  _was_  glad for him, but that didn't stop the niggling worm of resentment that singed her gut like acid; she wanted closure too, in fact, she just wanted to forget what she'd been forced to remember.

They moved onto the next room and fought their way through replicas of themselves, leaving everyone shaken and disturbed. They soon came to the next puzzle, the invisible bridge. Once again, Emma's knowledge of the game helped them solve it in a relatively short time. They crossed over the dark chasm below and faced the final obstacle; a towering wall of flame. Aedan read the instructions and after a moment's awkward silence, everyone stripped off their weapons, packs and armour, until only their underwear remained.  
"It did say everything, yes?" Zevran grinned as he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear as though preparing to remove the final piece of clothing. "Young man! If you pull those down I will use a shrinking spell on you." Zevran pouted, but held up his hands in surrender. Emma chuckled at his put upon expression, then turned a fearful gaze towards the fire.

Aedan took her hand; she turned to him and suddenly felt less apprehensive upon seeing his irrepressible grin. "Ready?" he asked as he tilted his head towards the fire, his thumb brushing across the back of her hand. She gripped his hand tightly and they stepped forward, Emma closing her eyes at the last second. When she reopened them, they were on the other side and the Guardian stood before them. "You have proven yourselves worthy and may approach the alter and take a pinch of the ashes." Seeing him brought back her anger and she scowled at him, but he was gone in the blink of an eye. Everyone turned to look at the urn, and they quietly climbed the stairs where Aedan, with a touch of reverence, took a small amount and placed it in a pouch.

She thought it was a shame that Hawke hadn't had these ashes when her mother had died, it could have saved her a lot of heartache. Or him, she amended, realising that in this world it could just as easily be a male Hawke. "Do you think she would mind if we took another small pinch?" Emma asked as she indicated the statue of Andraste. Aedan tilted his head a little as he pondered the question. "If it's for a good cause, I can't see why not." He pulled a second leather pouch from his pack and took another small quantity of the ashes. He looked around, half expecting the return of the Guardian or perhaps a lightning bolt up his ass. When neither of those things happened, he smiled and put both pouches in his pack. After looting the chests they left through a side door and followed a small path that took them back to the hallway near the entrance of the temple.

Brother Genitivi met them with a cheerful smile. "You've been gone a while; I was beginning to get worried." He looked almost dizzy with delight when Aedan showed him the pouch containing the ashes. There were no real objections to his desire to tell the world of his discovery; some were fully in agreement, others just couldn't care less what happened to the urn.  
He left with the parting words that they should come and visit him the next time they were in Denerim and he would give them a reward.  
"Do you think we should tell him about the dead bodies he'll find back home?" Zevran questioned.  
"I think the smell will be a good enough indicator, no need to ruin his journey with thoughts of that." Alistair replied as they left the temple.


	42. Chapter 42

Before stepping through the door, Emma turned to look back at the spacious, glittering hall and frowned; her previous awe upon entering the temple had been tarnished by pain and anger. She wanted to go back to how she'd been before the Gauntlet but she couldn't. Rage now simmered in her heart, twisting with the growing resentment that she hadn't asked for this, and found no valid reason for having the unwanted memory thrust upon her in such a way. If she could have ripped it out with her bare hands she would have done so. Something close to a growl escaped her lips and she spat on the ground in contempt of everything she'd encountered in this place. Without a backwards look she walked out the door.

Crisp, cold evening air greeted them as they emerged from the temple and made their way down the steep mountain path. The village of Haven was silent as a tomb, only the skittering of dead leaves on the ground interrupting the quiet. "Not much of a moon tonight, so we'll take the ashes to Redcliffe first thing in the morning. For now, let's head back to camp and get some much needed rest," Aedan said. Everyone nodded wearily, already picturing being snuggled in their warm bedrolls, the thick material of their tents blocking out the chill wind.

They'd reached the bottom of the hill and were about a hundred yards from the exit when another sound broke the stillness of the night. A high pitched whistling noise split the air, followed by a dull thud as the arrow embedded itself in Aedan's shoulder.  
"No!" Fear coursed through Emma's veins as she saw rivulets of blood running down his arm. She reached Aedan just as Alistair caught him and lowered him to the ground. Emma spun, her eyes searching for the archer as she raised a barrier to protect the group from any more arrows. A slight movement caught her eye and she cast Blizzard, stopping the person in their tracks.

She marched forward, fury making her head pound and her blood quicken; then she stopped and stared in disbelief. Through the frost and snow she was able to make out the features of one of the villagers - one of the same villagers that she had previously spared. "Fuck! You son of a bitch! I spared your life and this is how you repay me?!" She reined in the visible anger. "You picked the wrong day to piss me off." Her low, cold tone matched the freezing blizzard which whirled around her. She cast Winter's Grasp, ignoring his cry of pain; it was nothing to what he would soon be feeling; she cast Crushing Prison and the cry turned to a scream as she made her way back to Aedan.

She swallowed back tears at the sight of the blood, and the sickly grey colour of his face. "We need to get him back to camp," Zevran said, none of his usual humour evident now. Emma turned to him. "I don't understand. Why can't we just heal him here?" The assassin looked up, his expression deadly serious. "The arrow was coated with a toxin. I'm going to need to mix something up for this particular poison, and for that I need my ingredients and vials, all of which are back at camp." She noted that the arrow had been removed and water poured over the wound, presumably to clear out some of the poison. Aedan's breathing was harsh as Alistair and Zevran helped him to his feet, helping him walk on unsteady legs.

As they left the village behind, Emma had to fight an urge to go back and burn the place to the ground. The unbidden thought scared her; this cruelty didn't belong in her, it wasn't who she was.  _Then people shouldn't be such assholes._ That now familiar fury leapt up again and she realised she'd been too soft in the past. Going off to help some kid with their injured dog? Such a rookie move to have fallen for that, and look what happened when she had taken pity on the villagers? Aedan ended up with a poisoned arrow in his shoulder.  _No!_  Screw the lot of them; they didn't deserve any mercy.

She became aware that her hands were shaking and pulled them into the confines of her cloak. "He's going to be all right, child." Wynne's comforting voice wrapped around her like a warm blanket, but did little to relieve the coldness she felt closing around her heart. She mumbled something to Wynne to placate her and lifted her gaze to Aedan. A pain shot through her chest when she realised he wasn't walking any more, his weight now completely supported by the men on either side of him.  _You seem to have a habit of getting people killed with your thoughtless actions._ She clenched her jaw, wanting to beat the shit out of the annoying voice.

God, she needed to calm down, to have a moment to catch her breath from all the crap that had happened in the last couple of hours. Her head was throbbing and her body ached; she just felt tired of it all. She was determined not to think of what the Guardian had dragged to the surface, not right now, at least.  _Not ever_. Her main concern was for Aedan and his recovery; that was all she would focus on at this moment in time. As for the rest... well, she would deal with that later.  _Possibly_.

They reached the camp and Aedan was carried into their tent, stripped of his armour and made as comfortable as possible. Zevran, meanwhile, had dashed off to his tent in order to start mixing the anti-venom potion. Emma wasn't sure who had placed the bowl of water and stack of clean linen near her, but she soaked a folded piece of cloth in the cool water and laid it on Aedan's fevered brow. Wetting another piece of linen, she wiped off the sweat covering his body, trying not to look at the nasty wound, though inevitably her gaze kept straying towards it. The arrow had left a ragged looking hole, the flesh raw and ripped, but what scared Emma the most were the black lines spreading out from the injury like a dirty spider web. Wynne grabbed another cloth and started cleaning the wound as best she could; many bloodied cloths were discarded, making Emma's stomach curdle and new pangs of worry tighten her skin.

Tears stung her eyes, but she forced them back, refusing to be weak any more. The flap of the tent was pushed back and Zevran strode in, a small vial of green liquid in his hand. "We need to wake him up, I don't want him choking." She leaned over Aedan and pressed a kiss just below his ear before placing her lips next to it and whispering, "Wake up, love. I need you." Her voice was low and throaty and drew a groan and a slight movement of his fingers. "That's it, Aedan. Please wake up." This time his eyelids flickered and his hand closed convulsively as if reaching for something, or someone.

She took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze as he blinked, finally managing to keep his eyes open, though they were unfocused and clouded with pain. Zevran handed her the small vial and she cupped the back of Aedan's head, helping him into a more upright position so that he could drink. When it was empty, she gently laid him back, watching his eyelids close once more. She lifted her gaze to Zevran, worried at Aedan's quick slide back into unconsciousness. "It's all right, he's just sleeping. See? His breathing is already easier."

She dropped her eyes to Aedan's chest and confirmed the truth for herself. Zevran drew closer to the body and laid a green-brown lump of something over the wound. "What's that?" She didn't want to be impolite, but it looked like one of Jess's hairballs. "It's a poultice to draw the poison from the wound before Wynne heals it." Emma eyed the weird looking blob and, for the first time since arriving in Thedas, she sincerely wished that they were back in her world so that she could get him to a proper hospital.

"We'll check it again in a few hours and see if another poultice is needed. In the meantime, there isn't much else for us to do." Emma crossed her legs, settling herself in for the night. "You should get something to eat," Wynne said. Emma shrugged. "I'm not really hungry, maybe later." She removed the cloth from Aedan's forehead, wet it, folded it, and put it back in place. "We'll be back later," Zevran told her in a hushed voice. She glanced up, saw a flare of pity in his eyes and looked away, unable to deal with that emotion as it suggested Aedan wouldn't make it, and that was unacceptable. She shivered at the thought of losing him, her friend and lover; she couldn't even conceive what life would be like without him. No! She  _wouldn't_  think of that; he was going to make it. She took hold of his hand, linking their fingers together, the gesture bringing her as much comfort as she hoped it brought him.

The night seemed to last forever, Emma watching Aedan alternately shiver and sweat as he tossed restlessly. At some point, Zevran had replaced the poultice and brought her something to eat. He'd come back in the early hours of the morning to change the dressing again, his eyes sliding to the untouched plate of food. "You should get some sleep, Emma." She nodded listlessly, her eyes not moving from Aedan. "Why don't you go and rest in my tent and I'll watch him for a while. He'd be annoyed if he knew you were neglecting yourself." She raised her eyes and pasted a smile on her face. "It's okay, he should wake up soon," she croaked, her voice rough with exhaustion and distress. Zevran sighed in a frustrated manner, shaking his head as he left the tent.


	43. Chapter 43

Another day and night passed; the Arl had been cured and was willing to call a Landsmeet once they'd enlisted the help of all available allies. Aedan had woken once, turned on his side, vomited and then drifted back into unconsciousness. Emma had asked for some help in moving the tent as the smell had remained, even after the mess had been cleaned up. With the tent relocated, they moved Aedan back inside and she once more took up her vigil. She'd eaten, albeit without leaving the tent, but at least she'd gotten some food inside her. She'd let Wynne watch over Aedan for half an hour while she went to have a wash, wanting to be clean when Aedan awoke.  _If,_ her brain sneaked in that worrying word, but she resolutely banished it.

Zevran had declared the wound cleansed of poison, and Wynne had healed the injury, but still Aedan slept on. Emma's eyes stung with lack of sleep, although she'd nodded off once or twice she hadn't actually slept, and it couldn't all be blamed on Aedan's ill health. The few times she'd dozed off, she would see her parents, smiling and happy; then their faces would morph into that of the policeman who had told her the news, at which point she'd wake with a snap, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and tears on her face.

She refused to acknowledge the dreams or the long forgotten memory, instead turning her attention to Aedan, or reading one of the few books on magic that she'd picked up in Denerim. However, the constant battle against her own thoughts and the worry over Aedan were taking their toll on both her body and soul. Early on the third morning, exhaustion dragged at her eyelids, pulling them down. She blinked rapidly, grabbed a cloth, dipped it into the ever present bowl of water and began washing down his body, in the hope that some activity would help keep her awake. As she rubbed the cloth down his arm, she noticed a twitch of his muscles; she paused, waiting to see if it would occur again.

When there was no further movement after a few minutes, she continued in her task, dismissing it as an illusion caused by tired eyes. She moved onto the other side and started the routine again, this time there was no denying the curl of his fingers against hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her hand over his, giving him something to grasp at as she turned her gaze to his face. His eyelids flickered and she leaned close to him, whispering soft words of encouragement, urging him to return to her. Slowly, almost lazily, his eyes opened, and she wanted to cry upon seeing the glorious blue colour once more.

"Aedan." The word was barely a whisper, disbelief and and hope stealing her breath. She traced an unsteady finger over his brow, down the contour of his defined cheekbone, following the line of his strong jaw, reaching the cleft in his chin and sliding up and towards his firm lips. She let her finger lay there, feeling the steadiness of his breathing against her skin, reinforcing the truth that he really was awake.  
"Hey, Angel." His own voice was rough from lack of use and she quickly reached for the canteen of water, helping him to take a drink. That put her in mind of his need to eat, and she dashed out the tent; then ran back in again to make sure he was still awake. "Where are you rushing off to? Come back here, I've missed seeing your lovely face."  
She smiled, but shook her head. "I'm going to make you some food; you must be starving." Right then, his stomach grumbled, she chuckled as she ducked her head and exited the tent. She threw a few sticks on the fire to build it back up, then rummaged through the crate of food and found a couple of eggs and some bread. She piled everything she needed to make scrambled eggs and went back to the fire, drumming her fingers against her thigh as she waited impatiently for it to reach a decent heat with which to cook.

She heard the sound of a tent flap being thrown open and turned to see Alistair emerge, covering his wide yawn with one hand, while scraping the other through his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I want to make some scrambled eggs for Aedan."  
Alistair's eyes widened. "He's awake?" She nodded, unable to hold back the grin that spread across her face. "Maker's breath, that's good to hear. You go back to him and I'll bring in the food."

"Thank you, Alistair." She gave him a quick hug and then rushed back to the tent. "Did you lose your way to the fire again?" Aedan asked with an uplifted eyebrow, his eyes glimmering with humour. She stuck out her tongue as she knelt beside him. "No, smartass. Alistair is cooking the food, saving you from a fate worse than death." Her eyes widened at the realisation of what she'd just said, and her eyes filled with tears, which she hastily brushed away as she gave a small self-deprecating laugh. "Apparently, the filter on my brain has stopped working again."

"Come here, Emma." He crooked a finger at her and she leaned closer. He reached up a hand and wiped away the trickle of tears that had fallen, regardless of her attempt to stem the tide. For the first time since waking, he took a good look at her, noticing the hollow cheeks and the dark shadows beneath her eyes. "When was the last time you slept or ate?" She flinched and tried to pull back, but he moved his hand to cup the back of her neck, holding her in place. Her eyes slid to the side, avoiding his sharp gaze. "I've been eating. However, I haven't really slept very well."

"Oh, Angel." With those two words he conveyed his understanding of the other matter that had been keeping her awake. She felt a panic slice through her at the thought of talking about what had happened during the Gauntlet. His hands stroked in an easy rhythm up and down her neck as he drew her closer. "Come and lie down with me, I haven't had a chance to hold you yet." Some of the tension slipped away when she understood he wasn't going to pursue the subject, at least for now. She willingly stretched her body against his, laying her head against his shoulder and snuggling in as his arms made a circle around her waist. He moved the blanket so that it covered her too, tugging it over her shoulder.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, murmuring a 'thank you' against his skin. He wasn't sure whether she was thanking him or her God - who he assumed was similar to the Maker - but he leaned towards the latter, as he couldn't think of any reason why she would thank him, considering the worry he'd caused her, albeit unwillingly. He felt her body go lax and her breathing even out and knew she'd finally succumbed to sleep. Alistair took that moment to enter the tent, and Aedan raised a finger to his lips, warning his friend not to speak. Carefully, he moved Emma onto the bedroll, then grabbed his clothes before shooing Alistair out the tent and following him.

They moved towards the fire and took a seat. "I'm glad to see you awake, Aedan. Maker, you had us all worried." Alistair spoke in a low tone so as not to disturb those still sleeping. Aedan smiled and clapped his fellow Grey Warden on the shoulder. "Thanks. So, how long was I out?" Alistair indicated the plate of eggs, bread and the accompanying fork. "You eat, while I talk." Aedan chuckled and picked up the utensil, scooping some of the eggs into his mouth. "Damn, this tastes good." Alistair sniggered. "I'm pretty sure a grilled rat would taste good after so long without food." Aedan pulled a face. "I'm not sure about that, and you were going to talk while I eat, remember?"

Alistair picked up his cup of tea and took a thoughtful sip before starting. "Well, you've been unconscious for close to three days." Aedan coughed as a piece of egg went down the wrong way when he inhaled sharply. Alistair patted him on the back until the fit of coughing had passed. Questions raced through his mind, all seemingly of the same importance. In the end he just picked one. "Did you get the ashes to Arl Eamon?" Alistair's face lit up. "Yeah and they worked, too. He's ready to do whatever it takes to get Loghain off the throne."

"That's good." With that worry off his mind, he turned his questions to the more important subject, for him, at least. "So, why didn't someone get Emma to rest?"  
Alistair snorted. "It was a struggle just to get her to eat something. If you told her to rest while someone else watched over you, she'd just smile and say that you'd be awake soon." Aedan groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as he put the empty plate on the floor. "I'd feel guilty for her state, except..."  
"...Except there's more to it than just your injury." Alistair finished the sentence for Aedan, before continuing. "That damned Guardian has a lot to answer for. I barely slept a wink the night we returned, kept having bloody nightmares about Duncan."

Aedan had a sudden thought. "Couldn't Wynne or Morrigan have knocked Emma out with a sleep spell?" Alistair's face was sombre as he answered. "We thought of that, but both mages agreed it wasn't wise." He took another mouthful of tea as if trying to delay the conversation, even for a few seconds. "She dozed off once while Leliana was sitting with her. After a few minutes, Leliana was lowering her to the ground so that she wouldn't have a stiff neck from falling asleep sitting upright, when she abruptly cried out, her body started to shake and beads of sweat sprang up on her skin. Wynne said that if they put her under a sleep spell and she had a nightmare, she might have trouble waking from it naturally, which could be quite traumatic for her. "

"Shit! Did this happen every time she fell asleep?" Alistair shifted a little and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, we heard her cry out two more times, so we're fairly certain that was the sum total of any sleep she got." Aedan spent some time wondering how to approach the delicate subject with Emma, then his head snapped up as a muffled whimper came from his tent. Damn it! He should have gone straight back there when he found out about her nightmares. He stood up quickly, stumbling a little as his legs were still unaccustomed to any sudden movement. Once inside the tent, he wasted no time in pulling her into his arms as he lay down next to her. He murmured to her softly, easing the crease between her eyes a little.

He was surprised to see she still slept; although considering her state of exhaustion, perhaps he shouldn't be. Now that she knew he was well, she'd finally given in to the desperate need for sleep. His own body still felt a little tired, and so he curled himself around her, holding her snug to his chest and fell asleep while trying to find a solution to Emma's problem.


	44. Chapter 44

Emma woke abruptly, a scream still trapped in her throat, her body trembling and her heart racing like a scared animal. She rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to push away the last of the dream; particularly the scene where her mind had filled in the blanks and conjured up an image of her parents trapped in a burning car. She wrapped her arms around herself, hating the empty, hollow feeling in her chest; hating the Guardian for doing this to her. As the disorientation from the nightmare subsided, she took a glance around and realised she was alone. For once she was thankful that Aedan wasn't beside her to witness her weakness in the aftermath of the nightmare.

She got up, needing to move around in an effort to keep her mind and body busy enough so that she wouldn't dwell on the stupid memory that kept hounding her, even in sleep. She grabbed her bag of toiletries and left the tent, shading her eyes as she was momentarily blinded by the afternoon sun. She reached the small lake without encountering anyone and quickly stripped down, mindful of the cold weather. She dipped the cloth in the chilly water and tried to get a bit of a lather by rubbing it against the soap vigorously. However, the lack of any warm water made the task impossible, so she gave up and got on with her wash.

She was in the middle of dressing, while wondering what to do with her damn hair, when she heard a rustle from the bushes. In a flash, she grabbed her tunic and covered herself as best she could. "It's only me, Angel." She blew out a relieved sigh and threw the top at him. "A little warning next time, please."  
He caught it, and he gazed admiringly at her breasts. He felt his cock perk up and take notice but forced his ardour down. That wasn't his reason for seeking her out. He walked forward and slipped the top over her head, noting a flicker of disappointment in her eyes as he covered her body. She bent and grabbed her brush, turning her attention to getting the stubborn knots out of her long hair. "So, how are you feeling?"  
Aedan chuckled, "It's funny, because I was about to ask you that question." Her hand stilled, and she raised her head to pin him with a questioning look. He walked up behind her and took the brush from her grip. Before she could protest he began to carefully untangle her tousled mane. "Let me put it another way. How long have you been having the nightmares?"

She made a sudden movement as if to get away, and then yelped as her hair caught in the brush. He gently moved her back to him. "Keep still, Angel, and answer the question."  
"I've only had them a few times," she replied after a short pause.  
"Is that because you've only slept a few times since I was injured?"  
She blew out a long breath knowing that one of their companions had told him about her lack of sleep due to the nightmares. "Yes."  
He dropped the brush into her bag, and ran his fingers through her smooth hair. "There. All done."

She turned to face him, her expression wary. "We need to talk about this, Angel." He felt her withdrawal from him as she nodded. "I know. Just give me some time. You've only just recovered, let me at least enjoy that for a while before we have to discuss..." She waved her hand, leaving the sentence unfinished, as though even mentioning the Temple or the Guardian was painful to her. She'd lost the spark of joy that made her his Angel, and he was worried that if the wound was left to fester for too long, he could end up losing her love. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, hating to see her so closed off. He dipped his head and brushed a tender kiss to her soft lips, a tremor ran through her body, and her arms slipped around his neck as she sighed softly. He felt a rush of joy at her response, his Angel was still in there, she was just a bit lost.

When the kiss ended, he walked her back to camp, intent on getting them both something to eat. Emma noticed Morrigan waving in their direction, so she tugged at Aedan's sleeve, bringing his attention to the waiting apostate. Upon reaching her, they were greeted with a rather facetious comment. "Finally! I thought you two were never going to leave the lake." The witch ran an observant eye over both of them. "It is good to see you well again, Aedan." She turned to Emma. "And I'm glad to see you no longer look like one of the walking corpses."  
"Er... thanks?" Emma said, unsure if a reply was actually expected, but Morrigan had already turned her attention back to Aedan. "I have finished reading the grimoire that you found in the Circle tower."  
"Riveting stuff, I'm sure," he remarked, his mind only half on the conversation as the aroma of spit roasted chicken drifted past his nose. After being unconscious for a few days he was practically starving. A nudge at his elbow drew his focus back to the present, and Morrigan's indignant expression. He cleared his throat, feeling ashamed for tuning her out. "Sorry, what did you say?" Might as well admit that he wasn't listening, rather than struggle to comprehend the conversation. "I haven't said anything, yet. I was waiting for you to stop daydreaming." He had the good grace to blush at the well deserved reprimand. "I apologise, Morrigan. What did you want to talk about?"

She gave a short nod in acknowledgement of his apology. "The grimoire contains information regarding the immortality of Flemeth. It would appear that she raises her daughters, then takes over their bodies."  
Aedan's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious?"   
One daunting eyebrow rose as she glared at him. "Do I strike you as the type of person who would joke about something like this - or anything, for that matter?"  
Aedan closed his mouth with a snap. "No, it just seems so fantastical. You're absolutely sure about this?"   
Her eyes glinted angrily and her lips were held in a grim line. "Without a doubt. The process is explained quite clearly."   
Emma noticed a flicker of sadness behind the anger and felt a wave of sympathy for Morrigan. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Apparently Aedan had also spotted the momentary glimpse of sorrow.

Morrigan straightened her spine, rejecting any pity aimed her way. "Actually, yes. You can kill Flemeth for me. I cannot be there as she may be able to take over my body when she dies. Once the deed is done, recover her main grimoire from the hut and bring it to me."  
"You want me to fight Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds, a powerful and, by all accounts, immortal mage?"  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"Right. Good. Just wanted to be sure."  
"So, you'll help me?" Her tone held a touch of incredulity and a silent plea for reassurance. Aedan smiled. "Of course, Morrigan. I'll see to the matter tomorrow."  
She gave one of her rare smiles, which, in Emma's mind, made her truly beautiful. "I am grateful for your assistance."

As Aedan and Emma made their way to the camp-fire, he leaned towards her. "I have a feeling you have something to add?" She glanced over to him. "Yeah, though it might be better discussed in private." By then, they had reached the others and the conversation was put on hold while they ate and caught up with the news. The subject of the Civil War currently sweeping Ferelden was one of the main topics of conversation over dinner. "Damn Loghain and his pig headed attitude. We need to get this Landsmeet under way as soon as possible."

As the conversation died down, Emma thought of something she'd been meaning to ask everyone for a while now. "So, how do you all keep your hair so clean and shiny?" There was a stunned silence at the sudden change of subject, then Leliana chuckled. "Well, I can see your hair has lost some of it's lovely sheen and I meant to talk to you about it."  
Aedan pulled Emma closer and defended her. "She's got beautiful hair." He pressed a kiss to her crown in order to make his point. Emma chuckled and turned to brush a kiss against his lips. "Thank you, love, but I really do need to do something with it."

"How about a cut? Leliana can work wonders with your tresses," Zevran offered. Emma clutched at her pony tail protectively. "Is there another option?" Leliana smiled and rummaged in her bag. "Here." She passed over a medium sized bottle and a small coloured glass jar. "The bottle contains a mix of vinegar and jasmine oil. The jar contains a mixture of bees wax and the same oil."

Emma opened the bottle and took a sniff, expecting the acidic smell of vinegar, but instead was pleasantly surprised by the fragrant aroma of jasmine. "So, I wash it in this first?" she asked. Leliana nodded. "That's right. Afterwards, rinse it out and wait for your hair to dry, then rub in a small amount of the beeswax to give it a nice shine." Emma thanked her and tried to hand the bottle and jar back, but found her efforts rejected. "No, keep them. I've still got some in my pack, and next time we pass a shop that sells toiletries, we can both stock up." She wanted to run off and wash her hair immediately, but the cold mountain air dissuaded her from following through.

As the evening drew to a close and everyone retired to their tents, Wynne approached her. "I was wondering if you was still interested in learning spirit magic?" Emma rubbed a hand over her face. "I am, Wynne. Sorry, with everything that's been happening, I completely forgot."  
The older mage smiled perfunctorily, but didn't immediately respond. "Is there something on your mind, Wynne?"   
The woman rubbed a hand across the back of her neck, then lifted her head and met Emma's gaze. "I think you need to get yourself in a better place than you are at the moment. This school of magic means communing with the spirits, and in your current frame of mind, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Emma flinched. "There's nothing wrong with my state of mind."  _Liar_. "I've obviously been a bit preoccupied with Aedan's injury, but..."   
Wynne held up a hand. "Emma, you know what I mean. You need to talk to someone about this, before it eats you up inside." With that, she wished Emma a good night's sleep and walked off in the direction of her tent, leaving Emma standing there, feeling cold and empty inside.

She mentally shook off the worry, telling herself that just because she'd lost her temper, it didn't mean she was going to turn into an abomination or anything. Well, she hoped not. No, she just had a little bit of bottled up anger, nothing major to worry about. A flash of a memory bubbled up, reminding her of the desire to go and burn Haven to the ground. She shrugged, dismissing the cruel thought as nothing more than exhaustion and the worry over Aedan's injury, on top of everything else that had happened. The anger would disperse on its own soon enough. She conveniently forgot about the hollow emptiness that was becoming a regular part of her. She turned in the direction of her tent and saw Aedan waiting. They stared at each other, and she could see by the concern in his eyes that he'd heard Wynne's little speech. _Damn the woman for interfering._


	45. Chapter 45

A cool shiver washed over Emma's body, knowing her previous thought had been unfair; Wynne had been nothing but a friend since she'd arrived in Thedas. Aedan's deep blue eyes seemed to drill into the very depths of Emma's soul, seeing every cruel and unnecessary thought, seeing the ice that was spreading through her veins, slowly but surely encasing her heart. Would she stop loving Aedan? Another shiver racked her body, painful and more intense than the previous one. She caught herself reaching for that empty spot inside of her, where emotional pain was muted; it was easier to live when she hid there, easier to pretend that everything was fine, easier to smile – even if it was fake. It was just easier all round.

"Don't, Emma. Don't withdraw from me." Her head snapped up, shocked that he'd noticed. "I'm n-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, Angel. You've never lied to me before, and I would hate for you to start now." She flushed as she tried to defend herself. "Sorry. It's just that everyone keeps asking me if I'm all right, so that it's become an automatic response."  
"They're worried about you."  
"Why is everyone making such a big deal of this? Yes, I look a bit rough. I've been worried sick about you, so excuse the hell out of me for not keeping up appearances!" Her voice had risen with each word, and anger glinted in her eyes.  
Aedan closed the space between them with long strides, then he leaned in and spoke quietly. "Enough, Emma. You know that's not what I meant, and you know that's not what's worrying the others."  
Loud, irate words would have incensed her further and given her something to fight against; but Aedan's soft tone swiftly cut into her rage, taking the wind from her sails in the blink of any eye.

The angry red stain on her cheeks was replaced with one of shame, and she looked away, unable to meet his eyes. He took her hand, entwining their fingers together. "Come on, let's go for a walk." After a few minutes of silence, Emma asked, "How did you know I was..." She paused briefly, struggling to say the words; to do so would be to admit that there  _was_  a problem. Aedan squeezed her hand gently, a nudge of encouragement to continue. She pulled in a deep breath and blurted out the question. "How did you know I was withdrawing from you?"

They'd reached a small field, and he tugged her over to a fallen tree, shrugging the back-pack off his shoulder as he walked. He pulled out a thick blanket and spread it over the trunk, seated her and himself, then laid another blanket over their legs to keep out the chill. "When did you get the bag?" she asked as she fingered the soft woollen throw.

"While you were talking to Wynne. I was already planning on having a chat with you tonight, so I packed it while you were sleeping." At the mention of a chat, her heartbeat raced and the all-too-familiar fear shot through her body, tightening her muscles and causing her breath to shorten. His hand covered hers, and pulled it onto his lap, where he stroked her skin in a soothing rhythm. "In answer to your first question; you get a distant look in your eyes. I've noticed it once or twice this evening. Not with me, but when others have mentioned the Temple and the Gauntlet, or just asked if you're okay. You pull away, not literally, but definitely emotionally; it's as though only a part of you remains."

"I can't really think of what happened there - back at the Temple; when I do, I get angry, and... and it hurts." Her free hand plucked at a loose strand she'd found on the blanket, unable to look at him as she admitted to the bouts of rage she'd endured since that damn Guardian stuck his nose in where it wasn't wanted. Fury bubbled in her veins and she abruptly stood up, needing to move, to get away from Aedan and the comfort he offered. She didn't want to be comforted; it just made everything more bloody painful. The anger eased the hurt, gave her something to tear at without worrying that she'd injure someone.

However, Aedan wasn't backing down; he was right next to her, grabbing her hand again and holding tightly. "Don't, Aedan. I might hurt you considering the mood I'm in." He pulled her fully against him, his arms circling her waist. "Then you're going to have to let go of the anger, Emma. Because I'm not letting go of you." She could do it; she could make him let go of her. An image of his body going up in flames brought her thoughts to a screeching halt and made her stomach heave with disgust at herself. She pushed away from Aedan just in time - her knees hit the cold grass and she distantly registered the crisp crunch of frost as she fell - then she was emptying the contents of her stomach, her eyes watering with each painful spasm.

When it was over, she sat back on her heels, finally admitting to herself that she was in dire need of help. Aedan, who had been holding her hair back, now reached down and scooped her into his arms, carrying her back to the fallen tree. Once he had her seated, he reached into the bag and pulled out a canteen of water. She took it with trembling hands, gratefully rinsing her mouth and spitting out the bitter taste. She handed it back to him and found another canteen in her hand; she raised a questioning brow. "Just take a sip. It will help clear the rest of the taste from your mouth, and keep you warm."

She pulled out the stopper and took a cautious sniff at the opening. The aroma of whiskey teased her nose and she took a small swallow, thankful for the strong flavour that seared the inside of her mouth. "Tell me about your parents; what were their names, what did they do for a living? Just start small, Angel." She felt some of the tension drain away, realising he wasn't just going to dig into the festering wound inside her. She took a moment, letting her mind slip back to her early years - and before she knew it, she was talking.

"My mum was called Katherine, but my dad used to just call her Kat. Which confused me as I used to think he was talking to the cat we had. My mum explained that it was an abbreviation of her name; I think that was the first time I heard her use it. My dad was called Alex; he was a big guy, really tall and wide." Emma chuckled as a thought occurred to her. "Or perhaps I just remember him that way because I was so small back then."

"That's true; my mum used to make these cookies, and they seemed huge in my hands. Then when I grew up, I asked her why she now made smaller cookies; she told me they were exactly the same size. It's strange how our perspective changes as we grow up." Emma leaned against his shoulder, enjoying the companionable talk; forgetting for the moment why they were there. "My dad used to carry this big toolbox when he left for work, I guess he was a construction worker, or perhaps a plumber. My mum used to stay at home, but there were times when she'd give me a book to read while she worked on the computer." As soon as the word left her mouth, she realised what she'd just said and her body drew taut.

Emma was freaking out as she tried to think of an explanation.   
"I have no idea what a computer is, and I'm not really sure about a plumber either. I'm guessing a construction worker is someone who builds places? I'm also guessing that the way you just tensed up means that it's going to be difficult for you to explain these things to me?" Aedan queried.   
She looked over to him and smiled sadly. "Yeah, it could be a bit tricky. Let's just say it was the tool she used for her trade, though I never found out what that was." Aedan bent and brushed a kiss across her lips. "That works for me. So, books, huh?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I loved to read, still do. My mum knew that all she had to do to keep me quiet was to put a book in my hands." A wistful smile played around Emma's mouth. "She used to read to me at night; sometimes my dad was there too and they'd act out the story, each putting on different voices. My mum was terrible at doing accents, but my dad was a natural. He could swap between them with ease."

She felt a lump in her throat as another memory resurfaced. "They offered to read to me before they went out that night. I was so angry at them for treating me like a child that I told them no. I could have spent some more time with my mum and dad; they would have left knowing that I wasn't really angry at them." Her breath came in gulps as the tears started to fall. "Instead, they left feeling distracted, and thinking that I didn't love them any more. If I'd let them tell me that story, they might never had the accident." The final word was pushed out on a strangled sob, the painful sound heartbreaking and mournful as it tore from her throat.

Aedan swallowed past a lump in his own throat as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, petting her hair with long strokes and pressing a kiss to the top of her head whilst she cried out her guilt and sorrow. Silently, he let her pour out all the grief she'd been keeping bottled up for so long, knowing it would help her to heal.


	46. Chapter 46

Eventually, the sobs became hiccups and he gently pried her away from his chest. Her hands fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt as he spoke, "Emma, you must know in your heart that you weren't responsible for the death of your parents. They knew you still loved them, an argument wouldn't have distracted them at all. It's just a sad fact of life that when it's your time to go, there's not a lot you can do to stop it."

She took the handkerchief he held out to her and wiped at her eyes and nose as she contemplated his words. When she'd found out about the death of her parents, she'd been seven year old, and still annoyed at being dumped with a babysitter. With those few words from the solemn policeman, the anger had changed to guilt and she'd spiralled into a dark place; unwilling to talk, to eat, to sleep. Out of desperation her brain had buried everything away in an effort to survive.

However, she was now 29 years old and could view the circumstances with the mind of an adult. She ran through the memories, for the first time accepting the pain that accompanied them, and reached the moment where she'd stood at the front door, her mum and dad in front of her. She heard herself telling them that only babies had stories read to them. Her dad had smiled indulgently.  _"Ah, our little girl is all grown up now, so I suppose she won't want any ice cream tomorrow."_ She'd scowled at him, her childish brain unable to think of a suitable retort. Her mum had bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.  _"Don't worry, darling. I'll make sure to sneak you some."_ Emma had tried hard to remain angry but in the end she'd giggled at her mum's attempt to whisper to her; she remembered thinking how bad her mum would be as a spy. Her dad kissed the top of her head. "Don't forget to do your homework, Em."

On that insignificant sentence, they'd waved goodbye and climbed into the car. Tears blurred her vision as the poignant memories came to an end; but she now understood that she'd made the argument into something of epic proportions, when in fact it had ended before they'd even left. The relief was so strong that she felt almost weightless as years of guilt lifted from her shoulders, leaving behind only the bitter-sweet memories of her parents. She raised shining green eyes to Aedan. "They were smiling when they left. They weren't angry or upset with me, and I wasn't angry with them because my mum said something to make me laugh."

A tear sparkled on the tips of her lashes before dropping to her cheeks. Aedan dipped his head and kissed it, tasting the saltiness on his tongue. "How do you feel, Angel?" She leaned her head back, staring into the clear night sky - beautifully lit up with countless twinkling stars and pulled in a deep, cleansing breath. "I feel... light as a feather." She raised herself up using Aedan's arms and met his gaze. "I feel free." She crushed her mouth to his, pouring into him her love and gratitude as she curled her arms around his shoulders; he groaned and tightened his hold on her hips. As the kiss ended, she rested her forehead against his. "Thank you, Aedan. Maker, that sounds so trite after everything you've done for me."

He leaned back a little. "Do you still love me?" She answered without hesitation. "I do. I love you with with all my heart." He kissed her again, slowly, gently and then drew back once more. "Then that's thanks enough for me." She gave a watery chuckle and swiped at her eyes. "Damn it, don't start me off again."  
He lifted her up, pulled away the blanket still covering his legs, and wrapped it around her shoulders. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she cuddled up against him, her hand absent-mindedly stroking his chest. They sat that way for a while, silent, with only a sliver of the moon to illumine the night, content to just be in each other's company; at least until the cold began to seep through the blanket.

"Back to the tent?" Aedan asked. Emma nodded and climbed off his lap, holding the woolly cover around her shoulders. He took her hand and she linked her fingers with his, marvelling at the difference in herself since she'd left camp; she could no longer feel the dark anger that had once filled her heart.   
  
They entered the tent, and Aedan tied the flap down firmly, as the wind had started to pick up. Emma's small hand glided over the curve of his ass, and, as tired as he was, his cock still sat up and took notice. "Are you taking advantage of my bent-over position?" She slipped her hand down between his legs, cradling his balls. "Indeed, I am." He could hear the naughty smile in her voice, even if he couldn't see it. He felt her press up against his body as she reached around further and teased his cock with her fingertips. He reached down and covered her hand with his, holding her there as he rocked into her touch, each motion hardening him and making him ache for more.

He let go of her hand to turn and pull her body close. Walking her to the bedroll, he gently laid her down and quickly undressed. He noticed she was doing the same, and that she'd gotten herself in a mess with her trousers and boots. He chuckled and helped her out of the predicament – and the rest of her clothing. He looked up at her face, and the smile she gave him was breathtaking in its beauty. He had his Angel back.

He lowered his body between her welcoming thighs, feeling as if he'd come home. His cock lay hard and throbbing against the crease of her sex, but he didn't penetrate her; he wanted this to be a slow joining, a true reunion of their bodies. Not that he had anything against hard and fast, but this moment felt too special for that type of sex. He wanted to... "Make love to me, Aedan." Unknowingly, Emma finished his thought. Her hand glided up his face, fingers tunnelling into his hair to pull him down to her waiting mouth.

He covered her lips, keeping the movement slow and the pressure firm. His tongue was greeted by hers and they slid together, twisting and teasing, twirling and tasting. He cupped the back of her head and gently removed the leather tie, so that her hair lay in a sexy tangle around her face and shoulders. A sweet moan drifted from her mouth to his and he savoured the sound of her pleasure. She arched her body and he felt the hard peaks of her nipples pressing into his chest; it was then he realised he had his full weight resting on her. He broke the kiss as he went to push up and give her some space, but she clamped her legs around his, tightening her arms around his back.

"This is perfect. I can feel every inch of your body against me," she huskily whispered. He couldn't deny that it did, indeed, feel spectacular; her every breath or twitch of muscle was, in turn, experienced by him. There was also the undeniable pleasure of having his cock firmly pressed against her soft skin, smearing her with the occasional spurt of precum. The foreplay was slow, stoking the flame that flickered within both of them; a touch here, a kiss there, a slight flex of the hips, a long, sensuous kiss until the flame grew into a fire.

He took her hand and placed it above her head; she understood and loosened her fingers from his hair to lower her other arm into the same position. He interlaced their hands and then raised his hips; as she felt his cock slip off her body, she tilted her own hips up in readiness for him and he slid into her. When he lay down upon her again, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her ankles resting at the top of his firm buttocks.

His thick length slowly slid in and out, teasing her sensitive channel with each pass. He kept up the tormenting pace for as long as possible, regardless of her breathless pleading and clutching hands, or the way she writhed beneath him, rolling her pelvis seductively against his body. He watched her eyes cloud with desire and want, but she kept her gaze fixed on his throughout it all. Their breath mingled with each soft moan or groan, leaving them light-headed. His eyelids lowered slightly as the need to move faster and harder surged through him. "Angel."

She squeezed his hands and rocked her hips up, clenching her pelvic muscles tightly around his buried length. "Fuck me, Aedan," she whispered against his lips. He let out a savage growl and pressed her hands into the ground as he rose up above her and thrust hard and deep, the impact lifting her hips from the ground so that she got tantalising glimpses of where their bodies joined. He followed her gaze and almost came at the erotic sight of his cock stretching her slick lips apart.

She wriggled the fingers of her right hand. "Do you want to see me touch myself?" His gaze snapped to hers. "Oh Maker. Yes!" He suddenly realised why she was wiggling her hand and stilled long enough to untangle their fingers. She moved her hand slowly down her body, tweaking at a nipple along the way, following the line of her curves, knowing that he watched every movement. Finally she reached the clitoris and whimpered as she rubbed firmly over the highly sensitive bundle of nerves. He shifted slightly into a kneeling position so that he could clearly see her teasing herself into a frenzied state. "Fuck! That is the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen." She moved her hand further down and slid a finger either side of his cock, caressing him as he plunged in and out of her tight pussy. He gritted his teeth. "Nope. I was wrong.  _That_  is the sexiest thing I've seen."

He put her hands back above her head and linked their fingers once more as he lowered himself, grunting with each slam of their hips. He could feel a tremor run through her thighs and noticed the shallow breaths coming from her parted lips, making him aware that she was as close to a release as he himself was. Their gazes connected, their eyes reflecting their love for each other, and that was all it took; her mouth opened and a long drawn out moan escaped. The sound was caught by the pressure of his lips on hers as his body stiffened, and he cried out as he emptied himself deep inside her.

As their breathing returned to normal, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. They both groaned as the movement caused his cock to slip free. There was a bit of shifting around as they crawled under the blankets and got comfortable. Whispered words of love were exchanged amidst the howling of the winds outside, and soon they were asleep, both feeling a renewed sense of peace and contentment.


	47. Chapter 47

 Aedan side-stepped a squirrel that dashed past him, its mouth bulging with food, and managed to grab hold of Revek's collar just in time to stop the big mabari giving chase. "So, can you explain to me why I'm only bringing you and Revek to fight  _the_  legendary Flemeth?" Emma watched the squirrel scurry away and straight up a tree, then turned her attention to Aedan. "Well, we're not going to fight her. I mean, you can if you want to, but you should bear in mind that she turns into a dragon."

He stumbled a bit and she grabbed at his arm, steadying him. "That does put a different spin on things. But I promised Morrigan, and I don't want to put her life in danger just because it could be a difficult fight." Emma remembered the one time that she'd fought Flemeth; it had been enough to put her off ever doing it again. She'd freaked out when the witch turned into a damn dragon and took out half her team with one long breath of flame. "Things are not quite what they seem when it comes to Flemeth but I can assure you that Morrigan is at no risk if we leave her alive." Emma bit her tongue to hold in all the juicy information she now knew about the witch; it didn't seem right to spill all of Flemeth's secrets. "Hmm, what about the grimoire Morrigan wanted us to collect?"

"Flemeth will hand over the book." Emma confirmed. Aedan was silent as they continued walking, his brows drawn down in thought. At length, he stopped and lifted his head. "I don't think I can do that. I won't lie to Morrigan." She leaned over and brushed a kiss to his lips. "And this is why I love you. However, there's no need to lie to Morrigan. You hand her the grimoire and tell her that Flemeth will leave her alone." He kept her close to him when she went to step away. "Will Morrigan be angry?" She eyed him with a gleam of amusement. "Why do you ask?" He gave a mock shudder. "She is one scary woman. I don't want to wake up as a toad." She laughed, but answered him. "I don't think she will be." He dipped down and captured her lips in a fast, hard kiss that left her breathless and a little dazed.

They drew close to the hut and saw that Flemeth was waiting for them. She looked Emma over with a knowing eye before turning to Aedan. "I have a feeling I don't need to explain the options to you." Aedan nodded, his stance wary. "I either fight you, or I don't. I'm leaning towards the latter. However, before I agree to anything, I would like reassurance that you'll leave Morrigan alone." Flemeth's brow inched upwards and she cast a quick glance to Emma before returning her focus to Aedan. "Interesting. As it stands, I can truthfully say that I have no further interest in Morrigan." She held out a key to Aedan. "This will get you into the chest that holds the grimoire." Emma stepped forward. "Might I have a moment of your time? I have a couple of questions."

Flemeth gave a short nod and walked a few steps away to give them privacy. Emma smiled reassuringly at Aedan. "I'll only be a moment. Why don't you collect the grimoire while I talk with Flemeth?"  
"Okay, Angel, just be careful," he said, and with a stern look at Flemeth, he walked to the hut. "Such a protective young man," Flemeth said, obviously amused by the glare. "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, it's about that vial you gave me. You said I need to make my decision and then drink it. But I've made my decision, can't I just drink it now? And, do I drink it regardless of the decision?" She cleared her throat, realising she'd been talking a mile a minute. "Sorry, I'm just a bit confused."  
"So many questions and so little time. However, I believe I can spare a minute. No, you cannot drink it now, it has to be before the final battle. And did I really say you had to drink it regardless of the decision?" Emma scratched the back of her neck as she recalled the memory, then repeated what she could remember.  _"_ _When you have made your decision, drink this..."_

Flemeth tilted her head to the side, her lips pursed. "You're right, that doesn't really make sense. I'm sure I just meant that once you'd decided to stay, then you would drink it." She waved a bored hand in the direction of the hut. "I mean, it was obvious you and what's-his-name would get together, and women are always weak in the face of love." There was a flash of anger in Flemeth's gaze, which was gone in the blink of an eye.  
"So, if I decide to stay, I should drink it?" Emma was getting a bit lost in this conversation. Flemeth glared at her. "Isn't that what I just said? You need to pay attention, girl."

Emma swallowed apprehensively, wondering if she'd annoyed the witch with her questions. "Okay, thanks for clearing that up. Is there anything else I should know?" Flemeth's yellow eyes glinted in a disturbing manner that set Emma's nerves on edge. "Of course. I'm sure there are plenty of things you should know." She walked over to a clearing and in the space of a heartbeat, a huge red dragon stood in place of the fragile looking woman.

Emma heard a swift intake of breath. "Shit! You weren't kidding about the dragon." Aedan stood at her side as the great beast spread its wings and flapped mightily, buffeting their bodies with a strong wind. By the time Emma had pulled her hair out of her eyes, the dragon was nothing but a speck in the sky. "I think it's safe to say that is not something you see every day," Aedan quipped. Then becoming serious for a moment, he glanced at Emma. "So, did she answer your questions?" She thought over her conversation with Flemeth. "Yeah, although I think have more now." Aedan looked back to the hut. "I can see her being that type of person."

With Revek running happily ahead, they made their way back to camp, where the conversation with Morrigan went without a hitch, her excitement at getting her hands on Flemeth's grimoire overriding any other concerns. As they left the witch to her reading, Aedan wiped at his brow in an exaggerated manner while blowing out a relieved sigh. "Well, that went better than expected." Emma chuckled at his antics, but she also knew that Morrigan was not someone to take lightly.

While Aedan and Emma had been visiting with Flemeth, the others had packed up the camp in readiness for the next leg of their journey. So it was that, after having some lunch, they made their way to Orzammar.

‑‑‑

The occasional broken carts on the side of the road leading to the dwarven kingdom were a testament to just how treacherous the steep, icy mountain paths were. It made the trip to Haven feel like a walk in the park by comparison; however, they were more than compensated for their hard trek by the beauty of the landscape around them. "I now understand why the dwarves live underground. It is certainly a better alternative to living in this bitter cold," Morrigan complained. Apparently not everyone agreed with Emma's point of view.

"It's cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey," Alistair announced, proud at remembering Emma's saying. Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "I know I told you to improve your mind, but I feel you may have failed to grasp my meaning."  
Alistair pointed over to Emma. "It's one of her sayings, and I think it's great."  
Morrigan sighed in a put-upon manner. "Of course it is, and of course  _you_  do."

Massive dwarven monuments lined the road as they neared Orzammar, and Emma could only stare in astonishment. She stood next to one and reached up with an outstretched hand; her fingers didn't even come close to the top of the stone base. In fact, she found herself getting a crick in the neck while trying to get a look at the face. She was given a tug to move along and found herself walking next to Wynne. "I'm glad to see you're back to your old self."

Emma winced; she didn't want to be reminded of her previous state of mind - or their last conversation, which still irked her, although she was hard-pressed to say why. Perhaps it was because Wynne's attitude, then and now, had felt a little condescending, and unfair. Yes, Emma had been pissed off and angry, but considering the provocation, surely that was to be expected. She was only human and therefore subject to the same emotions as anyone. She'd also been extremely worried and tired, which hadn't helped her frame of mind.

"Let me know when you want to start the training," Wynne said cheerfully.  _Oh, so now I'm good enough to be trained by you?!_ The thought seemed to pop up out of the blue, shocking Emma and causing her to wonder if perhaps her annoyance with the white haired mage had something to do with her own insecurities. She'd struggled with feelings of inadequacy for most of her life, probably because of being passed from pillar to post during her younger years, and perhaps due to the burden of guilt she'd carried around with her. Subconsciously, she knew that Wynne hadn't meant it as a snub when she'd refused to train Emma, but trying to get that through her own skull wasn't easy. "Thanks, but I'm probably going to postpone it for now until I feel ready."  
She saw the speculative glance from Wynne and guessed the wise mage wasn't completely unaware of how Emma was feeling towards her. "A sound suggestion. Let me know when you feel up to it." Emma was grateful to Wynne for moving past the tension and smiled. "Thanks, I will."

She turned her attention back to the road ahead and saw a small gathering of people. She suddenly remembered the meeting committee that had been arranged for them. "Aedan, you might want to get everyone ready for a fight," she said, inclining her head towards the crowd, "as we have some bounty hunters waiting for us."


	48. Chapter 48

With the element of surprise on the group's side, the bounty hunters didn't stand a chance. The combat was swift and brutal and within five minutes the last hunter fell. Zevran wiped his blades and gave a snort of disgust as he sheathed them. "This is what they send at us? It is an insult." Sten gave a short jerk of the head in agreement. "It was hardly worth drawing steel from leather." He dropped the massive sword into the thick leather scabbard on his back, his muscles bunching in an impressive manner. Emma remembered they still needed to retrieve Asala for the big Qunari and luckily they were in the right place to talk to Faryn who'd scavenged the items after the fateful battle.

She moved to Aedan. "Have you spoken to Sten about his sword yet?"  
"Yeah. Damn it, I keep meaning to head back to Lake Calenhad and check out the area, see if we can find it, or at least a clue as to its whereabouts." Emma grinned. "Well, it just so happens that the man who found the item is here. He's a merchant named Faryn and he can give us a lead to the sword's location." Aedan chuckled and kissed Emma soundly. "You really are a little wonder." He turned to the others. "Okay, let's move on."

The resulting conversation with Faryn had Emma in stitches. Sten growled and intimidated as only a seven foot Qunari could; and the guy didn't even have horns. She was pretty sure that Faryn would have passed out if that had been the case. All eyes turned towards Emma when they found out that Dwyn, the dwarf in Redcliffe, had the sword. She gave a sheepish cough and smile. "Sorry, there was so much going on, it slipped my mind."  
"It matters not. I am one step closer to retrieving my sword."

Afterwards, they browsed the store and Sten became as close to excited as possible for a Qunari when he spotted a medium-sized, round tin. He quickly picked it up and carefully removed the lid. Emma leaned over to see what had enraptured the big man. "This is vitaar." Emma eyed the thick red substance and took a cautious step back, remembering that the codex suggested vitaar could be poisonous to other races.  
Sten turned his head to watch her. "You obviously know of this." She gave a nod. "I've heard about it. Is it true that it contains poison?"  
"Yes, it can cause damage to other races who touch it. Useful in a fight, wouldn't you agree?" She chuckled. "Oh, without a doubt. I suppose it would be a good idea to let the others know, just to be safe."

"As you say." There was a disappointed groan from further along the cart where they had all gathered to look through the items on offer. She turned to find Aedan holding up a large pair of leather trousers. "These are so soft. Why don't they have them in my size?" Emma recognised the trousers as those belonging to the Qunari, well, at least those in the second Dragon Age game. A vision of Aedan in similar trousers and nothing else had her mouth watering with desire.

"I am taking these," Sten told the merchant, who was still trembling with fear. "Er... Sten, I think you might need to pay for those." He turned flat eyes towards Emma. "No! He stole them. I have retrieved them." Before she could say anything more, Faryn spoke up. "Yes, yes. You keep them. No need for payment, just please leave." The man sounded close to tears as he flapped his hands at them, shooing them away from his stall.

"I don't think he liked us," Zevran said with a snigger, which was lost in a loud shriek. Everyone turned to see Sten removing his armour. "Whoa! I think you need to find somewhere more private before you start getting changed," Emma said, as she mentally kicked herself for stopping him. She loved Aedan with all her heart, but she wasn't dead and would most definitely have appreciated seeing the Qunari naked. "Spoilsport," Zevran whispered from her right. Morrigan stood on her left, a small smile playing at her lips. "Agreed. That could have been most entertaining." It seemed rather than having an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, she had the latter on both.

Sten had stopped his actions and now turned to her, his chest plate in one hand. "I do not understand your concern." Emma shifted and desperately looked around for somewhere less public. "I think you might shock a few people if you just strip down in front of everyone." Zevran chuckled as he added, "I think you might also get a few proposals." Sten's brow lifted. "What kind of proposals?" Emma didn't know whether to laugh or groan at the direction the conversation was taking. It was Morrigan who answered Sten. "I believe he means you may receive offers for sex."

The big Qunari looked around speculatively before returning his attention back to the group. "I do not think that would be wise. They are quite... small people." Emma couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing. She beckoned to Sten and proceeded to walk over to a merchant's stall which had a cloth hanging over the back. She figured he could change behind there without causing too much of a stir. She pointed to the area, he shrugged but went willingly.

She left him there and rejoined the group, still chuckling to herself. Numerous sounds of shock and disbelief suddenly interrupted the general hubbub of the market and Emma turned again. "Oh for crying out loud!" The shadow of Sten's body was on full display for everyone as he stripped down. She hadn't even considered the position of the sun, but it was obviously behind the merchant's stall and giving everyone quite the show.

"Oh my."  
"Is that his...?"  
"I'm surprised they don't smile more often if they're all so blessed."  
"Dear Maker, I wonder if it would be so bad if they invaded Ferelden?"

Emma walked out to the front of the crowd, turning her back on the magnificent display and stood in front of the counter with her arms spread. "All right, folks, move along now. Nothing to see here." A chunky dwarven woman with deep red hair stepped forward in an aggressive manner. "Sod off, lass. You can't say that when the big fella is flaunting it all. Stop ruining the fun." Emma felt her temper slip a little. "Look, lady, this isn't a bloody show, and he's not there for you all to gawk at. Now bugger off and give him some privacy."

A few grumbled and skulked off, but the redhead wasn't so keen to leave and took another step towards Emma, pulling a large, wicked looking mace off her back in the same instance. Before a fight could erupt, Emma found she stood side by side with her fellow companions. "I'd think twice before you do anything rash." Aedan's deep voice was calm, with just enough sharpness to give the woman pause. She eyed the group and shrugged. "Aye, I suppose it's good that he has such decent friends to stand up for him." She laughed and put out her hand to Emma. "No hard feelings, lass?" Emma grinned and shook her hand, wincing at the strong clasp. "None at all." The woman put her mace away and looked wistfully past Emma's shoulder. "Bloody shame though, he's got a mighty fine body."

Emma chuckled, unable to deny the statement. "Well, there's nothing stopping you from talking to him once he's finished." A wicked gleam lit the woman's eyes. "Aye, you're right, lass. I think I might just check out the goods at the next stall. Perhaps you could point him in my direction." Emma readily agreed, figuring that Sten could do with some stress relief and a bit of fun after everything he'd endured since arriving in Ferelden. The dwarf wandered off to the stall and began distractedly picking up wares and putting them down again.

Emma took a step forward and turned to face her friends, who were all stood together. She felt a little emotional at their immediate support; and yes, she also felt very cool. Honestly, who wouldn't? There she stood, with a group of the most experienced combatants in Ferelden, who also happened to be some of the sexiest looking people too. She grinned at them. "You guys are the best!" They all looked a little startled by her exclamation. "We are?" Zevran asked.  
"Yes, most definitely," she said emphatically.  
"Well, I'm never one to refuse a compliment, but I'm curious as to what brought this on?" She looked at them all, her smile unwavering. "You all had my back, without me having to say a word."  
"But of course, that is what we do, yes?" Zevran answered, still looking a little confused. Aedan came to her rescue, stepping forward and pulling her close. "I don't think Emma has had much experience with people standing up for her." Leliana moved in quickly. "We are friends, and this is what friends do, no?" Emma chuckled and blinked back the rush of moisture that sprang to her eyes as she was hugged tightly by the bard. It seemed to be the signal for everybody to move in and hug, though Morrigan went with a pat on the shoulder.

Just as they were all disentangling from each other, Sten stepped out, unaware of the stir he'd caused by getting changed. Zevran let out a low whistle and Morrigan looked a little flushed at the sight of the fully painted and half naked Qunari. Emma had to admit he looked breathtaking. She remembered the red headed dwarf and discreetly pointed her out to Sten. "I am unsure if this will work due to the difference in our sizes."  
"Oh, she's well aware of your size and seems rather excited about it," Zevran piped up with a smirk. Sten appeared to be nonplussed by the assassin's comment and decided to ignore it. "Will we be setting up camp near here?" Aedan grinned. "We'll be over there." He pointed to a clearing that would accommodate all of them.

Something close to a smile hovered at his lips and then, with a nod, he walked over to the dwarf. The rest of the group made their way to the area and began setting up camp as dusk was already starting to darken the sky. "Do you think we'd make it to Redcliffe before nightfall? We could pick up Sten's sword and be back at camp early in the morning. Also, I really should go and pay my respects to Arl Eamon."

Bodahn approached them. "I couldn't help overhearing you, and if there are only two or three of you going, then I could drive you down there in the cart." Aedan shouted over to Alistair. "Are you up for a trip to Redcliffe? It might be better if you're there to do the introductions." He gave a nod and twenty minutes later, Aedan, Alistair, and Emma climbed into the back of the cart. They'd each brought a blanket which they tucked in around their legs, then with a click of the tongue, Bodahn got the cart moving and they set off down the mountain path.


	49. Chapter 49

Upon arrival in Redcliffe, they went straight to the castle, where they were greeted by the Arl and his brother. Food and drink were brought out, and talk ranged from Aedan's wound to the Arl's poisoning, which ultimately led to the question regarding Jowan's fate. Aedan leaned back in his chair, toying with the stem of the wine glass between his long fingers. "I'm not sure why you feel I should make the decision?" Arl Eamon leaned his elbows on the heavy wooden table and rested his fingers together. "As the injured party, I wouldn't be able to take an unbiased view of the matter."

"Understandable." Aedan looked over to Emma and asked, "Do you have any thoughts on this?" She was busy trying to decide on what to nibble on, but at Aedan's question she turned her attention back to the conversation at hand. "I think he's learnt his lesson, so maybe he should be returned to the Circle?" Arl Eamon took a drink from his glass and smiled. "A wise decision. I'll have the Templars come to collect him."

Bann Teagan leaned over the corner of the table and spoke quietly to Eamon. When he'd finished, the Arl turned to Emma. "I hear that I have you to thank for rescuing my boy from the demon." Emma blushed and waved her hand in denial. "It was nothing, really." Arl Eamon chuckled. "Such modesty. But that is not what my brother tells me. So allow me to say this; you are both Champions of Redcliffe and will always be welcome here." Shortly afterwards the evening drew to a close and he called for a couple of servants to show them to their rooms.

Aedan and Emma walked into the sumptuous bedroom and her gaze was immediately caught by the massive four poster bed that sat in the centre of the room. "Oh, damn! I have always wanted to sleep in one of these!" She ran to the bed, almost tripping over her own feet in excitement. The frame was a dark mahogany wood, each column twisting upwards in intricately carved spirals. Rich red and gold fabric that felt luxurious to the touch hung in heavy folds to the floor.

She turned and hugged her arms close to her body. "I can't believe we're sleeping in this bed." Aedan had spared the bed a cursory glance before focusing his attention on Emma. As she spun around to face him, the impact of her beauty knocked the breath from his lungs; her green eyes were sparkling, her cheeks flushed with exhilaration, and the most gorgeous smile curved her lovely lips.  
"Angel, I think it's safe to say there won't be much sleeping going on tonight." He reached her in three long strides, picked her up and tumbled her onto the bed. She let out a shriek, followed by giggles which soon morphed into moans, gasps and groans.

‑‑‑

After breakfast they bid farewell to Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan and made their way to Dwyn's home. "Are you all right, Emma?" Alistair asked as he watched her taking small, careful steps. She glanced over and smiled brightly. "I'm fine, thanks." He eyed her sceptically. "You look like you've been horse riding," he said. Emma's skin heated up as Aedan let out a bark of laughter and managed to gasp out, "Almost correct."  
Alistair rolled his eyes. "Oh, you've been up to that again. Maker, you two are like rabbits."

The negotiation with Dwyn went well; Aedan offered to buy back the sword and bartered the dwarf down to a more reasonable amount of gold. He took the key offered to him and unlocked the chest in the back room; inside was a gleaming two-handed sword. It was obviously well used if the various nicks and dents along the long blade were anything to go by. Aedan lifted it carefully and wrapped it in the piece of leather he'd brought with him. He gave a nod to Dwyn as they left, and they made their way to the bridge where Bodahn and Sandal were waiting for them; they scrambled into the back of the cart and once more set off for the Frostback Mountains.

‑‑‑

It was mid morning when they arrived back at Orzammar; the companions sat around the campfire chatting away. Emma noticed that Sten was much more relaxed and assumed he'd had an enjoyable night with the red-headed dwarf. Aedan walked past Emma, gripping the leather bundle, and she quickly caught up to him, wanting to see Sten's face when he received Asala. Aedan unwrapped the sword and held it out with both hands. "I believe this belongs to you, Sten?" The Qunari turned to face Aedan and his eyes immediately alighted on the sword. For a brief moment he stared at it, as though unable to believe his eyes, and then, with only a slightly trembling hand, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt and lifted it.  
He looked up and down the length of the sword. "Strange. I had almost forgotten it. Completion."  
His gaze moved to Aedan. "Are you sure you're a Grey Warden? I think you must be an Ashkaari to find a single lost blade in a country at war."  
Aedan chuckled. "You're welcome."

With Sten's confirmation that he'd be sticking around to see the job to the end, they moved over to the camp-fire. It seemed the main topic was in relation to Sten's sexual prowess. "Maker's breath, what did you do to that dwarf? She could barely walk when I last saw her," Leliana asked, sounding both shocked and in awe.  
"You forgot to mention the very large smile on her face, my dear," Zevran added, grinning appreciatively. Sten shrugged. "We had sex." His lips curled slightly. "A lot of sex." Zevran laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good for you!"

As they prepared to head to Orzammar, Wynne suddenly wavered on her feet, and then fell to the ground. Everyone gathered around, and Emma cursed herself for not being close enough to catch the mage; she just hadn't expected her to pass out at Orzammar. The mage was conscious almost immediately and was struggling to get to her feet, the action hindered by the many people circling her. "Perhaps we could give Wynne a little room so that she can stand up?" Aedan suggested.

Everyone seemed to realise they'd been on the point of crushing the woman and stepped back, concern evident in their expressions. Wynne gave a grateful smile to Aedan. "Thank you, young man. I'm all right, I just felt a little... dizzy for a moment." Alistair helped the mage to a nearby flat rock and Bodahn brought over a small silver flask, which he handed to the mage. "This should help settle you." She took a small sip and some of the colour returned to her cheeks. She lifted an appraising glance to the dwarf. "A fine whiskey, thank you." He smiled, bowed and returned to his cart.

Aedan took Alistair aside. "I think Wynne should sit this one out and as she's most comfortable with you, I was hoping you would agree to stay with her." Alistair's face dropped, but he forced a smile. "Yeah, of course."  
"Oh no, you don't! I'm absolutely fine." Aedan jumped at the sound of the sharp tone and swung around to meet Wynne. Her eyes gleamed with anger, but in the depths there was a touch of desperation, a plea not to be left by the wayside or treated as an invalid. Emma approached and laid a hand on Aedan's arm before he could speak. "How about we all head into Orzammar?" He met her gaze with a searching one of his own. Whatever he found there made him nod in agreement to her suggestion. "Bodahn, would you be able to keep watch over the camp while we're away?" The dwarf smiled. "It won't be any trouble." He clapped Sandal on the back. "We'll keep everything safe until you return."

Aedan took the lead and the others followed, striking an imposing and impressive picture as they walked towards the gigantic doors of Orzammar. As in the game, one of Loghain's men was already there, arguing with the guard on duty. He turned at the interruption, a sneer marking his weak face as he recognised the Grey Warden. The sneer, however, was almost immediately replaced by a look of fear, and the words of condemnation died on his tongue as the rest of the group made their way up the stairs.

Aedan ignored the messenger and spoke to the guard. "We would like to speak to your King. It's Grey Warden business." He placed the treaties into the guard's beefy hand and waited. At length, the dwarf looked up. "Well, these are real enough. However, you should know that King Endrin Aeducan died not more than two days ago and the Deshyrs are locked in a stalemate regarding the election of a new King. You're free to enter Orzammar, but I'm not sure how much help you'll get."

Loghain's messenger regained his wits at this point and started sputtering like a fish out of water. "This is an outrage. King Loghain will hear of this." Aedan finally acknowledged the man and faced him. "He won't hear a word if you're dead." The man paled and beads of sweat appeared on his upper lip and forehead. "I'm... I'm not afraid of you." He motioned to the few men behind him, but before a fight could break out, the guard spoke up. "Take your bleedin' fight off the main steps."

Aedan gave him a polite nod; then he turned and walked coolly down the stairs, pulling his blades in preparation. Further sounds of steel scraping against hardened leather rang through the sudden silence as the other combatants also readied their weapons. Dwarves and merchants backed away, worried about being caught in the imminent fight.

The messenger walked forward, full of false bravado with his guards around him. "You've slandered the great name of King Loghain for th-" The word ended with a bloody gurgle as a blade pierced his skull right between the eyes. Aedan lowered his hand and stared at each of the guards. "You have a choice. Walk away and take that," he pointed to the body, "or stay and die." He moved towards the corpse, and Emma noticed Loghain's men back up a couple of steps. Then Aedan bent down, retrieved his blade and rejoined the group. He spent a couple of seconds nonchalantly wiping down the blade before raising his eyes. "So, what's it to be?"

"We don't get paid enough for this shit, we're leaving." They carelessly picked up the messenger's body and walked away. As everyone turned back towards the stairs, Emma snagged Aedan's wrist and tugged him close. "Now, don't go thinking I like seeing people die. But I have to say, you looked very cool, and sexy as hell facing those guys down." She cupped the back of his neck and kissed him fervently, sliding her tongue against his for a taste, before withdrawing and joining the others.

Aedan blinked, feeling a little stupefied; then a grin broke out across his face. "Well, damn. That was a hell of a reward." He climbed the stairs and the dwarf ordered the doors open. "Thanks for getting rid of that loud mouth, he's been like a yapping dog for the last few hours." Aedan chuckled, and as the massive doors slowly opened, he led his group into the great city of Orzammar.


	50. Chapter 50

A blast of cold air followed them into the Hall of Heroes - an appropriate name considering the large statues of Paragons that lined each side of the hall, looming over all below in a grand manner. Everyone took a moment to look around. "That's a lot of lava," Zevran said in awe. Emma took in sight of thick, bubbling lava slowly running from the top of the massive stone pillars to disappear into the depths, and couldn't deny the statement. She trailed her fingers over the stone, thinking of the deep connection that the dwarves had with it; their 'stone sense', as they themselves called it.

"Bread? Please, ser... just a bit of bread?" The weak voice tugged at her heartstrings and she reached into her pack and pulled out some rations. It had been a constant thorn in her side that she could never give the poor guy anything in the game, so she took advantage of the opportunity and placed two gold coins and a large amount of food into his frail hands. He raised shocked eyes and gave her a tremulous smile. "Ancestors bless you." She smiled at him before quickly catching up with the others just as they stepped through the large double doors at the other end of the hall.

They found themselves witness to a fight between the two potential rulers of Orzammar. The fight ended swiftly when Bhelen's champion brought his axe down on Harrowmont's man, cutting him clean through the middle. "That seems the most logical way to end the dispute," said Sten.  
"Well, it's not over yet. This was nothing more than a skirmish," Emma answered. The guard on duty was grumbling to himself about the mess and the lack of decorum shown by both parties. Aedan struck up a conversation with the Captain of the Guard and managed to get a few relevant pieces of information without annoying the man too much.

"I guess we need to head to the Diamond Quarter and find this Assembly he spoke of," Aedan said as he looked around for an indication of where to go. "This way," Emma replied, leading them to a set of double doors. Their progress drew a number of stares from those they passed, though her companions didn't seem to notice the attention as they continued chatting between themselves.

They reached the Assembly and were cautioned to keep quiet as they entered the chamber. Dwarves lined the circular room, their expressions ranging from angry to frustrated, making the tension an almost palpable thing, so much so, that Emma found herself holding her breath. Voices were raised in dissent and threats were thrown around as tempers flared. Finally, Steward Bandelor decided to call the meeting to a halt, warning the Deshyrs that there would be a recess until they could start acting in a more civilised manner.

Aedan and his companions exited the room and approached the steward, who was muttering to himself in a displeased tone. The dwarf looked him over with a rueful eye as Aedan introduced himself and explained his reason for coming to Orzammar. "You couldn't have picked a worse time, Warden."  
Alistair raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Should we ask the Archdemon to come back later, maybe in a couple of months or so? Would that be more convenient for the Dwarves?" Steward Bandelor pinched the bridge of his wide nose, looking for all the world like a man on his last reserve of patience. He took a couple of deep calming breaths and proceeded to fill them in on the current situation in Orzammar.  
"Is there no way to break this stalemate?" Aedan asked. Bandelor shrugged. "I don't know how that's going to happen when both candidates hide themselves away. You can try talking to their seconds; Bhelen's man is Vartag Gavorn, and Dulin Forender speaks for Harrowmont." Emma looked around and found Gavorn watching them, his eyes alight with all manner of schemes. She caught his gaze and coldly returned it until he looked away. She had never liked the man, despising the devious methods he employed to gain support for Bhelen.

Emma knew that both candidates for the throne had their pros and cons, depending on who you spoke to in Orzammar. However, that didn't stop her from hoping they would back Harrowmont; he was certainly the most scrupulous of the two. Besides, she'd always wanted to fight in the Provings. The conversation with the steward had come to an end and the dwarf went back into the chamber. Before the door had even finished closing, Gavorn was already introducing himself to Aedan, obviously pinpointing him as the leader of their group.

Aedan contemplated the dwarf, a quick flicker of distaste crossing his features at Gavorn's obsequious manner, however, he let him say his piece. But by the end of the speech, Aedan wore a dangerous expression. "These chits look fake." He glanced up at Gavorn and the dwarf's eyes slide to the side. "I don't think we'll be doing business." Aedan snapped. He dropped the chits into Gavorn's hand and left the Assembly.

Outside, they were met by Dulin Forender, who politely introduced himself and explained why Harrowmont needed a sign of good faith. There was some muttering from Zevran about a candidate who would hide away, but Aedan shot him a look and the assassin quieted down. He turned back to Forender with a frustrated sigh. "I have to admit, I'm not happy about these games. We have a blight on our hands and all we want is for the Dwarves to honour their agreement and help us; instead you have us jumping through hoops."  
Dulin Forender offered a sympathetic smile. "I understand how you feel, but you must appreciate that we deal with the darkspawn on a regular basis. Also, the dwarves are in mourning for the loss of King Endrin and our most pressing need right now is to get a new king on the throne." Aedan rubbed a hand over his face. "Of course. So, what is it you need us to do?"

‑‑‑

Baizyl and Gwiddon, Harrowmont's two warriors who had withdrawn from the games, were brought back on board and then it was time for Aedan's first fight. His companions stood on the sidelines, enthusiastically cheering him on, Emma being one of his more animated supporters as she whooped loudly and bounced up and down each time he successfully struck his opponent. Aedan came over to them after winning the first bout and took the canteen of water from Alistair with a word of thanks. He swallowed a few mouthfuls before handing it back and pulling Emma to one side. "Angel, I love your exuberant cheering, but that bouncing is very distracting." Her eyes shimmered with amusement. "Is that so?" He pressed her up against the wall with a little growl. "Yeah, I keep imagining you doing that on my cock."

His mouth crushed down on hers aggressively. Emma could taste the simmering violence running through Aedan, and wanting to keep the flow of adrenaline going she bit his lip, before sliding her tongue over the stinging area and pulling away. She grinned mischievously. "I believe you're being called." He groaned, pushing at his groin in an effort to get his half hard cock under control. "Later, Angel." He stepped out into the arena, frustration and excitement lending an edge to his already impressive skills. The crowds roared for the Grey Warden as he took down two opponents with relative ease.

When Aedan was called upon to choose a second, Emma's name rang loud and clear through the background chatter. Her head shot up and she found herself being pushed towards the entrance of the arena. She offered a nervous smile to Aedan before looking up at the stands. Bloody hell! That was a lot of people! She leaned towards Aedan and whispered, "Are you sure you want me?" He chuckled and a gleam of lust lit his eyes. "Always, Angel." He gave her a reassuring smile when he noticed the drops of perspiration gathering on her forehead. "I trust you with my life and I can't think of anyone I would rather have at my back."

She flushed at the compliment and straightened her spine as the two opponents stepped into the ring. Steel determination raced through her blood as she resolved not to let him down. Emma gave the dwarves an intimidating glare, or at least she hoped she did; for all she knew, she might just constipated. She barely heard the words as the Proving Master started his speech, her brain quickly running through the spells at her disposal. As soon as one of the dwarves started running at her, she froze him and then threw a stone fist, knocking him onto his back.

His resistance was strong though, and it didn't take him long to shake off the effects before rushing at Emma once more. She used  _Mind Blast_  and he stumbled back, giving her time to prepare her next spell _._ A wave of fire hit the dwarf and he howled in pain, his only thought in putting out the raging flames that surrounded him. He staggered around, flapping his hands frantically unaware of the metal staff being swung in his direction; she caught him hard across the jaw and he went down like a sack of potatoes. There was a second loud crash of armour and she turned to see Aedan's opponent hit the dirt, his eyes closing as he dropped. Emma didn't think it would look very sporting to do a happy dance in the ring, so she held in the urge until she was back on the sidelines, where she let loose with a cheer and a wiggle of her hips.

Aedan slapped her ass as he moved back to the arena for the final match, causing her to yelp and throw him a saucy look. She suddenly remembered something and quickly caught up to Aedan. "In case you're interested, you have the chance to call on Baizyl and Gwiddon to fight with you in this match." He gave a quick nod, his mind already on the fight to come. "I'll do that." As the two warriors walked past them to join Aedan, she nudged Alistair to follow them. "He'll be one short otherwise," she whispered as she pushed him again. "Oh, right. Off I go then." He jogged over and entered the ring with the two dwarves.

The fight was fast and furious, each team fully aware of the importance of winning. In the end, it was Aedan and his team who triumphed and the Proving Master declared the Grey Warden the victor. As the group made their way to Tapsters Tavern, there was much back-slapping and cheerful chattering as they discussed the merits of each fighter. The sound of drunken singing assaulted their ears as they stepped into the tavern, and the smell of vomit and stale alcohol stung their nose. "What is that stench?" Sten queried, distaste evident in his voice. Alistair chuckled. "Try walking into a small back room where a corpse has been kept for a while and you'll realise that this smell is like a bunch of roses in comparison."

They found Dulin Forender, who commended Aedan on his fighting skills before suggesting that he take them all to see Harrowmont. Aedan accepted the offer, resigned to being given the run around while in Orzammar. He bit his tongue and tried to school his features to reflect politeness as he prepared to meet Harrowmont, but in all honesty, his patience was wearing thin and these games were beginning to grate on his nerves.


	51. Chapter 51

Harrowmont met them in his quarters, his gracious manner settling Aedan's agitation a little; however, the dwarf's next words brought all the tension back, and then some. Through gritted teeth, Aedan agreed to find Jarvia and end her reign of terror. Harrowmont smiled his thanks. "My butler will show you to your rooms so that you can rest for the night." Aedan nodded wearily, suddenly feeling bone-tired, his energy sapped to the point that it felt difficult to even lift his feet. A slim hand slipped into his and interlaced their fingers together. He looked down at the connection, blinking back a sudden rush of emotion at the sight, wondering how she always seemed to know when he needed a comforting touch or an uplifting word.

He squeezed her hand as his heart swelled with love for her, filling his very being with such powerful feelings that it took his breath away. He'd fallen in love with her so quickly that he'd occasionally wondered if it would fade away just as fast, like some kind of silly infatuation. Instead, with each new detail he'd learnt about her, he'd become ever more captivated. He realised they'd reached their room and Emma was leading him over to the large, low bed. She pushed him to sit down and went to move away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him, resting his forehead against her stomach and breathing in her delicious scent.

Emma ran her fingers through his silky black hair, down to the nape of his neck and over the tight muscles of his wide shoulders. She dipped at the waist and kissed the crown of his head. "I have an idea. Get undressed and lie face down on the bed. I'll be back in a moment."

She gently disengaged from his arms and walked over to a chest of drawers, where she placed her pack. She glanced over her shoulder to check that Aedan was getting undressed, and noticed he was rapidly pulling off his armour. She chuckled softly and delved into her pack, searching for the little bottle of oil. Her fingers curled around cool glass just as she heard a curse; turning, she saw Aedan struggling with a stubborn knot in his bootlaces. She put the bottle of oil down and walked back to the bed, bending down to help him remove his boots. His hand cupped her cheek. "Angel, you don't have to do that." She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I know, but you look exhausted, so let me take care of you."

After removing his footwear, she moved away again and started undressing. He managed to pull his gaze away from her curvy form just long enough to pick up his daggers and place them on the night-stand. He'd long since gotten in the habit of keeping his weapons close by when he slept, a lesson he'd learnt after the attack on his home. He lay down on the large mattress, grimacing as his sore muscles protested at any kind of movement. Emma saw him flinch and was thankful that she'd taken a course on massage. Thinking it would be a good career, she'd invested a lot of money into the evening classes, only to find that it didn't really appeal to her. At the time she'd kicked herself for wasting her hard earned cash, but now it looked as though it was about to pay off.

She grabbed the oil and walked to the bed, her eyes feasting on the sight before her. Aedan had his hands tucked under his cheek, which stretched his muscles in an impressive display. Her gaze travelled hungrily up and down the length of his body, taking note of the wide shoulders, the long, muscular back and the firm, round ass leading to a pair of strong legs. Her mouth watered with an overwhelming urge to lick every inch of his sexy body.

With an effort she pulled herself out of her dazed stupor and climbed onto the bed, straddling his waist and seating herself on his buttocks, her arousal soaking his skin. He pushed his ass up, pressing against her wet, soft pussy, teasing her and tormenting himself with the thought of sliding into her tight channel. A breathless moan escaped her as she ground her hips against him, taking pleasure in the firm pressure against her swelling sex. With a tremendous struggle, she forced herself to remember what she was meant to be doing and stopped rubbing herself against Aedan's firm body. Something close to a pout played around his lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I want to give you a massage." She popped the cork on the glass bottle and her nose tingled pleasantly at the fresh scent of sandalwood. The bottle of oil was the closest thing to deodorant that she'd been able to find; however, she was willing to use it to ease her lover's aches and pains. She poured a small amount into her hand and rubbed her palms together, warming it up before placing her hands on his lower back and stroking upwards with firm pressure. He let out a long groan. "Oh yeah, that feels so good."

She repeated the motion a few more times before moving over to the tight knot of muscles at his right shoulder, and kneaded with strong thumbs until she felt the tension release. She worked her way over to his other shoulder and carried out the same actions, careful of the fresh bruises that were just starting to show; unpleasant reminders of the Provings. She ran the pads of her fingers down the indentation of his spine, easing the muscles with each steady stroke. After completing his lower back, she shifted her position and settled between his thighs. She bit back a moan as she ran one slippery finger over the crest of his ass, watching the muscles tighten when his hips pushed into the mattress. She poured some more oil into her hands, coating her fingers liberally before massaging one firm ass cheek with strong fingers, working deep into the tissue.

After finishing one side, she flexed her aching fingers and took a breather; she'd forgotten how tiring it could be when giving someone a good massage. Her gaze dropped to his heavy testicles and a naughty smile lit up her features as she reached between his legs and caressed them, painting the sac until it glistened. "Ahh, fuck." Aedan shoved his hard cock into the sheets, searching for some friction to ease the throbbing, however, before he could get too lost in the pleasurable sensations she removed her hand, and started massaging his other cheek.

He relaxed once more, letting her kneading hands wash away all the worry and tension that had built up inside him. When her finger slipped between his cheeks, he didn't even flinch but instead let his legs slide further open. The pad of her finger rubbed firmly around the puckered skin and his anus throbbed at the memory of the last time she'd played there. She kept up the rhythmic stroking, building the anticipation and his need in steady increments. Then she lowered her thumb to the perineum and rubbed firmly against the sensitive patch of skin between his nuts and anus. He sucked in a lungful of air as lines of pleasure zinged through his body, making his cock weep with desire. "Ohh, shit. Yes! Keep doing that!"

Her husky chuckle warmed his heart and caused his dick to jerk. Maker's breath, he never thought he'd let someone near his back passage, never mind massage it, yet he felt completely comfortable with her touch, and there was no denying it aroused him. He felt a moment of pressure against his entrance then her finger penetrated him. He clenched in anticipation of the slight burn, but there was only pleasure, the oil ensuring an easy entry. She held still for a few seconds, letting him adjust; moving only when the muscle loosened up.

She slid in and out at a torturous pace, stroking the tender tissues and causing his passage to ripple hungrily. Unable to stand the slow movement any longer, he lifted up, pushing back onto her finger, seeking a harder penetration. The flat of her tongue licked a path over the hill of one cheek and he damn near shot his load right there and then.

_Fuck!_  This woman made him want things that no other lover had managed to bring to the surface. She pulled out and his hole tried to suck her back in, not wanting to lose the wonderful feeling of her moving inside him. He felt empty for the space of a heartbeat, then two fingers pushed in, stretching him further and giving him the slightly rougher touch that he craved.

Proof of Emma's desire trickled down her thighs as she fingered Aedan's tight ass. She shifted forward, pressing her mound against the back of her hand and began thrusting her hips in time with the rhythm of her fingers. She leaned over his body, teasing her hard nipples against the firm muscles of his back, all the while rocking back and forth, as she nuzzled at his neck. He reached backwards, spearing his fingers into her hair and holding her to him as he felt her body tremble with the force of her approaching orgasm. Her warm, sweet breath whispered across his skin as she began to undulate frantically against him.

She crushed her clitoris against her hand, her body straining towards the pinnacle of pleasure. "Oh fuck, I'm so close...stroke yourself, Aedan." He lifted his hips and reached down to his aching cock, jerking as his fingers closed around the swollen girth. He pumped his fist rapidly and felt his balls tighten, drawing close to his body. His free hand found hers as he hurtled towards his own release. Right then, she curled her fingers inside him and rubbed against his sweet spot. His body bowed off the bed and his penis thickened within his grasp, then he growled as his hips jerked with the strength of his orgasm, his muscles squeezing the digits buried in his ass. It felt like he came forever, shooting lines of seed to the bed below and covering his hand in the viscous liquid.

Watching him come was all it took to push her over the edge and immediately she keened as her own climax hit her so hard that spots flashed in front of her eyes and her muscles locked in place. She shuddered as the final wave passed and flopped onto his back, breathing heavily, her forehead resting against his shoulder. "Oh fuck, you are sexy as hell."  
He chuckled. "You too, Angel."  
He groaned as she withdrew her fingers and climbed off. Stumbling on legs that felt like jelly, she made her way to the wash basin. "Bloody hell. I've forgotten how to walk," she joked.

After a wash and a change of sheets, the two climbed back into bed. Emma was snuggling in under the blankets when Aedan stopped her. "I wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep, Angel." She sat up, feeling a little nervous. It never seemed to bode well when one half of a relationship wanted to talk. For a few moments there was silence; she gave him an encouraging smile as she fought down the anxiousness twisting her insides. In response to her smile, he rolled to the edge of the bed and leaned over. She could hear the sound of things being moved around and wondered what he was up to.

He straightened up and turned to face her, sitting in a cross-legged position and pulling the sheet across his lap. He took a deep breath, and got ready to take the biggest step of his life. "Emma, I find myself thinking of you all the time. I smile when I hear your voice, I see you and I think my heart will burst, and with every passing moment, I find another reason to love you even more." He reached down and took her hand. "Emma Summers, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes widened with shock; never had she thought to hear those words addressed to her. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest and she had to remind herself to breathe. Then she realised his hand was shaking in hers as he waited for her answer. "Yes, Aedan. With all my heart, yes!" He blew out a long breath. "Thank the Maker." She tackled him, knocking him onto his back as she kissed him long and hard. "Wait, wait." He pulled back and broke the kiss. "The ring."

He scrambled upright and she followed suit, then he took her hand once more and this time he slipped a gold ring onto her finger. Her eyes filled up when she got her first look at it; the band met at the top with two hands resting one atop the other. It was the most perfect and beautiful design she could have dreamed of. "This is absolutely amazing, I've never seen a ring like it," she spoke admiringly as she raised her eyes to his. She saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as he ran a thumb over the ring. "I believe it's unique. My father had it designed especially for my mother." Emma's breath caught in her throat and she moved in closer to him. "Aedan, are you sure you want to give me your mother's ring?"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the ring. "I'm positive. It's why she passed me the ring before..." He cleared his throat a couple of times before continuing. "She was always telling me to find a nice girl and settle down. I know she would have adored you." Emma chuckled as she remembered the feisty Teyrna who fought Howes men and stayed by her husband's side to the end. "That means a lot, Aedan. From what you've told me about your mother, I know the feeling would have been mutual."

"Now, enough talk about that. Let's discuss what you're going to wear on the night of the wedding." She squealed as he took her down to the mattress and in painstaking detail showed her which areas he wanted left uncovered, which turned out to be most of her body.


	52. Chapter 52

The group gathered at the entrance to Dust Town and looked around in dismay. Stinking piles of filth and rubbish gathered in dark corners, filling the air with a cloying, rotten stench; but worse than that was the smell of despair and hopelessness that seeped from the dwarves who huddled on the ground with nothing to call their own, desperately trying to think of a reason to get up each day. Emma thought back to her own world, and the homeless men and women, both young and old, who sheltered in alleys and under bridges, their thin bodies wrapped in frayed, dirty blankets.

She'd done a stint with Shelter, one of the main charities that tried to help the homeless, and had spent some time talking to the lonely and desperate people who had gathered for warmth and food at Christmas. They each had their own heartbreaking story to tell, their own reasons for being on the streets, and all she could offer them was a bit of her time, and support the charities with monetary contributions. Perhaps here, she might have a chance to change the lives of the casteless, hidden away in Dust Town so as not to offend the nobles.

She suddenly remembered why she sometimes put Bhelen on the throne, irrespective of his ruthless and murderous nature, he wanted to move Orzammar forward and help the casteless. Damn it! Why did Bioware have to make the choice so difficult? On one hand, there was Harrowmont – a good and decent man, but perhaps not the strongest leader for Orzammar. Then there was Bhelen - a vicious bastard but one who would perhaps make a better King. She decided to have a chat with Aedan; maybe together they could get Harrowmont to change his views on the casteless.

From the shadows, shifty eyes had noted the group's arrival, calculating the worth of their armour and weapons. Those same eyes now glittered with avarice, and the dwarves' hearts overflowed with greed at the thought of the hefty sum of money they could get in exchange for such well made gear. "Ah, a greeting party, how nice of them." Zevran's quick eyes caught the movement first and gave the rest of the party a heads up in his usual witty manner. Blades were pulled from sheaths and staffs were gripped firmly as they prepared to fight. A thunderous roar from one of the dwarves seemed to be the signal for attack, and the bandits charged. Emma cast a few hexes before remembering that the dwarves had exceptional resistance to magic and that hexes were doing little to no damage. Thus she turned to primal magic instead, and shot a few fireballs and bolts of lightning, stunning some of the dwarves so that the rogues and warriors of her group could move in and finish them off.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her spine tingled with awareness. She spun on her heel just as a rogue materialised in a puff of smoke, his wicked-looking daggers already arcing towards her. She ducked and felt the whisper of a blade as it sliced above her head. A slight tug on her scalp told her he'd caught some of her hair.  _Damn! That had been close!_ As her knee touched the dirt, she swung her staff in one smooth motion and clipped the dwarf on the shin. He let out a shout of pain and stepped back, but she grabbed at him, managing to snag the top of his boot. A look of surprise crossed his face and froze in place as she cast  _Winters Grasp._

She stood up, preparing to take another swing at him with her staff; but before she could do anything, a massive two handed sword whistled through the air and crashed down on the dwarf's skull. She tilted her head and saw Sten. "Well, shit, even if he hadn't been frozen that blow would have killed him." She grinned at the big Qunari. "Thanks, Sten."  
He gave a nod. "You are welcome, kadan."  
Her eyes widened at the endearment. "You called me kadan." She groaned at herself for stating the obvious and tried again. "Why did you call me kadan?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Because that is what you are. I have enjoyed our talks and I understand that you were fundamental in the retrieval of my sword." He started to walk away and then stopped and looked back, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Also, you bought me cookies."  
She let out a shout of laughter, remembering the first time she'd heard Sten mention his fondness for cookies in the game. She'd scoured every shop, market stall, chest, wooden crate and sack that she came across, in the hope of finding cookies to give him as a gift. It had been a major disappointment to her that she'd never had that opportunity. So, when she'd spotted a box of cookies during their travels, she'd quickly purchased them and had taken immense pleasure in handing them to Sten.

"That was some quick thinking back there with that dwarf, and the way you dodged his attack was impressive."  
Emma chuckled at Alistair's compliment. "Aedan has been showing me some moves, in case I ever found myself fighting in close quarters."  
"When do you find the time?" Alistair blurted out; then he blushed. "I'm sorry, I just thought that when the two of you were alone you were doing.. er... you know, that." Emma felt her own skin heat up at the thought of what she and Aedan had done last night, then she grinned at what had followed and rubbed her thumb along the underside of the engagement ring.  
"You're thinking about him right now, aren't you? You always smile like that when you talk to him." Emma chuckled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "To answer your original question, we do find the time to train, and even talk."  
"And get engaged by the looks of things." Zevran came up on the other side of her and caught the hand she'd just used to push the strands of hair in place.

Everyone in the group halted and turned to look at her; Emma wanted to shrivel up. She was unaccustomed to being the centre of attention and disliked being thrust into the spotlight. However, she was not ashamed of her decision to accept Aedan's proposal so she kept her head held high. "We haven't really had the opportunity to tell you about this as it only happened last night." Aedan made his way over to her, stopping only to clout Zevran around the ear for his indiscretion. The assassin let out a yelp and rubbed the spot, before turning to Emma. "I am sorry, my dear. It wasn't my intention to ruin your announcement. I was just a little surprised when I saw the ring glinting on your finger."

She smiled. "No harm done, Zev. However, I don't think this is the best time to continue this conversation." She caught Sten's nod of approval. "Indeed, we have a mission to complete." As they prepared to move forward, Emma caught Wynne staring at her and there was no disguising the disapproval in her eyes. Surely she wasn't angry about Emma's refusal to learn about healing magic; it wasn't as if Emma had given her a resounding no. Then the reason behind the glare became clear. Wynne had yet to have the whole love-is-bad speech, or perhaps she'd had the conversation with Aedan and was annoyed that he'd disregarded her words.

That conversation always got under her skin, it felt so damn condescending. You're a Grey Warden, you can't have a life, you can't fall in love, you have to serve, you have to put others before your own needs... Emma's hands curled into fists just thinking of the annoying dialogue. All right, to be fair she did kind of agree with the last two points, but the first two were just ludicrous. Hell, if anyone needed some love in their lives, it was the Wardens. Their task was hard enough, considering the survival of the entire world rested on their actions, and on how quickly they could end this blight. And as there were currently only three of them in the whole of Ferelden their task was that much more difficult, seeing as only a Grey Warden could kill the Archdemon.

Her eyes flickered to Aedan and Alistair, feeling a stab of guilt at keeping that pertinent information from them. Still, there was time enough to discuss that unpleasant topic, and perhaps it would be better coming from Riordan, seeing as he was a senior Warden. She pushed the thoughts away for now, concentrating on the task at hand.


	53. Chapter 53

Spotting Nadezda sitting on the ground, Emma turned to Aedan. "Perhaps we should try asking around, and see if anyone knows the whereabouts of Jarvia." His gaze travelled over the inhabitants of Dust town. "Well, I would, but I'm thinking these people would rather slit my throat than answer my questions." She chuckled at his dry humour and pointed to Nadezda. "How about her?"

He shrugged in a manner that suggested there would be no harm in trying, and walked over to the dwarf, his gaze sweeping over her as he approached. He noted the twisted and deformed leg that lay stretched out stiffly in front of her and felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. When the dwarf realized he was heading in her direction, she struggled to her feet. "Well now. It ain't often that old Nadezda gets to see such finely dressed strangers here in Dust town."  
Aedan smiled kindly. "You look like a woman who knows a thing or two so I was wondering if you could help me out?" Nadezda stared at him, then back to the group, then back to Aedan. "Look lad, you got some fine looking women in that group behind you and I'm sure one of them could help with your needs." Aedan stared at her for a second before the penny dropped. "Oh Maker. No! That's not what I meant." He turned and glared at his friends, who were in fits of laughter at the misunderstanding, Emma included. In fact, it was safe to say that she was the worst, as she was prone to fits of giggles and this type of situation just tickled her.

He gave up glaring and turned back to Nadezda. "I was talking about information. I was hoping you might know something about Jarvia and her group." Understanding dawned in the woman's dark eyes and she chuckled at her own mistake. "Now lad, it's lucky you asked old Nadezda. See, I used to run with Jarvia and her lot, before my leg became useless." She went on to explain about the tokens that looked like finger bones and how Jarvia only kept one entrance open at a time.  
"Any idea how I can get my hands on one of these tokens?" She shook her head regretfully. "Sorry salroka, Jarvia's become real paranoid of late and is being extra careful about who she gives them to." Aedan dropped some silver pieces in her hand and Nadezda beamed at him. "I'll think of you when I go to bed with a full stomach tonight."

He filled in his companions, who had missed the majority of the conversation due to their constant giggling and laughter. Leliana discreetly got Aedan's attention. "I think you might want to check out the building behind me. The door has been partially opened three times now, and someone has been watching us." Aedan didn't betray by even a flicker of an eye, the topic they were discussing; nor that he was aware that the door had been nudged open a fourth time. From his peripheral vision he saw the door pull close and signalled his companions to hold their position. With deadly speed and in complete silence he moved to the suspicious house. Emma watched in astonishment as he blended into the shadows. _Bloody hell!_ She'd never seen him do that before. She grinned with pride; her man had some mad skills. Suddenly, he reappeared in front of her, making her jump and stifle a scream. He offered an apologetic smile and then turned to everyone, speaking low and quickly. "There are seven men, all armed to the teeth. I'd say we just found ourselves some of Jarvia's thugs."

This time, when he moved in the direction of the house, everyone followed. "Sten, Wynne and Zevran, guard the door and keep an eye on the side of the building. I don't want anyone getting away." His commands were answered with nods of understanding. He turned back to the door and delivered a powerful kick to the lock. There was a loud crack as the door jamb gave way, and everyone rushed inside. The fighting was difficult due to the cramped quarters, and Emma was grateful that Sten had been left outside, because having that huge sword swinging around in such a confined space could have been disastrous.

They made short work of the men, until only the leader was left; and he was already half dead, bleeding from numerous wounds. Aedan squatted down and grabbed the front of the dwarf's armour, dragging him up close. "Where do I find Jarvia?"  
"Th..third house on the right. You need to put a token in the keyhole and the door will open." Aedan let go of the dwarf. "Good man. See, that wasn't too difficult was it?" The foul smell of fear permeated the already rank air in the house. "So, does that mean you'll let me go?" Zevran tilted his head to the side. "Well now, this is quite the dilemma. You see, last time we let someone go, they shot my friend here with a poisoned arrow. So, I'm sure you can understand our reluctance in allowing that to happen again."

"I won't come after you, I promise. I'll leave, head for the surface, just don't kill me." Aedan contemplated the matter, his eyes running over the deep wounds. "I don't think you're going to survive long, so I'll give you a choice. You can stay here and die in what will probably be a fairly painful manner, or I can put you out of your misery."  
The dwarf managed to grin, though it looked more like a grimace. "We dwarves are resilient bastards. I'll take my chances." Aedan stood up and gave him a respectful nod. "Fair enough. But know this, if you come after me or mine, I will not hesitate to kill you." The dwarf coughed and blood splattered his mouth and beard. "I hear you, loud and clear." The sound of harsh, rasping breaths followed them out of the house, indicating that perhaps the dwarf's resilience might not be enough to pull him through this time.

Aedan looked at the token he'd picked up from one of the men and examined it carefully, noting small marks carved into the bone. This Jarvia was no fool and every instinct in him screamed that this was going to be a damn difficult fight. "We have our key, now let's go and pay a visit to Jarvia." The entrance was found easily enough when they knew where to look, and Aedan inserted the token. There was an audible click and he pushed the door open, stepping into a stone tunnel which led them to a large room filled with guards. "What's the password?" The dwarf folded his arms and waited. Alistair clicked his fingers. "Damn, I knew we forgot to ask for something before we killed Jarvia's men."

The dwarf's eyes widened and he reached for his blade, just a fraction too late to defend himself, as Aedan's dagger sliced across his throat before he was fully able to comprehend the danger. Shouts of anger echoed around the small room, and the remaining guards quickly engaged them in battle. Metal scraped against metal and arrows soared through the air unerringly finding their targets. Spells and buffs were cast at a rapid rate until finally the fight was done. They looted a few health potions before moving onwards.

They emptied room after room of dwarves and other mercenaries, including a few Tal-Vashoth, which seemed to please Sten; at least, it was assumed that was the case. He certainly appeared less intimidating for a while. As they traversed the low tunnels they came across a dwarf locked in a jail cell. Emma recognised Leske from the Dwarf Commoner origin story and glanced over to the other cell, noting the badly rotted corpse of a dwarf, making it difficult to tell whether it was male or female; either way, this was the body of Natia or Faren Brosca. It was upsetting to think that in other circumstances, he or she could have been standing here instead of Aedan. It always saddened her that the characters from the other Origin stories died or were at least presumed dead because Duncan hadn't been there to intervene.

At the sound of the cell being opened, she shook off the morbid thoughts, and turned, just in time to see the back of Leske, who sprinted from the room as if the hounds of hell were after him. Wise man.

At length, they came to a solitary metal door set into the rock. Aedan looked back at everyone. "I have a feeling we've reached our destination. Get ready; she'll be expecting us." Everyone nodded, looking grim as they drew their weapons. "It might be best to stick close to the rogues as there are a number of traps set up, specifically around Jarvia and at the top of the stairs," Emma advised, remembering the numerous times she'd tripped the damn things.  
"Okay, good to know. Can one of you put a force-field around Zev and myself while we disarm the traps?" The three mages confirmed they each knew that spell and would alternate between keeping the two rogues covered, and attacking Jarvia. Emma knew the tripwires were buggy as hell in the game, but how could she explain that without going into details about computers? She scratched the back of her neck, desperately trying to figure out how to word her warning.

In the end, she decided to go with being vague. "Look, these tripwires might be more difficult than usual, so please,  _please_  be careful when disarming them." Her worried gaze jumped from Aedan to Zevran, but ultimately ended up back on Aedan, her large eyes silently pleading with him to stay safe. As if she had spoken the words aloud, he gave her a nod of understanding and a reassuring smile. He turned to face everyone. "Let's go and kick some ass!" They all grinned, the light of battle in their eyes as they strode into the heart of the Carta hideout.


	54. Chapter 54

Jarvia stood front and centre of the room, arms folded in a nonchalant manner, her face arrogant, but with a touch of anger in her pale green eyes. "So, Harrowmont finally realised we're taking the city, yet he still can't be bothered to send his own men. Well, you picked the wrong side, stranger. It doesn't matter who's king, as long as there's a queen!" Aedan adopted a similar easy stance. "You know, you're awfully cocky for someone whose entire carta is dead." A cheeky grin accompanied his words. Jarvia dropped all pretence of aloofness and her face twisted with rage. "Kill them! But leave the mouthy one alive: I have plans for him!"  
Aedan sniggered. "She must mean you, Zev." An amused snort escaped the elf. "Isn't it marvellous? The reputation of my clever mouth has reached even the ears of the Carta."

Jarvia and her henchmen looked at each other with puzzled expressions; the relaxed banter threw them off their stride, granting Aedan and his group an extra few seconds to prepare. Emma and Leliana moved to one of the two alcoves, prompting Wynne and Morrigan to follow suit. Emma cast a force-field around Aedan, and she noticed another one encase Zevran. Alistair and Sten pulled their blades and charged the henchmen, while the two rogues went into stealth and moved to dismantling the traps. Emma resolutely kept her focus on the battle, refusing to be distracted by her anxiety for Aedan as he worked on the tripwires.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, Aedan materialised behind Jarvia and thrust his blade at her ribs; unfortunately, the crime boss was too quick and rolled out of the way, though Emma saw the woman flinch, so it seemed likely that she'd taken some damage. Zevran suddenly popped up and shouted, "The traps are disarmed."

He swiftly took stock of where everyone was, before pouncing on a henchman who was in a two-on-one fight with Sten. Zevran's blades slid deep into flesh, and blood spurted from gaping wounds as the thug stumbled back, before hitting the ground with a thud. Four more dwarves appeared at the top of the stairs and started to descend, two on each side, with the intention of creating a pincer movement on the warriors and rogues fighting below.

However, the mages and Leliana had other plans.  _Storm of the Century_ was immediately cast, striking two of the henchmen, who were halfway down the steps. Emma covered her side of the room with a  _Blizzard_ and infected one dwarf with the  _Virulent Walking Bomb_ spell. Leliana neatly put an arrow through the thug's thick skull and his corpse exploded, infecting the dwarf standing nearby. With all of the henchmen either dead or dying, the majority of the companions now concentrated on Jarvia.

This fight always caused Emma some difficulty; though, to be fair, she only had three other companions with her when she faced Jarvia in the game. However, the damn crime boss was still giving them a run for their money as she constantly flitted in and out of the shadows. There was only one thing that would keep her still long enough for the others to get in a few hits, and that was ice. Emma cast  _Winters Grasp_ and the men attacked immediately. As the spell wore off, Jarvia found herself once more entrapped in a layer of ice; Emma glanced around the column and saw Wynne lower her staff.

Morrigan cast  _Drain Life_ and Jarvia staggered; Alistair saw an opening and charged, hitting her hard with his shield and skewering her on his sword at the same time. The body fell to the ground as he shoved with his shield arm and pulled his sword back. Aedan bent down and felt for a pulse. "Right through the heart. Nicely done, Alistair. Now, let's get back to Harrowmont and tell him the good news, and hopefully get the help we need." Emma didn't have the heart to tell him that they had a far more dangerous task ahead of them before that would happen.

‑‑‑

Aedan glared at Harrowmont. "You're kidding, right? Just how many bloody problems do you want us to sort out for you?"  
The dwarf spread his hands in an apologetic manner. "Believe me, I want this over just as much as you do. I am sorry, but with Bhelen pushing for another Assembly, I have no choice but to ask you for further help. With the word of a Paragon to back me, there would be no doubt as to who should be put on the throne."

"I'm curious, Lord Harrowmont; what is your stance on the casteless?" Emma asked, figuring now was as good a time as any to question his views on such things. An expression of distaste flickered across his features, before he managed to school himself to be polite and project a more appropriate demeanour. But she'd caught the brief lapse in his friendly manner, and spoke up, her tone cool. "I see." His brows drew down in a frown. "I haven't even answered your question yet." She shrugged. "No, but the look on your face spoke volumes. I know it's traditional to hide the casteless and just pretend they don't exist. But has it ever occurred to you that Orzammar could use their help?"

He snorted with disgust. "And just what help could those criminals provide?" Emma stiffened, and her eyes glinted with anger. "They're criminals because you don't give them the option to be anything else. You conveniently forget that there are people living below you in Dust Town. You all walk around up here like your shit doesn't stink, but not one of you has even an ounce of compassion or integrity."

Dulin Forender stepped forward, a snarl on his lips. "Be very careful, girl! You go too far!" She spun to face him. "Too far? I haven't even bloody started yet." She faced Harrowmont again. "You consider yourself a fair and just man, someone that the dwarves should look up to. But how can that be when you ignore your fellow dwarves living in squalor and poverty?!" Harrowmont glared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she hadn't finished, and kept right on talking. "The casteless turn to crime as a means of survival, and most of them would love the chance to do something else. But no! God forbid that you offer them actual work; a chance to do something better with their lives!"

She paced away and back again. "But I bet if the darkspawn broke through to Orzammar, they would be the first ones you'd get to fight for you. Use them as meat-shields, what difference does it make? I mean, they're just casteless, they don't think or feel like the other dwarves do, right? Let me tell you something  _Lord_ Harrowmont," she spoke his title with as much contempt as she currently felt for him. "I would rather put Prince Bhelen on the throne, regardless of what a bastard he is, because he, at least, has the right idea when it comes to helping his fellow dwarves –  _all_ his fellow dwarves, not just the ones who can help you climb the social ladder!"

Harrowmont's face was mottled red with anger. "Grey Warden, I have the utmost respect for your Order, but do not presume to tell me how Orzammar should be run." Emma glared at him, the green of her eyes so dark that they could be mistaken for emeralds. "Then you're a fool, Harrowmont." She deliberately left out his title as an insult. "Orzammar needs every able bodied dwarf in order to survive. If you can't see that, then you don't deserve to be king of a pile of nug shit, never mind Orzammar."

She turned on her heel and stormed from his house, only stopping when she reached the balcony that looked out over the commons. She leaned her arms on the metal railing in an attempt to control her trembling limbs, flinching when she heard Harrowmont's front door open and close again. Moments later, Aedan stood next to her. "Remind me never to piss you off," he said with a chuckle. She shot him a sideways glance. "I'm not going to apologise to Harrowmont. He's an asshole."  
Aedan was silent for a couple of minutes before replying. "You realise it's not as easy as you make it sound? A lot of the dwarves back Harrowmont because of his traditionalist stance." Emma rubbed a hand over her eyes. "I know that, and I never said it would be easy. But he doesn't even want to change the way things are. It just needs one person to stand up for what's right, and over time, others will follow. If he hasn't got the balls to do that, then he's not the right person for the job."

For a while, they stood side by side in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. At length, Aedan turned to Emma. "So, tell me about Bhelen. I admit, I'm not a big fan of the people he employs, if Vartag Gavorn is anything to go by." Emma sighed and rested her head on her hand. "Agreed, both Bhelen and Gavorn are devious and vicious. However, putting that aside for the moment, Bhelen wants to bring about changes in Orzammar that could strengthen the Dwarven kingdom over time."

"Come on, Angel. Let's head back to camp and get some dinner and we'll sleep on the matter, maybe see what the others think too." Emma groaned as she suddenly realised why they were heading back to camp. "Ah, shit! I screwed up our lodgings, didn't I? Harrowmont sure as hell won't want us sleeping under his roof now. Damn it! I need to apologise to everyone; we rarely get to sleep in a decent bed."  
"Angel, they're used to sleeping in a tent by now. I wouldn't worry about it." Emma made a wry face, annoyed at her lack of restraint. If she'd tried to talk to Harrowmont she might have gotten somewhere; instead, she'd lost her temper and ruined any chance of persuading him to help the casteless.

Bollocks; she could be a complete idiot sometimes.


	55. Chapter 55

They were almost at the double doors leading out of the Diamond Quarter, when a loud voice called to them. "Grey Warden, stop!"

Emma closed her eyes; surely they wouldn't arrest her for a few... okay, a  _lot_  of harshly spoken words? She turned to face her fate and instead found the butler, panting from the exertion of running after them, his hands resting on his knees as he pulled in great lungfuls of air. Eventually, he straightened up and put on his polite face. "Lord Harrowmont would like to invite you and your companions to dinner."

Aedan looked at the man with a sceptical eye. "Why would he want that? We didn't exactly leave on good terms." The butler allowed a small smile to cross his lips before answering. "My master said that he had never heard anyone speak with such passion, and wished to discuss the matter further." Morrigan glowered at him. "This could be a trap to stop the Wardens from putting Bhelen on the throne!"

The butler just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "It would be unwise of Lord Harrowmont to attack the group that recently killed Jarvia and cleared out the Carta." He put his gaze back on Emma. "I assure you, there are no machinations in place to entrap you. He only wants to talk to you about your views." She could see no guile his gaze and decided to take a chance. "Lead the way."

Four hours later, Emma and Aedan entered their bedroom tired, slightly drunk, and hopeful that they had changed Harrowmont's views. He had set aside years of tradition and prejudices to listen to what Emma and a few of her friends had to say. He'd asked thoughtful questions that showed an intelligence she hadn't really credited him with. All in all, it had turned out to be a good evening.

"I think...," she hiccuped, "...that went rather well."  
Aedan steadied her as she staggered, and took the opportunity to pull her into his arms. "It went very well." He led her over to the bed and she flopped backwards, giggling as she bounced on the mattress. His eyes roved over her slim form. Her short dress had been driving him crazy all night, giving him occasional glimpses of her soft thighs. He grinned. "In fact it went so well, that you deserve a reward. What would you like?"  
Her eyes gleamed with lust as they travelled over his body. "You," she replied huskily. Aedan smiled as he climbed on the bed. "I was hoping that would be your answer."

‑‑‑

It was early in the morning when they approached the entrance to the Deep Roads. They had plenty of provisions packed for the perilous journey ahead, and Aedan had the map to Caridin's Cross tucked securely in his armour. There was a tense air about everyone, as they pondered what they would find in the old dwarven tunnels. Emma was trying her best not to think of Ortan Thaig and the many,  _many_ huge spiders they would encounter down there. Well, at least they wouldn't find a corrupted red lyrium idol; that was something to be happy about.

_Oh bollocks!_ It suddenly occurred to her that she had yet to speak to Orta in the Shaperate - which reminded her of a few other side quests she'd forgotten to pick up. There was the stolen tome, Zerlinda in Dust Town, and of course Dagna, oh and Ruck. Damn it, they'd have to do those once they got back. Well, she at least knew where to look for Ruck and Orta's records .

Their progress was halted by the appearance of a dwarf with flaming red hair and beard. He approached Aedan. "Stranger! Have you seen a Grey Warden hereabouts? I've been privy to the rumour that he... or was that she... you understand this was many mugs ago... was searching for Branka on Lord Harrowmont's own command."   
Aedan's eyes glimmered with amusement as he asked, "What does this Grey Warden look like?"

Oghren became almost poetical in his description. "Stout and muscular, fair of face but with a strong jaw and a bold nose, surrounded by a great glowing nimbus. If she's a woman, she might be more slight, but her eyes will shine with the light of purity and her large but chaste bosom will heave magnificently." Emma checked out her own bosom; it was certainly large, although she wasn't sure it could be considered chaste, considering that Aedan had explored every inch of her breasts only last night, and there didn't seem to be much heaving going on, magnificent or otherwise. "I've been looking for hours, but I haven't met anyone like that. Very frustrating," Oghren said in a disgruntled tone.

Aedan grinned. "You might want to look right here." The dwarf eyed the human over with slightly glazed eyes, no doubt due to the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed. "Well, if you're the best they've got, then standards must have fallen way down. But, I suppose that would account for a human being down here. Say, could I ask you a favour?"  
Aedan stared at the man in disbelief. "This is how you ask for a favour?" He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Fine, what is it?"  
"Name's Oghren, and if you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and kill little boys who look at me wrong." He let out a raspy laugh, then belched before continuing. "And that's mostly true, but the part they never say is how I'm the only one still trying to save our Paragon. If you're looking for Branka, I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for, which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her."

"Do you know how to fight?" Aedan asked. Oghren glared, his thick red brows drawn down in anger. "Sodding right, I do. What kind of a bloody question is that?" Aedan shrugged. "I see no weapon on your back." Oghren looked away, but not before Aedan saw a flash of regret in his eyes. "I was once a warrior of House Kondrat, so I know how to swing a sodding axe."  
"And your lack of weapons?" Aedan persisted. The dwarf shot him a furious look. "I got into a bit of a scuffle and they banned me from carrying weapons in Orzammar. Let's just leave it at that. Now... can we go?"  
"I hate to bring this up again, but you are still minus a weapon. Perhaps we should rectify that before we go into the Deep Roads?"

The group made their way back to the stalls and waited for Oghren to choose his weapon. He tested the weight, checked the grip, and ran a thumb along the blade before hefting it up and swinging it around in a skillful display. Emma wondered if he was putting on a show to prove that he knew what he was doing when it came to a fight. Finally, he picked a massive two handed, double-bladed axe, and, after paying for it, he happily swung it over his shoulder, a look of pride crossing his face.

Emma had always found Oghren rather amusing and somewhat disgusting, with his constant burping and other unpleasant noises. However, while scouring the Dragon Age Wiki pages one day, she'd read his background, and was shocked to discover that he'd been a warrior of some note in his younger days, and that Felsi had been the woman he'd originally loved, at least until his house had received a proposal from Branka's parents. It seemed as though he'd grown to have genuine feelings for Branka and their first year of marriage had gone fairly smoothly; but then she'd become a Paragon and things had gone downhill from there. For all his joking around, Oghren's story was perhaps one of the more tragic out of all the companions' backgrounds.

"So, you said you knew what Branka was looking for?" Aedan questioned, while they walked back to the entrance to the Deep Roads. "Yeah, she was going after the Anvil of the Void. Orzammar's greatest invention." Emma bit back a curse, suddenly remembering Shale. She wondered if they could make time to go and get the golem; then realised they didn't even have the control rod yet, and she wasn't sure where to meet the merchant. She knew it was in the Frostback Mountains somewhere, but hell, they could travel for days before meeting him. Perhaps she could take a couple of people with her and go and search for him?

"Oh, golems are a fascinating subject. A merchant passed through Orzammar while we waited for you to return from Redcliffe. I went over to view his wares and we struck up a conversation. He told me about a control rod he'd picked up on his travels," Wynne said. Emma's head snapped up at the mention of the control rod.  _Please tell me you bought it._ "Anyway, when I showed an interest in golems, he told me to take it as a keepsake, or even go and activate it," Wynne finished.

Alistair joined the conversation, his face eager and excited. "We can get our own golem? That would be brilliant." Wynne chuckled. "I'm sure he was just joking. I can't even remember the location."  
"Honnleath," Emma reminded the mage.  
Wynne smiled. "Ah, of course that was it." She looked at Emma with a quizzical expression. "Did you have one of your visions?"

Emma flushed, hating the necessity of lying to her friends. "I just got a flash of the name, and the golem sitting in the centre of the village." She consoled herself with the thought that it was more of a half-truth than an outright lie, as she'd really just had a flash of memory about Shale.

Oghren leaned forward and stared at Emma. "You're an odd one." She rolled her eyes as a few of her companions chuckled, Wynne replying, "She gets that a lot."  
"All right, we'll go and get this golem after we're done in the Deep Roads." Aedan started walking away and Emma quickly caught up to him. "Could we go and get the golem before we go searching for Branka?" Aedan stopped and turned to face her. "Emma, we really need to get this done. Bhelen is already pushing to get another Assembly called."  
"I know, but the golem really needs to come with us for this mission," she pleaded, putting on her best puppy eyes. Aedan groaned. "Damn it, Angel, that's cheating."

There was an annoyed rumble from Sten. "Is this delay really necessary? We have darkspawn to kill." Emma smiled as she looked at the Qunari. "Well, there will be darkspawn to kill, and I think you're going to enjoy having this golem around."

Emma loved the dialogue and strong friendship that blossomed between Sten and Shale, and often dreamed of a romantic reunion between the two companions if the golem ever returned to her dwarven body. It was a shame that Shale's story had never really been given an official ending; the last appearance of the golem, at least that Emma knew of, was in Asunder, one of the Dragon Age books.

Sten grunted, but gave an accepting nod. "Very well, kadan. I will trust your word." She flushed at the use of the endearment, her mind automatically jumping to Iron Bull and his use of the word. She had to keep reminding herself that it was also used as term for friendship. She looked back to Aedan. "So, are we going to Honnleath?" He looked troubled and Emma felt terrible for putting more pressure on him, when he already had so much to cope with. "I'm worried what Bhelen will do if he knows we've left Orzammar. I don't trust that snake not to try something underhanded while we're gone," he said, giving voice to the thoughts that assailed him. Emma was fairly certain that they'd still have the chance to put Harrowmont on the throne, but if she was wrong, then they would have lost their opportunity of gaining support from the dwarves; and in order to fight the Blight, they would need all the races united.


	56. Chapter 56

It was Alistair who came to the rescue. "How about we split into two teams? One goes off to get the golem, while the other enters the Deep Roads. You don't have to go too far in, just find somewhere to set up camp and leave markers for us and we'll find you when we get back." Aedan considered the plan and smiled. "That's an excellent idea. Okay, so who wants to go and get the golem?"

Alistair's hand shot up before Aedan had even finished talking. Wynne gave a nod. "I too would like to see this golem." Leliana, chuckling over Alistair's enthusiasm, confirmed that she'd be happy to join the team. Sten stepped forward. "I admit to some... curiosity about this creature."  
"All right, we have a plan. I want you to take Revek too, just to even out the numbers, as Emma did say that you would encounter darkspawn. Be careful out there and return as soon as possible."

An image of Amalia rose up in Emma's mind, and she worried her lip as she remembered how easy it was for the girl to become possessed by the Desire Demon. Then there was that damn puzzle, which she practically knew by heart considering how many times she'd completed it. The thought flickered through her mind that perhaps she could write down instructions for those going, but she dismissed it just as quickly. If Amalia became possessed, there would be no chance to reload an earlier save; that would be it for the little girl. Shit! She couldn't risk Amalia's life just so she could stay close to Aedan. "I need to go with them," she blurted out. Aedan's head whipped around to stare at her in bewilderment. "Emma?" She swallowed past the lump in her throat, hating the thought of leaving his side. However, she consoled herself with the knowledge that she would be back with him in a few days time. She managed a small smile as she explained, "I'm sorry, but I think I need to be there."

Wynne made an indignant noise. "We're not completely incompetent, child!" There was a sneering emphasis on the last word, turning it into an insult rather than an endearment. Emma stiffened and turned, eyes flashing. "That's not what I meant, Wynne! Could you ignore the fact that someone might die if you didn't intervene?"  
"No, of course not," Wynne answered emphatically, her hand tightening on her staff at such a suggestion. Emma reined in her anger and lowered her voice. "Then what makes you think I could?" The tension eased from Wynne as she contemplated Emma's words. "No, I don't suppose you could. I apologise for snapping at you. It just seemed as though you didn't trust us to get the job done."  
A light chuckle escaped Emma. "I trust you with my life, Wynne. If it wasn't for a possible complication in Honnleath, I would have happily stayed at Aedan's side."  
"All right, let's go and get a golem."Alistair declared.

Emma turned back to Aedan, and found that her words of goodbye were lodged in her throat. He reached out and cupped her neck, pulling her in and covering her lips with his. She choked back a sob and clung to him as he slanted his mouth and deepened the kiss. She breathed in deeply, drawing in his scent and filing it away in her memories; something to remember during the lonely nights ahead. They pulled apart to a chorus of wolf-whistles from their companions. She pressed her face into his neck, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. "Be careful. I love you." Aedan stroked a hand down her back, and whispered, "You too, Angel. I'll see you in a few days." He captured her mouth for one more fast and hard kiss, then strode towards the entrance to the Deep Roads. She watched Aedan leave, and for the first time since she'd met him, his words didn't bring her comfort. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked away in the opposite direction, ready to leave Orzammar. She tried to dismiss it as nothing more than being away from Aedan for the first time, and for the most part, she succeeded.

They reached Honnleath early on the second day, and were greeted with the sight of a few humans running and screaming, their faces full of terror. Right behind them were three genlocks, swords swinging as their evil laughter filled the air. The fight was brief in comparison to those that followed, but eventually they reached the centre of the village.

"Wow! That golem is massive," Alistair exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in awe. Wynne chuckled and stepped forward, the slim control rod in her hand. "Dulef gar." Everyone waited with bated breath, apart from Emma, who was impatiently eyeing the door to Wilhelm's cellar. The niggling feeling that she'd felt in Orzammar kept rearing its ugly head, churning her stomach and making her fidgety. With little patience at her command, she drew the attention of the companions to the door leading into the cellar. They fought their way through the various rooms and Emma picked up the crystals that were dotted around on the table tops. Eventually they reached the survivors and found themselves with quite a difficult fight on their hands. Emma felt an arrow graze her arm and turned to face her attacker, but Alistair was already there, his sword slicing through the air to decapitate the genlock.

"Thanks, Alistair." He smiled and nodded to the thin line of blood seeping through her sleeve. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound." She chuckled then, thinking of how much she would have freaked out over the cut when she first arrived in Thedas; now, she just accepted the cuts and bruises without a second thought. They finished the fight before turning their attention to the humans, who were kept safe behind some kind of barrier.

One man introduced himself as Matthias; he thanked them for their timely rescue but expressed curiosity about what they were doing in Honnleath. Wynne stepped forward. "I got a control rod off a merchant, he told me the golem was in this village, but the activation phrase doesn't work." Matthias's expression turned sour at the mention of the statue. He turned away and pressed a switch which changed the colour of the shield and allowed the survivors to leave. Turning back to Wynne, he explained how the damnable golem had killed his father in a rage, before becoming paralysed. "Do you know why it attacked its master?" Wynne asked. Matthias shrugged and began walking away. "I don't care; all I know is I lost my dad that day!"

Abruptly, he stopped and looked around. "Amalia?" His wild gaze fell on an open door and his face paled so rapidly that Emma thought he was going to pass out. "No!" He ran to the door and looked down into the dark passage. "My daughter! She's gone down into my father's laboratory. Please, help me. My father had so many traps down there, I don't think I'd make it. But you people are obviously capable." Emma put a hand on the man's shoulder in an effort to calm his frantic nerves. "Of course we'll help." He wrung his hands together as he continued to stare through the door. "Thank you. I'll give you the correct phrase for the golem if that's what you want; just please save my daughter."

Carefully, they made their way down the narrow passageway, Leliana's sharp eyes watching out for any traps. After fighting off a few wraiths, they crossed a couple of rickety wooden walkways and then the room containing Amalia and the cat came into view. Emma glared; that damned cat! This would normally be the point where she would save the game. She swallowed nervously. There was no do-over this time; she either got it right or the child died. She stepped into the room, drops of sweat beading her forehead and upper lip, and the conversation began. She opened her mouth, ready to bluff the demon... and her brain froze! She could not think of one damn thing to say.

_Oh, shit!_


	57. Chapter 57

 She felt the weight of her companions' eyes resting upon her, waiting for her to say something... anything. Ignoring the growing pressure, she kept her gaze on the demon and pasted a thoughtful expression on her face, as though considering its request. Suddenly, the scene came back to her and she prepared herself to play the part of an uncaring and callous individual. "Okay, I'll free you and you can have the girl." There were a few gasps from her companions and a growl from Sten. She prayed they wouldn't say anything and ruin the charade. "Thank you, you are very gracious. The mage's wards hold me in this chamber, and only a mortal may approach them," the demon advised in a low, sensuous voice. Emma walked over to the puzzle and started moving pieces, yelping when she failed to move out of range of the flame in time. The bowls at the end of the puzzle flared and Emma saw that the shield around the door had now fallen.

At the first taste of freedom, the demon let her true colours slip through, and a flash of fear shot through Amalia's eyes. Emma faced the demon, a roguish smile on her lips. "I said I'd free you. I didn't say I'd let you live." The demon hissed and transformed into her usual form, scaring the hell out of Amalia, who decided now would be a good time to absent herself.

Emma reached back and grabbed her staff; at the same time, she heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut, along with the scrape of a blade being pulled from its scabbard. Rage demons pushed themselves out from the ground and surged forward, as the Desire demon started flinging around spells. Force-fields enclosed both Alistair and Sten as they charged forward, immediately followed by the casting of _Winters Grasp_. Leliana kept her focus on the Desire demon, stopping it from joining in the fray. With the Rage demons down, it took them only a matter of seconds to bring the fight to an end.

They returned back to Matthias to see Amalia safe and sound in her father's arms. "Thank you for saving my daughter. The correct phrase is Dulen harn, but I would strongly caution you against reactivating that thing."

‑‑‑

Wynne looked up at the golem; then her gaze slid around to everyone else, finally settling on Emma. "Are you sure about this?" Emma gazed up at Shale, remembering the hilarious conversations, and nodded. "I'm sure."  
Wynne recited the words; there was a moment of silence and then a loud rumbling, grating noise sounded as Shale's head slowly moved. She lowered her arms, straightened up, and then two glowing eyes appraised the audience before her. She sighed. "I knew that the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And of course it is another mage. That is what it is, yes? Yes. Just my luck."  
Wynne met the golem's bright gaze. "How do you know I'm a mage?"  
An indignant snort followed the question. "It thinks these crystals are simply for show, I see. It thinks I cannot sense the energies it commands." Emma's eyes widened; she didn't know Shale could sense things like that. "Oh, and yet another mage! Wonderful. This day just keeps getting better."  
Emma chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shale."

Somehow the golem managed to lift an eyebrow, or at least the rocks shifted in an imitation of the expression. "How does it know my name?" Alistair moved a little closer to Emma in a protective manner. "She has visions; they're the reason you're free." Shale took a step forward and peered at Emma as though she were an unusual specimen in a jar. "It is very..."  
"Odd, yes. I've been told that a time or two," Emma finished in a rather snappy tone. Shale cocked her head. "I was going to say, it is very squishy looking." Emma flushed and then burst out laughing. "Sorry, Shale. I just assumed that you would describe me as most other people do when first meeting me." After that slight deviation, the conversation ran its normal course, and finally, much to Emma's relief, they were back on the road to Orzammar.

‑‑‑

It was dark and cold, with only the sound of sliding stones to break the silence, as though someone were sifting their hand through pebbles. She couldn't see very well and kept close to the wall as she stumbled along, cursing when she caught her toe on a jagged, protruding rock. Where the hell was she? This area wasn't familiar to her; then she realised she was in a dream, which was odd, as she'd never mastered the art of lucid dreaming. She took a few more steps and noticed how real everything felt - the dank smell, the cold, rough stone - it was all very strange. Suddenly the air grew thick with dust and she coughed, waving her hand around in an effort to clear some of the smothering cloud.  
_"Emma."_ She recognised Aedan's voice, although it sounded weak and scratchy, certainly not the deep, velvety tone she was used to.

She moved faster, her heart racing with growing panic. The sight that met her eyes brought her to an immediate halt and she rocked back on her heels, a scream building deep within her. Dropping to her knees, she reached out to touch a hand that she knew almost as well as her own; the long fingers, the calloused pads. Except, those long fingers were now torn, bloodied and bruised, twitching beneath a pile of rocks.  
_"Emma,"_ Aedan whispered. _  
_ The scream finally erupted from her very core, tearing at her throat with its intensity.

She jolted upright in bed, gasping, tears streaming down her face, her heart pounding madly. She knew she had to get back to Orzammar immediately. She scrambled into her clothes and started packing her tent, uncaring of the early hours. Alistair crawled out from his own bed and scowled at her. "What are you doing?" She didn't lift her head as she rolled up her blankets. "I need to get back to Orzammar."  
Alistair growled. "Maker's breath, can't you wait another day before you jump back in his bed?" She flinched, but continued packing. "It's fine, I can go alone. I just need to get back to him." Shale walked over. "I don't sleep, so I can travel with it." Emma flashed her a grateful smile, and then an apologetic one to Alistair. "I'm sorry for waking you."  
By this time, the sleep had cleared from Alistair's eyes and he noted the tear tracks on Emma's face. "What happened?" She shook at the thought of reliving the nightmare, but managed to offer a brief explanation. "I saw him; he was badly injured."  _Dead.  
  
_ She quickly slapped that thought away. He couldn't die; that wasn't how this story was supposed to go. A voice wormed its way into her brain, whispering insidiously;  _things haven't been exactly the same though. What if your appearance threw the story out of sync? Maybe there are only supposed to be two Grey Wardens?_  She clenched her jaw and frantically shoved everything else in her pack, doing her best to block the painful thoughts.

"Perhaps, it was just a bad dream," Alistair offered. She shook her head and hoisted her pack onto her shoulders. She couldn't explain why she felt such urgency, but it was there and it was impossible to ignore. "I need to go, right now." Alistair cursed and withdrew back into his tent; his muffled voice could be heard. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go with you."  
Leliana and Wynne emerged from their own tents looking half asleep and wondering what all the commotion was about. Emma gave them the same explanation she'd given to Alistair, as she paced with nervous energy, unable to stand still. If she stopped moving, those horrible, whispering thoughts would sneak back into her brain. She didn't see the glances that passed between the rogue and mage, but she heard their clearly spoken declaration that they would be ready in mere minutes.  
With Emma's help, they were packed and on the move within fifteen minutes of her waking. She only prayed that they would arrive in time.


	58. Chapter 58

It was just gone midnight when they entered Orzammar, and Emma was shocked to see that everything was going on as normal. No one was chattering excitedly about the poor Grey Warden who'd been lost in the Deep Roads; no one was talking about anything really, except who should be put on the throne. Emma blew out a relieved breath; damn it, she felt foolish dragging everyone from their beds to rush back here. However, she would rather be the fool than have seen her nightmare become a reality.

She wanted to chuckle and dismiss the nightmare as nonsense... except that niggling, annoying feeling was still there, squirming around in the pit of her stomach, filling her mind with images of that twitching, torn hand buried under rock. She quickened her steps and headed for the entrance to the Deep Roads. A guard stepped forward. "I'm sorry, no one is allowed past this line, unless they have permission from a Deshyr." Emma bit back a snarl. "I'm a Grey Warden, and I have permission from Lord Harrowmont."  
Her words were met with a disbelieving snort. "Funny thing; I let a Grey Warden and his team pass a few days ago. Guess what? He also said he was on a mission for Lord Harrowmont, but he had the sodding papers to prove it. Do you?"  
Emma wanted to scream in frustration. "No, I don't. We're part of Aedan's team, and we were to meet him upon our return."  
The dwarf folded his arms and shook his head. "Likely bloody story. Now sod off!" Emma tried one last time to be reasonable. "I know that Aedan went in with Oghren. Damn it, you must have seen us all talking before we split up?"  
"No, I don't remember that. It's been three bloody days since we let that Grey Warden through and my memory isn't what it used to be. Now move along."

Emma slammed her staff onto the ground, rage coursing through her blood. "I'm going in. Now you can try and stop me, but it  _will_  go badly for you." Purple strands of lightning flickered over her body, giving her a frightening appearance. "That's your only warning." From her peripheral vision, she saw her friends fan out beside her, drawing their weapons in readiness. Another dwarven guard approached, eyeing the situation warily. "Ah, sod it. Just let them through. If they want to get themselves killed, then that's their problem." The dwarves stepped aside, allowing them passage. She glared at the guard who'd hindered her, and spoke as she entered the tunnel, her words echoing back with crystal clear clarity. "If he's dead, so are you!"

‑‑‑

Having learned how to get the staff to light up, she pushed her magic into it and the crystal shone brightly; Wynne followed suit and lit up the rear of their group. "Search the walls, Aedan said he would leave marks." They examined the rough rock closely and moments later, Leliana called out. "Here! This chalk looks fresh." They walked for a few hours, knowing they were on the right path by the fresh darkspawn corpses that littered the trail. Turning a corner, Emma's breath left her lungs in one sharp exhalation.

Rocks of all shapes and sizes were piled on top of each other blocking their progress. She ran forward and searched for a hand sticking out, managing to breathe a little easier when she saw none. She turned to her companions. "Is this an old rock-slide or.." Leliana shook her head, cutting off the rest of Emma's sentence. "No, this is recent, and deliberate."

"Emma, is that you?" The faint sound of Zevran's voice drifted through the barrier. She moved closer, her heart beating so hard that it hurt. "Yes. Is everyone all right?"  _Please be okay, please be ok-._ "No. We need help back here."  
A coldness spread through her body and she fought against the fear and panic that threatened to overwhelm her.  _No, he's going to be fine, maybe he just had a broken leg; hell, it might not even be him._ Okay, if fate was going to change the damn rules, then so was she. One of the better spells to emerge from Dragon Age 2 was the Force school of magic. "Get everyone as far back as possible," she ordered. She eyed the mass of rocks; there were so many and some were massive; she was doubtful whether this would even work.  _"You must unlearn what you have learned."_

Emma mentally gave her brain a dirty look and muttered, "Really?! I'm freaking out here and you give me Yoda?" She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the words reminding her of the scene when Luke attempted to lift the ship from the swamp in  _The Empire Strikes Back._ She shook her head as Sten stepped forward. "What are we waiting for?" She glanced over to him, then back to the wall of stone. "Nothing!" Picturing a large metal hand at the top of the pile, she let her mana flow and pressed down. Some of the rocks shifted, but not enough. She closed her eyes and dug deep, opening herself up to the power within her and tried again. There was a loud crunching noise, which sounded promising, so she kept up the pressure.  
"Enough, child." Emma opened her eyes and blinked, then grasped her aching head. She looked past Wynne and saw that half the rocks were crumbled to dust; Sten and Shale were currently hefting the remainder out the way so they could get through. She looked down when Wynne nudged her arm and saw that the mage was holding out a handkerchief. She lifted her gaze. "I'm not really fussed about dirty smudges, right now." Wynne shook her head. "It's for your nose, you're bleeding." Automatically, Emma raised her hand and felt the warm dribble of blood. "Thanks," she said as she took the square of linen and pressed it to her nose.

She turned her attention back to the Qunari and golem, watching them work quickly. "So, what did you just do?" Wynne asked. Emma didn't take her eyes from the growing gap as she answered, "It's Force magic, similar to the method you would use to cast a  _Mind Blast_  spell."

Shale stepped back and revealed a a hole of around 4 feet high and 2 feet across. "We'll keep moving the stones, but it's enough for you humans to get through," Sten said. Emma couldn't reply because the fear and panic were back in full force and gripping her throat tightly. She reached the gap and hesitated, suddenly too scared to know the truth. A large hand pressed against her back and she looked up to see Sten, his expression firm but gentle. "Go on, kadan." She swallowed and stepped through.

She stood in the beam of light that filtered through the gap, trying to adjust her eyes to the pitch black that surrounded her. She found herself unable to light up her staff, as her mana was temporarily depleted. Then a hand reached out. "This way, Emma." Zevran held her arm and led her forward. The area was suddenly lit with the glow of Wynne's staff when the mage stepped inside and exclaimed in horror, "Oh, Maker!"

Emma would have wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment if she'd heard it, but her head was filled with a roaring sound, blocking out all noise. She stepped forward on legs made of rubber, and remembered her comment to Aedan about forgetting how to walk. She reached his side and dropped to her knees, unmindful of the sharp stones that cut into her flesh. "It's a sodding miracle that he's still alive." Oghren's rough voice cut through the static in her brain and she took a long look at the man she loved. "He said he wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye," Morrigan explained, her voice unusually gentle for once.

Aedan's face was bruised and swollen, and there was a dent in his skull showing where the fragile bone had been crushed. His breathing was shallow with long pauses between each gasping breath, and one leg was twisted at an unnatural angle, showing a glimpse of bone. Her eyes dropped to his hands, but she already knew what they would look like; ripped and bleeding.  
"Aedan." She reached down and took one of his hands in hers, holding it gently. There was a flutter of movement around his eyes, and he managed to pry one eyelid slightly open. The deep, blue colour was lost beneath a blood red eye, but she didn't care. He was still alive, still able to hear her. She turned quickly to Wynne. "Why are you standing there? Help him, please, you can see how badly injured he is."

Wynne's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, child. This is beyond any healer's skills." Emma turned back to her lover when she heard a whisper of a word leave his lips. She bent close, in the hope that he'd talk again. "You have to keep fighting, Angel." Each word sounded painfully difficult to speak. "Only with you by my side, love," she choked out. Without thinking, she gripped his hand hard, but he didn't even flinch, his body too far gone to feel any pain. "Not this time." He pulled in a harsh, whistling breath. Tears trickled from her eyes and splashed against his skin as she leaned forward and pressed a last kiss to his lips. She was reminded of their first kiss, amidst the ruins of Ostagar; his deep twinkling blue eyes, his firm lips, his hand touching her face.

And in that moment, her heart broke. She expected something spectacular; it had always seemed that way in the books when someone's heart shattered. But in reality, it was just a dawning understanding that she would never be whole again.


	59. Chapter 59

A solemn air settled over the gathered friends as they waited for the inevitable. "It won't be long now. Would you like me to say some prayers for him?" Emma nodded listlessly, still holding onto his hand as though she could keep him with her just by the force of her love. "May the Maker guide you to his side, Aedan, and may you rest comfortably in the embrace of Andraste." Emma clenched her eyes shut; it should be her embrace that Aedan should be in, not Andraste's! She curled her fingers tightly around his, remembering how he'd taken her hand as they'd walked through the flames to reach the...  _Urn_.

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh, shit! The ashes! We took another pinch of the ashes!" She let go of Aedan and started rifling through her bag until she found the small leather pouch. "I'm sorry, Hawke," she whispered as she pulled the leather ties open. She turned to Alistair. "What did they do to cure Arl Eamon?"  
It was Wynne who answered. "They put the ashes in his mouth, then a mage cast a strong healing spell." Emma's eyes pleaded with her. "Please tell me you know this spell?" Wynne smiled. "I do. Put the ashes in his mouth and pray that we are not too late." Emma pried his jaw open and emptied the pouch onto his tongue, then closed his mouth and took hold of his hand, willing him to live. Wynne stretched out her own hand and dipped her head, closing her eyes as she focused her magic. It seemed that everyone held their breath as they waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, the darkness was dispersed by a white light, which bathed Aedan from head to toe; and, right before her eyes, Emma watched as the cuts closed up, broken bones knitted back together and swollen bruises melted away to leave only fresh, whole skin behind. She also noted that the dent in his skull had filled out, and his breathing was becoming much easier. Then without warning, the light shot up her hand and along her arm before spreading around her body. "Emma!" She heard Alistair's voice, but was unable to answer as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her.

For a moment, she felt cocooned within a pair of warm arms and there was a subtle sensation of something altering within her. Suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch Alistair; it was inexplicable, but she followed her gut feeling and grabbed his hand. He yelped in surprise as the light swiftly encompassed him and for a brief instant in time, the three Grey Wardens were united by the soft, white glow.

The light faded just as Aedan's eyes flew open and he drew in a lungful of air. They stared at each other, overjoyed green eyes meeting surprised blue eyes. Then he reached up and pulled her down to him, enveloping her in his strong arms. "Maker, I never thought I'd hold you again." Her tears wet his neck as she hugged him tightly, struggling to believe that he was healed and well once more.

She lifted her head and looked into his beloved eyes, seeing her whole future in them. His hand slid to her neck, thumb brushing against her soft cheek and he brought their lips together. It was soft and gentle, a tentative touch as they both still reeled from the recent turn of events. His hand slipped around to her nape and held her there as he deepened the kiss. In all the history of kisses, none of them had ever reached the level of passion and love that was poured into this one.

They moved away from the small cave, opting to set up camp in a slightly less enclosed space and leaving behind the unpleasant memories of the tragedy that had nearly occurred. While they ate dinner, Emma and the absent companions were filled in on what had happened while they'd been gone. "We set up that camp on the first day, and while we waited, we scouted ahead, marking where we'd been, finding the easiest and quickest route to take once you were all back," Aedan explained.

"We'd all just returned on the second night, when the cave in happened." Oghren's face flushed and he looked down. "It was my bloody fault that your man got caught up in that." Emma looked over to him, and asked, "What happened?"  
It was Aedan who replied, "It wasn't your fault Oghren. Anyone of us could have been sat in that spot." The dwarf pulled a face and harrumphed. "Yeah, but not all of you would have been too sodding drunk to move out of the way in time."  
Zevran shook his head. "Not true; we'd all had a couple of drinks after we'd returned to camp." The dwarf muttered something, but it was plain for all to see that he felt a little better about what had happened.

Emma remembered something that had been said when they'd found the rock-slide. "Leliana, you mentioned that the cave in was deliberate. What makes you think that?"  
The bard leaned back on her hands and it was clear from her expression that she was picturing the scene again. "I noticed scorch marks along the roof of the tunnel, so I checked around and I found traces of lyrium sand. There's no doubt in my mind that someone used some type of grenade to cause those rocks to fall."  
"It has to be Bhelen," Emma said through gritted teeth. There were nods of agreement from the group along with a few muttered curses. "He'll get what's coming to him, don't worry," Aedan stated firmly.

With dinner done, the mages walked around and set up a number of wards around the camp. Shale protested the action. "I will be awake and can notify it if anything comes near us." Wynne looked over to the golem. "Don't you get bored?" Shale looked affronted at the question. "No. Some of you mutter in your sleep, it is most entertaining."  
Alistair raised a brow. "So, let me get this straight. You're just going to sit there and watch us all night?"  
"Yes."  
The Grey Warden rubbed a hand over his face. "Well, that's not creepy at all."  
Wynne chuckled, patting him on the back, and bidding him a goodnight as he walked over to his bed roll. She turned to Shale. "Would you like something to read? I have a few books you might enjoy." The golem stared down at the mage with a speculative expression before answering. "What sort of books does it like?" Wynne took Shale over her to sleeping area and soon they were embroiled in a talk about the merits of certain authors.

Oghren came over and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable. "I haven't had chance to thank you for saving my life." He slapped Aedan on the arm in an awkward manly gesture. "You're all right in my books." With a nod of his head, he turned on his heel and made his way to bed.

"I trust we will not be kept up all night with the sounds of your... reunion?" Morrigan quipped as she walked past. She stopped and looked back at Aedan. "And do try to keep yourself safe from now on. I really can't stomach any more of these touching scenes." Her lips curved in a smile, softening her words as she left them.

Finally alone, Aedan and Emma laid down on the bedroll and for a while they lay there in companionable silence, wrapped in each others arms. Finally, Emma lifted up and looked into the face of her fiancee. She stroked a hand through his hair, and followed the line of his temple, then over the cheekbone. "This wasn't meant to happen." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her wrist. "I thought you'd had a vision and that's why you came back so quickly. We weren't expecting your arrival for another day, at the very least."  
"I had a dream, well, a nightmare really, and when I woke up, I just knew I had to get back here. I wish I'd known beforehand so I could have warned you." He pushed up and kissed away a tear from her cheek. "Well, I'm all right now, Angel."  
She continued moving her fingers along his firm jaw, finally ending at the corner of his mouth. "True, but I could have saved you a lot of pain."  
His expression became serious, as he took in the fresh lines on her own face. "For you too, I think." He rolled her over, and covered her lips, learning her taste anew. She moaned as he settled his leg between hers and pressed against her core. "Aedan, we can't... there's no tent to cover us." Aedan chuckled and grazed her lower lip with his teeth. "Then you're just going to have to be quiet and keep still." He pushed his leg upwards and she instinctively rocked against him, her body responding before her brain had caught up. She gripped his shoulders as her sex opened for him and became drenched in her own lubrication.

He groaned and shifted so that he was fully between her legs. He pushed her dress up, then curled his fingers around her panties and yanked. A muffled ripping sound reached Emma's ears and she gasped at the primal need he displayed in his actions. Seconds later, she felt his hard cock slide into her, thrusting up to the hilt. He rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go this far, but when I got a hint of your delicious scent I just..."

"Don't apologise, love. I needed this, needed to feel you moving inside of me again." He dipped his head, crushing their mouths together as he began to rock back and forth in shallow thrusts, trying to keep their love-making as private as possible. She tightened her muscles around him, timing them with each thrust. She curled her arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair as she locked gazes with him. She saw his eyes widen and his breath hitch, at the realisation of how close he was to a climax. She was barely hanging on herself, and turned her head to whisper. "I'm there too, love." He grunted and jerked as his cock swelled in her tight, wet channel before spilling his seed. She fused her mouth to his as her own orgasm hit and poured her moans of pleasure into him. He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him and dropping a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you, Emma." She pressed a kiss to his chest. "Love you too, Aedan." They were quiet for a while, just basking in each others company, until a thought occurred to her. "So, what happened to my knickers?"

There were a few sniggers from their companions, and she groaned, realising they hadn't been quite as discreet as they'd hoped. Aedan chuckled. "Goodnight, Angel."


	60. Chapter 60

They had passed Caridin's Cross and were now heading towards Ortan Thaig, Emma's worst nightmare. In view of what she was soon to face, she decided to give herself a pep talk.  _Spiders... watch out for the spiders_. She rolled her eyes at that thought; it wasn't like you could miss the bloody things, considering their gigantic size. Why did it have to be spiders? Or, if it had to be spiders, then why couldn't they be smaller? Something like the size of a coin, a really small coin. But no, they had to be the size of a damn bronto! She looked around nervously when she recognised the area; they were getting close to the fight between the darkspawn and the spiders.

Five minutes later, the passage opened out into a large cavern and a scene of carnage. An ogre was beset by four massive spiders - the poisonous type. Great! It was bad enough that they were huge; now they had to be careful of the toxin in their bites as well. Emma couldn't suppress the shiver that crawled down her spine as the ogre grabbed a spider and lifted it up. A horrible, squealing noise escaped the eight-legged creature as it slashed at the ogre with sharp pincers. With a mighty roar, the ogre tore the arachnid in half and Emma nearly lost her breakfast as bloodied lumps of flesh flew in all directions.

Unfortunately, the ogre had made one fatal mistake; it had forgotten the three other spiders. These horrendous creatures sank vicious looking pincers into the ogre's thick legs, injecting poison with each bite. The huge, horned darkspawn staggered back a step, but then with a massive bellow, it lowered its head and charged. The spiders dodged with disturbing ease, and as the ogre turned to face them again it swayed, looking disorientated. Emma felt a stab of pity for the horned darkspawn as it fell to its knees before dropping face first to the floor. She looked away as the spiders swarmed over the body; that wasn't an image she wanted in her brain.

"Heads up, people. They've spotted us," Aedan called out. Pulling in a deep breath, Emma grabbed her staff and moved back, allowing the rogues and warriors to step forward and take the brunt of the attack. The three mages spread out along the passage entrance and threw out spells, some destructive, some healing, and a few buffs for good measure. Leliana leapt onto a nearby ledge that jutted out from the stone and rained down arrows from her superior height. With the first wave of spiders taken care of, they moved further into the cavern and watched the darkspawn fight off their own attack from the arachnids. When the odds had evened out a bit, Aedan and his team joined in the fight, striking down the darkspawn and spiders alike.

By the time the combat was over, corpses littered the ground and everyone started to put their weapons away. "Wait," Emma said, turning to a dark, shadowed corner of the cave. "We have a few more to deal with." Her eyes met those of the Alpha shriek guarding a chest. It tipped back its head and let out an ear-piercing sound that Emma felt in her bones; then it charged forward. As it reached them, three more shrieks appeared out of thin air, their long talons slashing at Aedan and his group.  
The fight was ferocious but short, the Alpha giving them the most difficulty; however, it finally fell and the group took a well earned rest. After wandering around the cave and looting any useful items, they set off once more for Ortan Thaig.

Upon reaching the lost thaig, Emma made a beeline for the chest that contained the records for Orta and put them in her pack. She jumped when a loud shout echoed through the cave, and turned just in time to see Ruck run down a side tunnel. She joined Aedan and the others as they followed the panicked dwarf. "Who are you?" Aedan asked. The dwarf babbled nonsensical words, then a familiar hiss from the rear of the group made everyone spin around, and draw their weapons in readiness.

The seemingly never-ending supply of spiders surged forward once more. Working as a team, Aedan and the others rapidly cut through them until the area was clear. Emma's eyes darted to and fro, looking for more spiders and her skin crawled at the thought of how close the nearest one might be to her. She was starting to feel more and more nervous with each arachnid that they encountered and drew in a fortifying breath;  _it's okay, you can do this Emma, not much further to go and you'll be past Ortan Thaig._

"How are you holding up, Angel?" She looked up into concerned eyes and forced a smile to her lips. "I'm all right. Thanks for checking though." He brushed a quick kiss to her lips and gave her one more appraising stare before taking the tunnel that Ruck had run into. They found the addled dwarf amidst the remains of a camp, and Emma heard Oghren say that they had stumbled upon one of Branka's sites. Emma stepped forward. "Your mother, Filda is worried about you." Ruck waved his hands frantically and started babbling. "No! No mother, no warm blanket and stew. Ruck doesn't deserve good memories." She held up placating hands. "It's okay, Ruck. Would you like me to tell her that you're dead? She deserves some kind of closure."

He nodded and curled his hands into his chest. "Pretty lady is kind. It not so bad down here once you eat... once you take in the darkness... you not miss the light so much." His small eyes peered closely at her. "You know, do you not? Ruck sees..." He stopped abruptly and leaned in even closer, sniffing at her. His eyes flew to Aedan and he took a tentative sniff at the air around him too, before moving to Alistair and repeating the process. He shambled back to Emma. "You all have a light in your darkness. Ruck not seen that before."

The three Grey Wardens exchanged puzzled glances. "Ruck not mean to offend," the dwarf said as he cowered away from them. "It's fine, Ruck. No offence taken." They traded goods with the tainted dwarf before leaving him to his solitary life. As they walked back the way they'd come, Alistair moved up beside Emma. "So, any idea what that crazy dwarf was talking about; and I don't mean Oghren."  
"I heard that, you nug-humper!"  
Alistair grinned before turning his attention back to Emma, who met his questioning gaze with confusion. "I'm not sure. He didn't say what I was expecting him to say." She kept scanning overhead and around the walls, expecting a spider to leap out at any moment. There was no way she could focus on a conundrum like this at the moment, so she filed it away to examine later.

They exited the tunnel and their next battle awaited; golems and ghosts. Ah, well. At least there were no spiders around this time. Shale went toe to toe with the first golem and seemed to be enjoying herself as she yelled and pummelled at it. The rest of the group moved past and took on the ghostly dwarves. Emma kept her attention split between the battle going on in front of her and Shale's fight behind her; however, she needn't have worried because right then, Shale delivered a powerful uppercut and the enemy golem fell.

She stomped past Emma with what could only be described as a smug look. "These golems are terribly inferior. Such poor workmanship." Emma chuckled and followed Shale over the bridge, catching up with the others as they moved forward to take on the remaining golem and ghosts. With another fight out of the way, they took a break in order to rest their sore muscles and have something to eat and drink.

Emma's gaze kept sliding over to the dark passageway which led to their next destination, and her over-active imagination conjured up horrifying visions of spiders crawling over every inch of the tunnels. As she watched everyone prepare to leave, she tried desperately to keep her arachnophobia under control, but her eyes still flitted around and her legs shook as they entered the passage.

Only a few steps into the tunnel and the first spider crawled up its thin web and curled itself up into the ceiling. Emma's muscles tightened with nerves as she approached the spot where the spider had disappeared; her mind kept replaying a scene where its large, grotesque body would fall down on her. Her eyes became glued to the ceiling, watching for a movement, waiting for it to reappear. As her limbs shook, she realised that she couldn't move; fear had sunk its claws into her, and she couldn't find a way past it.


	61. Chapter 61

"Ah, I think we might have a problem here." Aedan turned around at Zevran's statement, and his eyes landed on Emma. "Shit!" Quickly, he moved over to her side. "Look at me, Angel." Her eyes flickered, but didn't move from the ceiling. Oghren stared at her, looking puzzled. "What's wrong with her?" Leaning against the wall and looking bored, Morrigan answered, "She doesn't like spiders."

"Hah! Well, she's in the wrong sodding place then," he replied with a derisive snort. Morrigan raised one cool eyebrow. "I think she's fully aware of that, dwarf."  
"I was bloody right when I said that the standards of the Grey Wardens had fallen," Oghren muttered.

Aedan turned, anger glinting in his dark blue eyes and defensive words forming on his tongue. However, Morrigan beat him to it, pushing Oghren against the wall with a surprising amount of force. "You doubt her courage? She knew what she would encounter in the Deep Roads, and yet she did not flinch from her duty, nor did she complain."

"All right, woman! No need to get your sodding knickers in a twist," he grumbled as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"I have an idea," Wynne stated with a smile. She waved her staff and thick ice covered the ceiling. "There! Now nothing can come down when you walk past." Emma's eyes widened as she looked upon the smooth glacial roof; there were no cracks or crevices for spiders to drop down through. She turned her gaze to Wynne and smiled. "Thank you. That's perfect." A heated flush spread across her skin as she glanced at everyone. "I'm sorry, I thought I'd be okay."

"You're doing just fine, Angel. We all have things that we fear." Aedan shot a glare at Oghren, who shrugged, burped and started walking down the tunnel. Emma stiffened her spine and quickly ran forward under the layer of ice, biting back the frightened squeal that threatened to spill from her lips. After that incident, she kept her eyes down on Aedan's feet, matching him step for step, looking up only when she needed to fight.

They neared the end of Ortan Thaig and that's when the real battle began. Spiders crawled out from every hole as the Corrupted Spider Queen dropped down from the ceiling. Emma gripped her staff tightly and did her best to block the scenario from her mind. If she took one moment to stop and contemplate the number of spiders near her, she wouldn't be able to function; and that was not an option, not with the lives of Aedan and her friends at stake.

Morrigan concentrated on the Queen, dropping Horror and Shockwave on it, allowing the rogues and warriors to move in and attack. Wynne and Emma kept their focus on the rest of the spiders, casting area-of-effect spells that burnt or froze the arachnids as they scuttled about. Emma always hated this fight, partly because of the overwhelming presence of spiders, but also because the damn Queen kept running away, which just prolonged the combat, when all Emma wanted to do was finish it as quickly as possible.

After what seemed like an interminable length of time, the Queen curled up and died, and Emma blew out a long-suffering sigh. There was a shout of joy from Oghren and everyone turned to him. In one hand he held a large journal and a smile beamed across his face. "This is Branka's writing, and she mentions me. I knew she wouldn't forget ol' Oghren." He mumbled the odd word as he continued reading through her diary; eventually looking up with a grim expression. "It says here that she's gone into the Dead Trenches. If that's where Branka is, then that's where I'm going too!"

They entered yet another dark, foreboding passage, and Emma drew in a grateful breath that Ortan Thaig was finally behind them. As they neared the end of the tunnel, Aedan and his team slowed their steps as a tumultuous sound of thousands of armoured feet tramping through the Deep Roads reached their ears. "Maker's breath! What is that?" Leliana asked. Alistair, Emma and Aedan shared a look before Alistair answered. "That's the sound of the darkspawn army marching to the surface."

The deafening noise halted and they cautiously moved forward, finally coming out on a wide ledge that overlooked a massive crevice. Everyone dropped to their stomachs and crawled forward, intent on taking a look at what they'd be facing in battle. Emma expected the Archdemon to fly out of the fissure; but even so, she nearly soiled herself when it emerged with the beating of massive wings and a thunderous roar. She glanced over to her companions, and noted that they had all paled at the sight of the monstrous beast.

It swooped low and everyone instinctively ducked their heads. Finally, it settled on a thick stone beam that stretched across the chasm, and opening its gigantic maw wide, it exhaled plumes of purple flames. From her vantage point, Emma could see the eyes of the darkspawn light up with something close to exhilaration, as though they'd just heard the most beautiful song ever. As one, the vast and grotesque horde began to march once more, their cumulative weight shaking the very rocks that Aedan and his team lay upon.

After the Archdemon took to the air and followed the darkspawn army, everyone climbed to their feet, looking somewhat stunned at what they had witnessed. "Andraste's knickers! Are we going to have to fight that thing?" Alistair questioned, a tinge of panic in his voice.

Emma nodded. "I'm afraid so, but we're going to win." She injected as much confidence as she could muster into her words. He grinned with fierce determination. "Well, that's good to know."

They moved forward and met a contingent of the Legion of the Dead who were under siege from a large darkspawn force. Aedan and his companions moved in quickly, evening out the numbers slightly. They cleared the first wave, but before a conversation could be struck up with Kardol, the leader of the dwarven force, another group of darkspawn was already moving across the bridge. Slowly but surely, they cut through the creatures until they stood on the other side.

There was a chorus of groans from the companions at the sight of an ogre and numerous genlock archers, who were lined up on either side of a great door that dominated the area. Aedan's ranged fighters split up and focused on the two separate groups of archers, while the close quarter combatants took on the ogre. When the giant horned beast fell to the ground with a crash, they turned their attention to the remaining darkspawn, and soon the battle was over.

As everyone caught their breath, the Legion of the Dead moved across the bridge and took up a defensive stance. Aedan exchanged a few words with Kardol, who seemed sceptical of their chances of finding the Anvil of the Void; his parting words were a little disturbing too. "Take care, Warden. A drunk is a poor companion to have at your side in a fight." There was nothing to say in regards to his warning, so Aedan just nodded and returned to his group. They made their way through more tunnels and eventually reached a large spacious area.  
"Bownammar," Oghren whispered in a reverent tone. There was no time to ask for an explanation as they immediately came under attack from more darkspawn and a bronto. "I'll be happy if I never see another tunnel. It's safe to say that I'm sick and tired of this place," Zevran grouched. There were more than a few nods of agreement as they walked over to a small room and looked around.

They took whatever loot could be found in the various sarcophagi that were stacked on thick stone shelves before moving across the wide open area to the next passage that beckoned them forward. They passed a massive door and Emma stopped and stared, feeling tiny in comparison. The amount of work and effort that must have gone into making the entrance was mind boggling; the dwarves' skill could not be denied when looking upon such a marvel. They journeyed deeper into the Dead Trenches, finding more sarcophagi as they progressed, and of course they fought more darkspawn. Emma would have fought ten times as many as long as there were no more spiders. Then it started; that awful disembodied, monotone voice.

" _First day, they come and catch everyone."_

They were drawing close to the Broodmother; upon reflection, perhaps Ortan Thaig hadn't been so bad.


	62. Chapter 62

Everyone stopped and exchanged nervous glances. "Well, that's disturbing," Zevran said as he looked around the tunnel in the hope of spotting someone. "It gets worse," Emma replied, as she thought of all the times that the rhyme had made her skin crawl. They'd gone no more than a hundred yards when the voice spoke again.

" _Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat."_

And so it went on; with each short distance covered, another line would be whispered through the tunnels.

" _Third day, the men are all gnawed on again."_

"That seems unfair; why is it only the men getting gnawed on?" Alistair said. Emma glanced over and grimaced. "Trust me when I say that the women endure much worse." He raised a dubious brow. "I'm not sure what could be worse than being chewed on, but I'll take your word for it." Her lips twisted as she murmured, "You don't have to, you'll see for yourself soon enough."

" _Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate."  
_ " _Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn."_

"Have we missed a bit? It's another girl's turn for what?" Leliana asked, looking as confused as she sounded. Emma shook her head. "No, you haven't missed anything, and as I said before, you'll all find out soon enough."  
"Can't you give us a little hint?" Wynne asked. An image of the Broodmother rose up in all its gruesome detail, making Emma twitch. How the hell did she explain something like that? She couldn't. It was that simple. If she tried to describe some beast that had a few layers of breasts, and numerous large tentacles swinging around, they would think she'd lost her mind. "Not really."

" _Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams."  
_ " _Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew."_

"That's sodding nasty," Oghren complained as he farted. "Hmm, you and this unknown voice would get along marvellously, yes?" Zevran quipped as he moved away from the revolting smell.

" _Eighth day, we hated as she is violated."_

There were no comments made about that line, but everyone shivered slightly at the implication. Numerous red pustules were now covering more and more of the walls as they kept moving towards the emotionless voice.

" _Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin."_

Turning a corner, they halted at the sight of a female dwarf crouched down, and poking around in a pile of decomposing flesh, the words of the rhyme falling from her lips.

" _Now she does feast, as she's become the beast."_

She stood at their approach and stared, as though unable to believe that there were real people standing in front of her. Aedan stepped closer, noting the signs of corruption and the feverish, blotchy complexion. "A ghoul perhaps?" Alistair suggested.  
"Possibly, I haven't seen enough of them to say for certain. However, that seems as likely an explanation as any," he replied before turning back to Hespith and questioning her in a calm voice. However, all he could get out of the poor woman was the basics; she was Branka's captain and lover - which got a harrumph from Oghren. One point was very clear, though; she blamed Branka for what had happened to her and the rest of the House. As memories threatened to overwhelm Hespith, she turned and ran, disappearing into the darkness.

Thinking they'd got about as much from her as they were ever going to, they continued on their way. However, as they moved through the tunnels, her voice once more took up the tale, and what she revealed was enough to make even the most hardened warrior cringe. Hespith stopped talking as they entered a room where the Legionnaire's alter was located. They retrieved the helmet which completed the Legion of the Dead armour set, and found themselves beset by ghostly warriors. "Perhaps we shouldn't have disturbed their resting place," Leliana said after the fight was over. "Sod that, woman! This is a great armour, and as the only dwarf, I think I should test it out."   
Aedan chuckled, and Oghren started stripping down. "Oh, really! Do you have to do that here?" Wynne asked in disgust. The dwarf looked around the room. "Well, I don't see any sodding screen to go behind, so yes." His eyebrows lifted and his lips stretched in a leer. "You can always come and help me get this armour off?"

Zevran stepped forward, wiggling his eyebrows. "You only had to ask." Oghren's face paled and he moved back. The assassin laughed. "I jest, my foul-smelling friend. You are only slightly more attractive to me than a slime-filled pool of swamp water."  
The dwarf grunted. "Better be."  
Zevran chuckled. "You have my oath."  
"Bloody Antivans." Oghren glared at the elf before walking over to a corner and quickly changing into his new armour, while everyone else waited at the door with their backs turned.

Emma suddenly felt a little light-headed and put her hand against a wall to steady herself. The dizziness became worse and a wave of nausea washed over her. "Emma, what's happening? Are you all right?" She could hear Aedan's voice as if from a great distance, sounding panicked; she opened her mouth to answer him, but nothing came out. Other voices joined in, all of them filled with concern and worry as she slipped down the wall, landing in a curled kneeling position, her hands pressing into the hard ground.

It was then that she noticed the reason for their anxiety; her skin looked transparent so that she could see the muscles and veins beneath. Her heart kicked into panic mode and she tried to scream out her denial. She didn't want to go back to her world; she wanted to stay with Aedan. The world around her faded, to be replaced with stark white walls and the sound of beeping. She was looking down on a somewhat emaciated body - which she realized was her own - and a doctor, who was pushing a needle into an intravenous which was hooked up to the body's arm.

Desperately she swiped a hand at the doctor, not expecting anything to happen, her frightened brain just reacting on instinct. The man stepped back as though he'd been stung. Emma grinned; if she could have some effect on the things in this world, then she had an idea. She moved over to the body and slapped its arm…well,  _her_  arm. It jerked a little, so she slapped a leg and the same thing occurred. Both nurse and doctor watched as various parts of Emma's body twitched and moved, seemingly at random.

"What's happening to her, Doctor?" The man sighed and scratched his head. "I'm not sure, but it seems unwise to continue with the treatment in case she's having some kind of allergic reaction." He looked around the bare room. "It's a pity she doesn't have any family; they might have been able to give us a better idea of her medical history." He pulled the syringe from the intravenous and threw it in the yellow hazardous waste bin. "Such a shame, really. We had high hopes that this medication would bring her out of the coma." Emma glanced around the room, and felt her eyes sting with unshed tears; there were no cards wishing her well, no cheerful balloons to greet her upon waking. It certainly hammered home the point that there was nothing left for her in this world.

Suddenly her head started spinning, and she staggered as her surroundings changed once more, and she found herself back in the Deep Roads, looking up into anxious blue eyes. "Hi," she croaked. Aedan bent down and captured her lips with an intensity that bordered on panic. She hooked her arm around his neck, holding him to her, as she struggled with her own apprehension about their future.


	63. Chapter 63

 Aedan watched Emma walking ahead and chatting with Shale. She'd insisted she felt absolutely fine, and as there was no evidence to the contrary, he'd given in and agreed to continue their journey. That didn't mean that he'd forgotten what had happened though; how she'd practically faded away before his eyes. Maker! He'd never been so scared in his life; certainly not since Howe's attack on his home. He squeezed his fists together as a deep pain shot through his chest; just the thought of losing her was almost too much to bear. He was going to have a chat with her later; he knew the reason she'd insisted that they keep going was to avoid talking about what had occurred, and he was willing to give her time to get her thoughts in order. But if her life was in danger, then he deserved to know about it, and he was determined to get the truth from her.

‑‑‑

Emma stopped at a coffin which had been pushed against the wall; leaning over it, she searched the casket and found the insignia. Then, straightening up, she looked at the corner ahead and swallowed hard as she remembered the number of times she'd had to replay this fight. That damn Broodmother and her tentacles! And let's not forget the numerous darkspawn that attacked from the rear. Well, all the companions were here this time, so the fight should go much easier; or at least that's what she hoped. Hespith had continued to tell them of her story and as they reached the final stretch, she told them the final part.

" _While she ate she grew. She swelled and turned grey and she smelt like them. They remade her in their image. Then_ she _made more of them."_

Abruptly the voice stopped, and everyone jumped at the ominous silence that filled the tunnel. Emma turned to the group, deciding that now would be a good time to talk about strategy. "Okay, I think it's safe to say that you're all going to be a little shocked when we turn the next corner." She nervously looked over her shoulder to where the Broodmother waited before turning back to the group. "The mages can take this creature down if we work together. I'll cast a Death Hex and Morrigan you cast Entropic cloud; Wynne you cast Flaming Weapons for the melee fighters, and then Inferno."

Emma turned her gaze to each person in the group. "When we enter the chamber, run to the very back and stay there while an area of effect spell is active. There will be attacks from darkspawn and… tentacles." She looked at the warriors and rogue. "Those will be your targets."  
"What will your target be?" Alistair asked.  
Emma chuckled. "Oh, we won't be able to miss the main target." Then she sobered. "This creature is best fought from range; please remember that and don't stand directly in front of it."  
She smiled at them. "Don't worry! You are all magnificent fighters and will easily best this beast!" A small cheer went up through the group and everyone grabbed their weapons, giving them one final check. As they approached the final corner, Hespith spoke once more; just one word, but it was enough to cause a tremor to run through Emma's body.  _"Broodmother."_

They turned the corner, and even though she knew what to expect, she still couldn't hold back a gasp of horror at the sight of the Broodmother in the flesh. And, oh God, there was so much flesh! She looked huge in the game, but seeing her this close was just horrific; and the smell – seriously, the stench alone could fell most enemies; a mixture of dirt, faeces and rotting flesh. The companions were uttering many varied curses; some were quite inventive.

Though when the stink hit them, most decided to shut up in order not to breathe more than was absolutely necessary. "Ladies, let's do this!" Emma stepped forward, Morrigan and Wynne flanking her, and for some insane reason, Emma was reminded of the Beyonce video for Single Ladies. She suddenly pictured the three of them doing the dance routine and quickly bit back a slightly hysterical giggle. She had a moment to consider that her bad singing might be a good weapon, but right then, the Broodmother made a gurgling, growling sound that was the stuff of nightmares, and Emma's attention snapped back to their current situation.

The mages followed their agreed upon strategy, while the warriors and rogues kept the darkspawn and tentacles off them. Things were going well, until there was a shout of pain and Zevran suddenly sailed over Emma's head, landing with a sickening thud in front of the gruesome creature.

"Ah, shit!" Emma quickly cast Force-field as a thick, grey tentacle wrapped around Zevran, lifting his body off the ground and shaking it back and forth. Leliana turned her arrows to the tentacle that was squeezing the life from the elf, while Wynne started throwing fireballs. "Morrigan, throw another Force-field around Zevran." The witch gave a nod and Emma saw the shield strengthen. With their combined attacks the Broodmother soon dropped the assassin to the ground, where he lay pale and unmoving.  
Everyone redoubled their efforts in taking the Broodmother down as quickly as they could; with Emma repeating the Force-field spell as often as possible to protect Zevran while the fight was still underway. She wanted to run over to him and check his condition, but it was too dangerous.

The Broodmother fought viciously against the many and varied attacks against her, but then Aedan shouted, "Wynne, give me Haste!" Emma's heart missed a beat when she saw Aedan sprint up one of the side ramps and leap onto the Broodmother. Oh fuck! What was he thinking? Twin daggers sunk deep into the creature's skull and it let out a terrifying shriek as its hands flailed around, frantically trying to get rid of the annoyance. The companions threw everything at the grotesque beast, trying to keep its attention off Aedan, who was being bucked about like a bronco rider. He pulled one blade free and dark blood gushed out from the deep wound before he stabbed the dagger down again. There was a choking growling sound and then the Broodmother stilled, its head flopping forward onto its chest.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us… that's why they need us. That's why they take us… that's why they feed us." Everyone glanced towards the voice and saw Hespith standing on a high ledge overlooking the Broodmother. "But the true abomination is not that it occurred but that it was allowed. Branka… my love. The stone has punished me, dream friend. I am dying of something worse than death…" Her eyes filled with pain and regret as she whispered, "…betrayal." Without another word the female dwarf turned and disappeared into the darkness.

With Hespith gone, attention turned to their injured comrade and they ran forward to check on Zevran; the elf's arm lay at an unnatural angle and a darkening bruise stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. Wynne knelt down next to him and laid a hand gently on his back as she assessed his injuries. She glanced up with sadness in her gaze and Emma flinched. "He's not…" Wynne shook her head. "No, not yet. But, his injuries are very severe, I don't know if I can save him, but I'm going to give it everything I have." She swallowed down a lyrium potion and then placed both hands over Zevran's body. A shimmering glow enveloped Wynne before moving over the elf.

Emma watched in fascination as the sparkling light seemed to melt into Zevran. It felt like an hour passed while everyone waited for some sign of life, when in fact only a minute or two had gone by when he groaned and lifted his head, blinking and looking disorientated. "Oh, my aching head. I hope I at least got very drunk to earn such a headache." Emma chuckled. "Not quite, Zev. The Broodmother got a bit too friendly with you and nearly hugged you to death."

He carefully pushed himself into a sitting position. "Ah, the women cannot resist my charms, though I do wish this particular female had tried to." Sten and Alistair helped the assassin to his feet, and he swayed precariously for a few moments until Leliana handed him a health potion. He gave her a grateful smile and quickly swallowed the healing liquid. He threw the empty vial away and smiled, looking more like his old self. "Ah, that hit the spot."

Aedan joined them, wiping blood from his face and armour with a towel. "Maker's breath, that went everywhere." He glanced around his team, quickly assessing their state of mind and body. Although everyone was elated at the death of the Broodmother, there were definite signs of exhaustion. "Let's set up camp and get some rest."


	64. Chapter 64

No one had managed to get more than a few hours sleep, but the short rest had refreshed the group enough to keep going and finish the mission. Aedan had once more tried to talk to Emma, but she'd managed to avoid his questions by saying she was too tired; consequently, he was now like a bear with a sore head.  
"Are you okay?" Alistair asked as he threw a sideways glance at the grumpy Grey Warden. Aedan blew out a long, frustrated breath. "Just trying to figure a few things out."  
"Hmm, I noticed that Emma has been avoiding you since that incident at the Legionnaire's altar."  
Aedan gave a short nod and Alistair rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to frame his words as diplomatically as possible. "I get that you're worried about her, but…," he scratched the back of his neck in a gesture that practically screamed his discomfort, "…but you really need to pull your head out your ass."

There was a slight spluttering sound from somewhere behind the two Grey Wardens and Alistair turned his head slightly in time to see Wynne turn red and cover her mouth as if to muffle any further sounds. She made a shooing gesture at him and he sighed, turning his attention back to Aedan, only to find that his friend had stopped moving and was staring at him with a quizzical look. Alistair quickly back tracked and cleared his throat. "What I meant was…"  
Aedan held up a hand, stopping any further words and stared for a brief moment. Alistair started to fidget as that cool stare seemed to look right into him, and a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. Aedan's lips twitched, then he laughed outright. "Oh Maker! Alistair, you really do have a way with words." Aedan slapped his fellow Grey Warden on the shoulder as he started walking again and Alistair breathed out a sigh of relief that his friend had such a good sense of humour. "You're right, I need to put my other problems on hold until we're back on the surface. Thanks for getting my head back in the game."  
Alistair smiled. "It was nothing."  
"Oh, and thank Wynne for me too," Aedan added with a chuckle. Alistair flushed and turned to Wynne, giving her a dirty look. She shrugged and smiled innocently.

As they exited a narrow tunnel, thick sheets of metal sprung up and effectively blocked their exit. Everyone looked around the large empty cavern, but Emma turned to look up at a ledge and waited for Branka to appear. She didn't have to wait long.  
"Let me be blunt with you. After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope."  
Oghren's face lit up as he caught sight of his wife. "Well, shave my back and call me an elf! By the Stone, I barely recognised you!"  
Branka looked less than impressed and replied in a flat tone. "Oghren. It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily." Her small black eyes turned to Aedan. "And how shall I address you? Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?"

Aedan's eyebrow shot up at the insult. "What was you a Paragon of again? Because it sure has hell wasn't manners." Emma chuckled but then caught the look in Branka's eyes; there was a manic glow that caused Emma to suddenly lose the urge to laugh.  
Branka ignored Aedan's comment and told them of her dilemma about getting past Caridin's traps. She saw the belligerent gleam in Aedan's eyes and explained with a smug grin that he and his companions had no choice in the matter, as the only direction they could go was forward.

The Paragon moved out of sight, and with a resigned sigh Aedan led his team into the next set of tunnels, which soon opened out into another spacious area. A quick glance around showed that Branka had barricaded herself on higher ground, leaving them to battle the swarm of darkspawn that poured out from yet another tunnel. They fought, and then they fought some more; the darkspawn seemed never ending and it was as if every type had been thrown into the mix – from ogre to necromancer. Wynne was throwing out buffs and healing to keep everyone in tip top condition, until at long last the combat was over. They all decided to rest for a while, before they would tackle the remainder of the traps that lay ahead of them.

"What are you doing? You need to keep moving!" Emma glanced up to see Branka leaning over the barricade, her face red as she shouted and pointed to the tunnel entrance. Emma snarled. "Oh, shut up! We're doing your damn dirty work here, lady! So just give it a rest and let us catch our breath in peace." The female dwarf glared at Emma, but finally stormed off to sulk.

They reached a room where thick green noxious gas hung heavy in the air. Zevran eyed the fumes with a wary eye. "There is a faint smell of deathroot, so we really don't want to linger. Perhaps we could do a sprint across the room?" Emma shook her head. "Unfortunately, as soon as we reach those four golems in the centre, they're going to attack us, and if we don't kill them, the door on the other side remains locked."  
"This Caridin has an evil mind. I like it!" Zevran exclaimed with a grin. Emma chuckled and then continued, "There are four valves next to each golem. Once those have been turned off, the gas will dissipate quickly and we can fight unhindered."  
Shale moved forward. "It must be terrible to be so fragile and squishy. I can close the valves."

The golem reached the first wheel and quickly spun it; there was an ominous cracking sound and Emma suddenly remembered that each golem would activate once the valve nearest to them was closed. "Shale, move quickly! The golems are starting up." A boulder crashed inches from Shale's head and she shouted back, "Yes, thank you for that belated warning." Within seconds the green gas had disappeared, and the rest of the companions charged into the room to help.

Slowly but surely, they worked their way through the traps and Emma realised how much easier the task was when the whole group was involved; the rotating head puzzle was dealt with at a much more rapid pace when there were two people stood at each anvil to activate it and fight the ghostly dwarves simultaneously. Eventually, they reached a large chamber, and there, at the top of a slope, sat the Anvil of the Void. However, standing between them and the Anvil was a massive golem. It stepped forward and spoke in a deep, booming voice, "My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar."

Shale peered intently at the wide golem. "Cardin? The Paragon smith? Alive?"  
Caridin turned his head quickly. "Ah, there is a voice I recognise. Shayle of House Cadash, step forward."  
Shale looked both surprised and confused. "You… know my name? Is it you that forged me then? Is it you that gave me my name?"  
There was a sigh from Caridin. "Have you forgotten, then? It has been so long. I made you into the golem you are now, Shayle, but before that you were a dwarf… just as I was. The finest warrior to serve King Valtor, and the only woman to volunteer."  
"The only… woman? A dwarf?!"

Emma guessed that if blood had flowed in Shale's veins, she would have passed out at that point. The Paragon explained how he'd put Shale into the form she now possessed and then went on to tell the story of the Anvil and how it had led to his own transformation into a golem. Just as Caridin finished his request for Aedan's help in destroying the Anvil, Branka burst into the chamber. "No! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"

Emma realised she had no idea which of the two Paragons Aedan would choose to help. Shit! She'd been so intent on avoiding any talk about what had happened to her, that she'd forgotten to have a chat with him about the consequences of this important decision!


	65. Chapter 65

At Caridin's insistent plea to destroy the Anvil, Aedan gave him a nod; he cast a regretful glance towards Oghren who was desperately trying to get his wife to see sense. "I'm sorry, Oghren. We can't allow the Anvil to claim more victims." Oghren spun around to face Aedan, his hands held out in an imploring manner. "Just give her the blasted thing! She's confused… maybe once she calms down we can talk to her!"  
"Oghren, she sacrificed her whole House to reach the Anvil; would you really put such a powerful object within her hands?" Before the dwarf could answer, Branka screeched, "No! It is mine. I will not let you take it!" Oghren tried to reason with her, but it was plain to all that madness had consumed the Paragon. "Don't throw your life away for this, Branka!" She glared contemptuously at her husband for less than a second before turning her attention back to Caridin. "You are are not the only master smith here." The power hungry dwarf pulled out a control rod. "Golems, obey me! Attack!"

Gigantic stone fists pummelled the ground as the golems became entrapped by the power of the control rod. Aedan and his group pulled out their weapons - except for Oghren. Emma was taken aback by this unexpected turn of events; in the game he'd disapproved but he'd readily joined in the fight. She ran over to him. "Oghren?" He turned his head and she saw the despair and hopelessness in his eyes. "I don't think I can fight her." She was shocked to see him struggling with this decision; it always seemed as if he didn't really care too much, but apparently he just hid it very well. Emma thought fast, trying to recall everything she knew about the red-haired dwarf. "You're a skilled warrior, Oghren; go out there and show Branka what you're made of! Or do you want her to think she has you whipped?!" He looked at the fast paced, violent combat and a fire swept through his eyes, burning away the despair. "Not bloody likely!" With a tremendous battle-cry, he charged into the fight, ferociously swinging his two-handed axe.

Emma chuckled and focused on Branka, casting spells that would disorientate and weaken the formidable warrior. Boulders were tossed through the air as if they weighed less than a feather; the ground shook from the force of mighty stone fists punching down and the occasional roar echoed throughout the large cavern. Alistair smashed his shield into Branka, and Aedan quickly closed in, ready to take advantage of her temporary grogginess; but it was Leliana's arrow that brought an end to the dwarf, as it punctured the back of her skull and exited via her forehead, splattering Alistair with a spray of blood. The Paragon was dead before she hit the ground.

"You have done me a great service. What boon can I offer you?" Caridin asked. Aedan explained the situation in Orzammar. "We need some way to bring this stalemate to an end," he finished. Caridin inclined his head. "Very well. I will make a crown for the next king of Orzammar. I will leave the decision in your hands." He turned and made his way to the Anvil to use it one last time.

"My friend, it occurs to me that you have, perhaps, not thought this through." Aedan turned to Zevran with a questioning look and the elf continued. "It seems that an army of golems would be most useful in fighting the Blight, yes?" Emma made sure that Shale wasn't nearby before speaking in a hushed voice, "Would you like to know how the golems are created, Zev?" He shrugged and Emma explained the process in brutal detail. "They are laid in a shell and then molten lyrium is poured through the eye-holes, the mouth, every joint and chink in the armour." Zevran shuddered, but she finished her tale. "They screamed as the flesh melted from their bones; the sound of their pain echoed throughout the Deep Roads, and the stench of burning flesh filled the noses of all who worked there.  _That_  is the cost of creating a golem, Zev. Do you still feel it's worth it?" The assassin looked a little green around the gills as he shook his head emphatically.

They looked up as Caridin left the Anvil, holding a solid looking crown in his hands, which he passed to Aedan. "Will you fulfil your promise, now?" Caridin's tone was filled with hope. "Of course." Aedan passed the crown to Emma and walked up the slope with Caridin at his side. He bent down and picked up the massive hammer and swung it down with all his strength. There was a flash of light and a loud booming noise rang through the cavern as the Anvil shattered. For a moment Caridin stared at the remains of what he'd created; back then, he'd been full of pride and joy at the hope of saving the Dwarves, but the cost had been too high. He turned to Aedan. "Thank you, stranger. Atrast nal tunsha… may you always find your way in the dark."

Without warning, he turned and stepped over the edge of the chasm, and Aedan instinctively reached out; his fingertips brushed against stone but it was too late - the Paragon had already been swallowed up in the constant, flowing lava. Emma reached down and took Aedan's hand as she wiped away the tears she'd been unable to hold back. He rubbed a thumb over her skin in a comforting manner. "Come on, let's get back to Orzammar."

As they descended the slope, Emma noticed Shale and Oghren looking over the names carved into a large stone tablet. The dwarf muttered something as he peered closely at the writing before reading a passage.  _"We honour those who have made this sacrifice. Let their names be remembered."  
_ He whistled. "Well, fart me a lullaby. It's a memorial of all the dwarves who became golems."  
"This must be preserved," Wynne said. She searched her pack and pulled out some sheets of tracing paper and a stick of charcoal, and then proceeded to take tracings of all the names. With their mission completed, they made the arduous journey back to Orzammar.

‑‑‑

They pushed the doors open to the Chamber of Assembly and stepped inside; the usual bout of arguing was in full swing. One of the guards, upon seeing their entrance, went down and spoke to Steward Bandelor. "The Grey Wardens have returned." A silence fell over the chamber and all eyes turned towards them as they descended the stairs. Harrowmont spoke. "We should let the Warden speak. What news do you bring?"  
"I have a crown forged by Caridin for the next king." Aedan said as he held up the impressive headpiece. Oghren took up the tale. "Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem. This Warden granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void. Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king, chosen by the ancestors themselves!"

Bhelen snorted in disbelief. "And we are supposed to trust the word of a drunk and a Grey Warden known to be in Harrowmont's pocket?" There was a chuckle from Harrowmont as he murmured, "You didn't see the way that female Grey Warden spoke to me; they're not in anyone's pocket." Emma smiled angelically, as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and then turned a steely gaze on Lord Harrowmont. "Do you promise to act on what we discussed?" He gave a solemn bow. "I promise, milady."

She chuckled at the form of address and gave a discreet nod to Aedan. Steward Bandelor stepped forward and carefully took the coronet from Aedan's hands before inspecting it thoroughly. "This crown is  _of_  Paragon make and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Warden: whom did Caridin choose?"  
"He said I should give it to whomever I choose. And I choose Harrowmont."

The room was silent as Harrowmont stepped in front of Steward Bandelor and got down on one knee. The steward spoke as he lowered the crown. "Let the Memories find you worthy, first amidst the lords of the houses, the King of Orzammar."

"NO! The throne is mine!" Bhelen yelled angrily as he pulled a weapon and charged towards Harrowmont and Aedan. Other Deshyrs drew their weapons, which they'd secreted into the chamber, and a swift but brutal fight ensued, ending with the decapitation of Bhelen. At the sight of his head rolling across the chamber, all remaining followers quickly surrendered. Harrowmont looked down at Bhelen's corpse with regret before turning to Aedan and his companions. "I would be honoured if you all would join me at the Royal Palace for celebrations."

Aedan barely held back a groan; he was tired and all he wanted to do was go to bed and hold Emma… after they'd had a talk, of course. However, he pasted a smile on his face and graciously accepted. Harrowmont chuckled. "Don't worry, lad. I won't keep you there for long; just show your face and then you and your friends can have a well-deserved rest." A wave of relief rolled through Aedan and he grinned as he and his team made their way to the Palace.


	66. Chapter 66

Emma sat down on an ornate, high-back chair and tried to ignore the throbbing in her feet. Bloody hell! She was knackered; all she wanted was a hot bath, followed by a soft bed to sleep in for a week. She rested her arm on the table and supported her head, which felt too heavy to hold up. Long fingers slid into her hair. "Why don't you go to our room, and I'll say our goodbyes." Emma sat up, momentarily revitalised by the thought of bed, and smiled at Aedan's suggestion. He tipped her chin and bent down to press a kiss to her lips. "Don't go to sleep before I get there, Angel. We need to have a long overdue talk." Emma tensed up and managed a stiff nod. "I know."

‑‑‑

A dwarf smiled as she scurried in with a large bucket of hot water which she emptied into a large stone bath built into the corner of the room. "Do you need a hand?" Emma asked, unused to being waited on by anyone. The woman laughed. "Ah, now that's kind of you, lass. But no need, you just relax." Emma almost laughed – relax? How the hell could she relax when she was trying to think of a way to explain what had happened to her without Aedan thinking she was completely crazy?

She started pacing up and down the spacious room and decided to practice what she was going to say. "Okay, it's like this. I'm an alien!" _Hmm, no. That would just confuse things even more; she'd have to explain about aliens._ "So, you know how you have books? Well, your world is like one of those." She cringed; yeah, that wouldn't go down very well. She didn't think anyone would appreciate being told that they were living in a fictional world. She stopped and thought about that; really, who was she to say this world was fictional? Somehow, she was living in Thedas, so it was as real as her own world, right? She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes as the start of a headache emerged in the centre of her forehead.

"Your bath is ready, miss." The dwarf smiled and left the room. Emma continued pacing and running through various scenarios; stopping only when the door opened to reveal a tried looking Aedan. Forgetting her concerns for the moment, she met him half-way and started undoing his armour. "Emma, are you trying to distract me?" he asked with a chuckle. She smiled but shook her head. "Not this time, love. I'm helping you undress so that you can get in the bath."  
He pulled her close. "And will you be joining me?"  
She grinned and twined her arms around his neck, giving in to her need for a taste of him. He moaned at the pressure of her soft lips and opened up to her, sliding his tongue against hers. As his wild taste sunk into her, she groaned and pulled him closer, slipping her hands into his hair and tugging hungrily.

He growled and started walking her towards the bed, one hand on her ass and the other at her waist, guiding her backwards. Suddenly, she remembered the talk they needed to have and it killed her arousal faster than a bucket of ice water ever could. She broke the kiss and dug in her heels as she gently pushed him back. "We need to talk first, right?" Aedan stared at her blankly for a second, and she waited for her words to penetrate the fog of lust wrapped around his brain. He blew out a long breath as he tried to get his desire under control. "Right." He moved over to a bench and sat down. "It might be best if we move away from the bed, because I'm about two seconds away from pulling all your clothes off and fucking you." A pulse of arousal shot through her sex at his coarse words and she decided that maybe he was right and they should sit a little apart to avoid temptation, so she grabbed a wooden chair and pulled it over to sit in front of him.

"So…," Aedan began.  
Emma fidgeted with her hair. "So…"  
Nothing more was said. A minute or two passed and she had an urge to laugh; she was never good with awkward silences. Instead, she pulled in a breath and decided to get the ball rolling, otherwise they would be sitting here all night. "So, this is going to sound crazy, but basically, I'm from a different world, and at the moment I'm trapped between both worlds because I had an accident in my world." She saw him flinch as she referred to the other world as her world. She reached over and took his hand. "I just meant that's the world I was born into. I don't want to go back there; I consider this world to be my home now."  
He kept hold of her hand and traced her fingers with one of his own. "You said you had an accident?"  
"Yeah, I think I got struck by lightning."  
"Are you unconscious in your world? Is that how you're able to be here too?" He looked up at her now, and she became worried by his unreadable expression. She managed to croak out a few words. "It seems that way, however, I'm not really sure what happened."  
"How does this all tie in with your knowledge of our lives and the missions we carry out?"

_Shit!_ She'd really hoped he wouldn't ask that question. She racked her brains trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but nothing jumped out at her, and all she could think of was her previous explanation about using a book as an example. She lifted her head and the room span as a wave of dizziness hit her; she knew it was due to nerves and the way her heart was trip-hammering against her ribs. "What's your favourite book?"  
He raised a brow at the sudden change of subject. "Garahel's story. Why do you ask?"  
She smiled. "That is a great book. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a part of that story?"  
He grinned. "Of course. When I was a child I was forever playing the part of Garahel, and my brother was the Archdemon."She met his gaze and held it as she waited for the penny to drop. His eyes widened and his skin turned ashen. "Are you saying I'm a character in a book? That's absurd!" He stood quickly, dropping her hand and moving away.

Her heart sunk at his withdrawal, though she knew it would be a lot to take in, she hadn't thought he'd pull away like that. She stood too, and turned to face him. "I know how it sounds, Aedan, but really, is it so bad? To you, Garahel was a character in a book, but you know he really existed; this is the same thing." All right, she might be stretching the truth a bit, but she needed to soften the blow in some way. He looked up at her words, his expression thoughtful. "Okay, I can see that, this is just… it's a lot to take in."

She nodded sadly, feeling the distance grow between them. "I understand." Suddenly she remembered something and darted over to her bag. She reached right down to the bottom and her fingers snagged soft material. She pulled the item out and looked at the t-shirt she'd been wearing when she first arrived in Thedas. She quickly turned it inside out in order to hide the wording that proclaimed her as a Team Alistair supporter, and walked back to Aedan. "Feel this." She handed him the piece of clothing. "Have you ever seen a top made in this style before? Or felt such material?"

He took the t-shirt and held it up as he felt the material between his finger and thumb. "No. I've never seen or felt anything like this." His hand brushed against a slightly rougher piece of cloth and he looked closely at it. "Why is this part harder? It feels like there's something underneath." Before she could move, he flicked the t-shirt and turned it back to its normal state. His hand ran over the words and Emma's breath caught in her throat.  _Oh, fuck!_  This was going to be damn near impossible to explain.


	67. Chapter 67

Aedan glanced up at her. "What does it say? This strange material is worn away in places." Emma moved closer, and noticed that the plastic coating which made up the words had indeed worn away so that the writing was illegible. The t-shirt had been old before she'd ended up in Thedas, and the contents of her backpack had been soaked, frozen, and dried out more times than she could count, which had thankfully resulted in the deterioration of the fabric. She breathed out a sigh of relief, and quickly told him that it was a brand mark to show who had made it. He gave a nod of understanding. "A lot of armourers mark their goods for the same reason." He put the t-shirt to one side, and started pacing. There was so much pacing going on in the room that there would soon be a permanent groove in the floor if they carried on. He stopped and looked at her. "Look, I've always known there was something different about you; though I have to admit, the whole character in a book thing is a bit strange…" He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts that whirled through his brain. "My point is, I believe you."

He scrubbed a hand through his hair, and did a bit more pacing. "I feel like I should have loads of questions for you; but honestly, I only have one." He halted directly in front of her, and looked her square in the eyes. "What does this mean for us? When you passed out in the Deep Roads, your skin was almost transparent, and when I held you, it felt as if you were fading away." She swallowed and rubbed her hands over the goose bumps on her arms. "The doctor in my world was injecting something into my body. I think they were trying to pull me out of the coma."  
"So, you were back in your world during that time?"  
"It certainly seemed that way; I was able to have some effect on the things in my world and was able to stop the injection."

Aedan started pacing again, his fists clenched tight at his side. "And if this… what did you call it… doctor? If this doctor should try to cure you again, you could be pulled back to your world? Or is there a possibility that you could just wake up in your world?" Emma thought back to how her body had looked; thin and emaciated – maybe more so than was normal for someone in a coma. "I don't think there is a chance of me waking up naturally, and hopefully, I'll be able to stop any further attempts to revive me." Aedan's shoulders slumped, and a bone-deep iciness swept through Emma; it felt like he'd just made a decision, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be one she liked.

With a start, she suddenly remembered a vital piece of information that Aedan needed to know about. She quickly ran to her bag. _God, she was an idiot sometimes!_ She'd forgotten to tell him about the potion. Emma pulled out the vial and triumphantly showed it to Aedan. He cocked his head to one side. "What's that?"  
"This is from Flemeth; she knows I'm not from this world and she gave me this to drink right before…" Emma coughed to cover her near slip of the tongue. "Well, I have to drink it before a certain event happens; once I've done that then I'll be in this world permanently."  
He looked closely at the shimmering liquid. "And you think Flemeth can be trusted?" Emma pondered the question as she went over what she knew about the Witch of the Wilds and came to only one conclusion. "I do. Well, I have to. It's the only hope I have of staying here."  
Aedan looked away from her. "But you're not a hundred percent sure it will work, are you?"  
Emma frowned. "Of course not. I can't exactly do a test run, you know."

He'd begun pacing again, but now he stopped by a chair and curled his fingers over the back of it, and his knuckles turned white with the force of his grip. A tremor crept through Emma as the chill returned.  _No. Don't say it, Aedan! Please don't do what I think you're going to do.  
_ "I think we need to end this." He kept his head bent, his eyes glued to the wood in front of him.   
 _Fuck! He said it!_

"Why? Because I'm not from Thedas? You already knew I was different." She rubbed a hand over her eyes, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. She would _not_ cry in front of him! He pushed away from the chair and faced her and she noticed the sheen of moisture in his own eyes. "No, Emma. It has nothing to do with where you're from." He kneaded the back of his neck. "Well, not in the way you mean. Look, you could wake up in your world at any moment. It would be best for both of us if we started to put some distance between ourselves from now on."

Emma stared at him in shock. "That's your reason? You're scared?!"  
His face went red. "With good reason, damn it! How the hell am I going to sleep if I'm wondering whether you'll still be next to me in the morning? How can I focus on this fucking Blight if I'm constantly worrying that you'll be dragged back into your _own world?"  
_ "I've been bloody worried about that from the moment I arrived in Thedas." She shook her head. "No, that's not true. I've been worried about it from the moment I fell in love with you. Every fucking day I wake up and thank God that I'm still here. It's a constant thorn in my side, but I've been fighting to stay in this world because of you!" She grabbed her bag and walked past him. "I guess I shouldn't have bothered." She stopped at the door, wrenched his mother's ring from her finger and placed it on a table before leaving.

She found a dwarven servant and asked if she could be shown to a spare room. The woman nodded and led her down a corridor; as they reached the room, the dwarf looked up. "Are you feeling all right? You're very pale." Emma dredged up a smile from somewhere. "I'm fine, thanks. I just need some sleep."  _And a bath. Damn it!_  "I know it's late, but would it be possible to get the bath filled up? If you can just tell me where to get the water from, I'll do it."  
The woman smiled. "I'm sure I can manage that for you."

Emma stepped inside the room and dropped her bag on a table as she looked around; it was a nice room, but it was missing one vital thing – Aedan. She snarled at the memory and gave herself a strict talking to;  _he dumped you, now just get over it!_  She resolutely ignored the warm trickle that slid down her cheeks and busied herself with getting her toiletries ready. There was a knock at the door, and she shot off the bed and pulled it open, her heart fluttering; but the happiness drained away when she found only the servant, carrying a bucket a water.

She climbed in the bath and washed, her brain running on automatic as she purposely kept her mind blank. She wouldn't think of what had happened; she wouldn't think of him. She would keep her mind on the mission and nothing else. She climbed out and dried herself before slipping between the sheets. The soft bed didn't even register as something pleasurable any more. She shifted around, trying to get comfortable and then realised she was staying on one side to leave room for Aedan. In a rush of temper, she grabbed the second pillow and threw it across the room. But it wasn't enough to assuage her mood and she grabbed her own pillow and started hitting at everything around her. "Fuck it! Fuck it! FUCK IT!" She screamed her anger to the heavens; uncaring of who heard her, only needing an outlet for her pain.

At some point the pillow split and feathers floated in the air and she realised she was just holding a tattered pillowcase. Her shoulders slumped and she climbed out of bed to grab the pillow she'd thrown across the room. She settled herself in the middle of the bed and closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep. Two hours later and she'd come to the conclusion that no matter how determined she was, sleep was going to be impossible.

Aedan climbed into bed and reached for Emma's warm body, flinching when he only touched cold sheets.  _You're the one who ended it, so you only have yourself to blame._ He growled at the annoying voice in his head and adamantly turned his back on the empty space; he proceeded to toss and turn for the remainder of the night.


	68. Chapter 68

The next morning Emma took a look at herself in the mirror, and immediately wished she could get her hands on some concealer. The black shadows under her eyes looked frightening; in fact, she was quite sure she could currently pass as a ghoul. She rubbed her cheeks in an effort to get some colour back into her skin and to draw the attention away from her eyes, but when she examined her face again she scowled;  _nothing was going to hide those damn bags._

She was infinitely grateful that there were others in the dining room when she arrived for breakfast. She filled them in on a few tasks that needed to be done; helping Dagna and Zerlinda, and retrieving the stolen tome for the Shaperate, among other things. As they were already in the Diamond Quarter, they decided to deal with the golem registry first, before starting on the other quests. Emma found Orta and handed over the documents needed to prove the dwarf's ties with the House of Ortan. The Legion of the Dead insignia was recorded, and the tracings were handed over.

It took most of the day to complete the remainder of the tasks, but eventually they left Orzammar with a promise to Dagna to visit the Circle and put her request forward. Emma was glad when the day was over; she'd noticed the glances from the other companions, especially Zevran, who'd stared pointedly at her bare finger for a few moments before looking away. There had been even more sideways glances thrown at her when she purchased a tent from Bodahn; that had brought back memories of her first time with Aedan, and she bit her lip in order to push back the storm of emotions that surged through her. She was glad that she didn't have the same issues with the tent as she'd previously had; the last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to herself. She was getting enough of that already, just not from the man that she wanted to notice her.

‑‑‑

The days passed in a blur as they started their journey to the Brecilian Forest. Emma started her training with Wynne to become a healer, and as they spent time together, she learned about the spirit that inhabited Wynne, and of her one regret. The group's bond grew as more stories were shared around the camp-fire late at night. One evening, when only Wynne, Leliana, Aedan and Emma remained, Zevran shared his reasons for taking the job to kill the Grey Wardens, and as the story unfolded, Leliana moved closer to him, laying her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture. When the group finally broke up, the two rogues made their way to Zevran's tent. Emma smiled, happy that they'd found each other.

As she turned towards her tent, she caught sight of Aedan watching her; she met his gaze and a spark of desire and need flared between them; it was so palpable that she half expected to see it. With steel determination she managed a smile and a nod before rushing off to her own tent. She tied up the tent flap, undressed and slipped into her bedroll; only then did she allow the tears to fall.

The next evening, perhaps inspired by Zevran's honesty, Leliana told her tale. This time it was Zev offering comfort to her, and at the end of the evening, the two once again disappeared into a tent. Emma didn't even glance over to Aedan this time, but made a beeline for her sleeping quarters, remembering how painful it had been last night, to see that familiar love in his eyes and be unable to do anything about it. She thought the pain was supposed to ease as time went by, but that didn't seem to be the case for her. She huddled down in her blankets, cold and indescribably lonely as she willed herself into a restless sleep.

‑‑‑

At long last they reached the Dalish camp, and as per the game, they were greeted with hostility. Emma gazed at the elves with a dangerous glint in her eyes; she was in no mood for their rude remarks today. "Stop right there, outsider. The Dalish have camped in this spot. I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly." Aedan spoke with the woman, and she agreed to let them enter, uttering her warning as they walked past. "In the camp, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, and remember…"  
"Yeah, yeah. Your arrows are trained on us… blah, blah, blah! You need to think up some new threats," Emma said in a caustic tone. The elven woman glared at her, but she just smirked and followed everyone into the camp; that guard had always annoyed her.

They were led to Zathrian who filled them in on the events that had recently taken place, which also made it impossible for him to fulfil his obligations. Aedan accepted the mission to retrieve Witherfang's heart, and free Zathrian's hunters from the curse of the werewolves. "Just once, I'd like to hear someone say that they're ready, willing and able to fight the Blight. Just once," Aedan grumbled.  
Emma chuckled. "Nah, that would be much too easy. Besides, this mission is kind of cool."  
He snorted, his expression one of disbelief. "How do you figure that?"  
She grinned. "Werewolves. Need I say more?"  
He shook his head but chuckled. Emma felt a moment of warmth at the easy banter between them; it was a nice change from the strained politeness that they had both adopted towards each other.

Only minutes after entering the forest, they were attacked by a pack of wolves. One of the large creatures sat back on its haunches and howled, long and loud. Emma always felt a bit squeamish about fighting the animals, especially when they whimpered, but she did her best to block out the sounds and focus on the fight. With the wolves dead, they moved further into the thick forest until they came to a small wooden bridge; and standing on the other side of it were Swiftrunner and his friends.

Emma got her first good look at the werewolf, and was a little unnerved by the very,  _very_  sharp teeth that filled his mouth. Bloody hell! She was quite sure they hadn't looked that lethal in the game. The conversation got underway and as always, Swiftrunner disappeared back into the trees after leaving them with the ominous words that the forest would deal with Aedan and his team as it did with all intruders.  
"Cheerful fellow, isn't he?" Zevran quipped.  
"Yeah, I'm sure some flea powder would really help his mood. Did you notice how much they were all scratching? That has  _got_  to be annoying," Emma replied, only half joking.

They'd gone no more than a hundred yards when the werewolves attacked; Emma focused on the pack, throwing out spells and hexes to help take them down as quickly as possible. In doing so, she failed to notice the lone werewolf that crept under the cover of a thick hedge until it was close enough to pounce; it landed on her back with its full weight and she went down with a grunt as the air was knocked from her lungs. For a moment she was dazed by the force of the impact, and then the hot, fetid breath of the beast helped her to recall where she was. She had a split second to feel completely helpless, trapped beneath its large body, and then suddenly the weight was gone and she could move again. Shakily, she pushed herself into a standing position and saw Aedan taking down the big werewolf.

As he turned towards her, she offered him a grateful smile and received only a polite nod in return. Well, so much for the return of their easy banter; apparently that didn't fit in with his rules for keeping his distance from her. As they moved forward; she sheathed her staff and straightened her cloak, covering an overlooked swollen, red bite mark on her neck.


	69. Chapter 69

They found Deygan, and after the injured elf had passed out from pain, Aedan picked him up and carried him back to camp. They were met halfway by a guard, who checked Deygan's vital signs before standing and offering her thanks to Aedan and his companions. As the Dalish carried their hunter back to camp, Emma wiped her brow. "Is it getting hot?"   
There were a few cursory answers, but it seemed no one else was feeling the heat as much as Emma. She debated about taking her cloak off, but then a shiver rolled down her spine and she decided to keep it on. Ah, damn it! She felt like she was coming down with the flu - hot one minute and shivering the next. They reached the spot where they'd initially encountered the werewolves, only this time they were greeted by darkspawn. Emma grabbed her staff, and her companions reached for their own weapons as the fight began. She noticed a slight trembling in her hands, and found she was having trouble getting her magic to work.   
  
 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

As her frustration grew, and more darkspawn poured out of the forest, a red tinge began to colour her vision as a violent rage swarmed through her body. She growled and threw her staff to the ground; it was of no use to her any more. Before she could even consider her actions, she pounced onto a hurlock and shoved her hand at its throat – except it didn't look like her hand – this thing had fur and claws… really  _big_  claws, and it was these that ripped out the hurlock's throat. The scent of blood was in her nose now; why had she never realised how good it smelt? She looked around for more things to tear apart and grinned when she spotted an ogre stomping towards them. A low menacing growl vibrated in her chest and she charged before leaping gracefully off the ground and landing on its massive chest. She dug her claws in, right where the heart should be and twisted. The horned darkspawn roared and grabbed at her, but with her newfound agility, she flipped herself over onto its back, and sank her vicious claws into its thick neck.

Something inside of her - some  _instinct_  told her not to bite or taste the blood pouring from the deep wound. The great beast staggered and she tore her claws from its throat, scattering muscle and flesh through the air in a gruesome arc. As the ogre fell to the ground with a crash, a shudder ran through her and she arched her body, tipping her head towards the sky and howling triumphantly.

There was a stunned silence as the final darkspawn fell, and everyone turned to look at Emma, standing atop the ogre with blood dripping from her hands and patches of fur sprouting up from her skin. "Oh Maker! No!" Aedan's anguished cry caught Emma's attention and she looked over to him; she was unsure of why he looked so sad. She wanted to reassure him, to tell him she felt fine, better than fine, actually, but right then a sharp pain shot through her stomach and she dropped to her knees.  _Ah hell, if my hand starts doing that weird shit from American Werewolf in London, I am going to freak out!_

She screamed as her jaw elongated and sharp teeth punched through her gums puncturing her lip and filling her mouth with blood. Her body contorted and bones popped out from their joints, realigning themselves into something different, something inhuman. Her skin rippled and itched and she dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from scratching the flesh from her bones.  _Damn it! I knew these fleas would be a problem_. A hysterical giggle built up and tumbled from her newly shaped mouth, but as it sounded more like a growl than a giggle she quickly stopped herself.

Her chest heaved as the transformation ended; her ears flickered at all the new sounds, and her nose twitched as a bouquet of aromas reached her now extra sensitive olfactory organ. Good God! Something smelled delicious; all musky and wild and… she lifted her head and zeroed in on the source of that mouth-watering scent. She pushed herself upright and realised the ground seemed a lot further away than it was before; she just hoped her vertigo wouldn't kick in, because she didn't want to be running around on all fours.

She stepped toward the man who smelt so good to her, but stopped when he took a step back with fear and sadness in his eyes. Her lips pulled back in a snarl as she remembered he was no longer hers. "Find the werewolves' lair and talk to the Lady. Do what she asks and break the curse." Damn, her voice was so deep and gravelly she could have given Christian Bale's Batman a run for his money.

"Emma…" The man who smelled like warmth and comfort held out his hand to her and she took a step forward, wanting to be near him, to feel his arms around her; but it couldn't be because she remembered this man –  _Aedan_ – telling her that they needed to end their relationship. Raw pain tore through her chest and she threw back her head and howled mournfully, pouring all her sorrow and heartbreak into that long soulful note. It took her a second to realise she had a backing and looked down to see Revek just finishing his howl.

She started retreating from her friends as a cold, awful rage swept through her; all the anger and hurt that she'd bottled up inside was no longer held back by the usual inhibitions that a normal person had. She was more animal than human now, and all her primal instincts were rising up and they told her to hunt, maim and kill!   
  
"Wait… where are you going?"  
Her green eyes blazed as she looked upon the man who'd caused this agony tearing through her and she didn't know whether to hurt him or hump his leg. On top of the strong emotions coursing through her, she was trying to cope with all the extra scents and sounds and all the small movements that she could so easily detect now. She leaned forward in a menacing stance, flexed her claws and roared; it was all she could think of to get them to leave, but the stubborn bastard stepped closer. "I'm coming back for you Emma. I promise."   
  
She knew he was telling the truth; the beat of his heart and the nuances in his voice told her so. Damn! Suddenly she'd become the world's best lie detector! She knew she should just leave, but she had to know. "Did you ever love me?"  
His eyes became suspiciously shiny. "I do love you, and I always will." The scent of his truth was like a warm balm to her battered heart and she closed her eyes for a moment, savouring his words.

She flinched as his fingers stroked her face, but took pleasure in feeling his touch again, after being without it for so long. The larger, primal part of her brain didn't understand the strong emotions flowing through her, and it warred with the small part that was still human, causing conflicted feelings that she didn't know how to deal with. It was all making her head hurt.   
  
A deep growl rumbled up from her chest. She clung to her humanity long enough to tell Aedan about the Grand Oak tree before giving in to the animalistic side of her nature; still growling, her ears flat to her skull, she turned and bounded off into the Brecilian Forest, leaving behind the man she loved, and all her friends.


	70. Chapter 70

At the sight of a river, Emma stopped running and knelt down for a drink. She caught her reflection in the rippling water and wanted to cry, when the only thing she recognised was her green eyes, staring back at her. For the first time since she'd changed she looked down at her body and saw a flat hairy chest. Wait… where the hell were her breasts?  _Oh for fuck's sake!_  Her head dropped back and she howled her anger to the sky, then threw in a growl as a flea started nibbling on her.  _Damn it! Is nothing going to go right for me?_

Unable to stand the sight of herself in the water, she punched her hand into the reflection, sending a shower of water over herself. She snarled and stormed away, scratching at her chest; her bloody flat, hairy, flea-infested chest! At the sound of heavy thumping footsteps, she glanced up from her task of trying to catch the annoying flea, and saw a twisted sylvan bearing down on her. "Don't start anything, or I will piss on your trunk and mark you, so that everyone can smell you coming from a mile away," she snapped. In response, the possessed tree let out an angry roar.

Her lips curled back in a frightening semblance of a grin, revealing her new gleaming canines. She needed a good fight to let out all the rage burning inside of her. Her eyes glinted as she eyed up the sylvan. "You call that pathetic little sound a roar?" Drool dripped from her fangs. "I'll show you true rage." She let out an ear-splitting howl and threw herself into the fight. Her sharp claws ripped into wood and the sylvan staggered back under the onslaught; it recovered and grabbed at her with twisted branches. She sunk her teeth into one and bit right through; the tree howled at the loss of its limb. "C'mon, you overgrown matchstick! Is that the best you've got?" Strong twigs wrapped around her torso and threw her to the ground; she landed with a thud and lay there stunned for a moment, the wind knocked from her lungs.

"Okay, that was better," she managed to gasp. Before she had chance to get back to her feet, roots shot out from the ground and closed in around her. She ripped at the strong roots and snarled at the sylvan. "You try any of that shit from Evil Dead, and I will rip your balls… erm… well, I'll make you bloody pay!" She groaned at the rather feeble threat and then focused on the task of escaping the twisted cage. Using her teeth and claws, she finally managed to break free, and tackled the sylvan again; what she wouldn't give for a fireball right about now!

A familiar tingling sensation spread along her hand and up her arm; she spared a quick glance, and yelped in surprise at the sight of blue flames flickering over her fur. Without hesitation, she grabbed at a branch and focused on the flames in an attempt to make it flare up. The sylvan screamed as a shot of orange fire flashed along the wood. She pushed herself away from the fiery tree and watched as the flames soon consumed it.

Although the magic had been useful in the fight, she was feeling a little wary about having it at her command when her emotions were all over the place, and her primal brain made it hard to keep them under control. All right, this wasn't such a big deal, all she needed to do was find some way to keep herself calm until the curse was lifted.  
Perhaps she could do some knitting, or a Sudoku puzzle, or just play fetch; obviously with her being on the receiving end for once. Or maybe she should just run. Yeah that seemed a better suggestion.

Emma ran for what seemed like miles, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her fur, the soft earth beneath her padded feet and the fresh scent of the leaves and trees. It was working! She felt much more relaxed than she had earlier as she rested atop a hill. Her eyes caught various shadows and movements among the thick foliage of the trees and she smiled at her improved peripheral vision and ability to see into the darker areas of the forest. Her ears twitched and swivelled as a familiar sound reached them. She shuffled back a little, not wanting Aedan to see her like this again. She tilted her head, wondering why it was taking him so long to come into view; then it hit her; as a wolf, her hearing was far superior and she could pick up sounds from something like 10km away. She settled back against a tree trunk and took advantage of the rough bark to scratch her back.  _These bloody fleas!_

Eventually, he came into view, and she drank in the sight of the man she loved; he looked weary, and she desperately wanted to hold him in her arms. Something warm ran over her furry cheek and she swiped a rough pad over the fluid. It felt almost oily to touch, and nothing like her own human tears. As though he could sense her presence, he turned his head and stared up at the hill. "I know you're there, Angel. Just hang in there for a little while longer." She wrapped her arms around her waist, and held on tightly to stop herself from going to him. She was torturing herself unnecessarily with thoughts of his warm skin, his sexy aroma filling her senses; maybe when she was human? But then she shook her head sadly; that wouldn't change anything. She should leave, but his voice, his scent, his unwavering blue eyes held her captive; and even though she was hidden in the shadows, she swore he was staring right at her.

When she didn't show herself, his face crumpled and he dropped his head before walking away. She hugged her knees to her chest as her heart ached at the sight of his sorrowful expression. She stood up and watched him disappear down a path; she was about to turn away when a memory drove through her sadness and she realised where he was heading.  _Bollocks!_

She jumped from the hill and sprinted in the direction her friends had taken. She caught up to them just as they were fighting off a werewolf attack. She saw Zevran go down as one of the beasts overwhelmed him, and with a vicious snarl, she tackled the wolf. Its scent told her she was fighting another female, and that gave her some hope that she could defeat the thing. They tumbled over in the dirt, both fighting to get the upper hand as they clawed and bit at one another. Something sharp sliced along her arm, and she roared furiously, before clamping her teeth on its neck; the beast stilled as she snarled around the flesh in her jaw.

Slowly, she released it and stood up, ready to attack if it should threaten her friends again. Without lifting its eyes, the wolf turned and scampered off into the forest. Emma's chest heaved with the exertion of the fight and she tried to compose herself as she turned to face those she'd come to know so well. Even so, she couldn't meet their eyes, not knowing how she looked. Instead she walked over to the remaining female wolf and took up a defensive stance in front of the beast as she faced Aedan. The wolf looked up as if only just realising that there were people stood near her. "Please… help… listen…"

Emma stopped the werewolf from saying anything more. "Danyla, I know what you want them to do; but don't ask it! Let them get on with the task of breaking the curse." Danyla looked up, her expression wary. "How do you know my name?"  
Emma scratched behind her ear. "I met your husband, Athras, at the Dalish camp. He's worried about you." Danyla looked down at her large furred hands. "But how can I ever return to him when I look like this? And I don't know how long I can remain in control."  
"You can beat the animalistic urges. Look, just stick with me, and we'll get through this. Once the curse is ended, you can return to your husband."  
A hopeful light shone in Danyla's eyes. "I can be cured?"  
Emma nearly rolled her eyes; she was pretty sure she'd already mentioned that; however, she gave an affirmative nod.

"Emma, let me heal your arm before we leave." She looked down at Wynne's kind face and smiled. "Thanks." She sighed with relief as the cool tingling sensation washed over the torn skin. "I don't suppose you know a spell that can get rid of fleas?"


	71. Chapter 71

As Wynne finished the healing, Emma reached out and gently touched her friend's arm. "Did you meet him?" Wynne cocked her head to one side in obvious confusion. "Who?" Emma glanced around the forest, trying to pinpoint her location; damn it, she always got confused when trying to find Aneirin. "Oh, wait! I know where we are. Okay, don't worry, keep following this path and you'll find him."

Aedan approached her, and with gritted teeth, she stopped herself from running away and hiding; it wasn't that she was vain, but really, how many women would want the man they loved to see them in the form of a werewolf? "How are you holding up, Emma?" Her head snapped up and she glared, and it was a pretty intimidating glare, considering her towering height and muscled furry body. "Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks. I scared the crap out of myself by looking in a river, played fetch with a sylvan, and I'm being eaten alive by fleas." She scratched at her chest because just the word alone made her itch. "All it needs now is for a wolf to start sniffing my ass, and my day will be complete. How are you doing?"  
"Okay, I guess that was a stupid question, but I'm worried about you. I just wanted to make sure you're all right."  
Emma huffed and rubbed a hand over her face. "Sorry, it wasn't a stupid question, I'm just having some anger management issues. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine… considering the circumstances." He moved quickly and pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping tightly around her body. She froze at the unexpected gesture, but then carefully returned the embrace, mindful of her strength and sharp claws.

"Come with us, Angel. I don't like the idea of you being out here alone." Her eyes stung at the use of his endearment for her. It was the first time he'd spoken it since they'd broken up. She wondered if there was hope for them, and then dismissed the idea. He obviously pitied her predicament, and had used the term to make her feel better. She dampened down the flare of hope as she replied, "I can't. I don't have that much control over my emotions and I don't want to unintentionally hurt someone."  
His hands gripped at her fur with the force of his emotions. "Be careful out there, okay?"  
She nodded against the top of his head. "You too."

He let go of her, as abruptly as he'd hugged her, and walked off. She immediately felt the loss of his warmth and shivered, her thick coat no match against the chill of loneliness. She sighed as he turned a corner and was lost to her sight, then she turned to Danyla. "Okay, let's go and find something to kill."

‑‑‑

"You're an idiot! You know that, right?" Aedan snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over to Alistair, surprised to see the normally cheerful Grey Warden with an angry expression. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me. You're obviously still in love with her; yet you pushed her away from you." Aedan watched a halla skip by and stop at a thick patch of grass, where it grazed contentedly. He felt a pang of jealousy for the simple life it led. "You don't know the whole story," he growled, feeling defensive.  
Alistair shook his head. "I don't need to. You love her, she obviously still loves you; so what's the problem?"  
Aedan snarled and pushed the other Grey Warden up against a tree. "She could be taken from me at any moment, and there's nothing I can do to stop it! I'm fucking helpless to save the woman I love. So don't tell me it's that simple!" Alistair didn't resist his friend's aggressive action, but his face softened as he listened to the heartbroken words falling from the man's lips.  
Aedan pushed away and swiped a hand over his eyes. "Sorry, Alistair. I shouldn't have done that; it's still a bit raw at the moment." He started to turn away, but his arm was grabbed in a firm grasp. "Has it crossed your mind that  _either_  of you could die at any time? Hell, you almost died in the Deep Roads. Let's be honest, we're not exactly living an easy life at the moment." Alistair dropped Aedan's arm, and rubbed the back of his neck. "If I had what you had with her, I'd make the most of our time together."  
Aedan looked stunned, and it was plain that the thought had never crossed his mind. "Maker! I've been an idiot."  
His friend chuckled. "Yeah, you have, but hey, we all have our moments."  
Aedan rubbed the heel of his hand above the bridge of his nose, looking distracted. "I've really screwed up; what if she won't take me back?" He got an elbow in the ribs for his comment. "Don't be silly. She still loves you; though she might first make you grovel a little... well, a lot."  
Aedan glared. "That's not very helpful, Alistair." The Grey Warden just chuckled and walked away. "And focus on the problem later, because I do not want to have tell a seven-foot werewolf that you've been injured, or killed." Alistair shuddered at the thought of what a pissed off female with sharp claws could do to him.

‑‑‑

Emma settled herself on a thick branch and looked out over the Brecilian Forest, thoroughly enjoying the view, considering this wasn't something she could normally do because of her vertigo, but apparently, that had disappeared when she'd transformed. "Do you think it's a good idea to be up here?" Emma glanced over to her companion. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
Danyla looked down, nervously gesturing to the ground below. "Well, I don't think wolves are supposed to climb trees."  
"Well, that's true, but we're werewolves, we're allowed to break the rules." Danyla chuckled. "I guess you have a point." She scratched at her leg. "Fenhedis! These blasted fleas!" Emma nodded in sympathy as she raked at her stomach. "Maybe we should go and soak in the river for a while? I think we've done everything we can for now."  
"Oh, I like that idea; let's see how many fleas we can drown." Emma grinned and was about to climb down from her perch when she saw Zathrian moving through the undergrowth: she quickly clamped a hand on Danyla's arm when she noticed the woman was going to call out, and made a shushing gesture.

Danyla cocked her head in confusion, but remained silent. They waited until the keeper had walked past and then climbed down the tree. "Why did you stop me? He could have helped us?"  
Emma shook her head. "He'd be more likely to try and kill us. But you're right, he can help us, he just doesn't want to… at the moment." She hoped Aedan would change Zathrian's mind and get him to release the werewolves from their curse, because if she had to put up with these fleas for one moment longer than was necessary, she would be having some serious words with the keeper. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Emma ran over the details of what would happen soon; Zathrian's fight was pretty difficult, and although she knew Aedan and the team would be able to handle him, she figured she should be close by when the curse was broken – just to be on the safe side.  
"What's not a bad idea?" Danyla asked.  
"Oh, sorry, I was answering my own thoughts. I think we should follow Zathrian."

Danyla shrugged. "Okay, although I was looking forward to my bath." Emma chuckled. "Don't worry, next time you have bath, you'll be with your husband." The elf grinned and rubbed her hands together. "That sounds like fun. And I suppose you'll be bathing with that blue-eyed human that we met earlier?"  
"Ah, no. We're not together." Just saying the words caused a dull ache in her chest and she quickly changed the subject. "Come on. Let's start following the keeper." She sprinted off without waiting for an answer. It was time to end this curse… and these damn fleas!


	72. Chapter 72

The lair of the werewolves loomed ahead, and Emma watched as Zathrian glanced around before stepping inside the old elven ruins. After a couple of minutes, she and Danyla crept from the shadows and quietly followed him. They stopped at the top of the thick roots that led down to the next level, and watched the Keeper pacing restlessly. Danyla lifted her nose and sniffed the air. "He smells strange." Emma had a quick sniff herself but couldn't detect anything unusual - just dank air and dried bones - not the most pleasant of smells, but it was hardly unexpected, considering they were in an old ruin. "In what way?"  
Danyla wrinkled her nose. "He smells… old; I mean,  _really_  old. Like meat that's starting to turn rancid."  
"Eww, I could have done without that image."

Suddenly the side door opened and Aedan stepped through, his companions following closely. They all looked a little jumpy, which wasn't surprising seeing as they'd just left a room full of pissed off werewolves. Emma's ears perked up at the sound of Aedan's warm voice as he started talking to Zathrian.  
"I find that hard to believe," the Keeper stated in response to Aedan's affirmation that the werewolves had regained their minds. Emma growled and stepped from the shadows, Danyla close behind. "It's true, Zathrian. In fact, we're quite chatty. Isn't that right, Danyla?"  
"Oh yes, we've even come up with a plan to destroy all fleas."  
Emma chuckled, but whispered, "It might be best to leave that part out, for now." Danyla lifted one shoulder and grinned.

"This changes nothing. They are still the same worthless creatures that their ancestors were."  
"Does that include me, Zathrian. I was born into your clan; so are you saying our ancestors were worthless?" Danyla spoke as she made her way down to the next level with Emma. "No!" His hand cut through the air to emphasise his point. "Of course not. I refer only to the humans."  
"And yet, here I am, cursed; as the humans are. You condemn the whole human race for atrocities committed by a handful of thugs." Zathrian turned away, uncertainty and anger warring inside him. "I only ask that you go and talk with the Lady." Aedan gestured towards the door and the Keeper gave a short nod. "Very well."

All heads turned in their direction as they entered the chamber where the Lady and the other werewolves waited. "So, here you are, spirit." Swiftrunner sprang forward and loomed over the Keeper. "She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!" Zathrian stared contemptuously at the creature, before turning his gaze to the Lady. "You've taken a name, spirit? And you've given names to your pets? These… beasts that follow you?" The Lady stepped forward and Emma felt a strong compulsion to bow her head in the spirit's presence; there was something soothing about this woman that reached inside Emma and calmed her heightened emotions. From the corner of her eye, she watched Danyla drop to one knee, and realised she wasn't the only one who was affected.

The Lady of the Forest stopped as she passed Emma, and her eyes widened slightly. "We have never met, and yet you have control of your emotions." She stepped closer and gazed into Emma's eyes. "You are an…"  
"Don't say it, Lady! My emotions aren't that much in control," Emma growled. There was an answering sound from Swiftrunner. "You will show respect to the Lady of the Forest." Emma turned her piercing green eyes on the werewolf. "I have respect for her, which is why I warned her not to complete the sentence." She flinched as a flea took another bite, and snarled, "However, I don't have the same respect for you, so if you growl at me again, I will rip a branch off this tree and shove it up your ass!"   
  
Swiftrunner's lips drew back as a deep snarl vibrated through his chest, and he took a step forward. Emma's blood roared through her body as she eagerly strode towards him, only to find Aedan had moved in front of her. She stared at him in shock. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm not just going to stand here and let you fight him alone."   
Emma concentrated and a ball of fire coalesced in her hand. "I think I can take him." She wasn't trying to belittle Aedan's fighting skills, but, in her current state there would be a bloodbath if someone harmed a hair on his head.   
  
However, before the situation could escalate, a feeling of peace washed over Emma and she looked down to see that the Lady had placed a hand on her chest and was looking over to Swiftrunner. "Enough! Do you want to lose more of your friends?" The large werewolf shook his head. "No, my Lady. Anything but that."

With the tension eased, the spirit turned to Zathrian and began the process of changing his mind. Emma wasn't listening; she was looking down at Aedan, who still stood by her side. Before she could stop herself, she reached out and took his hand, but then pulled away quickly when she realised what she'd done. However, he didn't let go, but instead tightened his grip, interlacing his fingers with hers. She couldn't take her eyes off their hands and a spark of hope flared up within her heart. She shook her head and cursed herself for being an idiot; it was obvious he was just offering support while she was stuck in the form of a werewolf. She decided to just go with it, and enjoy the temporary closeness while she could.

"See, they turn on you, as quickly as they turn on me, Warden. Help me to take the heart."  
"No, Zathrian. You need to let this vengeance go."  
"Fine! Then you die with them," he spat out.

Aedan squeezed Emma's hand before pulling his blades free and jumping into the fight. A thick branch wrapped around her waist and lifted her in the air, and she found herself face to face with another sylvan. She cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Round two?" Flames flickered to life in her palm and she grabbed the branch. The tree roared and dropped her; she hit the ground and rolled, swiping at the trunk and gouging chunks of wood with her claws. All around her, the sound of battle rang clearly through the room; snarls mixed with the sound of clashing steel and growls merged with the whistling of arrows.

Eventually, Zathrian realised he was outmatched and as he dropped to one knee, he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Emma pulled a splinter from her finger and walked past the charred and chopped remains of the sylvan, to join the crowd that had gathered around the Keeper and the Lady. Zathrian finally relented and agreed to break the spell, thereby releasing the werewolves from their curse. A look of relief crossed his features, and a small smile played around his lips as he lifted his staff and then thumped it on the ground; his legs crumpled beneath him and he fell to the floor, lifeless.

A barb of panic pricked at Emma's skin when nothing immediately happened; but then a soft glow surrounded the Lady, and the werewolves she had helped reached out to touch her one last time, a final goodbye. Slowly, the illumination grew brighter until it consumed the spirit; there was a burst of shimmering light that shot up to the ceiling and then, similar flashes of light echoed around the room as werewolves were transformed back into their original bodies. Emma closed her eyes at the sudden luminescence that enveloped her and said a joyous goodbye to her fleas.


	73. Chapter 73

When the glow had subsided, she found herself on her knees with her eyes still tightly clenched. She hesitated for a split second, worried about what she would see; nervously, she cracked one eye open and saw her hands pressed to the ground - her completely fur-free hands. She let out a shout of happiness and jumped to her feet. Next to her, a young elven woman clapped her hands and squealed with delight; then, seeing Emma, she pulled her into a hug. "Thank you! You saved my life; because of you, I will get to see my husband again." Emma was about to reply, when she found herself surrounded by her friends; she returned the hugs and smiled at the welcoming words, but her eyes searched for Aedan.

He watched the ex-werewolves scurry from the room and turned to look for Emma, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her; she was laughing and smiling, her green eyes sparkling with joy - she looked breathtaking! He knew he'd fucked up big time and for the life of him, he couldn't think of how to get over that hurdle. The familiar fear rose up inside him once more; what if he said the wrong thing and ruined any chance he had with Emma? Or what if he'd already screwed up so much that she wouldn't take him back? He should say something, do something… but his mind had gone blank and his feet refused to move.

As the crowd dispersed from around Emma, she finally managed to catch sight of him watching her, and her heart fluttered with hope, but, as the seconds passed and he failed to make a move or say a word, the brief flicker died. She pasted a smile on her face and moved towards the exit. "I guess we should get back to the Dalish and let them know what's happened." Aedan still stood there and Emma wished he would just leave; there was obviously nothing more to be said and she didn't want to have to walk past him, it would be too painful to be near to him, and she'd probably do something stupid like cry, or, God forbid, hug him. She gave a slight shake of her head; no! She wouldn't do that. She had her pride, after all.

In order to give him some time to leave, Emma bent down and rummaged through her pack, which Leliana had returned to her. A moment later, Danyla knelt at her side. "He's gone, now." Emma shrugged, feigning indifference, but her throat clogged with tears and she blinked rapidly to keep them inside. Danyla laid a hand on Emma's trembling arm. "It's clear to me that the blue-eyed human still has feelings for you."  
Emma nodded and swallowed a couple of times before answering, "That's never really been the issue."  
"Then why are the two of you no longer together? Is it that you stopped loving him?"   
Emma gave a watery chuckle. "That would be much easier for me certainly, but no, I still love him. He ended it because… he's scared of losing me, I guess."  
  
The elf pulled a face. "Hah! Men are fools in every race it seems. So, what did you say to him about his decision?"  
Emma's brow wrinkled as she thought back to that day. "Well… I just grabbed my bag and walked out of the room." Danyla slapped Emma on the shoulder. "So you agreed with him?"  
"What?! No! Definitely not!"  
"Then tell him that, my friend. Fight for him, if you must. It is only the strength of his love for you, that scares him so much."   
Emma stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder as she pondered Danyla's words. "You may be right."

They returned to the Dalish camp, and Emma watched the reunion between Athras and Danyla with mixed feelings; she was, of course, happy for the two elves, but she couldn't deny the envy that darkened her heart. They talked with Lanaya and received her support in fighting the Blight; the rest of the side quests were completed and then they were off to their own camp. During the journey, Emma turned over in her head what Danyla had said; the elf's words merged with Aedan's actions, until she wasn't sure what to think. He said he still loved her, he'd held her hand, but as soon as she was human again he'd gone back to ignoring her.

She thought back to that moment in the chamber; he hadn't said anything, but he'd been watching her. She focused on the memory, or more specifically, the look on his face, and she saw it then; the fear and uncertainty.  _Damn it._  She was as much a fool as he was! If she hadn't been so wrapped up in self-pity, she would have seen the signs and approached him, there and then. Danyla had been right; she was going to have to fight for him. But first she needed a bath.

She dumped her bag in her tent, grabbed her toiletries, a change of clothes, and then went to clean herself up. After vigorously scrubbing her body – she wanted to make sure those damn fleas were definitely gone – she dressed in a dark green, short skirt and an off-the-shoulder top of the same colour, which she'd been told brought out the colour of her eyes. She slipped on a pair of pretty court shoes, ran a comb through her wet hair, which she left loose over her shoulders, and then, after quickly checking her appearance, she made her way back to camp. Zevran let out a whistle as she passed him, and she felt her confidence soar. She gave him a grateful smile and he responded with a wink. "He walked off in that direction."   
She chuckled and thanked him, then turned towards the copse of trees he'd pointed to, intent on getting her man back.

She found Aedan sitting on a rock with his back to her, his head in his hands and his fingers clenching and tugging at his black hair in obvious agitation. It said something about his state of mind that she made him jump with her greeting. He shot up from his seat and spun around at the sound of her voice, stumbling at the sudden movement. "Emma! I didn't expect… what are you doing here?"  
All right, that wasn't the greeting she'd expected, but she'd surprised him, so she let it go. "I'm here because we need to have a talk." She took a deep steadying breath and began her partly prepared speech. "I'm not willing to walk away from this relationship. I love you and I want to…"  
"Okay, I'm here, let's get started." A familiar sing-song voice sounded from nearby, announcing the arrival of Leliana. Emma's eyes widened with shock and her vision wavered as the red-headed bard cheerfully walked into the clearing. Upon seeing Emma, she stopped and glanced over to Aedan, guilt written plainly across her features. Aedan groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "This isn't…"

Emma straightened her spine and her hands clenched into fists. "No, it never is," she said coldly, even as her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. She turned back the way she'd just come, with every intention of walking away calmly and keeping her dignity intact, but tears stung her eyes and she started to run. "Wait, Emma…"  
She heard the sound of footsteps and turned back as her first tears fell, which just pissed her off even more, because she didn't want them to see that. Burning with anger and betrayal, she cast  _Mass Paralysis_ , trapping both Aedan and Leliana.   
"Just fuck off, and leave me alone!" she sobbed. Then she was running; she didn't know where to, and right then, she didn't care.


	74. Chapter 74

_Author's note: A big thank you to Tom for all his help and excellent suggestions that got me through the next two chapters._

 

During the run back to the camp, all she could think about was what a fool she'd been. How could she have been so wrong about him - and  _her_ , for that matter? Back at the ruin, she was sure he'd still been interested, but she'd obviously been way off the mark about that too. In fact, she was beginning to think that she just had extremely poor taste in men; this was the second time something like this had happened to her. Although, the first time hadn't been so painful, or that much of a surprise, considering their relationship had been going downhill anyway. It had been more of a shock to walk in on him screwing a woman she'd considered to be her friend. She grimaced at the memory of herself walking out of the room, and her so called friend laughing at Emma's retreat, spitefully pointing out that she'd only been friendly to her in order to get close to her boyfriend. After that, she'd shied away from attempting any further relationships or friendships; until she'd ended up in Thedas and met Aedan. God, she really was an idiot! Perhaps this whole thing with Leliana had been the reason he'd initially broken up with her, and he'd just used her circumstances as an excuse!

She slowed to a walk as she neared the camp, and made her way to her tent as quickly as possible. Kicking off her shoes, she grabbed her boots and yanked them on, quickly tying the laces. Then, picking up her bag and her staff she walked out, keeping her head down as she headed for the road. "Where are you going, child?" Emma stopped and spoke without looking back. "I have a few things I need to take care of, Wynne; I'll be back when it's time."  
"You're leaving?" she asked as she moved in front of Emma.  
"I have to. But like I said, I'll return when I'm needed."

"Emma!" Aedan's deep voice reached across the camp and ice-cold fingers of panic crept over her skin, causing her fight-or-flight instinct to kick in. She went with flight and ran. However, with her pack and staff on her back, she wasn't making as much progress as before. Damn it! She should have learnt how to shape-shift instead of healing, then she could really have taken flight. The sound of running footsteps drew closer and she knew she wasn't going to outrun him without some help. She turned and faced him, ready to stop him with her magic, except he was closer than she'd realised, and he tackled her to the ground. She gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs.  
"Let me explain, damn it!" Aedan growled, as he stood up. He offered her a hand, but, childishly, she ignored it and struggled to her feet on her own. He turned her around and pulled off her bag and staff and dropped them to the floor. "Someone else will pick those up. As you said, we need to have a talk!" He bent and lifted her onto his shoulder, then walked off into the trees.  
"I can walk perfectly fine on my own," she muttered.  
He huffed. "I'm well aware of that, but seeing as you've recently developed a habit of running away from me, I'm keeping a hold on you."

After ten minutes of walking, they came to a small clearing and he put her down on her feet and took a few steps away, before turning and facing her. "After everything we've been through together, why did you immediately assume I was having an affair with Leliana? Don't you trust me?"   
Emma's eyes widened at the accusatory tone and she glared at him. "It's got nothing to do with trust! We're not together any more, so you can sleep with whomever you like." The words tasted bitter on her tongue, but it seemed that the sooner she accepted it was over, then the better it would be for both of them.

He strode towards her, his eyes burning with anger and hurt, and grabbed the front of her top, then with a rough tug he pulled her to him and covered her mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, demanding a response. Instinctively she opened up to him, before she remembered the situation and pulled away, gasping. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"You said I could sleep with whoever I want to - well I want you!" He cupped the back of her head, holding her to him as he ravaged her mouth once more. Her nails dug into his biceps as she tried to decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. His teeth nipped at her swollen bottom lip, and she broke the kiss, her eyes flaring with anger and arousal. "Fuck you!"

He grinned. "Maybe another time, but not today." He lifted her off the ground, backing her up against the trunk of a tree. His hands reached under her skirt and she inhaled sharply as her knickers were torn off with one hard yank. She didn't want this - she couldn't want this! He'd betrayed her, broken her heart, not once, but twice now, and she should hate him for it, despise him with every fibre of her being. And she did. But when his fingers pressed between her legs, all hatred for this man vanished and a desperate hunger for him raced through her veins. He found her pussy slick with arousal, her legs spreading apart, and growled in response. She realised that all she wanted, more than anything in the world, was to feel him inside of her again.

His long fingers slipped into her wet pussy and the heel of his hand pressed against her clitoris. She arched up into his rough touch, rubbing herself against his calloused palm as she gripped his hair with clenching hands. At some point, he'd freed his cock, and she felt the heated length against her stomach. Then, without warning, he grabbed her ass and lifted her; immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist and the head of his penis slipped between her slick lips. She cried out as he plunged inside of her, filling her with hot, hard flesh. Her head fell back against the tree as incredible pleasure raced through her body, making her pant and gasp with the intensity of it. He dipped towards her slender neck and nibbled at the soft skin as he thrust, fast and deep. In response, she tightened her thighs around his hips and pulled her body close against him, grinding her swollen clitoris against his pelvic bone. "Fuck! I've missed you so much, Angel," he whispered in a husky voice. A broken sob from Emma was lost as his lips sealed over hers and he kissed her feverishly; their mouths crushed together, teeth grazing against soft lips and tongues twisting in a carnal dance.

"That's it, Angel, come for me." Her body quivered at his words, and then the orgasm hit her with the force of an explosion. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her channel convulsed around his cock, and her head dropped forward to find Aedan's lips waiting to tease her further with licks and bites. His hips worked furiously to prolong her orgasm, and she moaned, her clitoris pulsing in time with the frantic beat of her heart. As her breathing became more regulated, he nibbled at her earlobe and whispered, "Put your legs down, Angel." Dazed and shaken, she did as he asked, moaning as his still-swollen penis slid out of her. She felt his warmth leave the front of her body, and opened her eyes to see him kneeling between her legs.

He pressed a kiss to the satin skin of her inner thighs, working his way upwards to his ultimate goal. The delicious scent of her honey teased his senses, making his mouth water, until he could resist no longer. He lifted her skirt and pressed his open mouth over her clitoris, sliding his tongue out to taste the evidence of her climax. Her legs trembled as the tip probed at her entrance and lapped at her juices. "Oh, shit! Oh God! Yes!" She leaned forward to rest one hand on his shoulder, while her other grabbed his hair and pressed his clever mouth to her throbbing sex. The flat of his tongue licked a long line from her vulva to her clitoris, and his lips nibbled and laved the plump lips, and this time she screamed her pleasure to the heavens as her second climax hit.

In a flash, Aedan stood and lifted her onto his aching cock, thrusting furiously into her tight clenching channel. His head dropped to rest in the crook of her neck and his breath whispered across her skin in short gasps. She embraced him with all her strength, never wanting this moment to end, but already she could feel his muscles tightening, his hips jerking as his rhythm deserted him. His penis thickened, and he lifted his head slightly, placing his lips to her ear. "I love you, Emma." His words trailed off into a deep groan, and his body curled over hers with the force of his release as his hips pumped frenetically with each warm spurt of cum.

His legs gave way and he fell backwards, taking her with him. Quickly, his arms came around her, holding her tightly so that she wouldn't get hurt.  
"Are you all right?" She couldn't keep the concern out of her voice as he dragged in a painful breath. He coughed and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit winded."   
He smiled up at her. "Hi, do you come here often?"   
She chuckled, happy to be in his arms again, until the reason for their tussle came to mind and she started to move away, but his arms were secure in their hold on her. "No, Emma! We are going to talk about this."


	75. Chapter 75

 Emma nodded, feeling a little calmer after two amazing orgasms; damn it, he'd fucked the fight right out of her! He rubbed his hand over her back. "Okay, firstly, I'm sorry for the way I started the conversation, earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out that way; like I was blaming you."

She chuckled. "Well, it may not have started off too well, but it had one hell of an ending."  
He grinned. "Oh yeah, it definitely did."

Eventually, they disentangled from each other and stood up; Aedan tucked himself away and Emma looked around for her knickers, huffing when she found them. She held up the ripped clothing. "Should I just stop wearing underwear?"  
He laughed and kissed her. "That would be great, except I don't want everyone else to see what you have to offer."

The return of the familiar warmth, and companionship that they'd once shared, made her throat swell with emotion as she realised how much she'd missed it. Noticing her sadness, he took her hand and sat down, resting his back against an old wooden fence and waited for her to join him. Once she'd settled down in front of him, their joined hands resting between them, he started to talk. "I think we should get the most recent issue out of the way. Leliana was there to help me sort out what I wanted to say to you, so that I wouldn't screw things up even more than I already had."

Emma stared at him in confusion. "Why Leliana? And why did you need help? You've never had a problem talking to me before."  
"She's a bard and a woman; she's got a way with words, and she could have told me if what I wanted to say was good enough to win you back." He blew out a frustrated breath. "And no, I've never had a problem talking to you before, but then, I've never messed up so badly, either. Also, we've been apart for three weeks now, and I wasn't sure if you even wanted me back; so, I got nervous and sought some help."

Emma's eyes widened and she flushed bright red as his explanation sunk in; she remembered the expression of fear and uncertainty on his face back at the ruin; well, at least she hadn't been wrong about that, but she understood now that the fear had been due to his worry about getting her back.  _Bloody hell! Someone just shoot me now and put me out of my misery!_ She rubbed a hand over her face, feeling like a first class idiot; she couldn't believe she'd been so damn stupid, acting like one of those drama-queen heroines from a cheap romance novel. She knew she owed him an apology; her mouth opened… and then closed.  _Oh, well that was successful._

She tried again, but it seemed as if her brain had deserted her; she gave the organ a swift, mental kick up the ass and tried once more… nothing! "Oh, for fuck's sake! I don't suppose we could get Leliana back, could we? My brain seems to have buggered off for a nice long holiday somewhere."

Aedan chuckled, and squeezed her hand. "Just say what's on your mind; it doesn't have to be in any particular order, and it doesn't have to be a masterpiece." His eyes opened as he realised what he'd said. "Well, shit! I guess that's what I should have done, too."

Emma's lips twisted up in a sad smile, and then she took a deep breath and tried once more; this time the words fell from her lips in a rambling monologue. "I'm sorry. I do trust you, but after what we've been through, and then the way you acted so distant in the ruins… plus, when I found you earlier, you didn't really sound like you wanted me there, and I was already nervous about whether you wanted me back or not."

She fidgeted with her hands as she talked a mile a minute. "And then Leliana stepped out from the trees and said, 'Let's get started', and at the time it all made sense to me. Also, this sort of thing has happened to me once before, so I guess… well, I guess my brain switched to idiot mode and I jumped to the wrong conc-"

He captured her lips with a warm, sensuous kiss, stealing her breath with the love and passion that he poured into it. Then he laid his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for being an idiot, too. It seems we're well-suited." He reached up and cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes, his own unsure and full of anxiety. She stroked a hand over the face she'd come to love so much. "We both seem to have been bitten by the idiot bug lately."  
His blue eyes blazed with happiness as he leaned forward to taste her lips once more, hungrily devouring every touch, every taste, the very scent of her.  
"Are you sure about this, Aedan?" she asked unsteadily as arousal dampened her thighs. "I mean, what about your reasons for breaking up? Are you going to regret this later?"

"Oh, Angel. The only thing I regret is saying those words in the first place, and wasting time that I could have been spending with you." He wiped away a tear that had slipped down her flushed cheek. "I never stopped loving you, Emma, and I never will. Even if…" The words lodged in his throat, but he struggled on. "Even if you're pulled back to your own world." She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to ease the sorrow in his voice, and he crushed her to his body, afraid that she would somehow slip from his grasp and disappear. "You have to keep fighting to stay in this world, Angel. I can't lose you," he whispered, his voice hoarse.  
"I will, Aedan. I promise. I love you too much to leave you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms. Emma couldn't help but smile; she had her man back and everything was right with the world… well, apart from the Blight, and the Landsmeet, and – ah screw it; everything was right with  _her_  world. After days spent alone, it was incredibly comforting to feel his warmth again.

Aedan cleared his throat and let go of her; he searched in his pocket and then got onto one knee. Briefly, he stared at the object in his hand, then he lifted his eyes to Emma and held out the ring. "I don't know if this is too soon, or…" He dragged a hand through his hair, nervousness emanating from every cell of his body. "Will you  _still_  marry me, Emma?"  
She chuckled as tears of happiness stung her eyes. "Yes, most definitely, Aedan." He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled as he traced the band; it was back where it was supposed to be. His hand moved into her thick hair and pulled her closer as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She smiled when they came up for air,. "I've missed you so much, Aedan."

His strong arms enveloped her. "I'm never letting you go again, Emma, I promise." His lips found a pressure point at her neck and nuzzled. "Hmm, that feels good."

He lifted his head slightly. "Don't get the wrong idea, Angel. I'm just checking you for fleas." A burst of laughter fell from her lips as he pushed her back onto a bed of grass, his body covering hers. She briefly thought back to the promise she'd made; in order to fulfil it, all she had to do was stay in Thedas long enough to take the potion and kill the Archdemon.

_Piece of cake!_

Eventually they returned to camp, and there they were met with a few wolf whistles, especially when everyone got a look at their tattered clothing and dishevelled state. Emma blushed as she tightened her hold around Aedan's slightly torn shirt, which he'd wrapped around her waist. They'd managed to tie her skirt on, but, without her knickers, the shortness of the skirt was noticeable and a little indecent; hence the makeshift skirt, at least until they got back to her tent. She grabbed some new clothes and her toiletries, and it was back to the river for another wash; after rolling around in the grass and all their activities, they were both in dire need of one.

As the evening drew in, everyone started making their way to the campfire for dinner. Emma stared into the twisting flames as she lifted the spoon of stew to her mouth; all three main quests were completed and they were coming up to the final stretch of the story. She chewed on a particularly tough piece of… something - she didn't want to dwell on what she was eating – and contemplated on what life would be like after the Archdemon was dead. They would probably move onto Amaranthine to fight the Mother, and possibly the Architect; she always had trouble with the decision as to whether to let him live or not. Ah well, something to worry about in the future; for now, they were preparing for a trip back to Redcliffe to have a chat with Arl Eamon.

All of a sudden, she felt a scratchy sensation at the back of her skull; she was about to rake at the spot, thinking one of the damn fleas had stuck with her, when she caught sight of Aedan and Alistair, both looking twitchy; their eyes met and it suddenly dawned on them.  _Oh shit!_  
"Darkspawn!" the three Grey Wardens shouted in sync.

Everyone jumped to their feet and grabbed for their weapons just as a couple of shades materialised in their midst; with a shriek they charged and the fight began. Emma cursed when she realised that they were making little progress; with each darkspawn slain, another took its place. However, eventually the head of the last remaining shade rolled across the ground; everyone tensely waited to see if more would come. When nothing else had attacked them after a minute or so, they relaxed. After dumping the bodies away from their camp, they made their way back to the fire.  
"I guess the Archdemon knows about us, now." Alistair said, as he took a seat and picked up his bowl of stew. Aedan nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Yeah, it seems we've got his attention."


	76. Chapter 76

Zevran suddenly cocked his head, slightly turning it towards a nearby bush. Emma watched him with curiosity; what the hell was he doing? Abruptly, he disappeared into stealth, and at the same time, Leliana tensed and lowered her head, again keeping it turned towards the bush. Emma was about to ask why everyone suddenly had such an interest in a fairly ordinary looking bush, when Aedan's head snapped up and he too stared at the shrubbery as he slowly reached for his blade.

"No sudden moves! There are a lot of jumpy and armed people just waiting for a chance to kill someone." Zevran's smooth tones reached the ears of the party a moment before he stepped out from the bush with his knife held to the throat of a clearly terrified man. Emma squinted a little as she stared at the intruder, it was difficult to make out any features in the poor light.

Aedan was on his feet and striding over to the stranger as he barked questions, "Who are you, and why were you spying on us?"  
The man trembled, and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I wasn't spying exactly, I just wanted to make sure I had the right group."  
Aedan snarled. "The right group for what? Were you planning to rob us while we slept?"  
The man waved his hands frantically. "N..no! Nothing like that, I swear. I wanted to ask for your help. I was a friend of Duncan's and he said he'd help me, but then… well, he's no longer with us. Maker rest his soul."

Emma climbed to her feet and drew closer, the voice sounding familiar; it sounded like… "Levi Dryden's the name," he said. His eyes darted nervously around the group of people who had closed in around Aedan. After Emma had vouched for Levi's identity, he was invited to join them and tell his story; which he did, in great detail. Blimey, the man could talk for England and then some! She was dearly wishing for the dialogue wheel so she could hit the option that told Levi to skip ahead to the main part. But as that wasn't available, she just dozed against Aedan's shoulder. She knew it was a bit rude, but really, she could hardly be blamed; what with two rounds of vigorous sex and all the emotional stuff, it was lucky she was even sitting upright. Right then, Aedan's arm came around her shoulders to support her; all right, she was partially sitting upright.

She must have nodded off for a while, because she awoke to hear Aedan say, "I guess we could take the Imperial Highway along the coastline and visit this Warden's Keep." Shortly afterwards, the group broke up for the night and headed to their tents. Emma stood and,out of habit moved towards her own sleeping quarters; a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you planning on sleeping alone tonight, Angel?"  
She blinked, half asleep. "No, why do you… oh, damn it! I'm going the wrong way." She rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. "Sorry, I'm not really with it." A deep chuckled emanated from Aedan and he bent and lifted her into his arms. "Understandable, it's been quite the day." He pressed a kiss to her lips and carried her back to his tent…  _their_  tent. Once inside, he put her down and she looked around, surprised to see all her own gear in there too.  
"When did you get chance to do this?" She turned towards him.  
"While you were sitting over by the fire. I had a bit of help from Bodahn and Sandal, so we got everything moved over quite quickly."  
She pulled him close and kissed him softly, touched by his thoughtful gesture. He lowered her to the bedroll, their lips and tongues still exploring each other, and began to undress her. "It's so good to have you back, Angel."  
"Mhm, feels great to be back too, so nice and warm…"

He pressed a kiss to her sternum as he removed her top, and slowly worked his way down her body, sliding off her skirt and laying another light kiss across her pubic bone. Instead of the moan he was expecting, however, he heard a light snore. Lifting his head, he noticed she was asleep, with her head turned slightly to the side, her lips parted and turned up in a small smile; she did indeed look like an angel. He stripped down and pulled her into his arms, sighing at how well she fitted against his body. He pulled the blankets around them and smiled as she burrowed deeper into its warmth; he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in over a week.

‑‑‑‑‑

They stopped at the entrance to the massive stone castle that towered over the landscape, and gazed at it in awe. "I wonder why the Grey Wardens never used this place as one of their outposts?" Alistair questioned.  
"I'm guessing the story behind the building has something to do with that," Aedan answered. "It doesn't really sound like the most shining moment in the history of the Grey Wardens."

They entered the courtyard and were immediately assailed by images of the past; Emma flinched as a ghostly soldier strode through her in order to talk to his Commander. When the vision ended, Wynne explained to Levi about the veil being thin and how it was allowing echoes of the past to seep through. He shook his head as he tried to grasp the intricacies of the Fade, and his eyes darted nervously around, especially to the corpses that littered the area at the bottom of the stairs.

Emma grabbed her staff as they moved towards the large castle, knowing that they were going to be fighting soon; her companions followed suit, and therefore were ready when a sickly green glow suddenly surrounded the desiccated corpses and they rose from the ground. "Why did it have to be undead again? These things smell horrible," Zevran grumbled.  
"Well, at least you won't get blood on your clothes," Leliana replied cheerfully. The elf grinned as he sliced the head off one skeletal archer. "Ah, my little bard, always looking on the bright side."

When the fight was over, they stepped inside the Keep and were met with another vision. Aedan leaned close to Emma and asked, "Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"  
She nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
"Damn! Just how thin is the veil here?"  
"It's practically non-existent. You'll see why as we move through the Keep."

They fought through demons and undead, watching snippets of the past unfold before their eyes, and then they reached the hall that contained the summoning circles. Emma gripped her staff a little tighter.  _Ah crap! I hate this fight._ However, before the combat there was another flashback; a little longer than the previous ones, and a lot more disturbing. The sight of the demons turning against the Grey Wardens was horrific and just added to the tragedy of the story. No sooner had the ghostly screams faded then the summoning circles shimmered, and undead Wardens arose; at the same time, a Rage abomination appeared out of thin air and attacked.

"Take down the undead Wardens, they're healing the abomination," Emma shouted. The team split up; Zevran, Wynne, Emma, and Leliana focusing on the healers, whereas Aedan, Revek and Alistair fought the abomination. As its health dropped, two Greater Rage demons pushed themselves out of the ground and joined in the fight, shooting streams of flame. Wynne and Emma turned their attention to the Rage demons, using every cold spell at their disposal. With a furious roar one Rage demon went down, it was swiftly followed by the second. Focus then turned to the abomination; it fought hard, but without the healing spells from the undead it was soon nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

At last they reached the Warden-Commander's office; Aedan pushed the door open, and then everyone just stopped and stared as the demonic figure of Sophia Dryden turned to face them. Even though Emma had been expecting this, she was, nonetheless, shocked by its appearance. In the game, the demon had looked pretty bad, but it couldn't quite capture the horror in all its glory. The stench of rotting meat and sulphur combined to fill the room with a noxious odour; the skin of the former Warden-Commander was black in places, and pieces of decomposing flesh slid down its cheek to fall on the floor with a sickening  _plop_.

The demon attempted to bargain for its freedom, but Aedan cut it short. "Oh shut up, and just die!" It sneered, and with a simple gesture more undead rose from the ground; these were easily dealt with. However, the possessed Warden-Commander was a different matter. Even with the full force of Aedan's team battling against the demon, it was still a difficult fight. Finally, it fell, and so did the barrier that had previously blocked their progress.


	77. Chapter 77

They moved on and soon found themselves in a room that was stacked high with books and notes. Aedan bent down and read an excerpt from the journal of Avernus; it detailed his experiments and the lengths he'd gone to in order to understand the taint. Emma walked over to the desk, and picked up the concoction that would give the Grey Wardens extra abilities. Although, in game, she'd always drank the liquid, she wasn't sure it was such a great idea this time, considering the abilities required a loss of blood in order to activate or sustain them.

"What's that?" Alistair enquired, looking over Emma's shoulder. She put the flask back on the table. "It's the result of Avernus's experiments."  
"What does it do?" Aedan asked, peering closely at the ominous looking container.  
"You would gain new abilities, but honestly, they're a little… erm… weird, so I wouldn't advise drinking it," she cautioned.  
"Will it help us in our fight against the Blight?" She looked over to Aedan and answered honestly. "Not in the least." He lifted the lid and took a tentative sniff, then wrinkled his nose. "Whoa, that stuff smells like bronto shit. Okay, I'm convinced we don't need to drink this."Alistair looked relieved and readily agreed to leave it alone.

They stepped through the door and at the end of a strange-looking room, stood an old mage with his back to them. He turned at the sound of their approach and eyed them over; his gaze lingered on Levi for a moment before moving to Aedan. He took a step forward, and his brow lifted in obvious interest as he drew closer to the group, or more specifically, towards Aedan, Emma and Alistair. His eyes darted between the three Grey Wardens and a gleam of excitement lit his old eyes. "This is incredible! How did you do it?" Aedan glanced to Emma. "Do you know what he's talking about?" She shook her head, as perplexed as the other Wardens.   
  
When Avernus saw their puzzled expressions he grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her up the stairs to his workbench. "Wait! What the hell are you doing?"  
The mage pushed things aside on his crowded table as he searched for something, and finally grabbed a small sharp knife and an empty vial. Aedan's hand wrapped around the old man's wrist. "Answer her question!"  
Avernus glowered and tutted. "I need a blood sample. Now stay where you are, because I need one from you too, as well as your friend. I've never felt anything like this from another Grey Warden before." He grabbed Emma's hand and quickly sliced across her palm, capturing the crimson liquid in the waiting vial. She let out a yelp, more from surprise than pain and tried to pull her hand away, only to find that the old mage held her in a vice-like grip.   
  
A silver blade glittered dangerously as it pressed against his aged skin, and Avernus lifted his eyes to find a very pissed-off Aedan glaring back at him. "Let her go. Now!"  
"Oh, stop overreacting! It's just a few drops of blood. It's all for a good cause. Now give me your hand." Avernus released Emma and gestured towards Aedan. "Come on, boy! I don't have all night." Aedan was so stupefied by the old man's sharp tone that he let the mage slice his hand and collect his blood in another vial before he could gather his wits. "Now, the last Warden, if you please?"  
Aedan shook his head. "No. Before you cut any more of us open, you're going to explain why you find our blood so interesting."

Avernus frowned as he looked at each Grey Warden in turn, then his expression lightened. "Of course! How silly of me. None of you would feel the difference because you're all the same now. But I can feel it," he finished triumphantly. Alistair joined them by the workbench. "Feel what?"  
"The taint in your blood, it's immensely different to the taint I felt in my fellow Grey Wardens. It's there, I can still sense it in the three of you, but it's also… muted. I suppose that would be the best description, at least until I've run some tests." He turned an excited eye to Alistair. "Your hand?"  
"So what does this mean?" Emma raised the question that was foremost in the minds of the Grey Wardens. "I won't know for certain until I've finished my tests, and that could take some time. But… hmm… I wonder…"  
"Yes?" Emma prompted the old mage. He waved a hand to quiet her while he took Alistair's blood; after corking the vial, he marked each one with a different symbol and placed them in a container. "I don't want to say anything until I've completed the tests, too many variables. Now, to other business. What was it that brought you here?"

He swung around to face Levi. "Or, perhaps I should ask;  _who_  brought you here?" Levi asked his questions, and then they set off to rid the place of demons once and for all. Back in the summoning room, they fought a hard battle, but eventually, the circles disappeared and the foreboding feeling that had permeated Warden's Keep was gone.

"So, what happens now?" Avernus asked, a cautious look in his eyes.  
"You keep working," Aedan held up a hand before the mage could say anything. "But, without any further experiments. You have samples of our blood, use them. We'll supply more if you need it, just not all of it." The old man tilted his head to one side and pursed his lips as he thought over the condition. "Agreed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to do."

He left the room and attention turned to Levi. "What about you? We didn't find what you were seeking," Aedan said, somewhat apologetically.  
"I'm thinking of setting up a business here. Why don't you come back in a week or so, and I'll give you a good discount?" Emma made sure to collect the sword, hidden by Asturian, and then they left the Keep. Once outside, they said their goodbyes to Levi and made their way back to camp. All three Grey Wardens were lost in thought as they contemplated the words of Avernus.

Emma was at a loss to understand the old mage's excitement over what he'd felt in them. She wracked her brain as she thought over what had been done differently, and then it hit her. "Oh, bloody hell! I'm an idiot sometimes." The one main deviation from the normal gameplay had been when she'd taken a second pinch of ashes. Her mind flew back to the painful memory of waiting to see if Aedan would be cured by the ashes; at the time she'd been so excited by his recovery that she'd forgotten all about the soft glow that had encompassed Aedan, Alistair and herself. Had the ashes changed the taint in some way? "Something you want to share, Angel?" She glanced up to see Aedan and her companions staring at her after her brief outburst. "Yeah, but let's talk about it when we get back to camp."

They were still an hour from camp when the attack occurred. An arrow whistled past Zevran's cheek, leaving a thin line of blood behind; everyone grabbed their weapons as the assassin swore luridly in his own language. Men, women and mabari poured out from the nearby trees and engaged them in battle. Aedan ducked under a blow that would have torn his head from his shoulders if it had connected, and plunged both blades into the assailant's neck. "Who the fuck are these people?"

Wynne caused an earthquake on a ledge that overlooked the battle, and took down two archers. "Bandits?" she hazarded a guess. Zevran cloaked himself, and moments later appeared behind a two handed warrior, bringing his dagger across the man's throat. "Too well dressed, my dear Wynne. Mercenaries would be my guess."  
Emma wasn't sure what the hell was going on, so she focused on throwing out spell after spell in order to whittle down the number of enemies as much as possible.

No one saw the slight movement on the ledge as a mage slowly moved closer to Emma. Suddenly Emma's body was wracked with pain as she was lifted off the ground. She gritted her teeth and the thought crossed her mind that she now knew what a Crushing Prison felt like; it reminded her of trapping her fingers in a door, except this was an all-over-body experience. She managed to pry one eye open and saw that her friends were too far away to do anything; and something needed to be done fairly soon or she was going to lose consciousness.

She remembered the force magic she'd used in order to rescue Aedan and decided to give it another try. She struggled past the pain and drew on her mana, letting loose a wave of telekinetic energy. It was hardly as strong as the last time she'd used it, although considering her current circumstances that was hardly surprising; she did, however, manage to knock the mage over, thereby breaking his concentration. She fell to her feet, stumbled forward and landed heavily on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. After a few moments to recover, she pulled a blue vial from her belt and quickly swallowed it before jumping back into the fight.

Eventually only one man remained, and suddenly Emma knew what the fight had been about.  _Marjolaine!_


	78. Chapter 78

Aedan raised his sword to deliver the final blow, but Leliana stepped forward. "Wait! This was no simple attack." The remaining mercenary was happy to spill all the information he had, which wasn't a lot, but it did tell them one thing; someone was after Leliana, and that someone was staying in Denerim.

After the mercenary had staggered away, all eyes turned to the bard. "You think this could be Marjolaine?" Zevran asked, as they continued their journey towards their camp. She lifted one shoulder. "It's possible, but why now? This makes no sense." Emma decided to put the bard's mind at rest by at least confirming her suspicions, though she would leave Leliana's mentor to explain the reason why. "It's Marjolaine."

The red-head muttered an oath.  
"What do you want to do?" Aedan asked.  
Leliana's face hardened. "It's time to finish this."  
"Seems like a good idea; you don't want to be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. We'll head to Redcliffe and speak to the Arl, then we'll be going to Denerim for the Landsmeet, so we can deal with this Marjolaine then."

After dinner, the three Grey Wardens moved away from the group to discuss Avernus; Emma decided to get the ball rolling, and told them about her idea that it might have something to do with the ashes. Aedan raised an eyebrow. "Why? What happened when you gave me the ashes?" Alistair's eyes had widened slightly as the memory came back to him, and it was he that answered. "You were surrounded by this soft glow, Emma was holding your hand, and the glow moved up her arm until she too was covered in the light; then she reached up and grabbed my hand, and the same thing happened to me."  
"Damn! How did I miss this?" Aedan asked, looking a bit shocked at his friend's explanation. "Well, love, you opened your eyes just as the glow faded." She rubbed the side of her nose and blushed. "And I kind of forgot to tell you about it after everything that had occurred."  
Aedan chuckled and pulled her close to brush a kiss across her lips. "Understandable, Angel."

"So, is it possible the ashes cured us of the taint?" Emma glanced over to Alistair and answered his question. "No, I don't think so... well, I hope not, or we're screwed." The surprise at her statement was clear on the faces of her fellow Wardens, and she realised she would probably need to offer an explanation. Which raised the question - how did she explain that they needed the taint in order to kill the Archdemon? Because in order to do that, she had to explain how the essence of the Archdemon would travel into the body of the Grey Warden that killed it, which would in turn, kill the Grey Warden. Of course, then she'd feel compelled to explain that there was a loophole which would require Alistair to have sex with Morrigan and… yeah, she'd fucked up big time with the slip of her tongue.  _Shit!_  She really needed to start putting her brain in gear before speaking.

Alistair looked over to Aedan, who shrugged in a  _don't-ask-me_  manner; so he turned back to Emma. "I thought getting rid of the taint would be a good thing?"  
"Well, it will be, after we defeat the Blight," she replied nonchalantly, hoping that they wouldn't have any follow up questions.  
"Why do I have the feeling that there is more to that statement?" Aedan said, as he leaned his elbows on his knees and nailed Emma with a questioning stare.  _Bollocks! Why do they have to be so curious?_ "There is, but I'm not the best person to explain it."  _Hah! That should keep them quiet,_  she thought smugly.  
  
"So who  _is_  the best person?" Emma glared at Alistair.  _Damn it!_  This was like being interrogated; she could only be grateful that electricity hadn't been invented yet, because she wasn't a fan of having bright lights shone in her face.  
"You'll see."  
Alistair blew out a frustrated sigh. "Maker's breath! You sound like Duncan."  
Emma chuckled as she remembered the conversation from the game when her Warden asked about what changed in a person after joining the Grey Wardens; Alistair had said that he'd asked Duncan the same thing and the reply had been,  _"You'll see."_

A more solemn expression replaced her smile as she looked from Aedan to Alistair. "I hope you both understand my reason for not saying anything further is because I don't think this is the right time."  
"As hard as it is to accept, I do understand. You have my trust, Emma, so I'm willing to wait for rest of the information," Alistair said. Aedan pulled her into his lap, and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Same here, Angel." She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled; the angle gave him a nice view of the contour of her neck, sternum and cleavage. His eyes travelled along the tempting view before meeting her own amused gaze; the sizzle of attraction between the two lovers lay heavy in the air.

A slight cough caught their attention. "Well, I can see where this is heading, so I'll give you two some privacy." Alistair chuckled and walked away, a flush on his cheeks.  
"I think we embarrassed him," Emma said, feeling a little guilty at her friend's sudden departure.   
"Hmm, I'll apologise later," he replied in a distracted manner, as he slowly followed the lines of her throat with his curled knuckles. She let her head drop back as his lips followed the same route with small kisses along her skin.

A tender sigh fell from her lips as he spread his hand upon reaching her cleavage, and his fingers brushed against her breasts. As he lowered her to the ground, she wrapped her hand around his neck, her fingers stroking the soft hairs at the nape while her other hand slipped beneath his shirt to press against his chest and feel the accelerated beat of his heart. She knew her own was thumping just as rapidly because of the arousal that thrummed through her body.

Feather light kisses teased the sensitive skin of her breast as he pulled at her top to uncover more until the generous mounds of flesh were free. The firm tip of his tongue glided over the areola, tasting and tormenting her, making her body quiver with need. "Please…" The whispered word fell softly from her lips. Aedan let out a low growl and scraped his teeth over the nipple; his hand slid under her back as her body bowed off the ground while he soothed the sting with his tongue and mouth. The pressure of his strong fingers pulling at the other stiff peak caused her to moan in delight. Her hands tightened around his back before tracing the long line of muscles down to his tapered waist. She let out a whimper as her other nipple was drawn into wet heat and her sex clenched greedily as her arousal soaked her thighs.

The popping sound of a log burning on the camp-fire reminded her that they were a little close to the group. "Perhaps we should..." His fingers slipped inside her knickers. "Oh…" she groaned as he applied pressure to her clitoris. "Hmm... go back to..." One long digit breached her entrance, "Our tent." She finished on a gasp as he started to move his finger in a slow thrusting motion.

He looked over his shoulder to assess the distance, then turned back to Emma. "We do seem a bit close to them, don't we?" He kissed her long and hard, then stood up; she grinned at the obvious outline of his erection pressing against his trousers and quickly scrambled to her feet. With a squeal, she was lifted into his arms and he quickly darted off towards their tent. Well, as quickly as any man could move while sporting a raging hard-on.

Heads turned as the horny couple ran past. "I was just getting used to having a good night's sleep without being woken up by the sounds of their love-making," Wynne grumbled amiably.

‑‑‑

The familiar sound of beeping told Emma that she was, once more, drifting close to her own world. The darkness lifted, and the white drab walls of the hospital came into view reflecting a dismal scene. The condition of the emaciated body lying the bed had worsened considerably in the weeks that had passed since her last visit.  
"I don't understand this. She's being fed nutrients intravenously, and although muscle deterioration is to be expected, we shouldn't be seeing this kind of weight loss." The nurse agreed with the doctor's words and pointed at the skin. "Is that normal too?" Emma's dream form leaned in to look as well, and wasn't overly surprised to see the same transparency that she'd seen in the Deep Roads. "No, I've never seen anything like this. At this rate of degeneration, she's not going to last much longer."

Emma sucked in a sharp breath at the doctor's words, and then awoke to find herself back in her tent, wrapped in Aedan's arms. She disengaged herself from his hold, needing the space, and sat up, her heart thumping erratically, and her chest heaving as she tried to draw in a breath. She knew she was panicking over what she'd heard and she tried to calm down, but one question kept swirling in her head: what would happen to her in this world if her body died in the other world?

"Easy, love." A large hand rubbed up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Deep breath in through the nose, hold it, and then release." After a few failed attempts, she managed to follow his instructions and felt her heartbeat settle down. Only when she was breathing easier did he wrap his arms around her, and she felt immensely grateful for his understanding of her need for some space.

"What happened, Angel?" He rested his chin on her shoulder as he curled his body protectively around hers. She laid her hands over his, holding them tightly against her stomach as she debated with herself whether or not to mention what the doctor had said. There was no telling what would happen to her if she died in the other world, and it was pointless to indulge in speculation; that would only worry Aedan, and he already had enough on his plate, so she gave him half the truth. "I was back in the other world for a brief time, and I… well, my body doesn't look so good; it just freaked me out for a moment."

He turned her in his arms and cradled her face. "You're going to make it, Emma. I know you will." Desperately, she surged forward and captured his lips in a hard kiss; the taste of blood in her mouth told her that she'd cut his lip with the fierceness of her move. "I'm sorry, I just needed to..." Her voice trailed off as the first tears slipped down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing him again. He held her tight as she buried her head into the contour of his neck. "It's going to be all right, Angel," he whispered comfortingly as he blinked away tears of his own.


	79. Chapter 79

The journey to Redcliffe was beset by ever-growing groups of darkspawn. "If we don't stop this Blight soon, there won't be much of Ferelden left to save," Alistair huffed, as he sheathed his sword and surveyed the battlefield. No-one disagreed with him; it was obvious that there were more and more darkspawn on the surface and a nervous expectancy had settled over their group in the last couple of days, each person sensing that the final battle was drawing close.

The dark grey sky was streaked with pink from the setting sun as they eventually reached Redcliffe. Wearily, the group climbed the stairs to the castle and found the doors already being held open by an eager guard who smiled at Aedan in a somewhat star-struck fashion. Emma chuckled and shook her head; it seemed stories of his adventures were being spread around Ferelden, and her man was accumulating fans.

They walked into the main hall and were greeted warmly by Arl Eamon and Bann Teagan; they took seats at the large dining table and topics were kept neutral until the food was brought in. At that point, the Arl dismissed the staff and got down to the business of discussing the next step in their campaign against Loghain. Emma focused on her food; she was starving - no doubt due to the stupid side effects of becoming a Grey Warden - it was lucky she had Aedan to help her work off the calories.

She grinned at the thought of their love life as she replayed the moments from last night. "I see that suggestion finds favour with you, milady?" She chewed on a piece of chicken and wondered if they would get the room with the four poster bed again. A sharp nudge in her ribs made her swallow the piece of meat hastily and she had a coughing fit. After it had subsided, she rubbed at her watering eyes and turned to glare at Zevran who had interrupted her pleasant thoughts. He grinned and tilted his head to the end of the table. "I believe the Arl was addressing you, Emma."

She quickly turned in the direction of Eamon, her skin flushed at being caught day-dreaming. She toyed with the idea of bluffing her way out of the embarrassing situation, but figured that would just make things worse. "I apologise, Arl Eamon, I was a little distracted."  
"Not to worry, your smile was obviously in regards to something else." Her face heated up even more, and she was worried that she might spontaneously combust at any moment; she debated about casting an ice spell on herself. She looked over to Aedan for help, but he grinned at her with a knowing glint in his eye; the scowl she gave him promised retribution.

She scratched the back of her neck and decided to just skip over the Arl's comment and get the conversation back on track. "What was your suggestion, Arl Eamon?"  
"Merely that we should head to Denerim and get the Landsmeet started." Damn it, she could have just nodded her head in agreement and no-one would have been the wiser, however, she hid her chagrin well and replied, "Oh, I'm definitely on board with that suggestion." And she was; after what the doctor had said about her body in the other world, she wanted to get that potion down her throat as soon as possible.  
"Excellent, then we'll set off early in the morning." The group took advantage of the tasty food and drink, before heading off to their rooms for the night.

‑‑‑

The entrance hall of the Arl's estate in Denerim was warm and well lit, a welcoming change from the dismal weather that had plagued them during their journey from Redcliffe. The companions had each gone off to their rooms, and only Alistair, Aedan and Emma remained in the hall with Arl Eamon. "If we defeat Loghain here, then the rest of the nation will follow us. By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours. He will have little choice but to show himself, to oppose us directly."

Emma turned her head slightly towards the entrance as the sound of tramping feet caught her attention. She drew in a calming breath; she always wanted to punch the shit out of Ser Cauthrien and… ah fuck! Howe was also going to be here! She shifted a bit closer to Aedan; the last thing they needed was for him to attack Howe and get arrested, or worse, killed. She really wanted to warn Aedan about the unpleasant visitor heading their way, but the Arl was still talking and she couldn't just interrupt.

No sooner had the last word fallen from the Arl's lips, then the massive double doors to the estate were pushed open and in walked Teyrn Loghain, followed by his sycophants. She felt the tension in Aedan as soon as he spotted Arl Howe and he took a step forward, a rough snarl in his throat. She grabbed his arm, but he shook her off, intent only on taking down the man who'd wiped out his family. "Sorry, Aedan," she whispered as she let her magic flow and paralysed him.  
Contrary to what it showed in the game, there were no visible signs that any magic had been cast, and as all eyes had been on Loghain's entrance, no one noticed Aedan's impulsive move. She stood close to him, wanting to offer some comfort, but not wanting Loghain to know of their connection; she didn't want to give the bastard a weapon to use against them.

She turned her focus on the conversation. "Ferelden has a strong leader; its Queen. And I lead its armies." Emma looked to Aedan to say something and then realised that was impossible considering his current situation. Well, she couldn't just let the traitor get away without encountering some back-talk. "Then perhaps we need a better General, considering what happened at Ostagar."  
Loghain's cold, black eyes turned towards her and she fought the urge to squirm under the intense stare. "Oh, the Warden recruit. I wondered if we would meet again. You have my sympathies for the loss of your Order. It's unfortunate that they chose to turn against Ferelden."  
"I'd say it's more unfortunate that the man who leads the armies of Ferelden is a liar and a coward." There was a collective gasp of shock from those gathered in the hall. Hmm, maybe she hadn't quite got the wording right on that reply. Loghain stepped up and pointed a finger in her face. "You should curb your tongue. This is my city, and no safe place to speak treason. For anyone."  
Emma snorted contemptuously. "And you should curb your finger; or didn't anyone teach you that it's considered bad manners to point?"

The Regent stepped back, and for a moment he looked shocked, then he quickly masked the expression and turned to Arl Eamon. Emma tuned out for a bit when she noticed Aedan's fingers twitching. Bloody hell, he was definitely determined; the spell should have lasted for another few minutes at least. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't cause him any damage by putting another paralysis spell on him so soon after the first, but she really had no choice. She got the spell in place just in time, too, because right then, Loghain introduced Arl Howe, and his smarmy voice echoed in the hall. Emma gritted her teeth and reined in her own anger, but the temptation to kick him in the nuts was strong. An image of Yoda popped into her head and the little green alien said, "The foot is strong with you." She bit her lip to hold in the giggles and thanked her silly imagination for calming her temper.

However, she soon lost the urge to laugh when Howe's eyes settled on Aedan; it was clear he was about to say something taunting about the Couslands. Shit! Usually, a noble Warden would say something to Howe first; and Aedan was in no state to respond to any insult from Howe.

Ah hell! She had to do something.


	80. Chapter 80

Emma took a few steps forward and pulled out a handkerchief which she offered to Arl Howe; he looked down at it, then back to her. "Why are you giving me this?" She smiled sweetly. "Well, you have a brown smudge on your nose." He looked confused, so she clarified, "I'm sure you just forgot to wipe it after you had it stuck up Loghain's ass."  
"How dare you?!"  
His face was a picture of outrage, but Emma just tucked the small cloth of linen back in her pocket, and her own expression became as cold as ice. "How dare I speak to a lowly piece of shit like you? Truly, 'tis a mystery." She turned her back on him and returned to her previous position, just as Ser Cauthrien spoke up. "You should learn to hold your tongue in the presence of your betters, child."

Emma glanced over at her, then to Loghain. "Perhaps you need a better sidekick, Teyrn. It appears your current one has poor eyesight." She turned back to the female knight. "I'm no child, and by betters, I assume you mean the people I stand with, and not these two murderers." She indicated Loghain and Howe with a disdainful tilt of her head.  
Their faces went red with anger. "You have not heard the end of this, Eamon," Loghain snapped. They turned to leave with their heads held high, and therefore failed to notice the large patch of grease on the floor; they went down as one in a clatter of armour and curses. There were a few snorts of laughter from Alistair and Eamon as the trio scrambled around trying to untangle themselves from each other. When they finally got back to their feet, Loghain glared at Emma, his eyes taking in the staff on her back. "You'll pay for that, mage."  
She lifted an eyebrow and adopted a look of mock surprise. "Me? No, I'm afraid you have it all wrong. One of the mabari has a weak bladder and keeps leaving puddles everywhere."  
"What?!" Howe screeched, and tentatively sniffed at his hand. All three of them wore expressions of disgust as they cautiously made their way to the front door; there were a few more sniggers as Howe went down again, and had to be helped up by Cauthrien.

Once they had left, Eamon chuckled. "Well, that was amusing, and refreshing."  
Alistair glanced over to Aedan. "I have to say, your restraint was impressive."   
Emma looked a bit sheepish; she'd heard a bark of laughter from Aedan when Howe went down the second time and knew that the spell had worn off. Aedan huffed. "I didn't have a lot of choice because Emma cast a paralysis spell on me." He turned stern eyes in her direction. "I had a perfect opportunity to kill that bastard, and you stopped me. Why?"  
"Because it wasn't a perfect opportunity. What do you think would have happened if you'd killed Arl Howe in front of Loghain?"  
His eyes slid to the side, and she knew he was starting to think clearly again now that the rage had lifted. His mouth lifted in a twisted, bitter smile. "I'm guessing I'd have been arrested." She took a step closer to him, and laid a hand on his chest. "At the very least. Don't worry, love, you'll get your chance for revenge."  
He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thanks, Angel."  
She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I'm here for."  
"Stopping me from doing stupid things?"  
"Impulsive things," she corrected him.  
"Also, taking the Regent and his cronies down a peg a two," Eamon added with a snigger.

The Arl asked that they go and check out Denerim and get an impression of how people were feeling towards the Landsmeet. Wanting to keep a low profile, Aedan took the rogues and went to the Gnawed Noble tavern to test the people's reaction, and pick up any useful information. Emma grabbed everyone else and went for a wander around the marketplace in order to get a present for Aedan. However, after forty minutes of being harassed by various merchants trying sell their ridiculous wares - from a moth eaten rug to a scary golem doll that bore a remarkable resemblance to Chucky - she was ready to punch someone.

"No, I don't need a whetting stone." She looked closely, and glared at the man. "Especially not one that's been used." She walked away and was about to suggest that they head back to the estate when she saw a face she recognised; Armaas, a Tal-Vashoth merchant who usually showed up in Dragon Age: Awakenings. She dashed over there, and then realised her friends were following; she spun around quickly and shooed them away. "It's okay, you don't need to follow me."  
Wynne looked doubtful. "I don't know, Emma. The last time we were in Denerim, you got kidnapped." Emma cringed, remembering the incident with an unfortunate amount of clarity. "Look, I'm only over there, I won't be long."  
Sten looked over to the merchant and frowned. "He is Tal-Vashoth."  
"Yes, but he's just a merchant. Please, can you just give me a few minutes," she pleaded.

She approached the large man and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Do you have a…" She glanced around to make sure no-one was nearby. "...a saartoh nehrappan?" His brow lifted, but his face remained impassive. "A what?" She rubbed a hand over her face as she tried to remember how Iron Bull had pronounced the words. "A saartoh nehrappan."  
His face remained blank. "It's a leather wrapped rod with a harness, and it's used for…" Her courage deserted her when it came to explaining the purpose of the object, and she started to turn away. "You mean one of these?" He held up the black leather rod in plain view.  
"Oh God, don't wave it around for everyone to see! But, yes, that's exactly what I mean." She purchased the item and pushed it into her pack, before joining her friends.

A few minutes later, Aedan, Leliana, and Zevran emerged from the tavern to find Emma hanging on Sten's arm in an attempt to stop him from killing a man who was being held in place by Shale. "Sten, you can't just go around chopping off someone's head because he tried to pick your pocket," Emma reprimanded.  
"How about a hand?" Shale asked.  
Emma tilted her head to one side and thought about that; it wasn't uncommon for some countries to remove a thief's hand. The pick-pocket, seeing the only sane person in this crazy bunch of people debating the question, started to panic and plead for his life. Emma fixed him with a grim stare. "How many people have you robbed today?"  
The man contemplated the question. "Oh, for crying out loud. If you have to think about it, then it's way too many," she fumed.  
"I'm sorry, I'll give it all back," he promised.  
"Oh, that's a good idea. How many of the people you've robbed today are still in the market?"  
The pick-pocket looked around before answering. "Well, there seems to be quite a few."  
"Good, then point them out; you're going to hand their money back to them."  
"Do I get to keep whatever I can't hand back?"  
Emma clouted him on his ear. "Don't be stupid. Whatever you have left will be given to those in need."  
For the next ten minutes, Emma and Shale wandered around the market ensuring everyone's money was returned. When they were finished she took the remaining money, handed the pick-pocket ten silver, and then handed the rest to Wynne. "I know you'll make sure it goes to the right people."

"You look like you've been keeping yourself busy, Angel." She spun around, clasping her chest. "Bloody hell, you made me jump. So, how are things in Denerim?" Aedan gave a rundown of everything the three rogues had learnt as they made their way back to the Arl's estate. As they walked through the front door, a servant bowed before Aedan. "Milord, the Arl would like to see you in his study as soon as possible."  
Aedan flinched at the use of his old title. "I'll head there straight away," he told the maid. Emma walked next to him as they traversed the long corridor. "Are you okay?" she ventured.  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's just… it's been a while since anyone called me that." She reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, he returned the pressure, and only let go when Arl Eamon's study came into sight.

Emma eyed the female elf standing next to the Arl and almost groaned aloud. "This is Erlina, she's…"  
"I'm the Queen's handmaiden," Erlina interrupted the Arl and went off into a panicked explanation of her reason for being there. She finally came to an end of her tale, and it was agreed that Aedan and a small team would go in and rescue the Queen.

_Oh joy!_  The fight with Ser Cauthrien loomed ahead; however, on the positive side of things, Howe would soon be dead.


	81. Chapter 81

The thought of fighting Ser Cauthrien did not bode well with Emma; she might have felt more settled if they could have taken all the companions with them. However, Erlina was adamant that only a small team should enter the castle in order to be more inconspicuous. As she brooded over this handicap a sudden idea came to mind. She wasn't sure whether it would work, but she decided to call the group together for a talk.

‑‑‑

Aedan looked at the disguises that Erlina had brought them and grimaced; there was no way they were going to fit Sten into one of these metal suits, and Shale was definitely a no go. Revek was out too after they'd been told that all mabari were confined to kennels, and it would look odd if Aedan and his group were seen walking around with one by their side. "Just how small a group are we taking?" Zevran asked, bemused by the fact that so many warriors were being excluded from the mission. "Erlina said around four, but I think we can stretch it to five," Aedan replied. It was finally decided that Aedan, Alistair, Zevran, Emma and Oghren would go in to rescue the queen.

They'd been travelling through the back streets of Denerim when they suddenly found themselves surrounded by well-armed mercenaries; their leader stepped forward and Emma recognised the man. "So here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last. The Crows send their greetings." A flash of sadness crossed Zevran's face before the mask dropped back into place. "So they sent you Taliesen, or did you volunteer for the job?" The Crow grinned, an easy familiar smile, one meant for an old friend. "I volunteered, of course. When I heard that the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself."

As the conversation continued between the two Crows, Emma held her breath to see which way Zevran's loyalty would lie; she had no approval bar to check, and that made her nervous. A trickle of sweat rolled down between her shoulder blades at the possibility of having to kill her friend. Aedan's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Of course, I'd need to be dead first." He looked over to the elf, his eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.  
"And I'm not about to let that happen," Zevran answered.  
Emma started breathing again. Taliesen took a step back, shock and anger evident in his expression. "What?! You've gone soft."  
Zevran smiled sadly. "I'm sorry my old friend. But the answer is no. I'm not going back… and you should have stayed in Antiva."

Knowing there was no chance of getting Zevran back on his side, Taliesen drew his weapons and charged down the stairs. Emma turned, and cast Blizzard over the archers who had materialised behind her group, and were getting ready to fire. The fight quickly deteriorated into a flurry of blades and spells, and the scent of blood filled the air.  
When it was over, Zevran knelt by Taliesen's corpse, his eyes closed and his hand resting on his friend's chest; after a few seconds, he gently lowered his friend's eyelids and stood.

Emma wished Leliana was here to offer him some comfort, but in her absence, she did what she could to ease the assassin's pain. Walking over to him, she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry it came to this, Zev." He didn't speak, but dropped his head to her shoulder as he let the idea that he was finally free from the Crows sink in. When he lifted his head, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and cheekily winked at Aedan. "Ah, you are a lucky man, my friend."  
Emma flushed and slapped Zev's arm, speaking before Aedan could. "That's not true, I'm the lucky one."  
Zevran grinned. "Oh, I know, my dear Emma. I've heard your sounds of pleasure coming from the tent."  
She laughed as she moved away; he was going to be fine; the assassin had a way of bouncing back from almost anything. As he moved past her, he nudged her shoulder with his. "Thanks, Emma."

"Anytime, Zev."

‑‑‑

The sound of shouting reached their ears as they cautiously entered the courtyard of the Arl of Denerim's estate. Spotting Erlina hiding behind a wagon, the group made their way over to her. "What's going on?" Aedan asked, indicating the angry citizens gathered at the front entrance.   
"The Arl has had a lot of renovations done on the estate, and he's less than prompt with his payment."  
"Seems a bit pointless complaining when he's not at home," Zevran commented.  
"He is at home; we will need to be very careful."   
Aedan's hands clenched into fists, and a closed, cold look took over his normal features. "Arl Howe's here?" Erlina saw the dangerous look on his face, and nervously nodded. "It doesn't matter whether he's there or not, the main thing is getting the Queen out of there."  
"It isn't any more!" Aedan growled, and he strode past the handmaid, taking the passage at the side of the building. Erlina opened her mouth to protest, but Emma quickly put her hand over the elf's mouth and shook her head. "We'll get the Queen out, don't worry."

She then rushed ahead and caught up with Aedan. "Take a deep breath, love. You'll get your chance at him, but we have a lot of soldiers to get past first." His hands flexed rhythmically, as though he were imagining squeezing the life out of Howe, and his body remained tight with tension. She took his face in her hands, and spoke in hushed tones. "Aedan, you can't walk in there looking like you want to murder everyone; disguises or not, I'm pretty sure that's going to ring some alarm bells for most of the soldiers."

He pulled away, his eyes burning with anger and whispered in a rough voice, "This isn't a joke, Emma. I've waited months to face this bastard. I can't just forget what he did to my family, my home!" She brushed a hand through his hair and down the temple in a soothing gesture. "I know, love, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be flippant. But you have to remember, there are only five of us going into a well-guarded building. If we arouse suspicion as soon as we enter, we'll find ourselves in one hell of a battle, and may never make it to the Arl."

He drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out, then another, and another. It didn't seem to be doing much, and if he carried on like that he was just going to hyperventilate; so she leaned in close, and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, then he cupped her head and slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss, and finding a measure of peace in her arms. He rubbed a thumb over her slightly swollen lips. "Well, that worked." She smiled and pulled him along. "Okay, now we go and rescue a Queen, and kill a tyrant."

Erlina did her screechy performance, and drew the guards away so that Aedan and the team could slip inside the estate; once she'd finished with the guards, she met back up with them and led the way. They passed through the room that would later be filled with Ser Cauthrien and a lot of soldiers, and Emma's eyes slid over to the large double doors. They reached Anora's prison, and there were a few moans when she told them the door had been magically sealed, and so the group set off in search of the mage who had put a spell on the door. This time it was Emma who led the way; she made sure to collect the Grey Warden documents before heading down to the dungeons.

The stench of death and dried blood almost made Emma retch. God, this was so much worse than she could ever have imagined. A guard called out to them, but before they had a chance to answer, two hands reached through the bars of the door and snapped the man's neck. Creaking hinges sounded as the door was opened, and the corpse was dragged into the cell; the tension was heavy as everyone waited to see who would emerge. Not Emma, of course; she was practically bouncing in place at the idea of meeting the suave Orlesian.

Riordan stepped out from the cell, and Emma's jaw dropped; bloody hell, he looked much better in real life. "I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger. I have been waiting days for the opportunity. Do you think you could… Alistair? Is that you?" The Grey Warden in question stepped forward to get a better look before he recognised Riordan. Introductions were made, and Emma just managed to restrain herself from hugging the senior Warden, instead settling for a vigorous handshake. After handing over the documents, she directed him towards Arl Eamon's estate, and Riordan took his leave.

They opened the door ahead and found more steps leading down. "Isn't this welcoming? The dark stairways, the splashes of dried blood, and the stink of death. I really must get the name of his decorator," Zevran said, sarcastically. No one laughed as they descended the stairs, the place just seemed to knock the urge for any levity right out of a person.


	82. Chapter 82

The guards in the dungeon were a lot more observant than the ones on the main floor, which meant their disguises were useless, which of course led to fighting... a lot of fighting. They left a trail of bodies in their wake as they made their way through the dank corridors. They pushed open a door and stepped into another torture chamber; lying on a rack was Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard. In the game, he spoke of being tortured, yet there had been no signs of this, except for a black eye; unfortunately, that wasn't the case now. Burns, bruises, and cuts from a whip marred the mans skin; but worse than that was the disfigured lump that used to resemble his left knee.

"Merda!" Emma looked over to Zevran, and figured that if he was disturbed by this, then it had to be bad. "I need to get to my father," Oswyn's voice trembled with raw emotion. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out her long cloak; she placed it over his shoulders to cover his mostly naked body and pulled up the hood to hide his face. "Are you able to walk?" Aedan asked. The man nodded and took a few tremulous steps forward. "I'll make it. I'm not staying another minute in this place."  
All the will in the world wouldn't get him out the front door if his legs gave way, so Emma handed him her staff. He gave her a grateful smile, but looked anxious. "Won't you need this? The place is crawling with guards.  
"She smiled. "Don't worry, the staff isn't a necessity." Leaning heavily on the metal stave, he left the room.   
  
"Are you sure you don't need that?" Aedan asked, looking concerned. "Not to work magic, but it was useful for blocking any attackers who got too close," she added as an afterthought. He glared at her. "What am I going to do with you?"  
She shrugged, and then remembered the Arcane Warrior class. "Well, you could give me a sword." Aedan's brow shot up in surprise, but Oghren let out a shout of approval. "Hah! The lass has the right idea. She can block easily enough with a sheathed sword." He reached behind his back, and lifted a massive two handed sword encased in a hard leather sheath. "Here ya go, lass."  
Emma took the hilt, and grunted at the weight; holy shit, she was pretty sure she'd just given herself a hernia. "Er… do you have something in the lighter range?" Oghren tutted as he took the sword from her hands, and swung it easily onto his back. "You need to build up some sodding muscle, lass."  
Aedan had an idea, and darted off back the way they'd just come; he returned a few minutes later carrying a sheathed Fereldan longsword. "Will this work?"  
She took the hilt and tested the weight with a few practice swings. "Yeah, this is perfect."

With it strapped to her back, they continued on their way, and were soon immersed in some very intense fighting. Emma reached back, grabbed the hilt and pulled; unfortunately, the sheath stayed where it was, and she ended up with just the sword in her hand. Oh well, she'd just have to remember not to hold the pointy end of the sword with her other hand. One guard broke away from the main group and headed directly for her.  _Oh shit!_  She released Flame Blast and swung the sword in an arc; a trail of fire followed the movement of the weapon, and the guard screamed as his face took the full brunt of it.  
She moved a little closer to the bulk of the fighting, and drew another guard her way. She thrust forward with the sword, catching the man in the arm, not a bad wound in itself, but she also released a bolt of lightning at the same time, causing the guard to jitter, and his skin to blacken.

She'd spent some time trying to remember some of the other Force spells, and consequently, she now had a new spell to her repertoire. She cast _Gravitational Pull_ and three guards were dragged away from the fight; she slammed them into the ground before dropping a death cloud over them. The sudden silence was almost deafening after the final death rattle of the last guard, who had a gaping wound in his chest from Oghren's two-handed axe.

"Well, that was bracing. Shall we see what else this chamber of horrors has to offer?"  
"Sodding right, elf! Let's go." The dwarf wiped his blade on the corpse of a guard before dropping his weapon back in its harness. Emma searched the bodies, and found a ring of keys, which she hoped were for the jail cells. She found Soris, and explained the current situation in Denerim as she quickly unlocked the door. With a word of thanks, the elf was gone. She turned to the other cell and looked at Rexel with pity as she unlocked the cell. "Just hang in there, I'll let your family know where you are," she whispered to him.

They continued on their way, and all too soon they reached Arl Howe. Emma drew in a deep breath and pulled Aedan to one side. "He's in there. I know you're angry, and the bastard is going to taunt you, but please be careful." The cold expression was back, at odds with the fiery rage in his eyes; he gave her a short nod and then stormed to the door, raised his foot and slammed it against the lock. The door-frame splintered, and the occupants of the room spun around, their shocked faces a picture to behold; but Aedan's gaze was fixed only on Howe.

The Arl quickly hid his surprise, replacing it with a smug expression. "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little boy, all grown up, and still trying to fit in his daddy's armour. I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten, boy!"  
"Not forgotten, Howe, not by me," Aedan snarled.  
The Arl's lip curled up in a cold sneer. "Your parents died on their knees, your brother's corpse rots in Ostagar, and his brat was burned on a scra-" Aedan's fist connected with flesh and bone, effectively stopping the vitriolic comments spewing from Howe's mouth. The man staggered back, holding a hand to his jaw, and smudging the line of blood that trickled from his lip.  
"I know your game. No more shadows and lies. Just you and me." The cold emotionless tone made Emma glance over to Aedan to confirm that it was he who had spoken; his voice was unrecognisable from the warm vibrant tones she was used to hearing from him. A shiver ran down her spine at the empty look in his eyes.

The Arl straightened and drew his weapons; there was a flash of fear in his eyes; a brief acknowledgement of his inevitable death at the hands of this man whose family he'd destroyed. Then it was gone, and in its place was a man ready to fight for his life. He let out a battle cry and charged. Aedan easily blocked the blow from Howe's axe, and the fight began in earnest.

Emma and her companions turned their attention towards the Arl's men who were drawing close to the duel - no doubt with the intention of aiding Howe. Emma drew her sword and swung at the nearest mage. "He's not your fight. I am." She used Mind Blast and knocked the man back a couple of paces, putting distance between him and his master. Emma blocked all thoughts of Aedan's fight from her mind; she couldn't afford to be distracted with worry for him. She finished the mage off with a blow from her sword – shattering his frozen body, and then she turned to help finish off any other fights; however, she realised the only fight still going on was the one between Aedan and Howe.

She watched them, noting Aedan's quick, smooth movements, and Howe's ragged breathing; the Arl was covered in numerous cuts, whereas Aedan had only two that she could see. She'd been around rogues and warriors for a while now, so she knew that he could have ended this fight already.  _He's toying with him, like a cat with a mouse,_ she thought.The end came in a move that took Emma's breath away; even Zevran gasped at the beauty of it.

Aedan spun his daggers so that he held them in an inverted grip, and slammed both pommels into the Arl's face. Blood gushed from Howe's broken nose and he instinctively lifted his hand to the painful injury. Aedan made his move, and surged forward; he wrapped one arm around the back of Howe's neck, and simultaneously drove his blade deep into the Arl's stomach. With the momentum from the thrust, and the pressure on the Arl's neck, he flipped the man onto his back with a crashing thud. He followed the Arl down to the ground, landing on one knee, with his blade still embedded deep in Howe's torso.

Blood dribbled from the Arl's mouth. "Maker spit on you. I deserved mo-" Aedan's fist slammed into flesh that was already torn. "Yes, you did. You deserved more pain for killing my mother…"  _Crack!_  Howe's jaw dislocated from the force of the punch. "…my father…" His fist drew back once more, but it was clear to everyone that he would just be hitting a corpse, so Emma stepped forward and laid her hand over his scraped, bloody knuckles. "He's dead, Aedan." His chest heaved as he looked down at the bloody, battered body of the man who'd taken so much away from him.

Abruptly he stood up, and made his way to the door. "Let's get this finished."  
Alistair looked over to Emma. "Is he going to be all right?" She watched her man walk out the door. "I hope so."


	83. Chapter 83

They followed Aedan into an adjoining room and found more prisoners; Emma walked past Vaughan, throwing him a nasty glare, and made her way to Irminric's cell. Alistair winced at the sight of the Templar in the late stages of lyrium withdrawal, and explained to the others why the man was so confused. "Alfstanna… is that you, little sister?" The man's eyes were glazed, and disoriented as a jumble of words fell from his lips. Emma moved closer and took the ring from his shaking hands. "I promise I'll get your sister here as soon as possible."

She placed the ring in her bag, and back-tracked to Vaughan's cell. "You can't do this to me! I'll have you all flayed.  _I'm_  the Arl of Denerim." Emma looked him up and down, her contempt obvious. "No, you're not. You're a murderer and a rapist." His eyes widened, and he stopped his ranting. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, I do. I know very well what you're capable of." Without any further ado, she thrust her blade through the bars and into his stomach. Or so she thought. When he didn't fall down, she looked a little closer at the wound, and realised she'd only gone in a couple of inches. "Bloody hell, I need a sharper sword."

Zevran chuckled. "No, my dear. You need more strength." He walked up behind her and pushed the blade the rest of the way in. Emma added her own touch, and released an frost spell; the sword thickened with ice, widening the wound and causing Vaughan to scream in agony. He soon fell silent as the ice spread and covered his body. Emma tried to pull her sword free, but found to her dismay that it was now firmly lodged in the chunk of ice that used to be Vaughan's body.   
"Er… a little help here?" Everyone took turns pulling at the sword, but it remained steadfast; even a group effort yielded no results. The whole scene was like a parody of the knights trying to remove Excalibur.  
 "Ah, sod it. Open the damn door." Emma hastily unlocked it and stepped back. Oghren swung his massive axe, shattering Vaughan with one blow, and her weapon dropped to the ground. "Problem solved," Oghren said with a grin.

After that, they returned to Anora's room and freed her; she stepped out dressed in a guard's outfit. In the game, Emma always used the line that was a reference to the scene from  _Star Wars: A New Hope_ , and she couldn't resist saying it now. "Aren't you a little short to be a guard?" The Queen raised a cool eyebrow. "I don't think anyone is going to notice." Emma turned her head slightly, and glimpsed the soldiers waiting in the next room. "I think you're right."

Aedan's eyes widened as he too caught sight of what awaited them. "Are you sure this plan will work?"  
"I bloody hope so."  
"Then let's kick some ass!" Oghren grinned as he pulled his weapon free. Everyone followed suit, and they stepped into the large room, lined with soldiers, mages and of course, Ser Cauthrien. A smug smile spread across the female knight's face. "Surrender and you may be shown mercy."   
Emma pulled her sword free, and raised it in the air. "Death first!" she shouted loudly.   
Alistair looked over to her. "That was a bit melodramatic."   
"Really? I thought it was very uplifting." She turned to Cauthrien. "What did you think? Was it too much?"  
The warrior stared at her in astonishment. "What…"

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Emma suddenly raised her hands, and slammed a wave of energy into the thick double doors behind the soldiers. There was a split second of silence as she waited… and then the doors heaved outwards as if someone was pulling from the other side. Ser Cauthrien climbed to her feet. "You fool! Do you think we'll let you escape through the front door?"

Emma chuckled. "Oh no, you're mistaken. I don't want to get out, I'm letting people in." Again, the doors were pulled from the outside, and she helped them along by releasing another wave of Force magic. With a thunderous crack, the doors splintered and were torn from their hinges. A cheer went up from her friends at the sight of Sten, Shale, Wynne, Leliana, Morrigan and Revek standing in the doorway.

The soldiers were thrown into confusion as they tried to compensate for the extra enemies, but they were soon overwhelmed. Thanks to the placement of the soldiers, it was a simple task to drop an area-of-effect spell in each corner, which effectively wiped out half the force. Ser Cauthrien fought well, as was to be expected from a female knight trained by Loghain. Emma felt a moment of pity for the warrior; her loyalty to the traitorous Teyrn had brought her to this end, or perhaps it was her blindness to see the wrongs done by her mentor. Either way, she knew that Ser Cauthrien would shed no tears over the death of herself or her friends, and so pushed away the sympathetic feelings.

Wanting to end the fight as quickly as possible, Emma cast a Vulnerability Hex just as Sten swung Asala. Momentarily weakened Cauthrien briefly dropped her guard, and that was all the time Sten needed to decapitate her. Ser Cauthrien's head rolled across the plush carpet, only stopping when it hit the leg of a dead soldier.  
Weapons were sheathed, and together they walked out of the estate in silence.

Before making their way back to Arl Eamon's home, they stopped at the Chanter's Board and reported the whereabouts of Rexel. Then they headed over to the Gnawed Noble tavern to speak to the nobles, where Bann Sighard thanked them for rescuing his son, and he promised to back them in the Landsmeet. They moved onto Alfstanna, Bann of the Waking Sea, and handed her the ring; she sat up straight and asked where they had got it from. To Emma's surprise, it was Alistair who answered.

She looked over at him, and what she saw on his face made her smile; his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked upon Alfstanna as though she were the best thing since sliced bread. "I'll take you straight there, milady," He made the offer with a shy smile, which she responded to with a grateful one. Emma was happy for him, but a little concerned about his return to the estate. "Are you sure that's wise?"  
"There's no Arl to command the remaining soldiers, so we'll be fine, Emma."

The rest of the party returned to Arl Eamon's estate, with everyone but Aedan and Emma retiring to their rooms for some much needed rest. The two Grey Wardens walked into Eamon's study, and then spent ten minutes calming him down when he noticed the absence of Alistair. "Maker's Breath! After Anora's description of the situation you were left to face, I thought for sure he'd fallen during the battle." After the Arl had regained his composure, the normal conversation ensued; this consisted of Anora voicing her concerns about the Alienage, and ended with Eamon asking them to talk to the Queen.

Finally, they left the Arl, and Aedan started making his way to Anora's room; Emma grabbed his arm. "Oh no, she can wait." She linked her hand in his, and dragged him off to their room; Aedan was in dire need of some downtime, and she intended to see that he got it.


	84. Chapter 84

She kicked the bedroom door shut behind her, and started to remove his armour. He looked over to a large tub in the middle of the room, where swirls of fragrant steam drifted lazily into the air. "When did you get time to arrange this?" She smiled as she tugged at a troublesome strap. "I asked Leliana to have a chat with one of the maids."

With his armour removed, he stepped into the hot water and let out a sigh as he lowered himself. She pulled off her own clothes, and asked him to scoot forward. "I'll squash you if you're sitting behind me."  
She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not so delicate." She climbed in behind him, and he slouched down a little, so that his head rested against her shoulder. Grabbing the cloth and soap, she got it as bubbly as possible and washed his chest, then she asked him to lean forward, and scrubbed his back.

"Duck your head, so I can wash your hair." He did so, and Emma's breath caught in her throat when he emerged. _Damn! There was nothing sexier than a man with wet hair._ She kissed the nape of his neck, then massaged his scalp with soapy hands, drawing a contented sigh from him. "Why don't you come and sit in front of me so that I can wash you now?" She leaned forward and nibbled his lobe. "I'm all right, I've got soap all over me." He struggled to turn around, but she gave him a push to make sure he kept facing front. "I was just checking to see if you had soap on your breasts," he explained.

She looked down, and then leaned forward, pressing her bust against his back. "I do," she whispered, huskily. Before he could try to look around again, she soaped up her hands and slid them down his firm torso and underneath the water where she took hold of his hardening cock with one hand, and his testicles with the other. There was a splash of water as his hips twitched involuntarily with the first soapy stroke up and down his growing length.

His head bent forward to watch her movements below the water; moments later his hand wrapped around hers, tightening her grip and increasing the speed of her pumping motion. "That's it, love. Show me what you want," she encouraged him. He groaned and thrust his hips up, fucking her slippery fist in a jerky rhythm. "Ah, Maker… tighter, Angel." His hand convulsed over hers, and she followed his direction, constricting the space around his cock, and drawing another long moan from him. She rolled his balls close to his body, then stretched out two fingers and rubbed against the perineum. His free hand gripped the bath tub in a white-knuckle hold as his hips shot up for one final thrust and his cock erupted.

He slumped back against her, and she wrapped her arms around him, just holding him in a warm embrace as he got his breathing under control. When he'd recovered, he stood up and climbed out of the tub, and then turned to help her out. She grabbed a large towel and began to dry him down. "So, is this your way of making up for paralysing me?"  
She chuckled, but shook her head. "No, this is because you've had a very rough day."  
He tensed up. "I… I don't want to talk about it."

She moved behind him and rubbed at his shoulders. "I know, and I have a feeling that you're not going to get much sleep, running over everything in your head." She followed the indent of his spine. "Which is why I'm going to keep you distracted all night, or at least until you fall asleep." Her hands stroked over the rounded cheeks of his buttocks, and she couldn't resist a quick grope while she patted off the droplets of water.

Once they were both dry, she led him over to the bed, her eyes sliding over to the night-stand where she'd stored her purchases. His hands rested on the curve of her waist, and he pulled her close, leaning down until his lips were a mere breath away from hers. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment she was catapulted back to their first kiss in Ostagar; that same anticipation thrummed through her body now, along with a huge rush of love for this man in front of her. Then he closed the distance and his warm lips pressed against hers; his tongue slid between her slightly parted lips, and she opened up to him, welcoming him with her own tongue, and a soft sigh. The kiss was a slow, erotic exploration, a gentle build-up of pleasure stoking the carnal need within their bodies.

Gently he laid her on the bed, and followed her down, covering her with his own body, which fitted perfectly between her thighs as though they were made for each other. Slowly, he rocked back and forth, pressing his cock against her swollen sex, and coating his length in the slickness of her arousal. "So, how are you going to keep me distracted?" he asked with a wicked grin. She responded with one equally as naughty, if not more so, and stroked her hands down his back until they rested against his firm ass. "I have plans for this tonight." She gave it a squeeze, just to confirm which area she was talking about, and he jumped nervously; however, his cock twitched and she felt a warm spurt of precum land on her skin.

"I have to admit; I do like the feel of your fingers inside of me." She smiled and drew circles on his skin, feeling a little nervous herself as she told him the full extent of what she wanted to do to him. "Well, I was going to take it to the next step, tonight. I'll go slow, I promise, and we can stop at any time."  
He pushed up onto one elbow. "The next step? How are you going to er… manage that?"  
She stretched out her arm, reached for the drawer of the night-stand and pulled it open. "I'd use this." She watched his face as he took the item out, and looked it over; he didn't seem to be disgusted, which she took as a good sign, but that didn't mean he'd let her use it on him.

Her sex throbbed in anticipation, and a mantra circled around in her head;  _please let him say yes._ He put the item down, and she felt a pang of disappointment. "So, these straps fit around…" He slipped a hand between their bodies, and traced the outline of her groin. "…here?" She nodded breathlessly as his fingers slid lower, separating her sensitive lips, and pressing lightly against her clitoris.  
"Well, I'd like to try it... on one condition."  
Emma grinned exuberantly. "What's the condition?"  
He took hold of the saartoh nehrappan. "I get to put this on you." She pulled him down, and kissed him excitedly. "I'm glad you offered to do that because I'm not really sure how it goes on."  
He laughed, and shifted to the bottom of the bed. "I'm sure we can figure this out." He held up the item and studied it. "Maker, there are a lot of straps, but luckily, I have the gift of perseverance."

A giggle fell from her lips as he tried to make sense of the harness. "All right. I think I've got this." He bent his head, and placed a kiss on the arch of her right foot before sliding the harness over it; then he repeated the same action with her left foot. With every inch that he moved the straps up her legs, he licked and nibbled at her skin until her body ached with need. Before sliding the harness into place, he dipped down and licked a long line over her wet, swollen labia; she whimpered, and lifted her hips, offering herself to him. He chuckled, pressed a kiss to her mons, and then tightened the straps in place. She looked down the length of her body, peering at the dildo sitting up between her legs.

The sight made her bite back a giggle, and she sat up in order to change positions, then gasped as her clitoris pressed against soft sponge. _Oh, damn! That's an unexpected bonus._ She reached over to the night-stand, and grabbed a jar of thick cream that she'd bought from Armaas. She wasn't sure a grease spell would be sufficient for this level of penetration, and she wanted to make it mind-blowing, not traumatic. When he rolled over onto his stomach she settled between his muscled thighs, and started stroking her hands over his cheeks.


	85. Chapter 85

She licked a long line over one taut muscle, and felt it twitch; unable to resist, she bit down. Immediately, Aedan's buttocks lifted off the bed, and he muttered, "I'm sure that shouldn't turn me on as much as it did." She chuckled, and licked over the mark, soothing the sting. Sitting back on her heels, she coated the fake penis with lubricant, spread his cheeks, and then slid it into the crease. Slowly, she rocked her hips back and forth, watching the dildo slide easily between the firm mounds. Leaning over his body, she nibbled at his neck, licking over the pulse that was rapidly beating with desire and a touch of nervousness. "How are you doing, love?" The firm tip of her tongue traced the shell of his ear. His cheeks were flushed but he was smiling. "I'm fine, Angel. It just feels strange." Her hands smoothed along the side of his torso; a light, gentle touch to ease his nerves, and to heighten his senses. "Tell me if it gets uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy this."  
He shifted slightly, and awkwardly reached up for a kiss, which she happily gave him. "I will, Angel. But I have a feeling, you're going to make this good."  
She grinned. "I am."

Pushing back into her kneeling position, she moved the dildo out the way, and rubbed her thumb over his anus, teasing the nerves; it clenched and relaxed a few times, but with each pass, she felt the tightness ease. Slowly, she pushed in one finger; the muscle clamped down immediately and she waited. When he relaxed, she released the grease spell, and started to move her finger in and out, at a steady pace.

Soon, he was pushing up into her touch, and she entered a second finger, all the time keeping a more tender connection in place by stroking her hand over his body. When he lifted his hips, she started moving again, sliding easily in his stretched hole; she searched for his prostate with a slight curl of her fingertips, and brushed against the small gland. His body arched, a groan fell from his lips, and then he was flexing his hips, riding the fingers buried in his ass. Emma clenched her thighs together at the erotic sight. She was about ready to come, and she hadn't even gotten inside of him yet.

She squeezed one ass cheek, and then decided to try Anders' trick; a trickle of electricity flowed from her fingertips. "Oh, fuck! What did you just do?"  
She quickly stopped. "God, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
He was breathing rapidly, and his hips were jerking back and forth with even more force. "Maker, no. That felt incredible," he gasped.  
She smiled. "Keep your hips up, love."  
He did as she asked, and then she stretched out on the bed between his legs, jumping at the feel of the leather rod pressing against her stomach. She cupped his tight testicles, tracing the curve with her fingers, and then she dipped her head and licked over one full sac before sucking it into her mouth.   
"Ah, shit! Emma… oh fuck!"  
She hummed around the flesh in her mouth, and watched precum drip from his swollen cock which hung heavily between his spread thighs. After bathing his other sac, she got back to her knees, and slipped in a third digit; Aedan barely flinched, his hips still riding her fingers with abandon.

Judging it was time to go the whole way, she added more lube to the dildo, and fitted the head against the puckered skin. "Are you ready, love?"  
"Honestly, if I was any readier, I'd be coming all over the mattress."  
She chuckled, and slowly pushed in, watching his hole stretch around the dildo. At the halfway mark she heard him exhale sharply, and she came to a halt. "Talk to me, love."  
He breathed out. "I'm all right, the feeling of fullness takes a bit of getting used to."  
She rubbed a hand up and down his back, and over his flanks, and slowly she felt the tension ease.

"Okay, you can move again." Soon she was fully seated in his ass, and her clitoris throbbed in time with the beat of her heart, making her squirm against him. "You all right back there, Angel?" She could hear the quiver of amusement in his voice. "Oh God, yes. So good." For the first few minutes she kept up a slow, gentle rhythm, sliding easily in and out of his convulsing channel.

"I want to see your face, Angel," he whispered, huskily. She carefully pulled out, and he rolled onto his back. Her eyes took in the hard, leaking cock resting against his stomach, and the light sheen of sweat that coated his skin; he looked sexy as hell. She leaned over him, and grabbed the spare pillow. "Push up your hips, Aedan." He did so, and she slipped the pillow beneath, which placed his ass at a perfect level for penetration. As she buried the dildo deep inside of him again, she covered his body, her eyes smiling into his. "Hi, do you come here often?" she joked.  
A wide grin spread across his face. "I'm hoping to, very soon."  
She giggled at the corny conversation and captured his lips, tasting his wild musky flavour as their tongues clashed and glided together. Raising her hips, she started pumping with more vigour, moaning as his hands slid down her back, and grabbed her ass, adding more power to each thrust, and increasing the pressure against her clitoris.

The push and pull motion rubbed his thick erection between their two bodies, and the heat from it felt like a brand against her skin, marking her as his. She sat back on her heels, making slow, lazy thrusts, and watched his cock twitch with each penetration. She lifted her gaze, noting his half-hooded eyes. "Stroke yourself," she pleaded.  
"How about we do it together? You can watch this time."  
She nodded enthusiastically, and reached for his turgid penis, closing her right hand around the girth; his own right hand joined hers, closing the circle, and as one they started to glide up and down his length.

Her senses were soon filled with the scent of sex which permeated every cell of their bodies, and every corner of the room echoed with the music of their lovemaking; softly whispered words melted into long, drawn-out moans, with grunts and groans interspersed freely. She pushed forward, rolling his hips up a little further; his eyes widened as she pegged his sweet spot, and a deep, rumbling growl fell from his lips. She felt his throbbing cock swelling within her grip, and then he pushed his head back into the pillow, his eyes clenched tightly as his hips bucked up with each spurt of seed.

She managed to tear her gaze away from the beautiful sight of her man climaxing, and looked down to see his anus clenching greedily at the dildo. The two erotic sights were all it took to push her into her own powerful orgasm, and she thrust deep, grinding her clitoris against the padding inside the harness, while her fingers dug into his waist, and her body jerked with each pulse of her release.

She slumped forward, and his arms immediately closed around her, holding her to him, his fingers brushing through the strands of hair that lay dishevelled across her back. She laid a gentle kiss on his chest. "I have a new respect for men," she croaked out.  
"Oh, why is that?"  
"That takes a lot of stamina, I don't know how you guys keep going for so long."  
Aedan chuckled. "Hmm, then we better build up your stamina, because I am going to want you to do that again." She perked up, and raised herself on one arm. "I'm glad to hear you say that, because you really do have the most fuckable ass ever."  
He grinned, and kissed her slowly. "Why, thank you, Angel."


	86. Chapter 86

They'd fooled around for a while, and then Aedan had made love to her; it had been perfect, as always, but it had also been tinged with desperation, as though he were trying to outrun the darkness that hovered in the shadows of his mind. However, the last round wore him out completely, and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Emma awoke to the feel of Aedan tossing and turning beside her. She pushed up onto one elbow, and by the soft glow of the moon, she could make out his tormented expression. Sweat dampened his hair and his fingers clutched spasmodically at the sheets. She wasn't sure whether it was okay to wake someone in the grip of a nightmare, and in the end, decided to let it play out. Perhaps if he got through this one, it might prevent any more from happening. She climbed out of bed and padded over to the table that held a ceramic bowl full of cool water; after wetting a wash-cloth she returned to Aedan. The occasional word fell from his lips, it was enough to tell her that he was reliving the moment of when he'd had to leave his parents. She wiped the damp cloth over his face, and tears stung her eyes when he turned into her touch, seeking a modicum of comfort in his nightmare. It was a brief respite, and then the horrors of his sleep dragged him back into the depths of darkness. She watched over him for ten minutes, and then suddenly he shot upright, an anguished cry on his lips, his breath leaving his body in harsh, shuddering gasps as he shook with the force of the horrific memories that his sleep had dredged up.

Remembering her own nightmares, she gave him some space, but kept a hand on his back, a gentle reminder that he wasn't alone. "It's all right, Aedan." What did you say to someone who'd just relived the slaughter of his family? Anything she said would be useless.  
"Emma…" The word was croaked out through dry lips.  
"I'm here, love." She turned to the night-stand with the intention of getting him a glass of water, but before she could reach it, his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He buried his head into the curve of her neck and his shoulders shook with silent sobs as he held onto her. She wanted to take away his pain, but that wasn't an option so she just held him close, stroking his hair while murmuring those same inane words that she'd earlier dismissed as useless. At length, his body relaxed, and she pulled him down to the mattress, his head resting against her breast and one arm encircling her waist; moments later his breathing slowed down, and she knew he'd fallen asleep. She hoped that this one would be unencumbered by any more nightmares.

A hand gently cupped her cheek, stroking softly. Her lips curled into a smile at the feel of his familiar touch and she lazily opened her eyes. She wrapped an arm around his waist, letting her fingers slide over firm skin. "Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"  
One side of his mouth lifted in a half smile. "I'll be all right. At least I've got some closure now." His fingers fidgeted with her hair as he tried to find the right words; finally, he simply said, "Thanks for last night."  
She laid a brief kiss on his lips. "Anytime, love."

‑‑‑

After breakfast, a small team which included Leliana, made their way across the market-place to Marjolaine's hideout. Emma gritted her teeth as the annoying Orlesian woman tried to convince everyone that she didn't want Leliana dead; and when that failed, she attempted to discredit the red-headed bard. "She will use y-"  
A small throwing knife buried itself in Marjolaine's head; there was a stunned silence as she toppled backwards and hit the ground. All eyes turned towards Zevran, who smiled and shrugged. "What? You are not telling me you that wanted to hear the rest of her slanderous comments?"  
Before anyone could answer, the remainder of the mercenaries attacked; it was a quick battle without Marjolaine aiding them, and after looting the place, they left. Leliana grabbed Zevran by the arm and dragged him away. Emma, Aedan, and Alistair all glanced at each other when it became clear that the bard was not happy; the two rogues were obviously having a heated discussion.

"Do you think we should do something?" Emma asked, hating to see them fighting.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Alistair said as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look anywhere other than at the arguing couple. All of a sudden, Zevran grabbed Leliana around the waist, pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her lip. She struggled briefly before succumbing to his charms. Then the two rogues dashed off after deciding that a quick trip back to Eamon's estate was in order; which left the three Grey Wardens a bit short-staffed for their trip to the Alienage. "I think they've sorted out the problem." Aedan said with a laugh.

After collecting Shale, Sten and Wynne, they made their way over the bridge and into the Elven Alienage. The stink of dirt and rubbish was prevalent in the air, making everyone wrinkle their noses in distaste. "Why can't we go to some place where it smells nice? Just once," Alistair joked. They reached the centre of the alienage where the Vhenadahl stood, and came upon a large group of elves, arguing with a lone female elf, while mages stood guard at a door. Aedan started a conversation with Shianni, who explained about the plague and the Tevinter mages that were supposed to be helping. A low growl sounded from Sten. "Vints!"

_Oh crap!_  It hadn't occurred to Emma that he'd be pissed at seeing Tevinter mages; to be fair, she couldn't remember that ever happening in the game. She noticed the bloodthirsty glint in his eye which promised a lot of slaughtering, and stepped in front of him. "Sten, you can't just-" Carefully, he picked her up as though she weighed nothing, and moved her to one side before continuing towards the mages.

"Do I need to stop him, Angel?"  
"I guess not. We would have killed them eventually. Hopefully, the elves will have the sense to move out of the way." Emma was right; at the sight of Sten's gleaming sword leaving its sheath, the elves scattered back to their homes. "I've spent hours trying to get them to leave," Shianni said, "but it seems all I needed was a giant with a large sword." A few warriors had joined in the fray, and although it seemed a safe bet that Sten was going to kick their asses, Aedan decided it was time to join the fight.

Five minutes later the Vints were dead; Emma used the key she'd found on one of them and unlocked the front door. Before searching the main area, she led her companions to the adjoining room, and after Aedan had picked the lock, the incarcerated elves clambered out of the cell; there were a few words of thanks and then they were gone. Searching the large room didn't take long as there was only a table in the corner, and a few crates scattered around. On the scratched surface of the table lay a piece of paper which listed how many elves were being shipped to Tevinter; Aedan cursed, and tucked the evidence in his pack. Emma curled her lip in disgust as she glanced over Aedan's shoulder; this quest always roused her anger; even more so after she'd played  _Dragon Age 2_ , and learnt about what Fenris had gone through during his time as a slave to Danarius. No one should have to go through that; the very thought of slavery sickened her, and she looked forward to the fight with Caladrius.

They exited into the back alley, Emma yelping as a large rat ran over her foot and disappeared into a pile of rubbish. They hastily entered the next building and walked through the corridors, checking rooms and finding only destruction and the occasional sick elf. They took out numerous slavers and mercenaries, and subsequently, by the time they reached the final room they were all eager to take down the main man. Aedan immediately declined any conversation with Caladrius, and the fight got underway. Sten leaped over the railing of the balcony they were stood on, and brought his sword down in a massive blow on the soldiers below; that was two dead within mere seconds.

Emma glanced over to Shale. "I think we could just sit back and leave Sten to it."  
"He is something to behold, isn't he?" Shale replied in a wistful voice, as she smashed one guard in the face. As Emma cast Mana Clash on Caladrius, she thought of Shale's future... or lack of it. Shale's story was never given any real ending; true, she briefly appeared in the Dragon Age novel:  _Asunder,_ but after that there was no word about her fate. While casting another spell, she debated about what she could do to help Shale; a stinging pain across her upper arm reminded her to concentrate on the fight at hand. She used Mind Blast to push the soldier away, and then Fist of the Maker to slam him into the ground. A few minutes later Caladrius was down on one knee, gasping for breath.

Emma and the companions joined Aedan just in time to hear the slaver offer power in exchange for his life, at the cost of the lives of all the remaining elves. A pulse jumped in Aedan's jaw as he ground his teeth together, then, without a word, he slashed his dagger across Caladrius's throat; there was a gurgling sound, and the slaver landed face-first in a pool of his own blood.  
As Sten walked past, he looked down at the dying man. "That was a no, by the way."

Emma collected the proof that incriminated Loghain, and handed it over to Aedan; he read the document and shook his head in disbelief. "How does the Hero of River Dane become an accomplice to slavery?" No one could provide an answer, so it was lucky that Elder Valendrian took that moment to introduce himself. They left behind the den of slavery, and at the Elder's request they joined him at his home. The Elder expressed his sympathy for the loss of Duncan, and after a few minutes chatting it was time to leave.


	87. Chapter 87

Outside, Emma spotted the blind Templar Ser Otto; talking to him would start the quest to tackle the evil entity that had taken root in the orphanage, unfortunately it would also mean the death of the Templar. She weighed up the pros and cons of completing the mission; after muttering a couple of swear words, she made her way over to him. Aedan and the others quickly caught up to her. "Angel, why are we going this way?"  
She pointed to Ser Otto. "Because he has a task that he needs help with."

They'd spoken to the Templar, they'd found the signs of corruption, and now they were stood at the ramshackle door to the orphanage with a dark corridor stretching ahead of them. "Well, this isn't creepy at all," Alistair said, half-joking. Aedan pushed open another door, and Emma just managed to bite back a frightened scream as a ghostly figure of a crying boy scampered away. Bloody hell, she really should have played this quest more often. At least then she would have a better knowledge of what was to come; unfortunately, she'd always rushed past Ser Otto as she'd been too intent on getting to the end of the game.

The first few rooms were destroyed; broken furniture lay in pieces, and scattered around the floor were dried blood splatters. As they came out of one room, a child started to sing in an off-key voice:  
 _Do you hear me, Ser Wilhelm, Ser Wilhelm?  
_ _I'm a falling, Ser Wilhelm, Ser Wilhelm, today.  
_ _I'm a maiden, Ser Wilhelm, Ser Wilhelm.  
_ _But I'm dying, Ser Wilhelm, Ser Wilhelm, in pain._

"I think if it were possible, I'd be getting goose bumps right about now," Shale quipped. At the end of the corridor another door beckoned them forth; Emma took a deep breath in preparation, which was just as well, as once more, the little ghostly boy stood up and ran away as he shouted a long, drawn out " _No."_  Before they'd taken more than two steps into the new corridor, the doors on either side of the hall flew open, and they found themselves face to face with a number of rabid mabari; an obvious conclusion drawn by the thick, white froth dripping from their sharp fangs. Emma took up a stance in front of Ser Otto; she remembered losing him once before at this point. These dogs meant business.

She encased them both in an arcane shield, and drew her sword to swipe at the closest dog; a burst of electricity along the metal made the animal yelp and jump back.  _Shit_! She hated fighting animals; why did they have to whimper like that? Then one of the mabari got its teeth into Alistair's ankle making him shout in pain, and she forgot the pitiful noises they made and sliced the large hound across the flank. It turned with snapping teeth, and she slammed the dog into the wall using Telekinetic Burst. When the fight was over, she knelt by Alistair and healed the nasty bite.  
"You're getting better at that," he said, as the swelling went down and the deep gouges filled out.  
"Well, Wynne is a great teacher."  
The white-haired mage blushed, and waved away the compliment. "Nonsense, child. You have a great aptitude for magic."

Ser Otto rubbed a hand over his bald head. "I can feel the evil, it's getting stronger." Everyone nodded. It was hard to dismiss the layer of evil that permeated the very walls of this place, and of course they were heading deeper into the building  _towards_  the foreboding presence. The next room revealed another ghost, although this one did not generate feelings of pity as the small boy had done but rather it evoked fear as its maniacal laughter filled the room. The female spirit attacked, and the fight went on for a few minutes; Emma was wondering how the hell they were supposed to beat a ghost, when it suddenly stopped fighting back. "I can't die. I can never die." The ghost's voice was different, as though it were on the verge of tears, and then it disappeared into thin air.

All banter had long since ceased as they continued through the rooms, stepping past the bones of those long dead while trying to ignore how small some of the skeletons were. They fought through ghosts and demons with every new area they uncovered, until they reached the final room. A strong smell of sulphur hung heavy in the air, noxious and painful to the nose when breathed in. Ser Otto lifted his arms. "This is it. This is the centre of the evil."  
A deep, dark growling voice answered him. "Leave mortal. You do not belong here."  
The Templar bowed his head and began to pray. "Blessed be the Maker and his prophet Andraste…"  
His words were cut off by the demon. "Your pathetic Maker is nothing compared to my glory."  
Ser Otto's features hardened. "I compel you: show yourself, demon! Hide in the shadows no more!"

At any moment, Emma expected some kid to appear and spin its head all the way around while shooting pea-green vomit across the room. It wasn't just the terrifying atmosphere in the room, it was also the fact that the temperature had dropped to the point where each breath was visible to the naked eye. Abruptly, the room started to rapidly heat up, and everyone turned towards the source of the warmth in time to see a rage demon pulling itself out of the ground. "You dare to command me?! Let us see if your precious Maker can protect you now, worm!"  
Both Emma and Wynne immediately responded with cold spells, allowing the melee fighters to get within striking range without sustaining any burns. As the spells wore off, Shale stayed in place and bombarded the demon with blow after blow. They repeated this manoeuvre a few times until it slunk back beneath the floor boards.

They had time to take a breath and then abominations suddenly appeared, and once more everyone was embroiled in the fight. At some point the rage demon reappeared, and the two mages immediately turned their focus on it, with the others joining in once the abominations were cleared. The demon roared and slowly slid back into the ground, its hands clutching furiously at the air. Ser Otto turned towards the group. "We have done it! I can feel the darkness receding."

Emma moved quickly, knowing she only had seconds, at most, to save the Templar's life; she cast an Arcane Shield, and then used her telekinetic burst to push him out of the way just as the demon reappeared with a large trident. Ser Otto hit the wall with a dull thud and landed on one knee, winded, but still alive. The demon screamed its anger at being denied a kill, and slid across the floor to attack, leaving a trail of burning embers in its wake.

Aedan and the team stuck to the same tactics, considering how well they'd worked before. Eventually, it slunk back beneath the wooden planks. Everyone waited, their eyes to the ground as they watched intently for any signs of its return. Then a scream rent the air, and Emma realised, too late, that she'd failed to keep Ser Otto in her sight. She turned to see the Templar skewered on the trident, his arms hanging limply by his side and blood dripping down the length of the weapon.

She fought back the tears that burned her eyes, and turned her cold anger onto the demon. She swallowed down a lyrium potion as the vile creature laughed and carelessly tossed the remains of Ser Otto to the ground. She cast Cone of Cold, followed up with a Blizzard, and finally she gripped it in a Fist of the Maker – she thought the Templar would appreciate the name of the spell - and slammed it hard against the wall. The plaster on the thin wall cracked and particles littered the wooden floor; more of the white dust appeared as she bashed it again before dropping it to the ground. The demon's burning skin was starting to appear when she cast Winter's Grasp, and froze it once more; then, with a cry of anger, she swung her sword with everything she had, and the demon shattered. Her legs wobbled, and she leaned heavily on the sword, knowing she'd exhausted herself by casting so many spells in such a short period of time.

"I've got you, Angel," Aedan whispered, as his arm went around her waist, taking some of her weight onto himself. As she rested against him, her gaze went to Ser Otto. "Alistair, where do we take his body? He deserves a burial with honours for what he's done today."  
"The Knight-Commander at the Chantry would arrange the funeral," he answered as he walked over and closed the Templar's eyes. Sten bent and hefted the body onto his shoulder. "Lead the way."

Emma remembered to collect the amulet for the deranged beggar, and then they walked outside. It seemed to Emma that the air in the Alienage didn't smell that bad any more, not after the cloying stench of evil they'd encountered in the orphanage. She spent a few minutes with the elven beggar, and was thanked enthusiastically for the return of the amulet; she managed a small smile for the woman, and then caught up with her friends. There were a few stares as they walked across the busy market-place with the body of a dead Templar.  
One noble woman screeched indignantly. "Oh really! Surely you could have taken it around the back streets."  
Emma spun around. "How dare you?! If one more disrespectful word comes out of your mouth, I'll…"  
"Enough, Emma." She threw a nasty glare at the noble as Aedan pulled her away before she could do something stupid.

They reached the Chantry and spent ten minutes explaining the situation that had led to Ser Otto's death. "Will you be holding the funeral soon?" Emma asked.  
"With the Blight on our doorstep, it would be best not to delay. We'll make arrangements for tonight."  
"Would you let me know what time it's going to take place? I'd like to pay my last respects."  
The Knight-Commander gave a short nod. "Of course, Grey Warden."  
After confirming where she could be reached, the party made their way back to the estate for some much needed rest.


	88. Chapter 88

The Grey Wardens reported back to Arl Eamon, who expressed shock and disgust at Loghain's actions, although he admitted to being happy to have something on the traitorous Regent. "The Landsmeet is called for tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the free time you have available."  
Emma was about to leave the room, when she spotted Riordan. "How are you feeling?"  
He smiled. "Much better, thank you." She talked with him for a few minutes and retrieved the details to get into the Warden's vault. She left the room and found Aedan waiting for her. "I still need to go and talk to Anora," he said with a grimace.  
"Well, you've been reprieved for a while." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the estate.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Do you recall when Alistair said he wished he had something of Duncan to remember him by? Well, we're going to get him that something."

When Emma pulled him into a warehouse, and then revealed the hidden door, he whistled at the selection of weapons and armour available. In the game, she always took everything, but now she took only Duncan's shield, and left the remainder for any Grey Warden who might one day need it. Back at the estate, Aedan said, "I should really get this talk with the Queen over and done with."  
"Before you do that, I think we need to have a chat with Alistair first."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Now, why would we need to do that?"  
"Because he needs to become king, and I'm not sure how he feels about it," she admitted. It had only recently occurred to Emma that the conversation with Alistair after the visit to Goldanna hadn't gone as expected, and consequently, she had no idea whether he wanted to be king. Which posed a bit of a problem, because if he stayed a Grey Warden, there was a big possibility that he might not live past the events of the  _Inquisition._

Emma fidgeted in her chair, picking at an invisible piece of lint on her sleeve. Alistair slapped at her hand. "Could you stop doing that? You're making me a nervous wreck. Just tell me what's on your mind."  
She blew out a long breath, and started in on the sleeve again. "How do you feel about becoming king?"  
He let out a bark of laughter. "Maker's Breath, Emma. Is that all you wanted to ask me? Look, I've known since Redcliffe that there was a good chance of me becoming king, and to be honest, I wasn't that sold on the idea." He got up from his chair and poured them all a glass of wine before retaking his seat. "Then I met Anora, and I realised how similar to her father she really is – and that was it – the one thing that I couldn't allow to happen; I couldn't let a Mac Tir take the throne." He took a sip of wine, looking comfortable and relaxed. "So, in answer to your question; I have no problem becoming king."  
Emma shot out of her chair, and hugged him. "And I'm sure Alfstanna would make an excellent queen." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, but there was a big grin on his face. "Yeah, I think so too. We've talked about it, and we both agree that this isn't the best time to begin a relationship."  
"We're going to make it, Alistair. Don't ever doubt that," she told him in an assertive voice.  
He smiled. "I hope so."

"All right, now I guess I need to have that talk with Anora?" Aedan said. Emma nodded, and proceeded to describe the conversation and the consequences of it.  
"So let me get this straight; if I tell Anora I won't back her bid for the throne, she'll betray us at the Landsmeet?"  
"Yep, that's pretty much the gist of it," Emma confirmed.  
Aedan scraped a hand through his hair. "The alternative is to pretend to ally myself with her, and then  _I_  betray her."  
Emma gave another nod. "However, we may have enough support to carry this through without Anora's backing."  
Alistair grinned. "Well, Alfstanna will definitely back us, and she promised to speak to Arl Bryland and get his support."  
"How likely is that?" Aedan asked.  
"Oh, very likely. He has no love for Howe, and was already leaning towards the Wardens."  
"Bann Sighard will back us, and if he did as he said, so will Bann Reginalda." Emma was trying to remember which other nobles were in Denerim, but her tired brain just wouldn't co-operate. "Who else did you speak to in the tavern?"  
"There was Arl Wulff, but he wasn't very talkative as most of his lands have been lost to the darkspawn," Aedan replied. Emma cast her mind back to the Landsmeet, going over the correct responses to say to Loghain. Through trial and error, she'd found out the best way of getting the nobles on her side; especially after her first few playthroughs of the quest had ended in an all-out brawl, which had been extremely difficult to win. She remembered the line that would get the Arl on board. "We can get Wullf on our side, but we're going to need to choose our words carefully."

They discussed their plans for a long time, and it was only the arrival of a messenger telling them that the service for Ser Otto would take place in an hour's time, that brought their meeting to a halt. All the companions decided to join Aedan and Emma at the funeral service for Ser Otto. Tears trickled down her cheeks as the flames climbed the side of the pyre and consumed his body. "You can't save everyone, Angel." She acknowledged his words with a sniffle, knowing he was right. It didn't ease the sting, however. She'd known when he was going to die and she should have been able to prevent it. Aedan's arms tightened around her waist. "I can feel you thinking, Angel. Stop blaming yourself."  
She looked back at him in surprise. "How did you… I mean, I'm not." She shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she'd just lied to him. "Okay, maybe I am, but I knew what was going to happen."  
"And you tried to stop it. I saw you push him out of the way. Perhaps it was just his time to die." She thought over his words and found some comfort in them; at least Ser Otto had died fighting.

Back at the estate, they all drank a toast to the Templar, and then Emma explained the details of a wake, which, of course led to more drinking. After numerous glasses of ale, Emma decided to teach them a song -  _Roll me over in the clover -_ well,as much as she could remember of it. Soon the hall was filled with sound of drunken voices singing:

_Now this is number one_  
_And the fun has just begun_  
_Roll me over lay me down and do it again  
_ _Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again_

_Now, this is number two,_  
_And he's got me in a stew._  
_Roll me over lay me down and do it again  
_ _Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again._

As the evening progressed, everyone became more inebriated, so that when they decided to sing the song again, most had forgotten the words, and the replacement lyrics were even more ribald;

_Now this is number three_  
_And I'm rocking on his knee_  
_Roll me over lay me down and do it again  
_ _Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again_

_Now this is number four_  
_And I'm up against the door  
_ _Roll me over lay me down and do it again  
_ _Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again_

As the night drew to a close, the catchy tune echoed through the halls as each person made their way to bed.

‑‑‑

The next morning there were a few sore heads, and for the most part, silence reigned over breakfast. Aedan groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "I should have spoken to Anora yesterday, when it didn't feel as though an ogre was using my head as a drum." Emma chuckled, and wrapped her arms around his neck to massage the back of his skull. "You'll be fine, love. She'll ask for your support, you'll tell her no, she'll say she's content with that, and the conversation is done." He nodded, and then dipped his head to capture her mouth in a tender kiss before leaving.

Ten minutes later, he found her sitting with Zevran trying to learn the intricacies of Wicked Grace. She looked up as he entered. "How did it go?"  
He shrugged. "Pretty much as you said it would. She's got a good poker face. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was on our side." Alistair walked in, looking nervous. "Arl Eamon has left for the Landsmeet, and he's asked for us to meet him there. He suggested a small party, otherwise it could seem as if we're looking for a fight."  
"I agree, but I think we'll take everyone with us, and they can stand guard at the doors to the chamber. If we run into any trouble, they'll be within easy reach," Emma stated.

The companions were gathered, and once again, they made their way to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate. The outer chamber was empty, and the sound of Arl Eamon's voice rang clearly from the main room. Alistair pushed the heavy door open, and walked inside, followed by Aedan, Emma and Leliana. Their appearance was greeted with a few surprised gasps from the gathered nobles, but the party kept their focus on the far door, where Loghain would make his entrance.

_The fate of the nation would be decided, here and now!_


	89. Chapter 89

As Eamon's talk drew to a close, the side door was forcefully pushed open, hitting the wall with a deafening slam, and in strode Loghain flanked by his soldiers. His slow clap mocked the Arl's speech. "A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it." A sneer stretched across his pale face. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is, who will pull the strings?"  
Aedan and his party walked forward, stopping in the centre of the chamber; the three Grey Wardens stood side by side, with Alistair in the middle, and Leliana standing directly behind him, dressed in the robes of a Lay sister. Emma knew that the Grand Cleric of Denerim would be present, and she wanted this little display to suggest that the Chantry stood behind the future king of Ferelden. It was all about presentation.  
"Ah! And here we have the puppeteer." Loghain started his tirade again. "Tell us, Warden: How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops, or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" He walked towards the throne, before turning to face them. "What did they offer you? How much is the price of Fereldan honour now?"

Aedan took a step forward. "The Blight is the real threat here, not Orlais."  
That won a response from some of the nobles, with Bann Alfstanna leading the way. "There are enough refugees in my bannorn now to make that abundantly clear."  
Arl Wulff joined in. "The south has fallen, Loghain! Will you let darkspawn take the whole country for fear of Orlais?"  
Loghain turned to the Arl of West Hills. "The Blight is indeed real, Wulff. But do we need Grey Wardens to fight it?" He started pacing the wide hall. "They claim that they alone can end the Blight, yet they failed spectacularly against the darkspawn at Ostagar, and they ask to bring with them four legions of Chevaliers. And once we open our borders to the Chevaliers, can we really expect them to simply return from whence they came?"

Aedan spoke up. "You sold Fereldan citizens into slavery to fund your war."  
Bann Sighard leaned over the wooden railing, his face indignant. "What's this? There is no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself."  
Loghain turned to Sighard to answer the accusation. "There is no saving the Alienage. Damage from the riots has yet to be repaired. There are bodies still rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy. There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here."  
He looked at Aedan. "Despite what you may think, Warden, I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets may be for the elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden."  
"Did you let Howe torture citizens for the good of Ferelden?"  
Once again, Bann Sighard addressed the assembly. "Howe took my only son! The things done to him… some are beyond any healer's skill."

Loghain dismissed Howe's actions, and demanded to know where his daughter was, Aedan attempted to turn the spotlight back on the Teyrn's crimes, but Loghain was persistent. Anora stepped into the chamber. "I believe I can speak for myself. Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me. This Warden has slandered and defamed Fereldan's greatest hero in a bid to put an imposter on Maric's throne. I was kidnapped, and held prisoner."  
Emma fixed the queen with a cold stare. "It seems betrayal runs deep in the Mac Tir bloodline. Perhaps I should call in Erlina, your ex-handmaiden, to get to the truth?"  
Anora's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Erlina is still in my employment."  
Emma smiled. "Not any more. When I told her there was a possibility of you betraying us, she vowed to come forward and speak the truth, if necessary. Fear of the Blight is a powerful motivator, milady."

As Anora stood there, frozen with panic and fear, Aedan offered her a way out. "Perhaps the Queen would like to revise her statement? I'm sure in all the excitement, you got your story wrong."  
"I... Yes, of course. I meant to say that Howe kidnapped me, and held me prisoner, and it was the brave Wardens who rescued me."

The nobles had heard enough, and one by one, they aligned themselves with the Grey Wardens, all except for Ser Ceorlic, but then he always supported Loghain in the game. Alistair stepped forward. "The people of Ferelden have spoken, Loghain. Step down gracefully." The Teyrn went into a rant about how they were all traitors, and after he finally ran out of steam, he asked for the terms of the duel to be set.  
Alfstanna stepped forward. "It shall be fought according to tradition; a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome."  
Loghain looked at Aedan. "Will you be fighting the duel yourself, of did you have a champion in mind?"  
Alistair moved in front of Aedan. "I'll be fighting the duel." Loghain's eyebrows shot up, obviously surprised by the ferociousness of the man he'd referred to as a puppet. "Then let us test the mettle of this would-be king."

The tension grew as everyone drew back to allow the two warriors some room. Weapons were drawn, and the two men circled each other, watching for that tell-tale sign that announced an attack was forthcoming. It came first from Loghain who let out a mighty War Cry, and so the two were locked in battle. Emma rubbed her sweating palms against her armour. Damn! This was completely nerve-wracking; in the game, she had been certain of her victory, but now, it was out of her hands, and she had to rely on Alistair's skill to win the day. Not that she doubted him, he was an extremely talented wa-  _Whack!  
_ The sound snapped Emma from her thoughts, and she looked up to see Alistair hit the floor with a clatter of armour.  _Ah, fuck_! Her fists curled up into balls, as her whole body tensed at the thought of what would happen if he failed. Maybe she should have given him a pep talk; a reminder of what Loghain's betrayal had cost them, although that might have just pissed him off too much to fight well.  
Alistair was back on his feet, and he surged forward, slamming into Loghain with the force of a bull; and that was the start of the end of the fight, because after that move, Alistair allowed his enemy no quarter. When the Teyrn finally fell to his knees in surrender, Emma just about managed to stop herself from clapping.

A crowd had gathered around the two warriors, including Emma and Aedan, who stood near to their fellow Warden. Loghain rose to his feet. "So there is some of Maric in you after all. Good." His eyes reflected the knowledge that he was about to meet his death.  
"Forget Maric. This is for Duncan." Alistair looked over to Aedan and Emma, a question in his eyes; they both gave a slight nod, which he returned. Then, without any further ado, he swung the sword and decapitated Loghain.

Alistair readily accepted the position of king, and after Anora refused to swear fealty to him, he declared, "Put her in the tower for now. If I fall against the Blight, then she can have her throne. If not… then we'll see."  
Anora stared at him in surprise. "You would give me a chance for the throne, after all this?"  
Alistair smirked. "I said if I fall, Anora. If I fall, the throne will be yours. I won't kill you while there's a chance that can happen. Somebody has to treat this Blight seriously."  
Anora gave a gracious nod. "That is uncharacteristically wise of you."  
"Yes, well, don't let it get around. I have a reputation."

Aedan leaned over to Emma. "She has a real talent for making a compliment sound like an insult." She chuckled, but nudged him to be quiet as Alistair addressed the nobles. He ended his speech with a request. "I would ask Aedan Cousland to take over as leader of my armies." Aedan looked up quickly, then glanced over to Emma who just grinned. "He's waiting for an answer."  
"I could do no less, my King," Aedan formally replied.

After that, all the companions were shown to a large room to discuss the recent turn of events as they waited for Alistair to return from his talk with his uncle. Aedan leaned against the massive dining table. "So, when did you get around to talking to Erlina?"  
Emma cleared her throat. "I… er… well, I didn't. It was a bluff."  
Zevran applauded her. "I knew I could teach you something about playing cards." Aedan laughed, and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Very well played, Angel."

Thirty minutes later Alistair walked into the room; he received the congratulations from his friends with a smile, but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. When everyone had quietened down, he spoke to them all. "Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe. He's received word that the armies are almost ready to march, and that we should follow as soon as we're ready." A solemn silence fell over the group, and Emma swallowed past a lump in her throat; she could hardly believe that in a few days' time, they would be at war.


	90. Chapter 90

They left Denerim early the next morning, and took the coast road towards Redcliffe in order to stop at Warden's Keep and have a chat with Avernus. They found the elderly mage bent over his worktable. "What do you want?" he snapped, without even looking around.  
"We're hoping you've found some answers in our blood," Aedan replied.  
Avernus turned quickly, and a smile spread over his face. "Ah, I was hoping you would return. Come over here." He beckoned the Grey Wardens forward to his work-space; the rest of the companions remained by the door.

Avernus gave them a toothy smile. "You three have found a cure for the taint," he announced dramatically. "I don't know how to explain it, the taint is still there, but your cells are no longer deteriorating."  
"So what does that mean?" Alistair asked, wanting some clarification  
The old mage tapped his fingers on the workbench. "It means you won't die young, you won't become a ghoul or have to go down in the Deep Roads to die. But you'll still be able to sense darkspawn." He looked at Emma. "Unfortunately, you still won't be able to have children."  
She thought about it, and decided she'd already come to terms with that knowledge when she'd first been made a Grey Warden, so it wasn't a huge shock. However, she was overjoyed to find that the three of them would no longer die young, well, not from the taint at least.

"So, can you create a cure for other Grey Wardens?" Aedan asked.  
Avernus lifted one shoulder. "I'm working on it, and on that note, I'm also going to need more blood from the three of you."  
Emma grimaced, and held out her hand; the thin blade cut across, and he held a vial underneath to catch the thick red liquid. After he'd done the same with the other two Wardens, they took their leave, and continued onto Redcliffe.

‑‑‑

The first signs of trouble were evident as soon as they descended the slope; a broken cart lay on its side, the goods scattered on the ground. Emma felt the scratchiness at the back of her skull, and was thankful of the confirmation that the taint was still inside her. A man stood on the other side of the bridge and confirmed that the darkspawn had attacked. "The castle... did any of them get into the castle?" Alistair asked. The villager looked over his shoulder nervously. "A few got through, but I think they've managed to keep them confined to the courtyard."

The man ran for safety while everyone drew their weapons and made their way into the village, killing darkspawn with every step taken. It seemed almost never ending, and things got worse when they reached the centre; an ogre and an emissary waited to wreak death and destruction. Aedan and the group charged forward with a fearsome battle cry, their weapons cutting through darkspawn with every powerful swing or slash. The ogre fell to Alistair's blade when the Warden leapt high, and thrust his sword deep into its thick hide.

However, there was no time to celebrate the victory with the castle still under attack; they entered the courtyard to find the Knights and soldiers hard pressed. Soon, with the additional forces, the darkspawn had fallen, only to be replaced by a second wave, which included an Alpha ogre. With everyone tiring, the combat took longer, and injuries became too numerous to count. At last, the battle was done; weapons were sheathed, wounds were tended to, and the dead were removed.

A soldier approached Aedan. "Arl Eamon asks that you go and talk with him in the hall. Warden Riordan has returned with news." The whole party entered the castle; the companions were shown to a room where they could rest, while the three Grey Wardens stayed to talk to talk to Riordan and the Arl. The senior Warden smiled. "It's a relief to see you unharmed, and you too Alistair... or should I say your Majesty?"  
"Er... no. No, I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway."  
Riordan turned towards the fireplace, gazing into the flames. "The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid. It was assumed that the horde was marching in this direction, but that is not true."  
Arl Eamon joined the conversation. "Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact, marching to Denerim. They are perhaps two days away from the capital."  
Both Alistair and Aedan showed expressions of horror upon hearing the news, but the senior Warden wasn't finished yet. "The Archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde."  
"Maker's Breath! Are the armies ready to march?" Alistair asked, his tone urgent.  
Arl Eamon nodded. "They are. We've had word from Orzammar, the Circle and the Dalish."  
The soon-to-be king gave a nod. "Good, then we march at daybreak."  
Riordan caught their attention before they left the room. "I need to have a word with all of you. Please come to my room when you're ready." He gave them a weary smile and left the hall. Aedan and Alistair turned a questioning gaze on Emma; she gave a small smile and confirmed, "Riordan is the person I was referring to when we were back at camp; he's the most qualified to explain everything to both of you."  
Aedan blew out a nervous breath. "I guess we should get this over with."

‑‑‑

Riordan looked at the stunned faces of two of the Grey Wardens, but noticed that Emma's face was sad but calm, as though she already knew the truth. Riordan was puzzled; he knew that Alistair had been a Warden for longer than both Aedan and Emma, therefore it seemed logical that Duncan would have explained the situation to Alistair before Emma, but it was abundantly clear that Alistair knew nothing of why it had to be a Grey Warden to slay the Archdemon. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Why don't you three get some rest?" They turned towards the door, and Alistair muttered, "I guess this ends soon, one way or another."

They reached their bedroom, and Emma was waiting for Alistair to leave before going inside; unfortunately, she hadn't filled Aedan in on the plan. He pushed the door open, and Morrigan turned to speak; she raised an amused eyebrow at seeing all three Wardens standing in the doorway. "I admit I'd hoped to speak to Emma alone. However, this works too."  
"What's going on, Morrigan? Are you finally going to betray us?" Alistair asked with a sneer. She rolled her eyes. "No, I think Emma already knows what I'm going to ask; perhaps she has mentioned a loophole to your current dilemma?"  
Emma flushed, and shook her head. "No, it's not really something you just tell someone."  
"Okay, does someone want to explain what this loophole is?" Aedan asked, taking a seat on the bed, while Alistair pulled up a chair. Emma decided to remain standing; she wasn't sure how either of them was going to take this piece of information.

Morrigan went on to explain the magical procedure that would save their lives, and leave her with child. There was a stunned silence, a look was exchanged between the two men, a nod from Alistair, and then he stood up. "Okay, I'm the obvious choice for this. I'm not in a relationship, as such, so..." He cleared his throat. "...lead the way, Morrigan."  
As the two left the room, the witch could be heard saying, "This is very noble of you, Alistair." He snorted. "Hardly, I'm going to have sex before the eve of a big battle, which could possibly be my last."  
Morrigan sounded indignant." You don't believe this will work?"  
"Oh, I do. But whose to say I'll even make it that far?" The rest of the conversation was lost as they moved out of range.

Emma turned to Aedan and found him looking down at his hands in a contemplative manner. After a minute of silence, he finally asked, "Would you have asked me to sleep with her, if Alistair hadn't been here?"  
She took a seat next to him, and answered, "Yes. As much as it would have pained me to ask you, I would have because I don't want to spend my life without you; I'd rather die in the other world than endure that."  
He took her hand. "I feel the same, but Maker, I'm not sure I'd have been able to get it up for her." He slid a glance over to her. "Well, I suppose you could have joined me too?"  
Emma snorted with laughter. "You horny bugger, you just like the idea of two females together."  
"No, not at all."  
"You would have been out of luck, both myself and Morrigan only like men."  
"Ah damn it! Stop ruining my fantasies."

As their laughter died down, a more solemn air settled over them. He squeezed her hand. "We're going to make it, right? All three of us?"  
"Yes, I'll take the potion tomorrow before I deal the final blow." The worry that it might not work sat in her stomach like a lead weight, but there was nothing she could do about it now. She just had to hope that Flemeth had told her the truth.  
"What about Riordan? He said he'd take the final blow, if possible." Emma shook her head, sadly. "I'm afraid he won't make it that far." He let out a slew of curses, and they sat there for a while, their hands clasped tightly together, each contemplating what they would face tomorrow. Emma had learned by now that, although she knew what was going to happen, the reality was usually much worse than what she'd experienced when playing the game.


	91. Chapter 91

She felt Aedan shift, and then he lifted her face to his and took her mouth with a slow, sensuous kiss as he lowered her to the bed. With tenderness he removed her clothes before taking off his own. He worked his way down her body, leaving soft, lingering kisses over every inch of her skin, building the passion within each of them at a steady pace. Her rate of breathing sped up when his tongue toyed with an aching nipple, her back arched as his mouth and fingers teased her throbbing sex, but it was his non-sexual gesture that brought tears to her eyes. He moved up her body and took her hand which he placed against his heart. "I love you with every beat of my heart," he moved her hand to his temple, "with every thought in my mind," her fingers smoothed over his profile, stopping at his lips. "and with every breath that I take."  
He kissed her then, pouring all his love into the merging of their lips. "Remember that tomorrow, Angel when you strike that blow, and make sure you come back to me."

She wrapped her arms around him, a small sob escaping her lips. "I will, Aedan. I promise, I'll do everything I can to return to you." She lifted her hips as his cock parted her swollen labia, and slid deep into her channel. His arm slid beneath her shoulders, his hand cradling her head, and his name fell from her lips with a gasp as he started a slow back-and-forth rocking motion. Her hands glided down his long, muscled back to clutch at his firm buttocks in an attempt to get him to move faster, but he gently nipped her bottom lip. "Not yet, Angel. I want this moment to last."

Emotions swirled within her; a suffocating fear, a deep abiding love, anxiety, and a fiery passion; they mingled together, one overlapping another, tangling around her heart and squeezing it painfully.  
"Look at me, Emma."  
Her eyes met his, and she was sure his gaze reflected the same emotions as hers, and somehow it didn't seem quite so scary when she knew she wasn't alone in how she felt. They didn't look away from one another when he changed the pace to long, hard strokes, nor when his thrusts turned to a vigorous slapping of skin on skin.  
"I love you."  
The words left their mouths simultaneously, catapulting both of them into a strong climax. For a few seconds their connection was lost as muscles involuntarily clenched, but as their bodies relaxed they found each other's gaze once more. His hand framed her face stroking away tears she hadn't known were there.  
"We're going to make it," he whispered. She nodded as she kissed him desperately. No more words were spoken that night, they had said everything that needed to be said, and so they lay in each other's arms until exhaustion claimed them and pulled them into sleep.

‑‑‑

Emma looked around the unnatural surroundings, and recognised the place immediately; upside down furniture, green puddles, a slightly distorted view... yep, she was definitely in the Fade. "I'm sure I could have thought up something better than this."  
"Perhaps you could have. However, this is my dream."  
Emma spun, but the voice was a dead giveaway, and she knew who she'd see even before the figure came into view. "Flemeth."  
"Yes. I forgot to tell you something about that potion." The woman stepped out from the shadows, and her appearance now resembled her look in  _Dragon Age 2_  and  _Dragon Age: Inquisition._ "If you drink the potion, one of the Grey Wardens will die. Not you of course, but either Alistair or Aedan."  
A cold numbness stole through Emma's body. "But the ritual... surely that should stop any Grey Warden from dying?"  
Flemeth shook her head. "You know as well as I do that there are only supposed to be two Wardens at the end, and that's how it should be. If you take the potion, you will survive, and in so doing you will condemn one of your fellow Grey Wardens. The choice is yours."  
Emma stood there speechless as the surroundings started to fade around her, and then she awoke in her bed. Tears trickled from the side of her eyes, dampening her hair; there was  _no_  choice – Aedan belonged in this world, whereas she had always been an oddity. Alistair was going to be king; she remembered his excitement upon learning that the taint wouldn't kill him, and she knew she wouldn't risk either of their lives. She turned her head to the window and waited for the dawn to arrive, knowing that sleep would be impossible now.

‑‑‑

A male voice, clear and cultured cut through the silence of the Fade. "That was cruel."  
Flemeth shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"  
A wispy figure stood near to the witch. "I am."  
She glared at the shadowy shape of an elf. "Then stop pestering me. It's not yet your time to waken." She turned from him, her arms folded in a defensive manner.  
"I am aware, Flemeth. But I'm curious to know why you lied to her?"  
She turned back, fire burning in her eyes. "You know why! I have no reason to believe that true love exists in this world. Let them suffer!" The man eyed her for a moment, and then inclined his head, and disappeared.

‑‑‑

Emma had told Aedan she'd catch up with him downstairs, and once he'd left the room, she dug down to the bottom of her bag and pulled out the small vial. She ran a thumb over the glass, watching the shimmering liquid with a painful longing; maybe Aedan would live, maybe she should take the risk? It was a 50/50 chance. "What the hell am I thinking?" She placed the bottle on the dressing table, disgusted at her own thoughts; to even contemplate Alistair's death so that she could be happy was despicable. She turned and left the room quickly before she changed her mind.

Morrigan tossed and turned in her bed as a voice whispered to her. She awoke as the first rays of dawn lightened the sky, and her eyes widened as she recalled the voice in her dream She heard footsteps outside her room and throwing on a robe she pulled the door open a crack; one look at Emma's hollow face told her all she needed to know. She closed the door, a pensive expression on her face, and went to get washed and dressed. As they ate breakfast, Emma managed to push her heartbreak deep down inside; she needed her full focus on the battle ahead, and she was determined to leave Thedas knowing she'd had a small hand in saving it from a Blight. Her lip trembled at the thought of leaving, but she bit down on it savagely, using the pain to get her emotions under control.

The armies marched from Redcliffe, and she thought of the dwarves setting out from Orzammar, the elves leaving the Brecilian Forest, and the mages departing from Kinloch Hold. Her heart hammered in her throat; oh God, she was really going to do this! Everything else she had done paled in significance to this one all-important battle. As they drew closer to Denerim, towers of black smoke could be seen rising from what remained of the once great capital. Alistair called the army to a halt near a windmill, and grabbed both Aedan and Emma by their arms, pulling them up the few steps outside the building.  
He took a moment to look over the large and powerful army, a coalition of all the nations, and then he spoke, "Before us stands the might of the darkspawn horde! Gaze upon them now, but fear them not! These two beside me are natives of Ferelden." Emma flinched, wishing his words were the truth. "They have risen to the ranks of the Grey Wardens, and they are proof that glory is within reach of us all. They have survived despite the odds, and without them, none of us would be here."

Emma's face heated up; she'd done sod all, it was Aedan who had led them to this point. Alistair descended the stairs. "Today we save Denerim! Today we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan!" He stood proud, in front of the troops. "But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honour their sacrifice!"  
He lifted his arm, and pointed towards Denerim, his expression determined, as he shouted in a voice that rang with strength and courage. "For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!" A deafening roar went up from the army, weapons were drawn, and then they were charging towards the horde of darkspawn.


	92. Chapter 92

There were no words to describe what it felt like to be in the midst of a full scale battle; terrifying was a good start, but countering that was a rush of adrenaline, one such as she'd never experienced before. As they fought towards the gates, she saw glimpses of her friends; their expressions vicious, their lips drawn back with fierce determination as they took down one darkspawn after another.  
Eventually, they were through the gates; the Grey Wardens split up into teams to clear out the remaining darkspawn, with Aedan taking Morrigan, Oghren and Revek; Emma with Zevran and Sten, and Alistair with Wynne and Shale.

It took some time, but at length they killed all the darkspawn; soldiers poured into the area and took up a defensive position at the gates, while the Wardens and their companions headed back to Riordan for their final instructions. "The army won't last long, so we need to move quickly to reach the Archdemon. I suggest the Grey Wardens take a small party into the city, the rest will remain here and prevent more darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails," the senior Warden advised.  
"Are you travelling with us?" Alistair asked.

Riordan shook his head. "I'm going to draw the Archdemon to the top of Fort Drakon. Maker willing, I'll kill the creature before you get there." He looked directly at the three Wardens. "You should know, there are two generals in Denerim, one in the marketplace and another in the alienage. Killing them could make things easier on the top of Fort Drakon; however, it could also waste valuable time. I'll leave the decision up to yourselves."

Aedan turned to his companions. "Morrigan and Sten, you'll be with us. Oghren, I'd like you to lead the party that will be staying behind. Make sure none of those bastards make it past you." The dwarf grinned. "Bloody right they won't."

Emma looked over the faces of her friends, and she remembered their talks around the camp-fires, the laughter and stories they'd shared, the sadness and tears that had been shed throughout their journey together. Each person had joined for their own reason, but they had stayed because of the bonds of friendship that had been forged during their year together. She felt the sting of tears as everyone came up, and one by one said their goodbyes; this scene always got to her no matter how many times she'd played the game. It might have been easier to bear if she'd been staying in Thedas, but she knew that this would be the last time she saw them, and she couldn't hold back the tears, no matter how hard she tried.

Zevran was the first to approach her. "You make sure you come back alive, yes? There is so much more to Wicked Grace that I have yet to teach you." She laughed, even as the tears rolled down her face. "Thank you for everything, Zev."  
He smiled. "I would have followed you and your man to the very gates of the Black City. It has been an honour to fight by your side."

Leliana took Zevran's place and pulled her into a hug. "I will be most cross if you do not make it back." Emma chuckled as she returned the hug. "Stay true to yourself, Leliana, no matter what you face in life." The bard looked at her sadly, and with a nod she was gone.  
Sten, as always, was a man of few words, but what he said meant a lot. Morrigan was next. "I will be gone after the battle, so allow me to say this; I did not know what it meant to have a friend once, but you I would gladly consider such. We will see this through to the end, as it should be."

She didn't wait for a reply but moved away, making room for Oghren. "I ain't no sodding good at this type of thing, but you've been a good friend, Warden."  
Emma smiled. "Work hard at your relationship with Felsi, and if you feel an urge to join the Grey Wardens, maybe think twice about it."

Oghren burped. "Aye, you're a strange one. Been good knowing ya, lass."  
She told Shale, "If you're still a golem in 9:41, head to Haven; don't go into the village, but wait on the outskirts." Shale raised a stone brow. "And what would I be waiting for?"  
Emma smiled. "You'll know, trust me. Anyway, you'll see a familiar face there. Join up with that person, and wait for a mage called Dorian; he's Tevinter and may be able to help you." Shale considered her words for a few seconds before speaking. "Very well, Emma. If I'm still in this form by then, I'll do as you ask."

Wynne came over to her after speaking to Aedan. "It seems you lost the staff I gave you." She held out her own. "This one is better, and you will need every advantage you can get to end this Blight."  
"I can't take this," Emma protested. "You're going to have a fight on your hands holding the gates."

Wynne chuckled. "I'm sure we will, but I can handle myself. I have but one request."  
Emma nodded as she took hold of the stave. "I want  _you_  to hand it back to me when this is all over." Wynne smiled, and left to join Oghren's team, leaving Emma fighting back more tears, knowing that was one request she wouldn't be able to fulfil.  
Alistair hugged her tightly. "I've always enjoyed this tradition of yours," he said with a chuckle. Emma lost her battle with the tears. "You're going to be a great king, Alistair. Take care of Aedan when this is all over."  
He pulled back sharply. "Wait! What are you saying? You'll be here too, right?"  
She wiped at her eyes. "There's no saying what could happen before we reach the Archdemon."

She moved away before he could ask any more questions, and Aedan's arms waited for her. She wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in his warmth, with his scent surrounding her, and his lips against hers, but the Archdemon awaited. Remembering his words from last night, she repeated them. "I love you, Aedan, with every beat of my heart, with every thought in my mind, and with every breath that I take."  
His thumb rubbed across her bottom lip. "I love you too, Angel."

The party of five entered the city of Denerim accompanied by loud cheers from the soldiers. There was no time to take in the destruction of the capital as ogres attacked them almost immediately. They fought hard, with all their strength, wanting to take down the beasts as quickly as possible, knowing that the hardest fight was yet to come. When it was done, they took a moment to get their breath back, which also gave them time to look at the destroyed buildings, and the corpses lying crushed on the ground.  
Alistair searched for his sister's home. "Do you know if she made it, Emma?"  
Emma shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't, sorry."  
His face hardened. "Just another thing to hold against the darkspawn. Let's kill these bastards."

They made their way through the marketplace, which was practically unrecognisable with all the damage, but soon, they found themselves outside the Chantry, facing their first general. Having fought together for so long the team worked like clockwork, each knowing what the other would do, which allowed them to set up opportunities for one another. With the general dead, they moved onto the Alienage, and were met by a frightened Shianni.  
"Get yourselves to safety," Aedan shouted.  
The Wardens ran around the corner and skidded to a halt at the large wooden gate, which was being systematically smashed by yet another ogre. With a massive roar, the creature finally broke through, but was quickly killed; this fight consisted of even more darkspawn, and an Emissary. By the time it was over, there were a few wounds to heal, and everyone took advantage of the time to rest while Emma did the healing.

With that done, she swallowed down a lyrium potion, and was ready to move forward; as they crossed the bridge, the Archdemon appeared, swooping low, and destroyed the bridge with a powerful blast. "Well, that seemed unnecessary," Alistair quipped.  
Aedan chuckled. "I think it just has a bad aim." There were a few sniggers as they made their way through the back streets of Denerim, encountering only a minimal number of darkspawn on the way. "I wonder how the others are doing back at the gates?" Morrigan queried.

‑‑‑

Oghren faced his team and the soldiers. "Let's show them our hearts, then show them theirs!" He raised his axe in the air, and the soldiers roared their approval, surging forward to face the darkspawn with renewed courage. It was a long and bloody fight, but in the end, they stood triumphant.

‑‑‑

Aedan and his party entered the palace district, and everyone turned their gaze towards the sky as the Archdemon flew high above them. Alistair squinted. "Is that someone on its back?"

"It's Riordan." Alistair looked over to Emma. "You're kidding right? Why would he do that?"  
"Because he saw an opportunity to end the Blight as quickly as possible," Aedan answered. At that moment, there was a loud scream, and Riordan tumbled through the air. Alistair rubbed a hand over his face. "Why didn't you warn him, Emma?"  
"Because without his actions, the Archdemon would not have an injured wing, which, as you can see, has forced it to land on Fort Drakon."  
He sighed. "I'm sorry, that can't have been an easy decision to make. I don't envy you your gift, sometimes."  
She gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, there are moments when I'm not such a big fan of it, too."


	93. Chapter 93

They moved forward, and Emma bit back a groan when she remembered the next fight which had a rock-throwing ogre stationed at the top of a flight of stairs. The best option would be to take down the ogre before they tried climbing the stairs.  
"All right, I think I have a plan to take out the ogre. Morrigan, fire a bolt at it."  
"Anything in particular? And won't that get its attention?"  
"Yes, I'm hoping he'll pick up a boulder."  
Morrigan threw a nasty glare her way. "And if he doesn't throw a rock at me?"  
Emma shrugged. "Well, it means we find another way of taking him down, or he may even come down the stairs to attack us, which works out well for us too."  
"Has anyone ever told you you're crazy?"  
Emma thought about it, and shook her head. "Not that I can remember. Now, fire the bolt, or the Archdemon is just going to get pissy and go home if we're late."  
Morrigan tutted, and then shot a fireball at it; the creature thumped its chest and bent down. Emma waited for just the right moment... and there it was; the ogre lifted the boulder over its head, and she released a grease spell on its hands. It looked up, confused at the sudden slipperiness of its palms, and the boulder landed right in its face. Morrigan stared as the massive creature went down, then she looked over to Emma. "I can't believe that worked."  
"Let's move, before they replace it with something else," Aedan ordered.

Unfortunately, the boulder hadn't killed the ogre, but it was dazed long enough for them to reach the top of the stairs and take it out with relative ease. The Emissary gave them a lot of trouble though, especially when it managed to knock Morrigan unconscious. Emma carefully made her way over to her friend after unleashing Mana Clash on the darkspawn mage; she healed Morrigan until the mage awoke, and then handed her a health potion to take care of any remaining injuries. At the end of the long battle, everyone was starting to feel the effects of the continuous fighting, and Emma was thankful she'd taken the time to learn the Creation spells from Wynne. She cast Mass Rejuvenation on the party, and felt the immediate increase in her own energy; she really needed to remember to use this school of magic more often.

Once more they walked the streets of Denerim, noting where some of the fighting had taken place; there were bodies from both sides of the war left to rot in the gutter. They reached the door leading to the courtyard of Fort Drakon, and Emma called everyone together. "All right, this fight is going to be a real pain in the ass. You've got a row of archers off to each side, further back at the doors to the fort you have a lot of darkspawn, including another Emissary; oh and on top of all that, there will be a couple of drakes."  
"What... no ogres this time?" Alistair joked.  
Emma chuckled. "Not this time, no. But don't worry, you'll still have a couple more to fight, later on."

It was clear from Aedan's expression that he was picturing the set-up, and contemplating the best way to deal with it. After a couple of minutes had passed, he looked up at the mages. "Do you both have the shield spell?"  
They both nodded. "Okay, good. I want you two to go in first and drop an area-of-effect spell over the archers, effectively disabling them, so that we can make our move. I'll be in stealth, and will make my way to the doors to start taking out the darkspawn gathered there. Alistair, you stay near the mages, and protect them when their shields fall. Sten, you join me."  
"I can also cast Heroic Aura," Emma said, "which will deflect missiles from you for a while; it might be useful for Sten when he's running towards the doors."  
Aedan nodded his approval. "Then we have a plan. Let's move."

The mages pushed the door open, casting their shields at the same time. Emma turned to the archers closest to her and dropped a Death Hex and a Death Cloud; the thick black mist shielded her view from the darkspawn's death-throes, but the sounds of them choking was clear enough. Morrigan had gone with Storm of the Century, and when both spells had cleared, the archers were all dead. They moved up a little further, Emma casting Heroic Aura on whichever melee fighter seemed in the most need of it. The first drake appeared, and Alistair moved in to attack; Emma decided to distract the beast with a Stinging Swarm, and watched in surprise as the creature went down quickly, with the help of Alistair's sword and shield.

After a quick discussion, it was agreed Morrigan would move forward, after casting another shield spell, to help out Aedan and Sten, while Emma and Alistair waited for the next drake. It wasn't long in coming, and once more, the creature was dealt with a lot more rapidly than she'd dared hope. With the rear cleared of enemies, the two moved swiftly forward to help out with the growing number of darkspawn appearing by the doors to the fort. It seemed the Archdemon was throwing everything at them, including more Emissaries and even shrieks. Emma could see the melee fighters flagging again, and she cast another Mass Rejuvenation to help them along. When the last darkspawn fell, everyone turned towards the door, half-expecting another wave to emerge; but after a couple of minutes nothing else appeared, and Aedan ordered them to take a ten-minute break. "Eat and drink. We'll be no good fighting the Archdemon if we're exhausted before we even start the battle."

After the much needed rest, everyone arose, refreshed and ready to face the next wave of darkspawn. They didn't have long to wait for the next fight, because shrieks attacked them from all sides as soon as they entered the fort. Emma looked around, knowing who needed to be taken down to bring this round of combat to a swift end; she spotted the Conjurer, half-hidden behind a door, and threw Mana Clash at him, followed by a number of spells, until the creature fell dead to the floor. She checked her lyrium supply, and found she had only three left; she swallowed one down, not too concerned as she knew they'd soon meet up with Sandal.

They moved through the rooms, methodically killing any darkspawn and undead,   they came across before finding the dwarf.  
"Sandal? What are you doing here?" Aedan asked as he looked around at the numerous corpses of darkspawn surrounding the lad. "And how did you kill all of these?"  
A wide grin spread across Sandal's face. "Enchantment!"  
There were a few chuckles at his answer, and then they got down to the business of restocking their health and lyrium potions. As they ascended the staircase, Aedan asked. "Is he going to be all right?"  
"Yeah, he can take care of himself," Emma replied.

The second floor kept Aedan busy as they found traps scattered around like the toys of a child. "Maker's Breath, I'm going to get a crick in my back if I have to disarm anymore of these things." He threw the dismantled spring trap to one side as he stood up, and they set off once more. All too soon, they entered the final room to face two ogres and another Emissary; Emma's eyes darted up to the massive double doors, knowing that just behind the thick metal, the Archdemon Urthemiel awaited them.

She brought her attention back to the fight at hand, and concentrated on the darkspawn mage; a bolt of lightning struck her just below the ribs and she gritted her teeth against the burning pain that shot through her body. She slammed the Emissary into the ground and cast an Inferno while he was still trying to get to his feet. It shrieked as its skin burst into flames, and she turned her focus to the ogres. One was already down, and the other was staggering; she helped it along with a stone fist to the head, and after a few more attacks from the melee fighters, it hit the ground with a thud that reverberated through the room. They looted the chests and crates in the adjoining room, and after a round of healing for everyone, they stood in front of the doors.

"This is it, I guess?" Aedan asked. Emma's mouth had suddenly dried up, so she just nodded her answer. Desperately, she tried to memorise the face of the man she loved, knowing she wouldn't have another chance once they stepped through the doors. She quickly moved forward and crushed her mouth to his, needing to feel his lips one final time. She fought back a sob as she broke the kiss; his hand comfortingly squeezed hers, and then they separated. They strode towards the doors and threw them open. "May the Maker watch over us all," Alistair whispered as they walked out to face the Archdemon.


	94. Chapter 94

So much blood and screaming; that was the first thought that Emma had when she stepped out onto the rooftop. The second was that she hadn't been prepared for the size of the Archdemon. She got a first-hand view of its teeth when it opened its jaw wide and roared; she calculated that she was probably the same height as one of its vicious-looking fangs. Arrows bounced harmlessly off its thick skin, and all around there was chaos. She cast paralysis in the hope of stopping the annoying hopping around that it tended to do in the game; she was successful, but only for a brief moment.

When darkspawn poured out in great numbers, Emma pointed Eamon to the ballista nearby, hoping that he could thin the numbers down so that Aedan and his party weren't distracted from the task of taking down the Archdemon. Emma kept a close eye on the group, healing wounds, boosting their stamina, and throwing around offensive spells in between. Morrigan threw everything she had at the great beast; hexes, primal magic, death magic - whatever it took. Sten and Alistair flanked the dragon, moving with it in an attempt to avoid its massive tail and sharp teeth. Aedan seemed to be everywhere at once, flitting in and out of the shadows, his poisoned blades flashing as they sliced deep.

After a while the creature decided it was time to recuperate and flew off in a lopsided fashion to rest on a roof where the melee fighters couldn't reach it. However, Emma knew that some spells were still in range; she grabbed Morrigan and dragged her over to a wall that overlooked the fissure separating them from the Archdemon.  
"Erect a shield, and use your area-of-effect spells on the Archdemon."  
She'd just finished issuing that instruction, when a purple bolt of Spirit Breath struck her own shield; she felt a momentary pain, but thankfully the magic barrier had absorbed the majority of the damage. However, more swirling purple bolts were being tossed about, some of them landing amongst the soldiers, killing a significant number of their men and women. Morrigan gave a nod that she'd heard, and soon a death cloud hovered over the blighted creature; Emma remembered that it had a particular weakness to nature damage, and cast Stinging Swarm.

When she saw a hail of arrows hit the Archdemon she glanced over to the area by the door and noticed some of the Dalish had made their way to the rooftop. The combined effect of the spells from Morrigan and Emma, and the constant bombardment of arrows managed to weaken the Archdemon, and it flew off. Emma took the moment to survey the scene; broken and bloodied bodies lay scattered around the rooftop; First Enchanter Irving was fighting alongside Arl Eamon and Alistair who were battling a mixture of darkspawn. "Morrigan, can you go cover this side? I need to be over there." Emma shouted above the clamouring sounds of the battle.  
"Go! I've got this."

Emma moved quickly to the area where she knew the Archdemon would land; she spotted Aedan and Sten knee-deep in darkspawn, and jumped in to help. But all the time, she was listening for the sound of the tainted dragon's landing. Thankfully, when it did descend, a large number of the darkspawn had been killed, so that once more the Grey Wardens could concentrate on the main threat. It spread out its massive wings and buffeted everyone back a few feet; one soldier was unfortunate enough to fall in range of the Archdemon's mouth, and was immediately gripped with sharp teeth and bitten in half. Emma cast another Stinging Swarm before spending a few minutes healing and rejuvenating everyone; Morrigan had once again joined them, and now cast Petrify; Sten took advantage and brought down his sword in a Mighty Blow. Another wave of darkspawn emerged from a nearby door, and everyone but the Grey Wardens turned their attention to taking them down as quickly as possible.

Another buffet from its powerful wings knocked the Wardens down a slope, but as Emma scrambled back to her feet, she noticed the Archdemon was near its end. Gulping back the tears that stung her eyes, she turned to say goodbye to the man she loved. She saw him drinking a health potion, and then he strode towards her. "I'm sorry, Aedan. I can't ke-"  
His hand shot out, and he gripped the back of her head, pulling her close to him. "Wha-" As soon she opened her mouth to speak, his own lips quickly descended onto hers. Immediately, she felt a steady trickle of liquid slide down her throat and instinctively she swallowed. It took a moment for his actions to sink in, and then panic raced through her body. She struggled and fought to get free, but it was too late, the potion was already in her bloodstream. He let go of her, and she staggered back, staring at him in horror. "What have you done?" she whispered.  
"I gave you Flemeth's potion."  
"No! Damn it, no! One of you will die now."  
Aedan pulled out the blade he'd sheathed earlier in order to give Emma the potion. "That's not going to happen. You were lied to, Angel. I'll tell you everything later, but right now, we have an Archdemon to kill." He handed her one of his daggers. Somewhat dazed, she wrapped her hand around the warm, leather grip, and took a deep breath. Alistair stepped up, his sword dripping with blood. "Are we ready to end this?"

With a nod, the three Grey Wardens sprinted towards the old god.

Everything seemed to slow down around her; she could feel the thumping of her heart in her chest, she could hear the muted sounds of battle, she could see the Archdemon's face in perfect clarity as it turned towards her, its mouth yawning wide. "Please let me time this right," she whispered.  
As she got close enough to smell the stink of rotten flesh on its breath, she dropped to her knees and raised her dagger; the sharp blade sliced through the soft under-skin of its throat. Warm splashes of dark blood coated her skin before she managed to crawl out from under the creature.

She stood up and saw Aedan with his blade poised ready to plunge into the Archdemon's head. Standing at the side of him was Alistair, his own weapon raised in a similar style; she took her place next to Aedan, the dagger held firmly in both hands.  
"Now!" Aedan shouted.  
The three blades punctured the Archdemon's skull with a sickening crunch, Emma using Fist of the Maker to help her pierce the bone. For a split second time seemed to stop... then a beam of light shot into the sky; its brightness causing everyone in the vicinity to cover their eyes and look away. Morrigan had a glimpse of the three Wardens straining to release the hilts of their weapons before she too turned away from the painful light.

Emma's eyes clenched automatically, and a slideshow of memories raced across the back of her eyelids; being tucked into bed by her mum, being spun around by her dad – she tried to hold onto their smiling faces but the images were swiftly replaced – her first fireball, becoming a Grey Warden, the faces of all the friends she'd made in Thedas, her first kiss with Aedan. The pictures spun rapidly around, and she realised sadly that her life was flashing before her eyes, which meant that the potion hadn't worked. A tear trickled down her face, and then everything exploded.

The three Wardens were flung through the air, hitting the ground hard and skidding a few metres before they came to a halt. The resulting shockwave travelled faster than the eye could follow, knocking down all who stood in its path. Morrigan struggled to her feet, dazed and bleeding; leaning heavily on her staff she stumbled over to Emma. Through the ringing in her ears, she could make out someone shouting Alistair's name; she wiped grit from her eyes and spotted Eamon kneeling at the side of his nephew, his hands hovering nervously over the unmoving body. Aedan lay between the two Wardens; he'd fallen in such a manner that it appeared as if his hand was reaching for Emma.

Morrigan shook her head; such fanciful notions were not for her; the sound of footsteps made her glance over her shoulder. Sten was on his feet and moving towards them; she looked down at Emma, a sad smile on her lips. "Goodbye, my friend." She spotted an open door, and in a flash she shifted into a crow and took flight.

An eerie silence settled over the rooftop as people gathered around the bodies of the Grey Wardens who'd ended the Fifth Blight.


	95. Chapter 95

Sten bent down and hefted Aedan onto his shoulder; others followed suit; Eamon carrying Alistair, and Irving directing a soldier to pick up Emma. The small party made their way through Fort Drakon until they found a dormitory with four beds. The Wardens were laid down on the mattresses, and Irving got to work. He nodded to himself as he checked Alistair's pulse, and then Aedan's, however a slight frown appeared between his eyebrows when he checked Emma. "It's very weak." A pale glow appeared around his hand as he placed it above her head and moved it slowly down the length of her body.

A groan drew Eamon's attention, and he quickly moved over to Alistair, who was slowly sitting up holding a hand gingerly to his head. "What hit me?"  
"The Archdemon, in a manner of speaking," the Arl replied.  
Alistair's eyes opened fully as the events of the last few hours came back to him. "Aedan and Emma, are they..."  
"Right here, although I feel as if I've been knocked through a wall," Aedan rasped as he also carefully sat up, holding his forehead. When there was no answer from Emma, the two Wardens looked over to where she lay with Irving leaning over her. A cold feeling of dread swept through Aedan's heart. "Is she going to be all right?"

He winced as he pushed up from the mattress and walked over to Emma's side, then he saw her skin, and his legs buckled. Alistair managed to catch him, and seated him in a chair. "She's still alive, just give her time."  
Aedan shook his head. "No, you don't understand, look at her, she's almost translucent."  
Alistair glanced over and noted the visible veins beneath the pale skin. "That happened to her back in the Deep Roads, but she came back to us then, and I'm sure she'll do so this time too." Aedan couldn't tell them what he knew about her unique situation, but in his heart he knew he was watching Emma fade from this world.

After laying Aedan down, Sten had left the room; he returned now. "I have a horse and cart outside, perhaps it would be better to leave this place."  
Irving finished his healing. "I've done all I can. I agree that it would be best to move her to somewhere more comfortable."  
Aedan stripped a blanket from a bed and wrapped it around Emma before lifting her into his arms and leaving Fort Drakon. Eamon declined a ride, saying that he needed to go and check on the situation with their army, so Irving and Sten sat up front, while the Wardens seated themselves in the back. Alistair suggested that they head to the Arl of Denerim's estate as it was closer, and less likely to be damaged since there hadn't been much fighting in that area.

The party approached the front door, and were pleased to find the residence relatively unscathed by the battle; there were even a few servants around, preparing the place for the new Arl; whoever that might be. Aedan was shown to a room; he took no notice of whether or not it was a nice room, but just went straight to the bed and carefully placed Emma on top of the covers. There was a strong odour of blood and sweat still clinging to him so he stripped down and washed himself before dressing in his everyday clothes. He looked over to Emma and noticed she was in a similar state, so he found a maid and asked for a fresh jug of water.

He filled the new bowl, which the maid had thoughtfully provided, and began to gently strip Emma down; the actions reminded him of their last night together when he'd undressed her and made love to her. He wiped angrily at the tears which fell from his eyes and continued with his task. Whilst he carried out the mundane actions, he spoke to Emma, reminding her of the promise she'd made to him. When he was finished, he dressed her in one of his shirts, and freed her hair from its tie, so that it hung loosely over her shoulders; then he pulled the sheets over her cold body, climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

‑‑‑

Emma wasn't sure if her eyes were open or not, because it was pitch black; there were no sounds, no sensations... there was nothing. She remembered the constant cycle of images that had flashed before her eyes, followed by the thought that she was dying, and then there had been a loud booming noise. Now she drifted in this nothingness; wasn't there supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel? Was she supposed to have done something when they killed the Archdemon? Maybe Flemeth should have given her an instruction manual along with the potion; she snorted at that thought, and was disturbed by the lack of noise that accompanied the action.

She wasn't sure how long she floated in the darkness, time seemed to have no meaning here, wherever  _here_  was, and then suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, a familiar voice.  
"What hit me?"  
"The Archdemon, in a manner of speaking."  
She perked up. That was Alistair and Eamon; she was sure of it. She tried to reach out to the voices but they faded away, like a radio with bad reception. However, she didn't let that stop her, but kept moving in the direction from which she'd heard Alistair. She wasn't even sure how she was moving, but she definitely felt as if she was in motion, rather than the static floating from earlier.  
"...been knocked through a wall."

Aedan! She pushed herself harder, desperate to reach him, to hold him; however, the connection was once again lost.  _Come on, Aedan. Talk to me!  
_ She waited, but there was only silence. However, she moved steadily on, hoping that she was still heading in the right direction. It felt like forever before she heard him again, and this time he sounded closer. "You made a promise, Angel. You told me you'd do everything you could to return to me. Don't let me down now."

_I'm trying, damn it!_  Frustration lent her an edge, and her speed increased; but then she suddenly halted, feeling an overwhelming urge to look behind her. Slowly, she turned around, and an image materialised in front of her, it was the hospital room but with one major difference - her body was no longer there. The sheets were crumpled, and the intravenous needle hung loosely from the bag of fluid suspended above the bed. Filled with elation, she turned back towards Aedan, knowing that her ties with the other world were now completely severed.

‑‑‑

Aedan's eyes burned with exhaustion as the day's fighting finally caught up with him, but he refused to shut them even for a second. If he didn't have much time with Emma, he wanted to make sure he spent every possible moment with her. He interlaced his fingers with hers, and was shocked to feel some warmth from her skin; lifting her hand he noticed the healthy-looking pink skin. Hope filled him, and he gripped her hand tightly.  
"Come on, Angel. Come back to me."  
Her fingers twitched in his hold, and he leaned close to her ear. "I love you, Emma Summers."  
"Love you too," she murmured as her eyelids fluttered open. Firm lips pressed against hers, and she sighed softly at the familiar taste and feel of him.  
"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered in a voice thick with emotion. "I can't believe you're here with me." She stroked a hand through his thick, black hair while taking in her fill of his deep blue eyes. "And I'm here for good."  
"You're sure?" She nodded, her face alight with happiness; he almost crushed the air from her lungs with the strength of his embrace as his lips covered hers once more for a longer, deeper, loving kiss.

They shifted into a sitting position, and Emma asked the obvious questions. "How did you get your hands on the potion? And who told you I'd been lied to?"  
"It was Morrigan who collected the vial from our room. She handed it to me after the fight with the ogres and Emissary. She told me that her mother had lied to you, and that we would be safe even if you drank the potion."  
Emma frowned. "But how did she know? She wasn't aware that Flemeth had given me the vial."  
Aedan stroked a hand over her arm. "I asked her the same thing. She was a bit vague with her answer and just said someone visited her while she was sleeping."  
Emma turned a little to face Aedan. "Do you think Flemeth had a change of heart?"  
He shook his head. "No, I got the feeling that Morrigan didn't know who her visitor was."  
"I'd like to thank whoever that mystery visitor was then. I guess Morrigan left right after the battle was over?"  
Aedan nodded. "Yeah, Sten said she shape-shifted into a bird and flew away. It's lucky Shale wasn't present, or that could have ended very badly." Emma laughed, and cuddled closer into Aedan's warmth. "Is Alistair okay? And everyone else?"  
"Alistair's fine. He's probably getting some sleep right about now. And I'm sure they're all okay, it's just a bit too early to know. So, what shall we do now that the Blight is over?"

He watched a gleam of excitement grow in her eyes. "Oh, there's so much to do, and so many places to go. We'll be kept busy."  
He nuzzled at her neck. "Not too busy, I hope?"  
She chuckled and her face softened. "I'll always have time for you, love." They talked for a while about their plans until their eyelids drooped; for the first time in ages, they both fell into a deep, untroubled sleep with the certain knowledge that they would wake up next to each other.


	96. Chapter 96

_**One week after the Blight** _

Alistair was crowned the King of Ferelden amidst much pomp and ceremony. At the post-coronation party, he called forth all those who had fought the Blight with him; Aedan and Emma stood proudly with their friends in front of the stone steps. "My friends, we are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the darkspawn siege, there is one in particular who deserves commendation. The one who led the charge against the Archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all he saved that day. Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, the Hero of Ferelden."  
Aedan looked over to Emma. "Does he mean me?" She grinned and nodded. "He's waiting for you."  
"Fine, but I'm not going up there alone." He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. "What are you doing?" she whispered furiously. "You're the Hero, not me." She stopped talking when they arrived at the top of the stairs, and she saw the huge mass of people stretched out before her; she'd never been good in front of crowds.

Alistair chuckled. "I told you he wouldn't come up here without you." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, all right. Do you think you could get this over with before I throw up?" she told him in a hushed, urgent voice. When asked what their plans were, Aedan replied. "We'll be around when you need us, but we're going to be doing a bit of travelling too."  
Alistair smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, just make sure you come back here in between your travels."  
"Definitely," Emma replied.

After that, the party started and everyone mingled. For Emma the highlight was seeing Aedan reunited with his brother, Fergus. She was introduced to him, and they stayed and chatted for a few minutes before they were called away by another guest. They managed to have a chat with all their friends; Leliana had been asked to go back to the Sacred Urn of Ashes, and she blushed when Zevran explained that he would be accompanying her.

Shale and Wynne were going off to Tevinter in the hopes of finding a cure; Emma hugged Wynne tightly, knowing what her future held. Oghren stood with Felsi, and confirmed that Alistair had offered him a position as general in his army. Sten confirmed that he would be travelling back home in two days; Emma had already discussed this with Aedan and he'd readily agreed to travel back with the Qunari. Sten welcomed their company and gave them details of where to meet him for the journey.

The guard at the door stood to attention when he spotted Aedan. "Are you ready to meet the crowds?"  
Aedan held up a finger. "Just give me a moment." He pulled Emma to one side. "You're coming out there with me," he stated.  
She shook her head emphatically. "I'll pass, thanks. You're the Hero of Ferelden; it's you they want to see."  
"Have you forgotten that all three of us killed the Archdemon?"  
"No, and I haven't forgotten that it was you who led us through everything. You got us back on track after the events of Ostagar, you made all the important decisions that brought about the end of the Blight. Without you, none of this would have been possible."  
"Yes, but without you, I wouldn't even be here today, or has it slipped your mind that you saved my life that day in the Deep Roads?"  
"Technically, that was Andraste who saved your life, well, she saved all three of us."

Aedan blew out a long breath. "Let me put it this way; either you come out there with me of your own free will, or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out there."  
"Damn, I'm marrying a tyrant," she said with a pout.  
He chuckled and kissed her waiting lips. "Nonsense, you know you have me wrapped around your little finger."  
She gave him a saucy look. "That's only because you know what I can do with my little finger." The doors were swung open, and Aedan stepped through with Emma by his side; just as it should be, because he planned on keeping her by his side for the rest of their lives.

**Denerim 9:31 – Three months after the Blight**

"Are you sure my bum doesn't look big in this?" She turned around, trying to get a glimpse in the full-length mirror, but the long train obscured her view. Leliana laughed. "You look beautiful, Emma. Now stop fussing, it's time to go." Emma looked down at the long, white dress; a satin bodice was held together with ribbons that criss-crossed from the low-cut neckline to the waist. The same material also made up the train, and provided a nice contrast to the soft chiffon skirts that flowed over her curves.

"Maybe we could loosen the corset, I think I'm going to pass out." The bard grabbed Emma's hand, that was fidgeting with the ribbons. "Nope, we're not changing anything." Leliana made a quick inspection to check that Emma was ready; her friend's dark brown hair hung down her back in long ringlets and was topped by a small circlet which held the veil in place. With a satisfied nod, she handed Emma her bouquet of white and yellow carnations, and they left the room.

In the vestibule, they met Fergus, Alfstanna and Irminric, who had thankfully recovered from his time in Howe's dungeon. Emma noticed that her fellow bride was looking a little pale. "You look stunning. Alistair is going to have trouble keeping his hands off you," she said with a chuckle. A smile brightened Alfstanna's face. "Thank you. I think Aedan will have the same problem when he sees you."

Fergus Cousland held out his arm. "Shall we do this?" Emma smiled and linked her arm in his. Leliana pulled her friend's veil down, and then took her position as maid of honour. The doors were pulled open, the music started, and the two brides walked slowly down the aisle. Emma was thankful for the sedate pace because after a year of wearing solid flat boots, she was in no way prepared for the high heels currently adorning her feet.  
 _Don't fall over. Don't fall over.  
_ She let out a small sigh of relief when she reached Aedan, thankful that she hadn't gone arse over tit.

He lifted the veil and smiled at her; she felt her legs wobble, not from nervousness but from love.  _Damn it._  She should be used to that smile by now, but he still had the ability to make her go weak at the knees. The ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur; however, she clearly heard the Grand Cleric Elemena pronounce them husband and wife. Aedan cupped her face and dipped his head, taking her lips in a slow, sensuous kiss that left her in no doubt of his love; it also left her feeling rather horny.

The wedding party went on long into the night, spilling over into the streets of Denerim. Emma had ensured that invitations were sent to the Dalish, the Dwarves, and the Circle Tower. She was pleased to see Knight-Commander Greagoir and Lieutenant Cullen; Greagoir offered his congratulations and wandered off to sample the food and drink.  
Cullen stayed a little longer to talk with her. "I'm going to be transferring to Kirkwall in a few days' time; the memories of what happened at Kinloch Hold are too painful." The shadows under his eyes told of the torment he relived in his nightmares. Emma hugged him, and spoke quietly in his ear. "You'll find your way again, Cullen." She let go of him, and moved away to greet another friend, but then remembered something and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and keep in touch with your family. It might help."

She chuckled at his look of surprise before having a chat with Danyla. "Did you have any more problems with those pesky fleas?" the elf asked with a giggle. Emma smiled, a naughty glint in her eye. "No, and I was given the all-clear by Aedan, who checked me thoroughly...  _very_ thoroughly." Danyla's laughter rang out, and she gave Emma a wink. "Arthas did the same to me."

Dagna came over to thank both Aedan and Emma for their help in getting her admitted to the Circle, and then proceeded to describe her current work with great enthusiasm. They were saved by the arrival of Wynne and Shale, who had decided to stay in the area so that they could attend their friends' wedding.  
As the evening wore on, Emma leaned against the table, trying to take the weight of her feet. She was just debating whether she could get away with kicking off her shoes and hiding them under the table, when her husband approached. "I think it's time to retire to our room, Angel."  
"That sounds like an excellent idea," she readily agreed, quickly forgetting the pain in her feet as the couple dashed off.


	97. Chapter 97

He kicked the door shut behind him before kissing her passionately. "Maker, I've been waiting all night to get you out of this dress." His lips found hers again as his fingers started undoing the tiny buttons at the back. When he'd finished he slid the sleeves off her shoulders; a tug at the corset ribbons and the dress slipped the rest of the way down her body to pool at her feet.

Aedan groaned as he looked upon his wife; a white lacy bra pushed her breasts into a tempting cleavage; but what really drew his attention was the lace garter belt and the suspenders that held up sheer stockings which covered her long legs all the way down to her cream high-heeled shoes. "Turn around," he whispered huskily. His cock jerked at the sight of the slim suspenders that framed her ass perfectly. He picked her up and carried her over to the four poster bed where he laid her down. He smiled, stepped back and slowly started undressing, teasing her with each inch of toned, tanned flesh that he uncovered.

He climbed onto the bed fully naked, and proceeded to remove the rest of Emma's clothes – apart from the suspenders, stockings and shoes. She rolled him onto his back, and worked her way slowly down his body, teasing his nipples with light flicks of her tongue, and tasting his skin with kisses and gentle nips. Her fingers splayed over his hip bones, holding him down as she lowered her mouth over the flushed head of his cock. He gasped with delight as her lips massaged his length with each bob of her head, and her tongue glided over sensitive nerves.

"Swing your body over here, Angel. I want a taste of you, too." She shifted around until her knees rested either side of his head; his hands stroked up her thighs as he pulled her down to his waiting mouth. When his tongue teased her clitoris, she let out a muffled cry which sent vibrations down his cock, causing him to buck upwards. He managed to regain his focus, and soon he had a finger pumping inside her tight channel while he sucked on her small, swollen nub; the orgasm exploded within her causing her hips to jerk rapidly back and forth.

While she was still getting her breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard, and lifted Emma onto his lap. She moaned at the feel of his heated erection pressing against her sex, and then she was sliding down his length, taking him all the way to the hilt.  
"Hello, Lady Cousland."  
She chuckled. "That title is going to take a bit of getting used to, Lord Cousland."  
He pulled a face. "Maybe we should just stick with Mr and Mrs?"  
"That works for me." She leaned over and kissed him as she lifted her hips. One large hand smoothed down her back to rest on one ass cheek, his fingers toying with the suspenders; his other hand cupped a perky breast and rolled her tight nipple between thumb and forefinger. She leaned back, taking her weight on her arms and began to roll her hips while squeezing his cock in a rhythmic clenching of muscles.

As the pace sped up, his hands moved to her waist in order to pull her harder onto his throbbing penis. She pushed herself into an upright position as she drew close, and curled her body around his, digging her fingers into his hair, her rapid breath warming the skin of his neck. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" He gritted his teeth, and she felt his seed fill her; which, in turn, set off her own climax, and she screamed his name as she shuddered in his arms.

Later on, as they lay dozing on and off, Aedan asked, "So, what's next for us, Angel?" She rolled over, half-lying on top of him. "We've got a few months to help Alistair settle in, then we'll be travelling to Amaranthine. You're going to meet some interesting people there."

_**17th Justinian 9:31 – Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine** _

They spent a couple of weeks at Highever, visiting with Fergus, and then they received the request to travel to Amaranthine and help establish Vigil's Keep.  
As they walked up the road leading to the Arling, they were met by a young female warrior, hoping to be recruited into the Grey Wardens. She apologised for not meeting them earlier, and explained that she'd become a bit lost in the storm. "Ah, a poor sense of direction; my wife suffers with the same problem."  
Emma stuck out her tongue. "That only happened a few times." The rain continued to pelt them, and flashes of lightning lit the sky from time to time as they walked up the road. "Bloody hell, are we near the Storm Coast or something?" Emma complained. Revek barked happily and pounced around in a few puddles. "Well, at least he's enjoying the weather," Aedan said with a chuckle.

Mhairi looked over to him and blushed. "It's an honour to meet you, Ser. I've heard so much about you." Emma rolled her eyes; one of the problems of being married to the Hero of Ferelden was the groupies who kept throwing themselves at him. Thankfully, he always politely but firmly put them in their place, and usually followed it up by passionately kissing Emma, just to drive the point home. Also, considering Mhairi's fairly short life-span, she couldn't begrudge the poor woman her obvious crush.

The familiar scratching started up at the back of her skull; she looked over to Aedan, and he met her gaze. "Here we go again," he said as he pulled his blades free. First they had to calm down the panicked merchant who came sprinting down the road, shouting about darkspawn. Aedan told him to wait at the gatehouse and look out for any more survivors. Emma reached for her staff, which had been a wedding gift from Aedan, as she'd been lacking one since she'd returned Wynne's staff.  
"This is like old times," Aedan said as he cut down one darkspawn after another. Emma chuckled. "We'll even get to see an ogre or two." She froze a hurlock, and Mhairi promptly shattered it with a blow from her shield. They worked tirelessly, sending any soldiers to the gatehouse, finding the medical supplies, and finally entering the massive building. After taking down a few shrieks, they worked their way through the rooms; the first one held Anders.

Emma tried not to glare at him, but it was difficult when she knew what he was going to do. However, in all likelihood the mage rebellion would have started sooner or later, but that didn't change the fact that he was going to be responsible for a lot of innocent deaths in Kirkwall. She pushed down the anger; he hadn't done anything yet, so for now, she would treat him as she would everyone else.  
"Hey, aren't you the Hero of Ferelden?" Anders exclaimed excitedly.  
Aedan nodded. "But I prefer Aedan, it's a lot quicker to say." Anders laughed, and his eyes moved to Emma. "And who is this little beauty?"  
"My wife," Aedan stated, the warning clear in his voice.  
"His wife," Emma said firmly. They both stopped when they realised they'd spoken at the same time. Anders held up his hands. "I get it. I shall behave myself." His easy grin relaxed the atmosphere, and Emma found herself like the mage, regardless of his future actions.

They were in the process of getting survivors to safety, when a familiar voice shouted, "It's about sodding time you got here." Emma sighed. Damn it, she'd really hoped he'd try to work things out with Felsi. But there was no time to think on that as more darkspawn attacked. After the fight was over, they continued searching the Keep for more survivors, and subsequently came across a mortally wounded Grey Warden. Mhairi ran forward, his name falling from her lips. "Rowland!"  
Emma bent down and checked the wound, while Rowland told them of the talking darkspawn he'd encountered; she looked up and shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Aedan gave a nod that he'd heard her while he asked Rowland a couple of questions, and then, with a final gasp, the man's head rolled forward.

Eventually, they reached the rooftop in time to see a soldier being thrown off the roof, and Seneschal Varel kneeling on the wet ground with a very large sword at his throat. "Others will come creature! They will stop you!"  
At the sound of footsteps, the darkspawn turned towards them. "It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing."  
"It  _is_  talking!" Anders said in surprise.  
"Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren growled.  
With a nod from Aedan, the party attacked. Emma kept her focus on The Withered knowing that he was a fairly tough opponent to take down. When the creature was almost dead, she released a wave of Force magic and pushed it over the edge; its screams were abruptly cut off when it smashed into the ground. Aedan raised an eyebrow, and Emma explained, "It seems only fair after he threw that poor soldier off the roof."

The clatter of armour and heavy footsteps drew everyone to the wall to see who was approaching. Aedan grinned. "It seems Alistair has come to visit us in our new home." They quickly made their way downstairs to greet their friend and King. As Alistair entered the courtyard, Aedan and Emma dropped to one knee, Varel and Mhairi swiftly following suit when they realised who their guest was.

"I really didn't expect such a welcome. I would have been happy with a few drinks, maybe a cake," Aedan joked. Alistair chuckled and gave him a quick one-armed hug, and then pulled Emma in for a hug too. Aedan and Varel then took turns in getting him up to speed with their current situation. When they'd finished, Alistair frowned. "I didn't realise you'd be thrown in at the deep end like this. But, if anyone can do this, it's you. Find out what's going on with these warring factions, get Vigil's Keep up to full strength, and recruit a few new Wardens."  
Aedan grinned. "Oh, is that all? We'll be home in a week."


	98. Chapter 98

**Vigil's Keep, Amaranthine**

In fact, it took them a month to sort out the mess in Amaranthine. Emma made sure to send a letter to Varric Tethras at the Hanged Man, with a request to tell Hawke not to take the last remaining sibling into the Deep Roads; she got Aedan to sign it in the hope that it would lend the missive more credence.

It turned out that Oghren had been sent to the Keep by King Alistair to offer support to the Wardens, and he had no intention of joining the Order. When questioned by Emma, he replied rather succinctly. "I heard you the first time, lass. I've got a good sodding job with the King's army, and I ain't gonna ruin what I've got with Felsi and the little one."

She did her best to change how Anders viewed the Chantry, but she had a feeling it was all for nothing, because as soon as he reached Kirkwall and saw the way the mages were treated, all his anger would come back; however, she held a slim hope in her heart that he might at least avoid merging with Justice – only time would tell. She also talked Mhairi into foregoing the Joining; Varel tersely reminded Emma that they were trying to recruit Wardens, not dissuade them; to which she replied that a dead Warden was of no use to them, but a live warrior would be.

With Aedan's charm and good sense, he managed to avert the rebellion from the farmers and citizens, and he dealt fairly with those he had to judge. During the course of their time in Amaranthine, he even managed to become friends with Nathaniel Howe which was surprising considering how badly their first meeting had gone. The two had stared at each other with hatred for about a minute, until Emma got bored and told them to stop with the pissing match as they had other things to do. Her words had shocked Nathaniel into laughing which had eased the tension, and began a tentative truce between the two men.

They recruited Sigrun, and ventured forth into Kal'Hirol, where they wandered around for hours killing darkspawn and finding empty chests, until Aedan realised that Emma had the map and they'd been going around in circles. After he passed the map to Oghren, they soon found themselves in the lower reaches of the once great city and took on The Disciple and the Inferno golem. They also took out three broodmothers just by dropping a lyrium storage chamber on them. Oghren expressed a view that all broodmothers should be placed under such contraptions, as it made them a lot easier to kill than they first one they'd encountered. When they finally emerged into daylight once more, Aedan swore he would never go down in the Deep Roads again, at least not with his wife reading the map.

In the City of Amaranthine, they managed to have a quick catch up with Wynne, and Emma sadly realised this was the last time she'd ever see her. The party also dealt with smugglers, collecting bottles of poison and a few other quests, while Nathaniel got to meet his sister, Delilah, and finally learn the truth of what his father had done. It also led to a rather awkward moment when Delilah announced that her father had tried to set her up with the 'stuck-up Cousland boy,' and then dug a bigger hole for herself by stating it was a suggestion she had never liked. Emma had glared, Aedan had laughed, and Nathaniel had quickly introduced his companions to his sister, whereby she apologised profusely, and also offered her condolences for what had happened to the Couslands.

The next location was the Wending Woods, where they met Velanna. After chasing the mage around for a while, they finally cornered her. Emma had never liked the elven mage; her manners were rude and abrupt and she'd killed a lot of people on the roads. Not having the same easy-going personality as Aedan, she punched Velanna on sight; this led to a brawl which ended in a draw, a shaking of hands, and a friendly rivalry between the two for the rest of their stay in Amaranthine.

They had their first encounter with the Architect in the Silver mines. After Velanna's sister Seranni freed them, the party set off to retrieve their armour and weapons. While fighting some undead, Oghren gave a shout of anger and charged at one particular skeleton; after a heated tussle, Oghren rose, triumphantly holding the helmet of his Legion of the Dead armour. Emma got so angry at seeing a darkspawn handling her new staff, that she forgot all about her magic and kicked it in the groin, before snatching her staff back and beating it over the head. Eventually, everyone got back their own armour and weapons, and they searched for an exit, finding Armaas and a chest full of the remainder of their equipment. Emma blushed when the merchant asked if she needed a replacement  _saartoh nehrappan,_  and she quickly changed the subject by offering him a position as a merchant at Vigil's Keep. They finally got out of the Silverite mines and completed the rest of the quests in the area, before heading back to the Keep for Velanna's joining.

While there, the Private who handled the messages beckoned Emma over and handed her a sealed note. The letter was from Varric; it was cautiously worded, expressing surprise that he or Hawke were even known to the Hero of Ferelden, and curiosity about how the Hero knew of the planned Deep Roads expeditions. However, he also promised to do his best to persuade Hawke's sibling to stay on the surface.

Their next mission took them to Blackmarsh, and Emma groaned; even in the game the place looked horrible, but with one of their Grey Wardens missing, they were left with no choice but to investigate the area. By the time they reached Kristoff's body, Anders stated that he was heartily sick of the place, and ready to leave. When The First, another talking darkspawn, transported them into the Fade, Anders commented that this wasn't quite what he had in mind. They found Justice standing up to the Baroness, and The First, who regardless of his ability to talk, still had no brains in Emma's opinion, had allied himself with the evil woman.

After she got bored of their harassment, and when it became obvious that she was losing the battle, she used the life-force of The First to return everyone back to the real world; which of course stranded Justice outside of the Fade, and scared the crap out of everyone when Kristoff's corpse started to move. They returned back to the burnt down mansion, and as Justice had predicted, they found the Baroness waiting for them. Even with the whole party involved in the fight, it still took a long time to take her down, and left quite a few with injuries. After the wounded had been healed, it was decided to leave the spectral dragon for now.

Aedan and Emma worked tirelessly to get Vigil's Keep fully upgraded, ensuring the soldiers had the best armour and weapons so that they were fully prepared for the final battle. When they returned from Blackmarsh, Varel notified them that word had come in of an attack on the city of Amaranthine. Oghren was left in charge of defending the Keep with Sigrun, Anders, Velanna and Mhairi, along with a battalion of well-equipped soldiers.

**City of Amaranthine**

Aedan, Emma, Nathaniel, Justice, and Revek arrived at the city of Amaranthine to find the place in flames, and darkspawn everywhere. They quickly cleared the entrance to the city, which included a difficult fight with an armoured ogre. "Great, when did they start putting armour on these things?" Aedan grumbled. Once the darkspawn were dead, they were approached by Constable Aidan of the City Guards, and yet another talking darkspawn simply called The Messenger. The creature explained he had been sent by The Architect to warn Aedan that Vigil's Keep was under attack by darkspawn sent by the Mother. The Constable's report was no less disheartening; according to him, Amaranthine wasn't worth saving, as there was a plague running rampant within its walls.

Aedan didn't even hesitate in his decision to enter the city and save as many people as possible; there were some protests from the companions who thought they should head back to the Keep and help out their fellow Grey Wardens, but he changed their minds with a few well-spoken words. The air was thick with smoke and the stench of burning flesh as they raced through the streets, saving as many people as possible and killing any darkspawn that got in their way. With a final sweep of the city, they admitted there was no one else to be saved and they made their way back to the gates. When they reached the Constable, he told them that a message had been received confirming the location of the Mother's whereabouts.


	99. Chapter 99

_**The Dragonbone Wastes** _

They set off for the Dragonbone Wastes, Emma spoke to Aedan about what they should do in regards to The Architect; they discussed the pros and cons, and finally decided that although it had tried to do good, it seemed to fail miserably each time. The Architect had unwittingly started the Fifth Blight, had been responsible for the creation of the lunatic Broodmother that now called herself The Mother; he'd tortured Grey Wardens in the hope of saving darkspawn and stopping all future Blights; not to mention the fact that it was one of the seven Magisters' that had attempted to storm the Golden City - and in so doing, had become one of the first darkspawn. In the end it was agreed upon that the Architect was just too dangerous to be allowed to live.

They fought through darkspawn and the occasional ogre in order to reach the entrance to Drake's Fall; unfortunately their path was blocked by a High Dragon.  
Emma cast Winter's Grasp and couldn't resist shouting, "Taarsidath-an halsaam."  
Aedan threw her a questioning look. "What does that mean?"  
She chuckled. "I'll tell you later."  
The dragon finally hit the ground with an earth-shaking thud; they stepped past the massive body and entered Drake's Fall.

Emma made sure that all the chests were looted and all the fleshy pods were opened in order to collect the crystals needed to gain extra abilities which would come in useful when fighting the Mother. They descended down a curved stairway, all the while fighting large groups of darkspawn. At the end of the stairs they found four sockets where the crystals would fit in, but before they had a chance to do that, another armoured ogre ran out from an alcove. Emma circled around the massive beast, noticing some uncovered flesh, which she quickly pointed out to Aedan. While the ogre was distracted with a frontal attack from Nathaniel, Justice and Emma, Aedan leapt onto its back and plunged his daggers deep, cutting tendons and veins; as the creature started to stagger, Aedan tore out the blades and jumped back just in time to avoid being squashed by its fall.

They fitted the crystals in the sockets and moved on, another curved staircase, and more sockets. This time it was the Architect waiting for them. "And so we meet again. I owe you an apology, Commander. When last we met, I intended to explain myself. Fate, however, intervened."  
Aedan held up his hand. "I know of your intentions, I know what you've done in the name of freeing your brethren, as you call them, and I know of your failures. I cannot allow you to live." The tainted Magister had time to apologise to Utha, his dwarven companion before the attack began. It was a hard-won fight, as the Architect had been a powerful Magister before his transition into a darkspawn, and it showed in the strength of his spells.

In the end though, he was overpowered along with Utha, and after fitting the next set of crystals into their respective slots, they descended further, taking one final set of stairs, and putting the last of the crystals in place. Emma turned to Aedan. "Do you feel any different?"  
He shrugged. "Not particularly. Am I supposed to?"  
"Well, you're supposed to have three new abilities; they're just temporary, but they'll be helpful when fighting the Mother."  
"Any idea how I'm supposed to set off these abilities?"  
Emma gave him a sheepish smile; she couldn't really tell him that in the game you just had to click on an icon to use them. "Not really, no."  
Nathaniel pointed to Aedan's arm. "Did you have a tattoo there before?"  
Following Howe's direction, Aedan looked at the strange inked band that encircled his biceps. "Er, no, that's definitely new."  
Emma grinned, thinking of the couple of places that Aedan did have a tattoo as she checked his other arm. "Oh, you've got two on this side." Aedan glanced over to them; they were identical to the markings on his other arm.

"So, what are these abilities?"  
"Healing the whole group, which includes those who may have been knocked unconscious; then there's an area-of-effect Mind Blast, and finally a Flame Blast, which... well, to be honest, that's not much use, but the healing and the Mind Blast could be helpful, because we're going to have a few more of those overgrown maggots attacking us."  
Aedan shuddered. "I really hate those things. Right, let's see if I can do a Flame Blast." He looked intently at a flesh pod... it appeared to be unimpressed. "Is there some trick to this? Maybe I need to rub the markings; though that could be a bit tricky if I'm in the middle of stabbing something."  
"Just picture a stream of flame," Emma suggested. When a minute had passed, she asked him if he was feeling anything. He told her in a sarcastic tone that he was most definitely feeling a headache forming. "Okay, not to worry. I've got healing, fire and force magic. We'll be fine."

They found an opening that looked ominous. "Well, that's where I'd hide if I were a raving mad Broodmother," Nathaniel said. They stepped through, and indeed, there she was; all flailing tentacles, layers of boobs and numerous arms. As they approached, the Mother started explaining about how the Architect had started the Fifth Blight, but Aedan stopped her. "I've got a damn headache, and your voice is kind of annoying."

Emma gave a shout of laughter, and jumped right in by dropping a Death Hex and Entropic Cloud over the psychotic Broodmother. The skin around its mouth peeled back as she let out a bone-shaking scream. Emma felt sorry for Aedan, that wasn't going to help his headache at all. As that spell cleared, the Mother cast a Glyph of Neutralization on Emma, which completely drained her mana; her hands trembled as she reached for a lyrium potion, but she was still trying to fumble with the cork when the Childer grubs attacked.  _Ah, crap!_

All of a sudden, a shockwave rippled through the chamber and the grubs were thrown backwards. She glanced up to see one of the bands on Aedan's arm glow a bright gold before fading away. Apparently, he'd figured out how to use the abilities, and just in the nick of time too. Eventually the weakness subsided, and after swallowing down a potent lyrium potion, she was back in the fight. In retaliation for the glyph, she cast Elemental Chaos, and when the Mother screamed at the build-up of ice, Emma remembered she had a bit of a weakness for cold spells. With that in mind she constantly bombarded her, until finally, Aedan leapt at the creature and jammed one of his daggers through her mouth; it pierced the back of the skull, and the Mother was finally dead. Aedan landed nimbly on his feet, minus the dagger. "Yeah, I'm going to have to get another set," he said, as they made their way back to the surface.

They returned to find Vigil's Keep looking a little worse for wear, but it had done its job of holding the main force of the darkspawn back. Oghren was hailed as a hero for his command of the forces, and for taking on two ogres at the same time. At the celebration party, he managed to drink every one of them under the table, and shortly afterwards he returned to his family in Denerim.

Velanna was unhappy to hear that the Architect was dead, as she felt she'd lost her last remaining connection to her sister. She left the Order shortly afterwards, saying that she was going to keep searching for Seranni.  
Anders survived the battle, but the constrictions of the Order chafed at his free spirit, and soon after he was gone. Emma was disturbed to find that on the same day, Kristoff's corpse was found to be free of Justice.

Sigrun stayed with the Wardens for some time, but in the end she left to face the darkspawn in the Deep Roads; it seemed that her loyalty to the Legion of the Dead superseded her loyalty to the Wardens. Emma was saddened to hear that she'd left, but understood her desire to do her duty to the Legion. Nathaniel was the only recruit to stay with the Grey Wardens; he rose quickly in their ranks with his bravery and dedication.

After a stable force of Grey Wardens were established at Vigil's Keep, Aedan proclaimed their work done, and the couple returned to Denerim for a few months, spending time with Alistair and his family before they left for Kirkwall.


	100. Chapter 100

**1st Harvestmere 9:31 – The Gallows, Kirkwall**

Aedan and Emma climbed the steps to the Gallows. "Maker's breath, this place is really grim. They should definitely think about redecorating," he commented as he stood in the middle of the courtyard, looking at all the statues of downtrodden slaves. "And I don't like the way the Templars are eyeing you and your staff, Angel." She followed his gaze and saw a couple of wary looks thrown her way, but then she spotted a friendly face. "Cullen! How are you?" She strode across the courtyard to greet the Templar. His head snapped up when he heard his name and his expression was foreboding; however, it cleared when he spotted Emma and Aedan. She chuckled when she saw the look on his face. "Sorry, I should have addressed you properly, Knight-Captain Cullen."  
He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that. I've only just recently been promoted." The conversation became a friendly chat about general things, and Emma was pleased to hear that he'd kept in touch with his family. Cullen's eyes still held a haunted look, but she hoped that in the long run it would help him recover from the trauma of what had happened to him at the Fereldan Circle.

After promising to stay in contact, they left him, and walked over to Emeric. "I understand you're investigating the disappearance of some women?" Emma asked.  
The grizzled Templar looked taken aback, and then wary. "How do you know that? I've only spoken to one other person about this."  
"Oh, you've already talked to Hawke?"  
Emeric gave a nod of confirmation. "Just a few days ago, but I haven't heard anything back yet."

‑‑‑

The building was rundown to say the least, and a disturbing image of an upside down hanged man was painted on the board, which creaked noisily above the door. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Aedan asked as the door opened, and the smell of stale alcohol and vomit wafted out. Emma chuckled. "Oh yeah, this is definitely the place. The Hanged Man is a landmark in the city of Kirkwall."  
"For criminals?"  
Emma sniggered. "Pretty much."  
She wondered if Fenris would be inside, and was surprised to find that the idea of meeting him didn't excite her as much as she thought it would. She glanced over to Aedan; he smiled and she felt the familiar pulse of desire between her legs. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him; his arms circled around her waist, pulling her up close to his body as he deepened the kiss. There were a few whistles and a roughly shouted "Get a room!"  
Eventually they pulled apart, breathless and flushed. "He has a good point. Maybe we should get a room," Aedan suggested with a lusty grin.  
"Actually, we do need somewhere to stay while we're in Kirkwall," she answered with a similar expression.

They walked into the Hanged Man, and Emma almost squealed with delight when she saw Varric. She made her way to the bar and casually leaned against it so that she could get a look at whoever the dwarf was talking to; her jaw dropped open slightly when she realised it was Hawke. As a female gamer she'd always played as a female, so it was something of a shock when she saw the tall, bearded Hawke sitting opposite Varric. She contemplated him, trying to gauge whether he was a mage, rogue or warrior. She opened up her senses and felt the mana emanating from him; a mage then, which meant that Bethany had died during their escape from Lothering.  _Damn it!_ She'd always preferred the sister over Carver.

From Aedan's side a sultry, sensuous voice spoke, "Hmm, do I know you? And if not, I'd like to." Emma peered around Aedan, and got a glimpse of Isabela. Emma had always liked the pirate queen, but not to the point of sharing her husband. She met the rogue's tawny coloured eyes. "I believe my husband and I met you at the Pearl."  
"That's it! I never forget a face." She grinned at Emma. "And message received, though I wouldn't say no to you joining in too." Emma couldn't help but laugh; the woman was incorrigible. Aedan looked stunned. "Are you always this forward?"  
Isabela chuckled. "Only when I'm feeling horny... so, yes."

Emma turned to the bartender and ordered drinks, so her back was to the door when Isabela spoke again. "Now, I wouldn't mind getting him in a bed... well, any flat surface would do actually. Unfortunately I think Hawke has a thing for him, and he has a thing for Hawke." Emma looked over her shoulder and saw Fenris; slim, muscled, and broody as ever. "Would you like a handkerchief, Angel?" Aedan asked with a twinkle in his eye. She laughed and handed him one of the drinks left on the scratched bar by Corff. "No, I'm good." And, she realised that was the truth; there was no denying Fenris looked sexy, and had a voice that could make a person forget their name, but he wasn't Aedan. "Let's go and talk to Hawke."  
"Any idea how you're going to start this conversation?" Aedan queried.  
"Don't worry. I know Hawke, so I can introduce you," Isabela said as she led the way, uncaring of the many eyes that watched her hips sashay across the room.  
"Hawke, you've got a couple of visitors," Isabela told him as she approached the table, then realising she didn't know who they were, she turned to Aedan and Emma. "I didn't get your names."

A familiar voice spoke up before Aedan could answer. "I can answer that, and I'm surprised at you, Isabela for not recognising the Hero of Ferelden."  
Now all eyes were trained on Aedan, and he flushed at the unwanted attention as he pulled out a chair and quickly sat down. Anders took a seat at the same table, watching Aedan and Emma with cautious eyes. "Are you here to bring me back to the Wardens?"  
Aedan rubbed a hand over his face. "No, and did you have to announce me to the whole bar?" Anders chuckled. "Sorry about that. I was just a bit surprised to see you here." He toyed restlessly with an empty glass. "So, you're really not here for me?"  
Emma reached over and stopped his restless fingers. "We're not, Anders, I promise. To be fair, our initial recruitment at Vigil's Keep didn't go so well; only Nathaniel stayed with the Order."  
Anders nodded, and then fidgeted with the glass some more. "I want to apologise for leaving so suddenly, but it was..." He stopped when he remembered they had an audience. "I'll talk to you later," he mumbled.

Aedan nodded, and looked around the table; stunned faces stared back at him. "Well, this didn't really go as planned." He gave them an easy smile. "I'm Aedan, and this is my wife, Emma. We're in need of some help."  
His words broke the shocked silence. "I'm Garrett Hawke." A strong hand reached across the table and Aedan clasped it. "I have to say, this is the last place I would have expected the Hero of Ferelden to show up."  
"Can we just stick with Aedan? I swear Alistair gave me that title as a joke, he always did have an odd sense of humour."  
Varric looked intently at Aedan. "You're the one who sent me the letter. How did you know about the Deep Roads Expedition?"  
Aedan rubbed the back of his neck. "Angel, do you want to handle this one?" Emma nodded, a big grin playing across her face. "This is awesome! I can't believe I'm sitting here with all of you! Where's Aveline, and Merril, and Sebastian, and Carver?" she babbled excitedly. Eyebrows were raised, but Anders and Aedan just laughed. "I've actually missed you doing that sort of thing," Anders said wistfully.  
"Emma, I think Varric is waiting for an explanation," Aedan prompted her.

"Right, sorry." She took a calming sip of her drink, and promptly started coughing. "Holy shit. This really is rat-flavoured whiskey." She gave the drink a nauseous glare before continuing. "I can see the future, that's how I know about the expedition. It's also how I know about the serial killer currently roaming free in Kirkwall."  
"Are you referring to the missing women that Emeric told us about?" Fenris asked. The sound of his deep husky voice caused Emma's brain to momentarily freeze, and she sat there looking dazed. Aedan leaned close and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want that handkerchief? If not, I think I do." She let out a snort of laughter at his words; and under the table, she reached over and laced her fingers with his. Turning her attention back to those at the table, she answered Fenris, "I am. I guess you've already spoken to Ghyslain?"  
Hawke nodded a confirmation. "We checked out the foundry. There's definitely something going on there because we saw someone run away, and then we were attacked by demons. After we got rid of them, we searched the place from top to bottom, but all we found were..." He stopped abruptly, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about what they'd recovered. Emma completed the sentence. "All you found were Ninette's bones and her ring."  
Varric's eyes widened at Emma's knowledge. "Well, shit. That's going to take some getting used to." Aedan laughed and shrugged. "It keeps life interesting."

Emma placed her elbows on the dirty table as she leaned forward and spoke quietly to Hawke and his companions. "The killer is a mage called Quentin. He's still at the foundry, and he's going to kill again. I know where to find the trapdoor that leads to his hideout. So who wants to hunt a lunatic?"  
Hawke grinned. "I think I have some free time." The others all agreed, and quickly downed their drinks. Emma stared at her glass and shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'd rather go through the Joining again."


	101. Chapter 101

The familiar sounds of the foundry reached Emma's ears as they drew closer to the large building. Revek sniffed around and, upon finding a suitable spot, lifted his leg and marked the area. "The stench of urine is bad enough around here without you adding yours to the mix," she sternly told the mabari. It whined and ducked its head, while peeking at her with big sorrowful brown eyes. "Damn it, Revek, don't do that." She stared at the hound, trying to get the upper hand, but she soon relented. "All right. You're a good doggy." The large mabari barked happily and wagged its stumpy tail before finding another corner to spray.

"It's good to know that your mabari is as manipulative as mine." Hawke said after watching the exchange. Emma chuckled. "What's your mabari called?"  
"Thunder."  
"Oh, that's a great name. Does he have a loud bark?"  
Hawke glanced sideways at her. "Er... no. He has a loud fart."  
Emma stopped and stared at him, thinking she must have misheard. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"You heard me right the first time. I can't take him on any stealth missions, but he's great for distracting enemies, either with the smell or the noise." Emma was still laughing when they reached the door to the foundry.

"I can't believe we missed this." Hawke squatted down and brushed away some of the dust that covered the trapdoor, before gripping the iron ring and pulling it open. As everyone descended into the underground hideout, Emma warned them, "We're going to have a lot of demons and undead to deal with, not to mention that Quentin himself is a powerful mage."  
"Why am I not surprised? Where there are mages, there are demons." Fenris spoke bitterly, and a flash of sadness crossed Hawke's face; every harsh word the elf spoke against mages was like a direct cut against Hawke himself.  
"We're not all bad, Fenris, but I think you'll find that out over time." Emma patted him on the shoulder as she moved past.

Aedan, Varric and Isabela were quick to spot and disarm any traps as they moved through the rooms killing anything that stood in their way. Finally, they reached a room where a portrait was propped up on a fireplace; a vase containing fragrant white lilies had been placed next to it, in an obvious tribute to the woman in the painting. "Didn't Ghyslain say that Ninette received white lilies before she went missing?" Varric asked. Hawke didn't answer, his eyes were glued to the portrait. "That looks like my mother." He turned to Emma. "Does he know my mother? Or is it the other way around?"  
She shook her head. "It's not your mother, it's Quentin's dead wife." He was about to ask another question when shades, corpses, and demons sprung up from the ground and attacked. Anders grabbed his staff and shouted, "I'll show you why mages are feared!"  
Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you shout that. I think mages are feared enough already." There was a snort of laughter from Varric, a nod of agreement from Fenris, and a look of surprise from Anders, and then they were all too busy trying to stay alive to make any further comments. When the fight was done, Hawke strode over to Emma. "What is Quentin doing to the women he's taken?"

She debated with herself as to whether or not she should go into detail about the serial killer's experiments, but in the end she decided he deserved to know the truth. "He's using certain parts of their body to rebuild his wife." She watched him carefully, knowing he'd figure out the rest easily enough. He turned to look at the painting and stared at it for a moment before turning back to Emma. The look of horror in his eyes confirmed that he'd put the pieces of the puzzle together. "He was going to take my mother, wasn't he?" The question was asked in a rough whisper, as if saying it loudly would make it all too true. Emma dipped her head in a quick gesture. "Yes, he would have eventually taken Leandra." He closed his eyes and his fists clenched at the thought of losing another member of his family. When he'd regained control of his emotions, he looked at Emma. "Thank you for saving my mother's life, but I have to ask - why are you helping me?"  
"There are certain things in this world that I know will happen, and I can't do anything to change them, no matter how horrific the outcome. So, when I can do something good with the knowledge I have, then I will. Besides, you're a nice guy and you've already lost too much." She let out a surprised yelp as Hawke pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered before releasing her.

The next room was empty, but on a bloodstained table lay a body that resembled Frankenstein's monster, except the hands and head were missing. A dirty, grey wedding gown hung nearby, a torn lace veil completed the ensemble. Emma shuddered remembering the scene where Leandra stumbled forward, dressed in the outfit. There were books piled high, and Varric commented that one of them was signed by 'O', which gave Emma something else to ponder; should she do something about Orsino?   
"So, any idea where this Quentin is?" Isabela asked as she finished checking one of the side rooms. "No. Maybe he's doing some shopping?"  
"I don't think I'd like to know what's on his shopping list." Varric half-joked as he looked around the room.

Hawke glanced over to Emma. "What if he's gone after my mother?" She pondered the question; it was true that in the game Leandra's murder wouldn't happen until the second act – but what if she'd changed things by finding Quentin's hideout earlier than was expected. Her stomach rolled at the thought that maybe Hawke's gratitude had been premature. "Emma?" She looked up, realising that Hawke was still waiting for an answer. Her mouth felt dry when she spoke. "I don't think..." Aedan placed a hand on her arm; she looked over to him and he put a finger to his lips. She immediately stopped talking, and seconds later the distinct sound of footsteps could be clearly heard. Suddenly a desire demon rose in the centre of the room, closely followed by yet more undead and shades.

"I think he knows we're here," Anders commented as he cast a fireball at one of the corpses. Fenris threw him a scathing look. "Thank you for stating the obvious, mage."  
"Where's Quentin?" Emma shouted above the fighting as she scanned the room. She was worried he could be making his escape while they were all busy fighting the demons he'd conjured – and if he had his next victim with him then that wouldn't bode well for her. It seemed Hawke had the same idea as he shouted for Fenris, Varric and Aedan to follow him. Emma and the others made sure to keep the shades and corpses at bay in order to give Hawke and his team a clear path to the door.

Hawke followed the sound of running feet, and they finally caught up with Quentin in the main area of the foundry; a few more minutes and he would have disappeared into the winding alleys of Kirkwall. In a flash, Hawke had the killer pinned with Fist of the Maker, allowing Aedan and Fenris to get close enough to use their blades. Varric crippled the mage with a bolt that ripped through the Achilles tendon. It had seemed like a good plan, but when Quentin smiled, Varric knew they were in deep shit. Blood started to swirl around the mage's body, and seconds later, Fenris fell to the floor with a grunt of pain.

Hawke roared angrily, and cast Petrify before running over to drag Fenris away from the blood mage. It didn't take long for Quentin to free himself from Hawke's spell, and he immediately set up a shield using a constant shimmer of blood – it hung in the air, tainting everything it touched. In an effort to draw the killer's attention, Varric let loose with a hail of arrows, and for just a moment, the shield dropped. Aedan took a chance to leap forward, and sunk his blades deep into the mage's stomach; he shouted in pain and knocked the Warden away with a Mind Blast. Before Quentin could gather himself, however, Hawke's magic slammed him against a wall; there was a sickening crack and the blood mage dropped to the floor, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

Aedan was picking himself up off the floor, when Emma and the others came running down the stairs. She immediately headed over to him. "Are you all right?" Her hands roamed over his body, checking for injuries, until he clasped her wrists in his hands. "I'm fine, Angel." His fingers gently traced a cut just below her eye. "Better than you, I think." She quickly reached up and released a pulse of healing magic, closing the shallow wound in an instant. They surveyed the scene; everyone was still alive; bruised and battered, but alive. Hawke was checking over Fenris, and she smiled at the lingering touches between the two.

She wondered whether she should have a word with the broody elf; maybe she could stop him walking away from the relationship after the first night with Hawke? It was something to consider, but for now, all she wanted was a drink, some food and a bed for the night.


	102. Chapter 102

The sound of merriment and raucous laughter filled the Hanged Man as Varric finished telling one of his tales. Emma took a mouthful of ale, still chuckling; Varric's reputation as a storyteller was well-deserved. "Is there something on my face, Feathers?"  
Aedan raised an inquiring brow. "Feathers?"  
Varric looked over to Merrill. "Daisy, tell the Warden what you would name your griffon."  
The elven mage smiled innocently. "Oh, if I had a pet griffon, I'd call him Feathers."  
Emma burst out laughing. "That's perfect, Merrill."  
"Anyway, back to my initial question. Why do you keep looking at me?"  
"Well, I've never seen a dwarf without a beard before."

Emma thought of something a friend had once told her, and being slightly tipsy, she just blurted it out. "Oh, it's because his beard thought his face was too handsome to cover up, so it took up residence on his chest instead." She wasn't sure she'd got the words exactly right, but she was certain that was the gist of the comment. Varric stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing, slapping his hand against the table at the joke. "Oh, that's a good one. I might even use that in a story." His words reminded her of something she'd always wanted, and she asked him for an autographed copy of Hard in Hightown, which he gave her with a chuckle. Carver, who looked relaxed and happy for once, asked Aedan if he had any good stories from when he was fighting the Blight. Aedan glanced sideways at Emma, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well, the first time I saw Emma fight, she held her staff in both hands, and beat the crap out of the wolves attacking us."  
Emma groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "Why did you have to tell them that story? I'm sure I had better moments than that."  
Aedan chuckled. "You're right. There was that time you jumped into a river, and then ran back out when you realised how cold it was, and most of the camp saw you naked."  
"Oh, that's much better, thanks." She slapped him playfully on the arm. Carver looked a bit disgruntled at the lack of action. "But what about the fights you were in? I hear you took down a Broodmother?"  
Varric smiled and shook his head. "Kid, those are the type of fights people would rather forget about."

A game of Wicked Grace was soon under way, and Emma was glad that Zev had taught her the basics of the game, although Varric and Isabela pointed out that her poker face was terrible. After losing at a couple of games, she sat back, content to just watch and listen to the conversation. Aedan dropped out after the next round; he leaned into Emma and whispered, "I can't concentrate – every time Fenris speaks I get distracted, and I keep thinking of that phrase you shouted when we killed the dragon. What was it again?"  
Emma whispered the words to him, and due to the amount of alcohol he'd imbibed, he repeated them in a slightly louder voice than he had intended. "Taarsidath-an halsaam." Fenris looked up quickly, his eyes wide, and a slight flush on his cheeks. Emma burst out laughing and smugly explained to Aedan that Fenris had some knowledge of Qunlat. Aedan groaned, his own face heating up. "You could have told me that before, Angel."  
She sniggered. "Well, this is what you get for telling those stories about me." She stood up, pulling Aedan with her. "If you'll excuse us, I think we could do with some fresh air."  
Varric nodded. "Okay, but will someone translate what Feathers said? I have a feeling I just missed out on something good."  
Emma shook her head. "I'll let Fenris tell you."

They stepped out into the cool night air, and a full moon lit the way for them as they wandered through the streets; she led him down a steep flight of stairs heading towards the docks. "Why is that area blocked off?"  
Emma followed his pointing finger. "The Qunari are camped there at the moment."  
"Is Sten there?"  
"Unfortunately not, but the Arishok is."  
Aedan frowned. "That can't be good. I can't see him leaving Par Vollen unless there was a damn good reason."  
"Yeah. It's not going to end well, and unfortunately I don't think there is anything we can do to help. This is something that Hawke and his friends will have to deal with."

Aedan sat down on the steps, and Emma sat between his legs, resting her head against his chest, and for a while they were content to watch the reflection of the moon shimmer across the sea. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "This is a nice quiet spot." Turning his head slightly, he teased the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, before travelling down the length of her neck. She sighed and tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. His hands slipped beneath her tunic to cup her breasts, and his fingers stroked over the silken material of her bra, causing her to squirm with need. His mouth found hers, muffling the hungry whimpers that fell from her lips as he pulled his hands free and lifted her onto his lap, turning her around to face him. Her knees rested against cool smooth stone, but she felt no discomfort, only a desperate desire to have him inside of her.

Emma smoothed her hands down his torso, feeling the ripple of muscles beneath the shirt; her fingertips brushed against tight pebbled discs as she moved lower. A teasing scrape of nails at the waistband, and then she slid her hand over his firm erection which pressed greedily against the soft leather. He groaned, and hitched his hips forward, pushing his aching cock into her touch. With a growl and a sharp tug, he ripped her knickers off, and she freed him from the confines of his trousers. She reached down and massaged his cock with long, slow strokes, enjoying the feel of the hot velvet skin beneath her fingers. She positioned the flushed head against her wet sex, and then slowly lowered herself, moaning with pleasure as she took him to the hilt.

"Oh, Maker, I love being inside of you," he whispered as he wrapped her in his arms. He captured her lips, kissing her passionately, his tongue tangling with hers. She responded with equal fervour, gripping his shoulders and riding him with abandon. He roughly pushed up her tunic and dragged the cups of the bra down to release her breasts, so that he could taste and tease the soft skin. His tongue slid around the darker ring of skin that surrounded her tight nipple, before moving inward and sucking on the bud. She exhaled sharply at the pleasurable sensation that shot down to her groin, and her fingers dug into his firm muscled back. His large hand stroked and squeezed her other breast, and warm fingers tugged at the nipple, drawing a needy whimper from her. "Harder! Oh, God, yes!"

All too soon the familiar tingling spread throughout her body, and she rolled her hips seeking a rougher touch to her clitoris. Aedan's hands dropped to her ass, and he pulled her tightly against him, sinking deeper into her, providing the extra pressure she needed. Her eyes widened and her head jerked back as a powerful orgasm roared through her body, tightening her muscles and stealing her breath. Aedan's fingers dug into her hips, and he uttered a long, deep groan as his cock throbbed and spilled within her. He rested his forehead against hers. "I think I like Kirkwall."

The next morning, they found Varric sitting at a table eating breakfast. He beckoned them over. "So, how long are you guys going to be staying around?"  
"Not long. We have a couple of things to do, and then we'll be heading back to Ferelden."  
Varric took a drink from the mug at his side. "Are you sure you don't fancy a trip to the Deep Roads?"  
Aedan chuckled and shook his head. "No, thanks. We've had our fill of the Deep Roads."  
Varric gave an understanding nod. "Anders said the same thing." He looked into his mug of ale, a contemplative expression on his face. "I'm not claiming to have the same gift as you," he said as he glanced up at Emma, "but I have a feeling there's a storm on the way, and we might need some help."  
Emma met his gaze. "You've got good instincts, Varric. When you need us, we'll be here; but for the most part, the task of keeping this city safe will fall to Hawke and the friends that he's gathered around him."  
The dwarf took another mouthful of ale. "I guess it's his time to shine, huh?"  
She chuckled. "Something like that."  
He sighed. "I didn't even get time to think of a nickname for you, Emma."  
She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Varric. You've got plenty of time to think of one before we meet again."


	103. Chapter 103

 

After leaving the Hanged Man, they set off to take care of some loose threads; the first port of call was a house in Hightown. A well-dressed Orlesian answered the door, and stared disdainfully at Emma and Aedan. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes, Mr DuPuis, you can." Ten minutes later the two Wardens left the house. "Well, I don't think he'll be trying to follow in Quentin's footsteps." Emma glanced over to Aedan. "Too much?"  
He shook his head. "No, I think threatening to freeze his balls and then hit them with a mallet was enough to keep him on the straight and narrow."

From there they went to Fenris's mansion, where she had a little chat with him about Hawke. She kept it brief, but it seemed he took her words to heart, as he gave her a brief hug before she left. Aedan eyed her. "You know, you really need to stop hugging all these men, Angel."  
She laughed. "You're just jealous because he didn't hug you."

The next stop took them to the Gallows, where Aedan's status as Hero of Ferelden got them an audience with First Enchanter Orsino. "This is an unexpected honour, my Lord."  
Emma smiled sweetly. "I hope you'll still think that after I've said my piece." She pulled out a seat and sat opposite him. "So, about these books you've been passing to Quentin."  
Orsino's face paled. "I don't know-"  
Aedan stepped forward. "Don't bother lying, First Enchanter, we know you were friends with that murderer."  
The mage's eyes narrowed. "Were? You're talking as though it's past tense."  
Aedan smiled grimly. "Well, that's because he's dead. And I would strongly advise you to forget anything you learnt from him."  
A drop of sweat rolled down Orsino's face. "I didn't know he was killing people. I thought he was just researching the possibility of reanimating the dead."  
Emma leaned forward, resting her arms on his desk, and fixed him with a steely glare. "I don't understand how you can plead the innocence of the mages when you, their own First Enchanter, practice Blood Magic."  
  
She stood up and there was a dangerous glint in her eye when next she spoke, "Over the coming years, things are going to get a lot tougher for mages in Kirkwall, and they're going to need a strong leader. Someone who will stand by them, not turn to Blood Magic at the first sign of trouble."  
Orsino shot to his feet. "I  _do_  stand up for the mages. I would give my life for them."  
"And not just  _your_  life, but also the mages under your protection."  
His eyes widened at her statement. "I wouldn't do that!"  
"That is exactly what you do, Orsino."  
His face darkened with anger. "This is rubbish. How can you know that?"  
"The same way I knew where to find Quentin's hideout; but really, how I know doesn't matter - what you do in the future  _does_."  
"You're a seer?" he asked incredulously.  
"If calling it that gets you to believe me, then yes." She blew out an exasperated sigh. "There will come a time when you will need to make a decision; do you turn to Blood Magic, thereby dooming your fellow mages – or do you grow a pair, and take a stand as a man, and not an abomination?"  
His skin became ashen, and for the first time she felt some hope that she was getting through to him. She moved towards the door, but turned back before opening it. "I could report you to the Knight-Commander, but I think the Circle would be worse off if you were removed as First Enchanter; so I'm going to trust that you will do the right thing."  
His eyes were solemn as he made a slight bow to her. "I'll remember your words."

To say Darktown was unpleasant was a gross understatement; the place was dimly lit and the stench was indescribable. Emma's heart went out to the poor souls huddled in the dirt, their faces hidden in the shadows. However, as they drew close to the clinic where Anders worked, her thoughts turned to him, and the question of whether or not he had merged with Justice. He turned quickly when they entered, and she saw the all-too-familiar flash of blue in his eyes.   
Her own eyes filled with tears at the knowledge of what he'd become, and she strode forward angrily and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed the spot. "What was that for?" It was then he noticed the tears rolling down her face, and he took a hasty step towards her. "Emma, what-" He stopped suddenly, and his face became closed. "You know, don't you?"  
"Well, yeah. The flashy blue eyes were a bit of a giveaway. Why did you do it, Anders? I warned you nothing good could come of it."  
  
A muscle twitched in his jaw. "Would you say that if you had to live in the Gallows? Or any of the Circles for that matter? You've got freedom because of your status as a Grey Warden, but other mages aren't so lucky. Do you even know what it's like living in one of those places? Being torn away from your family at a young age is bad enough, but you're not even allowed to have any contact with them from that point onward. You're under constant vigilance from the blasted Templars – as though they're just waiting for you to turn into an abomination."

During the tirade, his voice had steadily risen in anger, until Aedan stepped in. "Enough! I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you can see she's already upset, and you shouting at her is not helping."  
Anders swung his gaze back to Emma. "You haven't told him?"  
"No, I was hoping you wouldn't go through with it." She wiped away the tears, and slumped down onto a rickety chair, feeling dejected at her failure to stop him, and only half-listening to Anders explaining what he'd done. When he'd finished, Aedan was too stunned to say anything, so Emma took the opportunity to answer his earlier accusations. "I've never lived in a Circle, but I do know what they go through, and I do sympathise with their plight. But there are faults on both sides; not all Circles are as bad as the Gallows, and not all mages are as well controlled as Hawke." She shook her head, and made her way to the door. "Goodbye, Anders. I hope both you and Justice remember at least some of my advice."

Lastly, they stopped at Hawke's place, and were lucky enough to still find him at home. Due to the size of his current living quarters, he agreed to take a walk with them so that they could have some privacy – which Emma was infinitely grateful for, because Varric was right, the place did smell of old cabbage. She got straight to the point. "Has Varric spoken to you about the letter I sent him?"  
"Yeah, I've already spoken to Carver, and although he's not happy about it, he's agreed to stay and look after mother."  
"Okay, good. Now one other thing." She handed Hawke a sealed note. "Keep this safe, and when you receive a message from either Knight-Commander Meredith or First Enchanter Orsino asking you to come to the Gallows in 9:37 then read this letter first. If you follow the instructions, it will hopefully save some lives."  
He took the note. "Can I read it now?"  
"I'd prefer you wait until 9:37." She gave him a hug. "Take care, Hawke."

It was on the ship back to Ferelden that she finally broke down; shedding tears of sorrow for the loss of the funny and friendly Anders she'd come to know at Vigil's Keep. Aedan held her in his arms, trying his best to comfort her.

Aedan and Emma kept busy in the 6 years that passed after they'd left Kirkwall. They went searching for Morrigan after hearing rumours that she'd returned to Ferelden; the subsequent journey gave the two Wardens time to gain two new friends – Finn and Ariane – and to meet up with Morrigan herself. She was happy to see that the Wardens had survived the slaying of the Archdemon, even going so far as to ask after Alistair. In the end, however, she bid them a fond farewell, and stepped through the Eluvian.

In between the occasional visits to Vigil's Keep and the odd mission or two from the First Warden, Aedan and Emma finally set up a home on the outskirts of Denerim, close to the Royal Palace. One of their first tasks was christening every room with some very passionate and imaginative love-making; it was so much fun that it became something of a tradition. Regular visitors to their home soon learnt to knock and wait for someone to open the door, after rumours spread that King Alistair had walked in to find the two Wardens in a rather compromising position in the reception area.

Over the years, they kept in contact with Knight-Captain Cullen, Varric, and Hawke; so when all three finally sent urgent missives in 9:37, Aedan and Emma knew it was time to travel again.


	104. Chapter 104

**Kirkwall 9:37**

When they reached Hawke's estate, Aedan looked at the place with a surprised grin. "Oh, damn. He's really gone up in the world." He lifted the door-knocker and let it fall; a loud bang echoed through the house. However, when no one immediately answered, Emma became concerned that Hawke had already left for the Gallows. She cursed the vague timeline that just stated the event occurred in 9:37; but then, thankfully, the sound of footsteps could be heard from within. A moment later, Bodahn's cheerful face appeared at the door. "Lord and Lady Cousland! It's so good to see you both again. Come in, Master Hawke is at home." Emma cringed at the title, and Aedan laughingly told Bodahn that using their first names was fine. The dwarf chuckled, shook his head, and made his way back to Sandal as soon as Hawke came downstairs, with Fenris beside him.

Emma took in their dishevelled state and laughed. "Did we interrupt something?" Fenris blushed, but he wore a lopsided grin that made it clear the two had been doing more than just sleeping. "How about we meet you both at the Hanged Man?" Aedan helpfully suggested.  
"Perfect. We'll see you there soon."   
As the Wardens made their way to the front door, Hawke caught up to them and hugged Emma. "Thank you for talking to Fenris. I don't know what you said to him, but after our first night together, he was ready to walk out the door, but then he stopped and came back to me. I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was just happy he'd changed his mind. It was only later that he admitted it was because he remembered something you had said to him."  
She grinned. "I'm glad I could help."

As they walked down the stairs to Lowtown, Aedan grumbled, "I should have known the hugging would start again once we got back to Kirkwall." She chuckled, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I only like hugs from you, love." He pulled her up close, and kissed her soundly. "Good answer, Angel."   
  
Later that evening, Hawke confirmed that he had gotten his mother out of Kirkwall as soon as the situation between the mages and templars began to deteriorate. "You should have sent her to us, Hawke. We would have been happy to have Leandra stay," Aedan offered.  
"Thanks, but she's gone to Redcliffe to stay with Miriam. They were old friends in Lothering." Varric swallowed some ale, and leaned forward to speak to Emma, "Hawke just didn't want to disrupt your... activities, Bunny."  
She stared at Varric in confusion. "Bunny?"  
He grinned. "Well, over the last few years, I've had the pleasure of meeting some of your friends; King Alistair, Zevran, and Leliana. Throughout their stories there was always one common denominator: they all said they had trouble sleeping because of the fact that you and your hubby were always going at it like rabbits. I toyed with a few names, but Bunny seemed to suit you the best." Aedan choked on his drink, and looked over to Emma, who was blushing up to her ears; their eyes met – and in a split second, a wealth of memories passed between them, and they started laughing.

They spent a cheerful evening catching up with Hawke and his friends – the only one absent was Anders. When Emma asked about him, there were a few coughs and a couple of sideways glances at Hawke, who sighed and answered. "He's been very secretive over the last few days. I don't even know where he is half the time. Then yesterday he came to see me, and he looked relaxed for the first time in ages. He told me I have nothing to worry about, and then left before I could question him further." She wasn't sure how to take that; it could mean he'd finally made peace with what he was going to do – or maybe, just maybe, he'd changed his mind.

The next morning, Aedan and Emma went in search of Anders; they eventually tracked him down to the Wounded Coast – sitting on a rock overlooking the sea. He turned at the sound of their footsteps, and smiled. "I have to admit; I wasn't expecting to see either of you again."  
"Have you planted the bomb in the Chantry?" Emma asked. Her voice sounded calm, but inside her there was a large knot of worry. He blinked in shock, then laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know about that. But the answer to your question is no."  
He stood up and stretched. "Don't get me wrong. I had all the ingredients, I'd even spoken about the plan to a couple of the underground mages, but in the end I couldn't do it."  
"Yes!" Emma shouted triumphantly as she tackled Anders with a big hug; he laughed and returned the embrace. "That's it! We're never coming to Kirkwall again," Aedan jokingly complained.

On the journey back to the city, Anders explained that a year ago, he'd started talking to Knight-Captain Cullen. The first few attempts had almost resulted with him being thrown in the Gallows, but eventually, the two had gotten past their initial animosity, and had become friends. Anders had learnt about Cullen's experience at the hands of Uldred, and Cullen listened to Anders talk about the problems he had with the Circle. It turned out that it was this friendship that had stopped him from taking the final step in his plan. Emma was delighted that Cullen had been instrumental in stopping Anders, and she guessed that the Templar had benefited from talking about the torture he'd endured. However, there was something niggling at Emma, a worrying thought that just wouldn't go away. She pinched the bridge of her nose – a gesture that Aedan recognised; and it usually meant that there was a problem. "Something on your mind, Angel?"  
She nodded, and looked to Anders. "I keep thinking of those mages you talked to. Is it possible they would still go through with this plan?"  
His face went white. "I... I don't know. I haven't spoken to them in a while now."  
"Okay. Let's get back to Kirkwall and talk to Hawke."

When they reached his estate, they were shown into the sitting room which was crowded with all of his friends. Emma's heart sank when she saw the worried look on Hawke's face, and the letter she'd given him six years ago in his hand. "You've been asked to go to the Gallows," she stated.  
"Yeah. Do I still need to evacuate the Chantry?" he asked, confirming he'd read the contents of her message.  
"Possibly. There's a chance some of the underground mages might blow up the Chantry." An audible gasp was heard from those gathered, and all eyes turned to Anders, who held up his hands in protest. "I had nothing to do with this. Well, not really," he amended.  
"I can get my guards to help out," Aveline suggested.

Hawke scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I can see Grand Cleric Elthina being stubborn; she refused to leave the last time we asked her."  
Emma coughed and flushed. "I did mention that in the letter." Hawke looked down to the piece of paper in his hand; a few seconds later he let out a shout of laughter. "Well. I guess you know what to do if she puts up a struggle." Aedan leaned over and quietly asked Emma what she'd written. "I told him to knock her out." He sniggered. "Always so practical."   
It was finally agreed that Aedan, Emma, Sebastian, and a handful of guards would head straight to the Chantry – while Hawke and his friends would make their way to the Gallows.

As they rushed through the streets of Hightown, Emma chewed on her lip nervously; if explosives had been planted, then she had no idea when the underground mages would set off them off – this was a whole new ball game for her. They burst into the Chantry, and Sebastian went off to find Elthina, while the guards cleared everyone out; some Sisters were digging in their heels, so Emma shouted out loudly, "This is by order of the Left Hand of the Divine. Now move your asses!"  
She heard a snort of laughter and saw Donnic laughing. "Is that true?" he asked quietly.  
She grinned. "Nope. But I'm very well acquainted with the Left Hand, and I'm sure she'd approve of my misusing her title."

As the halls emptied, Emma started to panic about Sebastian's whereabouts; if Elthina remained alive, then perhaps they could avoid the Right of Annulment being invoked. Just then, the sound of shouting echoed through the empty Chantry. "Put me down, Sebastian."  
"I'm sorry, Grand Cleric, but I can't." He dashed past the stunned guards, and Emma couldn't help but laugh at the image of the Grand Cleric thrown over Sebastian's shoulder, her legs angrily kicking in the air.  
"Should we see if we can find the explosives?" Aedan asked.  
Emma shrugged. "Even if we found the bomb, what would we do with it?"  
"Good point, let's get the hell out of here."  
The two Wardens walked rapidly towards the door, and that's when he heard a high pitched sound. Aedan grabbed Emma's hand. "Run!"


	105. Chapter 105

**Lowtown – 9:37**

The earth shook beneath Hawke's feet, and a sound like thunder rumbled in the air. Faces of both mage and Templar alike wore looks of confusion. That didn't last long, because a few seconds later the cause became clear when a massive blinding red light shot into the air, accompanied by an ear-splitting roar, and then chunks of the Chantry rained down on Kirkwall.   
  
Knight-Commander Meredith stood stock still as the ramifications of what had just happened sunk in, then she turned an outraged face to Orsino. "This is the work of mages!"  
He sneered at her. "You've pissed off a lot of Templars. Perhaps this is their handiwork."  
"The Grand-Cleric is dead, and countless others. I declare a Right of-"  
"I'm fine, Knight-Commander." Elthina spoke calmly, as she finished descending the steps into Lowtown. "I don't believe there is a need for the Right of Annulment, do you?"  
Meredith glared, hatred burning in her eyes. "Grand-Cleric, I'm glad to see you're alive. However, the devastation caused by the destruction of the Chantry cannot simply be ignored."  
Elthina inclined her head. "I agree. But until we know who is responsible for this atrocity, we will take no further ac-" Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the Grand-Cleric in the chest, knocking her off her feet and into a stack of crates. Sebastian shouted in anger, and ran to her side, the rest of the party turned in the direction of the shot, their weapons drawn. Standing a few feet away, a mage smiled coldly, sparks of electricity still flickering along her fingers; she was backed by even more mages. The woman took a step forward, confident that her shield would protect her. "We are the Resolutionists, and we are responsible for blowing up your precious Chantry."

Anders staggered back, his expression horrified, and his skin the colour of ash as he pictured himself in the role of the Resolutionist. Her cruel gaze turned to him. "Why do you look so shocked? This was your plan after all."  
Anders looked ready to vomit. "I know, but I told you we could find a better way, a _different_ way to resolve the problems of the Circle."  
Her lip curled up in contempt. "I thought you stood with us. You will die for betraying our plans."  
"Actually, he didn't say a word. I was the one who ordered the evacuation of the Chantry." Emma said as she approached the scene, joining Hawke; Aedan stood next to her, and the Kirkwall guards fanned out on either side of the Wardens. Hawke eyed their singed clothing. "What have I told you about playing with fire?"  
She chuckled. "We might have cut it a bit close. If Aedan didn't have such good hearing, we would have been scattered all over Kirkwall along with the Chantry."

The thump of a staff banged angrily on the ground brought the rest of their conversation to a halt. Aedan looked the woman over with cold eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we interrupt you from starting a war?"  
"We will have our freedom!" she screamed. Emma gave a small nod. "That may happen, but you won't be alive to see that day."   
  
The Resolutionists roared in anger and attacked; and for a time, Orsino and Meredith worked side by side, united by a common foe. The apostates were outnumbered, but as they were all well-versed in the school of Blood Magic, they proved to be dangerous opponents. When only three remained, two of them cut their own throats and the third started chanting a dark spell. As the bodies merged and melted into the last standing apostate, Emma realised with horror that she was watching the creation of a Harvester. God, she really hoped Orsino wouldn't change into one of these things; one was more than enough for her.

Numerous shouts of horror accompanied the transformation; and then the abomination lashed out – easily killing those who were still too stunned to raise their weapons in time. From the corner of her eye, she saw Anders leaning over Elthina, and judging by the glow emanating from his hands, it seemed he was doing his best to heal her. She focused back on the fight at hand, and grimaced when the head detached from the body and flew at a nearby mage; she shuddered, thinking of the scene from Alien. It seemed there were more than enough people dealing with the freaky head, so she kept her attention on the body, throwing every spell she could think of at the mass of flesh.

Eventually, both parts of the Harvester were dead, and there were a few groans as people assessed their wounds. However, before any of the mages could offer healing, Meredith spoke loudly. "I'm declaring a Right of Annulment."  
Orsino looked ready to pass out. "You can't be serious?!"  
Her blue eyes were like chips of ice. "I'm deadly serious. We have confirmation that mages were responsible for the destruction of the Chantry."  
"Yes, Resolutionist mages, and we've already dealt with them. The Circle mages had nothing to do with this," Hawke argued. Meredith saw Anders bent over the Grand-Cleric. "Stand away from her, mage!" He didn't even look back, but swallowed a lyrium potion before continuing his healing. She raised her blade, ready to strike him down, but to her utter astonishment, Hawke and his friends formed a line to protect him.

Emma felt a little choked up at the sight; it seemed Anders would get a happy ending for once, and she couldn't be more thrilled. Aedan took a step forward, but Emma placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. "This is Hawke's show, love."  
"But she's threatening a Grey Warden. I won't stand for that," he replied angrily.  
She squeezed his arm. "And that's one of the many reasons why I love you. But I think Hawke has this situation well in hand."

Orsino was begging the Knight-Commander to rethink her decision, and Hawke was doing his best to persuade her too; but Emma knew that there was nothing they could say to change her mind. The red lyrium had already seeped into her brain, causing a slow decline into madness. She stormed away with her Templars in tow, telling Orsino she would see him at the Gallows.   
"Is Elthina going to make it, Anders?" Hawke asked. The blonde-haired mage didn't immediately respond, but soon he sat back on his heels and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Yeah, she'll be fine. I've healed the burns and damage done to her body." Hawke gestured to a couple of the city guards. "Carry her to the Viscount's keep. She'll be safe there."

Orsino had already left with his mages, intent on stopping the Knight-Commander from slaughtering the Circle. Hawke glanced at each of his friends. "Let's go." He turned to Aedan and Emma. "Are you two able to get involved in this? I don't want you getting in trouble with the Grey Wardens."  
Aedan scratched at his stubble. "Well, there aren't many in Kirkwall who know who we are, and those that do will, I'm sure, keep our names out of this. So we'll just stay in the background as support."  
Hawke smiled. "That would be appreciated."

They fought their way through mages and templars, and eventually made it to the docks; the ride over to the Gallows was quiet as each person contemplated the possible outcomes of the battle. When they arrived the fighting was already in full force, and as they rushed over to join Orsino, Hawke spotted his brother. "Carver!"  
The young man raced over to his sibling. "Garrett. This is madness. Some of the templars aren't even sure they should be doing this. Knight-Captain Cullen tried to talk some sense into the Knight-Commander, but to no avail."  
"I have to protect the mages, Carver. They're getting slaughtered for no good reason," Hawke explained, his eyes pleading for his brother's understanding.  
Carver nodded. "I know that, and I'm with you."

While Hawke gave his pep talk, Aedan and Emma stood in the shadows. "Be careful, Angel." She stroked the nape of his neck. "You too, love." He dipped his head as she stretched upwards, and their lips met; the kiss was slow and gentle, a true testament to their love for each other.

Then the Templars came surging through the gates.

During the fight, one of the mages, in a fit of desperation, allowed a demon to possess his body. Orsino killed the mage; he then slammed down his staff and shouted, "The next mage to use Blood Magic or open themselves up to demons will be struck down by myself or the closest mage to you. Do not give into desperation, my friends. Show the Templars that we do not have to resort to such tactics." His speech worked wonders and the mages fought with renewed vigour, until finally it was over. Orsino and the remaining mages followed Hawke into the courtyard, and were immediately circled by Templars with their swords drawn; standing in the centre of them was the Knight-Commander herself; Cullen stood a little behind her, looking extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Hawke met her gaze, and knew what she was going to say even before the words left her mouth – the madness in her eyes wasn't hard to miss. She pointed her sword, and the moonlight glinted off the red lyrium; Emma heard Varric curse long and fluently when he saw it.

"Kill the Champion!"  
"Enough!" Cullen stepped forward. "This is not what the order stands for. Knight-Commander step down! I relieve you of your command." She turned a shocked face towards him. "My own Knight-Captain falls prey to the influence of Blood Magic." She spun around, her sword pointing accusingly at each of the Templars. "You all have. You're all weak; allowing the mages to control your mind, but  _I_  don't need any of you.  _I_  will protect this city myself."  
Cullen drew his sword and stood at the side of Hawke. "You'll have to go through me."  
Her eyes gleamed with insanity, and there was a tint of red to them. "Idiot boy." She raised her sword high and slammed it into the ground; and as she knelt, with her head bowed, maniacally muttering to herself, a red mist rose around her. She stood up, pulled her sword free and lifted her head; the Templars stumbled back at the sight of the glowing red which completely obliterated the usual cool blue colour of her eyes.

The fight was long and hard, especially with the addition of the statues that Meredith somehow managed to bring to life. Emma spent a lot of the time healing, but she managed to get in a few offensive spells too. At some point Zevran joined the fight, and after giving her a cheerful wave, he jumped back into the thick of it. In the end, the red lyrium consumed the Knight-Commander, leaving nothing but a glowing hot statue in the middle of the courtyard. Aedan and Emma backed up to the gates, waiting to help Hawke and his friends escape Kirkwall. Emma's eyes widened with surprise as Knight-Captain Cullen got down on one knee; they were making Hawke the Viscount.

**Kirkwall – 9:40**

Cassandra Pentaghast slammed the door shut behind her and headed over to Leliana, who turned at the sound. "Well?"  
Cassandra let out a disgusted grunt. "Nothing. He says he has no idea where the Champion of Kirkwall is. Did you have any luck finding the Warden or his wife?" Leliana frowned, and her eyes were troubled. "No. I checked their home. Apparently, they haven't been seen for weeks, and if King Alistair knows anything, he's not talking."


	106. Chapter 106

It was in the ninth month of 9:39 that Emma awoke with sweat pouring down her body, and tears in her eyes. In her dream, Warden Stroud had remained in the Fade to fight the Nightmare as the Inquisitor and Hawke escaped through the rift. When she'd played Dragon Age: Inquisition, she'd always made sure it was Stroud who was the Grey Warden, and she always left him behind. But that was before she'd been on a few missions with him; it was before she considered him a friend.  
"Are you all right, Angel?" Aedan's voice was rough with sleep, but even so, he reached out to her. She shook her head, unable to speak over the lump in her throat; his hand wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her down to him. She curled up against his chest and let the tears fall.

Afterwards, she told him about what was going to happen, and they discussed ideas that might change the future. In the end, they decided to write to the First Warden at Weisshaupt and request that he call together all the Warden-Commanders in Thedas. In order to ensure that the correspondence was taken seriously, Emma mentioned that the situation involved Corypheus. Three weeks later, they received a reply confirming that a meeting had been called, along with a request for them to travel to Weisshaupt immediately.

They'd crossed the Waking Sea, and Varric had arranged for two horses to be waiting for them when they disembarked in Kirkwall. Initially, Emma had been delighted when she'd first seen her horse, and she'd eagerly hopped onto its back. However, after travelling through Nevarra for days, and then some of Tevinter, the novelty of horse-riding had long since worn off and she was fervently wishing that a bus would pull up next to her. They had stopped at a small inn for the night, and had left early the next morning to cross the Hunterhorn Mountains.

Emma shifted in her saddle. "How much further do we have to go?" She tried not to sound like a kid whining in the back of a car, but it was hard not to when her ass had gone numb over an hour ago, and her eyes were sore from the dust and grit that regularly blew in her face.  
"Not long, Angel. Probably about another hour or so. I'll give you a massage tonight, that should help with the aches and pains."  
She perked up. "Will that massage lead to other things?" She did a little excited bounce in the saddle; the horse mistook the signal, assuming its rider must want a nice gallop, and took off at a rapid pace.

"Ow... ow... ow!" Each movement felt like a hammer to her lower back. "Bad horsey. Stop. Whoa. Time out. Damn it! How do I stop this thing?"  
Aedan caught up, and grabbed the reins, yanking them firmly. "Are you all right?" His voice sounded a little unsteady, and she looked at him suspiciously. "Are you laughing?" He shook his head, his bottom lip firmly clamped between his teeth. She glared at him. "Yes, yes. Just let it out, otherwise you're going to bust a gut."  
The sound of his laughter followed her as she rode off in dignified silence.

They reached their destination just as the sun was setting, and the sheer size of Weisshaupt Fortress was breath-taking, made even more so by the fiery orange of the sunset that lit the grey stone walls. They were met by a steward, who showed them to their room to tidy up, and advised that dinner would be served in an hour. After he had left, Emma fell forward onto the bed, rubbing her backside and letting out a long sigh. "I really hope they have padded cushions at the dinner table."  
Aedan chuckled and laid down beside her; she shifted a little and he slid an arm beneath her to pull her up to his side. "Well, you can always sit on my lap, Angel."  
She straddled one leg over his thigh. "Somehow I don't think we'd be getting much eating done." He smiled and rolled her over, his lips finding hers in a warm, lazy kiss. "Hmm, you have a point." His hand slid into her hair as he deepened the kiss, and his hips pressed her into the soft mattress. She pulled back with a breathless laugh. "I would love to get you naked, but, we only have one hour, and I really need a bath."  
He groaned and dropped his head to the curve of her neck where he nipped and licked at the skin. "Later, Angel."

However, that promise seemed unlikely to come true, as the talks went on long into the night. Not surprisingly, they were all initially dismissive of Emma's story – until she mentioned the name Corypheus. Some of the Grey Wardens looked confused, having never heard the name before, but others were surprised and worried. It was the Warden-Commander of Orlais – Clarel de Chanson that recovered first. "I've heard some stories about you Warden Cousland, but I admit to being something of a sceptic. Are you asking us to believe that you know about Corypheus because of your ability as a seer?"  
Emma stared at the woman for a split-second, shocked at coming face-to-face with the person who would condone the deaths of a large majority of the Grey Wardens under her command. She pushed away the distracting thoughts and answered, "I don't really care what you believe about me, but you need to believe in this – Corypheus is already free, and he will cause the deaths of countless Wardens and practically bring the Order to its knees."

Clarel looked taken aback for a moment, and then a polite mask dropped over her features, and her lip curled back contemptuously. "I find that hard to believe. I know that Corypheus is dangerous, but even he couldn't take down so many Wardens."  
The First Warden held up his hand. "Warden-Commander Clarel, I asked everyone to attend this meeting to hear what Warden Cousland has to say. That's going to be a little difficult if you keep interrupting."  
She gave a gracious nod and sat back in her chair, seemingly relaxed, but her eyes never left Emma. The First Warden signalled Emma to continue; she took a nervous sip of water.

"I know that Corypheus is one of the seven Magisters who tried to enter the Golden City. I know he can control Wardens, even when he was asleep in his prison in the Vinmark Mountains. Now imagine what he could do, fully awake and more powerful than ever."  
A few concerned looks passed between the more senior Wardens. The First Warden drummed his fingers on the table. "That would be very bad, but if we saw Corypheus we'd know to retreat and make plans to capture him again."  
Emma gave a short nod. "Which is why he will employ someone else to do his dirty work. He'll make all Wardens feel the Calling, and then he'll use a Tevinter Magister – Lord Livius Erimond to reach out to Warden-Commanders and offer a solution to ending the Blights once and for all."

The Warden-Commander from Nevarra leaned forward. "Well, ending the Blights doesn't sound so bad."  
Emma rubbed the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension crawling up her spine. "And that is exactly what he wants you to think. The Grey Wardens will become desperate when they learn that they are all feeling the Calling – and it's that desperation that Corypheus and Erimond will use against us."  
Clarel, who had since dropped her eyes and had been listening closely, now raised her head. "In what way?"  
Emma looked at Aedan, uncertainty in her eyes; he met her gaze for a moment, and then nodded. She took a deep breath, knowing that this wasn't going to be taken well.

"At the order of the Warden-Commander, the mages will take the lives of the warriors and rogues in order to summon demons. Using this army, the plan would be to go down into the Deep Roads to search for the remaining Old Gods and slay them. However, when the ritual is completed, all the Grey Wardens would be under the command of Corypheus."

There was a stunned silence around the large table, and then they all started talking at once; outraged declarations mixed with worried questions, until at last the First Warden slammed his hand on the table, calling everyone to order. Slowly, the Warden-Commanders took their seats again, and a quiet fell over the room. The First Warden looked to Emma. "When will this happen?"  
"Sometime in 9:41, but I don't have a precise date."

More questions were asked, the Warden-Commanders seeking as much information as possible. Finally the First Warden stood up, a large, grizzled figure of a man, and his deep voice rang clearly in the large room. "A scribe will note all this down, and it will then be sent out to all Grey Warden outposts so that everyone is prepared. I want it noted in the missive that as soon as any Grey Warden feels the Calling they should journey to Weisshaupt fortress; we'll then determine which ones are real and which ones are false."  
The meeting was eventually called to an end, and each Warden-Commander left with a worried frown on their face. Emma felt bad that she'd dumped all this on them, but the alternative would have been much worse.

"Aedan, Emma, I'd like a word before you leave."The First Warden waited until the room was empty. "Is it possible you two will be immune to the Calling?"  
"It seems likely, considering what happened to us," Aedan answered.  
The First Warden rubbed a hand over his dark grey beard. "We need to come up with some kind of a plan; we can't let Corypheus roam free."  
"Oh, don't worry. There will be someone to fight Corypheus, and they will win," Emma said with a confident smile.  
"A Grey Warden?"  
"No, but the person will be the only one able to defeat Corypheus."  
"Okay. I want the Wardens represented in this matter when it occurs. If you two  _are_  free from the Calling, then you will be Grey Warden ambassadors to whomever is going to take on Corypheus."

Emma grinned at the thought of going to Skyhold; she really hoped they were immune to the Calling, otherwise she and Aedan would have to steer clear of Corypheus, and she'd miss all the fun – well, if she was being perfectly honest, she would miss meeting The Iron Bull.

As Aedan and Emma walked back to their room, Emma thought of something else. "We need to keep out of sight for a while."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Who do we need to avoid... and why?"  
"Leliana for one, and Cassandra Pentaghast. They're going to be looking for you to lead the Inquisition."  
"Shouldn't we help out then?"  
Emma smiled. "No, the right person will be found."  
He closed the door, and lifted Emma into his arms. "So, Angel. Any ideas on where we should hide?"  
His hand brushed against the soft curve of her breast. "Er... well..."  
He lowered her to the bed, and his other hand slid under her skirt to tease the satin skin of her inner thighs. "I..." A wanton moan fell from her lips as his fingers slipped inside her knickers, and she gave up all hope of answering him. They could deal with that problem in the morning.


	107. Chapter 107

**9:41**

The news spread like wildfire. The Divine was dead, killed in an explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Emma shook her head sadly; she'd written to Leliana and asked her to try and stop the enclave, but it seemed that the Divine believed it was the only way forward – the only chance to stop the Mage-Templar war.  
Aedan stretched out on the bed. "I guess it's time to return home?"  
Emma leaned over and kissed him. "It is. We need to check in with Alistair, and I need to write a few letters."  
"It's a shame, really. I was rather enjoying Antiva."  
Emma chuckled. "You just like the sexy accents here."  
"Oh, and you don't?" Aedan said in an excellent imitation of an Antivan.  
"Don't tease. You know how much I love hearing you speak like that." He grinned wickedly, and started to whisper all sorts of naughty things in the same sexy accent, until finally Emma relented and fell back into bed with him.

Alistair greeted them with enthusiasm when they turned up unannounced at the palace. "You know, you two could have sent me more letters. I was getting worried, especially after Leliana came looking for you."  
"Sorry, Alistair. That was precisely the reason we didn't send you much correspondence."  
At the sound of Aedan's voice, Revek came bounding through a door, skidding wildly on the well-polished floor like a Loony Tunes cartoon character before finding his feet and jumping on his master. There was a surprised  _hmph_  followed by a loud thud as Aedan hit the floor; Revek stood on top of him, his tongue eagerly licking in an attempt to get past Aedan's raised hands. The two onlookers hung onto each other as they burst out laughing at the sight.  
Aedan managed to raise his head an inch or so. "You know, instead of standing there laughing, you could actually get the dog off of me."  
Emma grabbed Revek's collar, still chuckling as a dazed Aedan climbed to his feet. "I knew we should have taken him with us."  
She nodded. "You might have been right, I just thought it would be a long journey for him."

Alistair scratched the mabari behind the ear. "Oh, he's been fine, He's just being manipulative again." The King led them into a comfortable sitting room, where they found a pregnant Alfstanna reclining against a pile of cushions. Aedan and Emma were both ecstatic for their friends, but especially for Alistair, who'd been worried about having an heir considering his Grey Warden blood. They spent the evening catching up, but the majority of the talk was about the murder of the Divine, which reminded Emma of what she needed to discuss with the King of Ferelden.

"Alistair, there will be a fairly large force gathering on the borders of Ferelden, but they're not a threat. I just don't want you getting worried."  
He frowned. "I don't like the sound of that." The King leaned forward, his fingers clasped together. "Em, I trust you, and if it was just me I'd happily to let it be, but I have to think of Ferelden too."  
Emma took a sip of her wine, pondering his words before answering, "I didn't really think of it like that. Just... be nice, okay."

Back home, Emma wrote three letters; one to Cullen, one to Varric, and one to Leliana. In the correspondence, she told them of the danger to Haven, and implored them to get everyone out as soon the rift at the ruins of the Temple had been closed, although she suggested that the Herald of Andraste and a few select friends stay behind with some soldiers to deal with the threat. Although Emma would like to have spared the Inquisitor the difficult fight, it seemed to her that the fight in Haven was important; not just because it got them to Skyhold, but because it also revealed who the villain was, and that was knowledge the Inquisitor would need. She told them to speak to High Chancellor Roderick for a way out, and everything else would fall into place after that.

A month passed, and then three missives were delivered to Aedan and Emma. Commander Cullen's letter expressed his gratitude for the timely warning, and said that he was sure it had saved quite a few villagers' lives; Varric stated that this was 'some weird shit', and expressed a hope that the two of them would come to Skyhold, as Hawke would be there soon; and Leliana thanked them, and followed up with some rather strong words about their sudden disappearance and if it would have killed them to let her know where they were – she then also asked them to come to Skyhold so that she could kick their asses, and of course have a chat about what they'd all been up to.

"I guess that's our cue?" Aedan asked, still laughing over Leliana's letter.  
Emma nodded. "I think we had better take Revek this time; I dread to think what he'd do to you if we were gone for months again." She sent a reply back to Leliana, asking if someone could meet them in Orzammar, as she wasn't really certain of the whereabouts of Skyhold; Aedan nodded his approval, declaring that if it was left up to Emma's sense of direction, they would freeze to death in the Frostback Mountains.

They waited on the outskirts of Orzammar for their escort, and soon a group of four rode down the snow covered slopes. Emma saw Varric first, and after he'd dismounted, she ran over to hug him.  
"How have you been, Bunny?" he asked affectionately.  
"I'd love to know the story behind that nickname," a deep voice spoke from behind her; she spun quickly and nearly fell over when she saw The Iron Bull, large as life standing in front of her.  
Words failed her as she took in the height and width of him. "Wow. You're... I mean... damn... you're..."  
"Qunari?" he helpfully supplied.  
Emma burst out laughing. "Well, yes. The horns are a dead giveaway. I was going to say, you're bigger than I expected."  
He looked a little hurt. "This is all muscle, I'll have you know." He slapped his stomach to prove his point.  
"What?! Oh God, no I didn't mean that. I only meant you're really tall, and your shoulders are so wide, and... damn!"  
There was a cough from behind her. "Angel, I feel this is a good time to remind you that your husband is here."

She turned quickly, a stricken look on her face. "Sorry, love. I was just a bit taken aback." She saw the gleam of amusement in his eyes and relaxed.  
"Should I prepare myself for a lot of men hugging you again?" he asked in a resigned tone. She chuckled and brushed a quick kiss across his lips. "No. I promise not to hug anyone."  
As she separated from Aedan, two large arms wrapped around her waist, and she let out a surprised squeak as Bull lifted her into the air. Aedan eyed the large Qunari, who grinned back. "Hey, she said she wouldn't hug anyone. There was no rule saying people couldn't hug her."  
"I think I'm getting vertigo," Emma said as she looked down from her new height.  
The Iron Bull laughed and placed her back on the ground. "It's nice to meet you, Bunny." She blushed as she walked back to Aedan, which just made Bull laugh even harder.  
"Varric, you have to tell me why you call her that."

A slim, elven woman with short, strawberry blonde hair and large deep green eyes stepped forward to greet the Hero of Ferelden. "I'm Ellana Lavellan, it's a pleasure to meet you, Warden-Commander."  
Aedan smiled and shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Inquisitor." She turned to Emma. "Welcome, Warden Cousland." Emma shook her hand exuberantly. "You have no idea how great it is to meet you. All of you. This is just amazing." The Inquisitor looked a bit surprised, but Varric just laughed. "She was like this when she met Hawke and everyone in Kirkwall too."

The fourth person was Cassandra, who eyed Aedan with a frosty look. "It's a shame you were not around a year ago. Leliana was looking everywhere for you."  
He shrugged and replied simply, "We had things to do."  
"From what Leliana has told me, your wife probably had some idea that we would be looking for you. But even knowing that, you went and hid away at a time when we desperately needed someone."  
Emma ground her teeth and stormed over to the Seeker. "And you have someone! The  _right_  someone to lead the Inquisition." She dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned in close. "And if you ever again insinuate that my husband's a coward, I won't just shove your sword up your ass, I'll include the shield too."

The Seeker stiffened at the threat and reached for her weapon. "I would like to see you try, Warden."  
Aedan was there in an instant, his hand wrapped tightly around Cassandra's wrist, and a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "I would rethink that if I were you, Seeker. My wife and I did what was best for Thedas, so perhaps you should be more careful about throwing around veiled insults."  
Varric stepped forward, an easy smile on his face. "Ah, come on, Seeker. Ease up. Emma knew you'd find the right person to lead the Inquisition, without any help from them. As she once told me, it's someone else's turn to shine now."

Cassandra blew out a calming breath, and released the hilt. "I apologise. You are correct, of course. We do have the right person at the helm now." She looked at Emma for a moment, and then held out her hand. "And I am sorry for saying that. I know neither you nor your husband are cowards. The quick defeat of the fifth Blight taught us that."  
Emma chuckled. "Oh, I am, but..." She looked up into Aedan's face, love and adoration clear in her expression. "But he isn't. It was his strength that got us through that time."  
His face flushed. "Nonsense. I still remember you kicking that darkspawn in the balls."  
She smiled and turned back to Cassandra. "Anyway, apology accepted. Now, with that out of the way, let me just say, it is an honour to meet you, Seeker Pentaghast."

The Inquisitor had thoughtfully brought two horses for Aedan and Emma to ride, and as everyone mounted up, Lavellan looked over to Emma. "By the way, do you know a golem called Shale? She turned up at Haven when this all first started. She told me she was waiting for you two to show up."  
Emma grinned. "Ah, she remembered then? That's excellent."  
The Inquisitor glanced sideways at Emma. "Does she always refer to everyone as 'it'?"  
"Only until she gets to know you better."


	108. Chapter 108

As they rode up the winding path, Emma got her first look at Skyhold. "Bloody hell! It's huge!" Aedan nodded in agreement, then turned to Lavellan. "I don't suppose you have a map for this place, do you? Emma has a terrible sense of direction; it could take weeks to find her if she gets lost here."  
Emma stuck her tongue out. "I got lost once or twice and I'm never allowed to forget it."  
Aedan stared at her in disbelief. "Angel, we were wondering around Kal-Shirok for hours until we realised you had the map upside down."  
She shrugged. "That place was like a maze," she defended herself.

They rode through the massive stone arch, and there in the courtyard stood Commander Cullen, Leliana, Hawke, Fenris, Shale, and Dagna. The Inquisitor chuckled. "It seems you two have a welcoming party."  
Emma quickly dismounted and hugged Leliana. "I'm sorry about the Divine." The bard smiled sadly. "You tried to warn me, but I guess there are some things that just can't be changed. Anyway, how are you? Have you done something different with your hair? We have to go shopping in Val Royeaux; there is an exquisite shoe shop I want to show you."  
Emma laughed and answered her questions, before her attention was claimed by Shale. "It took its time getting here."  
She hugged the golem. "It's good to see you. I was saddened to hear about Wynne."  
"Yes, it...  _she_  was a good friend."

Dagna excitedly told Emma of her workshop, and all the things she'd accomplished over the years. They talked for a few more minutes before joining Hawke, Cullen and Fenris, who were talking to Aedan. Emma chuckled when her husband rolled his eyes as first Hawke, then Fenris hugged her; Cullen stuck to a friendly handshake. As they all conversed, Emma noticed that the Commander's eyes kept drifting over to the Inquisitor – who would smile, blush and look away. Emma was over the moon; if anyone deserved some happiness in their life it was Cullen.

A dinner was held in the main hall to welcome the Warden-Commander to Skyhold; Emma was about ready to burst with excitement when she saw more of the companions enter. Aedan nudged her when a dark-haired man with a moustache wandered in and poured himself a glass of wine.  
"Who is that?" he asked, looking a little dazed.  
She sniggered. "Ah, that's Dorian. He's very sexy isn't he?"  
Aedan nodded, and only just about remembered how to speak when Dorian walked over and introduced himself.  
"If I'd known we were going to be graced with the presence of the Hero of Ferelden I would have packed my finest clothes."  
Aedan chuckled, his face flushed as he took the mage's hand. "There's no need to dress on my account," he stammered.  
Dorian arched a brow, and his lips pulled up in an easy smile. "Oh, you would prefer I was naked?"  
Aedan's eyes widened as he realised what he'd just said. "Oh Maker! No! No, I meant there's no need to dress up."  
He glanced over to Emma, his eyes pleading for some help; she grinned at the sight of her usually unflappable husband blushing adorably, and she took pity on him. She held out her hand to the Tevinter mage.  
"Dorian, it's an honour to meet you."  
He turned shocked pale green eyes towards her. "I have to say, that's not something I hear very often. Doesn't it bother you that I'm from Tevinter?"  
She smiled. "Not at all. You're a good man, and I think if anyone can make a difference in Tevinter, it would be you."  
A warm smile lit up his handsome face. "Oh, I do like you. Bull told me to expect the unexpected when meeting you for the first time."

After Dorian had moved on, Aedan rubbed a hand over his face. "Maker's breath! Well, that was embarrassing."  
She chuckled and slipped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry, love. I have those moments too." He cupped her cheek, his fingers sliding into her thick hair, and tugged her head back so that her face was turned up to his, then he dipped down and kissed her.

"You've... you've played the future?"

Emma broke the kiss, already knowing, from the soft voice, who had spoken. She saw Cole, his large blue eyes, partially hidden by his blonde locks, staring at her in confusion. She should have been aware that he might say something revealing, but to be so close to the truth – the shock was like a slap in the face and she couldn't think of how to respond.

A calm, deep authoritative voice spoke then. "It would be best to forget that, Cole."  
She saw Solas approaching and met his gaze; his blue eyes, filled with so much ancient knowledge pulled her in. He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're still with us."  
She lifted a brow. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, if Flemeth had her way, you'd have been stuck in your world. I ensured that did not happen."  
"But..." Emma went over the timeline in her head before finishing her sentence. "Weren't you asleep when that happened?" She spoke quietly, not wanting to give away his secrets.  
He gave a short nod. "But I was still aware of what was happening, especially when the activity took place in the Fade."  
Aedan grabbed Solas by the hand. "I can't thank you enough for saving her." The mage looked taken aback by the physical contact, and politely extricated himself.  
"You're welcome. It seemed to me that you both deserved a reward for your tireless work in stopping the Blight."  
His eyes then held Emma's. "I'd appreciate you keeping my secret as you did with Flemeth."  
She hugged him. "I will." She faltered for a moment; there was so much she knew, and so much she couldn't say. In the end, she left it at a simple statement of gratitude. "Thank you."

From a conversation with Varric, she learnt that Fiona had died at Haven; she'd truly hoped to be able to get the Grand Enchanter to tell Alistair the truth about being his mother, but it seemed that secret would never be revealed now.  
Apart from that sad news, Emma was having the time of her life. Josephine was delightful, Dorian and Bull were hilarious; Cole was lovable; and Sera was... well, confusing, for want of a better description. Even Vivienne made a brief appearance, and Emma was surprised to find she liked the mage more than she'd expected to. The party went on long into the night – there was talking, stories, drinking and of course, games of Wicked Grace; which Josephine inevitably won.

When the party broke up, Aedan and Emma walked to their room, slightly drunk, and very horny; the latter was due to the fact that the two of them had been playing footsie under the table for a large portion of the evening. They found themselves in the garden, and she had an idea. "Do you want to see the War Room?"  
He shrugged. "Is there something special I need to see there?"  
She grinned. "Yeah, a very large table."  
A shot of lust gleamed in his eyes. "Well then, lead the way."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway towards the large double doors; she pushed open the doors and then stopped in her tracks. Bull had Dorian bent over the thick wooden table and was vigorously thrusting into him; the mage had a look of bliss on his face. The two Wardens slowly backed up, quietly closing the door behind them.  
"I don't think they noticed us," Emma spoke in hushed tones.  
"I think that's a fairly safe assumption, Angel," Aedan laughed as they crept back down the hallway.

"God, I'm feeling hornier than I was when I left the party," she said, while climbing the flight of stairs leading to their room. Their quarters were spacious and nicely decorated, and a side-door led out onto the battlements. Aedan stepped outside, and inhaled sharply at the sight that met his eyes; against a curtain of stars in a midnight blue sky, a full moon shone down onto the snow-tipped Frostback Mountains. He heard Emma's quick intake of breath as she joined him.  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, as she leaned forward against the thick stone wall. She felt the heat of Aedan's body move up behind her, a second before his arms curled around her waist. He pressed his erection against her pert backside.  
"I'm thinking this location is better than the War Room."

One hand moved under her shirt, and slid over smooth skin, until finally cupping one firm breast; his other hand slipped beneath her skirt and teased along her inner thigh, which was already wet with her arousal. She whimpered and shifted a little, allowing him to slide his fingers between her legs. With a deft movement, he pulled the damp knickers to one side and met hot, slick flesh. She reached behind to hook an arm around his neck, and turned her head to meet his warm lips; as their tongues slid together, his thumb did the same against her clitoris. Her hips flexed instinctively, and she moaned into the kiss as both of his hands worked in unison to bring her body pleasure. She rolled her ass against his engorged cock in the hope of bringing his teasing to an end and getting him inside of her.

It worked.

He growled, and her knickers were pulled down as her dress was pushed up; she felt the heat of his body as he unfastened his trousers, and then he slid deep inside her passage.  
"Oh God! Yes," she hissed.  
He gripped her hips and began a fast and hard pace, and she moaned as his balls slapped against her pussy. Her hands gripped the wall, and her head tilted back to look at the splendour of the night sky – letting it enhance the beauty of their coupling. His mouth skimmed along the sensitive skin of her throat, and the flat of his tongue licked at her rapidly beating pulse.  
His warm breath teased the shell of her ear. "Touch yourself, Angel."

She freed one hand from the cool stone, and slid it between her thighs, warming her fingers against the swollen bundle of nerves with a familiar rhythm. A muffled groan fell from his lips as she painted the underside of his cock with her juices. His fingers tightened on her hips, and she knew she would have small bruises left as a proof of his passion. His thrusts became erratic, and his teeth pressed into her skin; it was all she needed to push her over the edge, and she cried out as an orgasm ripped through her body, leaving her shaking with the intensity of it. At the pressure of her sex clamping around his cock, he stiffened and emptied his load into her tight heat.  
He turned her in his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Angel. I can't imagine life without you."  
She tightened her arms around his shoulders. "I wouldn't have had a life without you, Aedan. You're my very heart and soul."

With the post-orgasmic state swiftly receding, the chill of the wind started to invade their little bubble of happiness; with one more glance at the beautiful scenery, they went back into their quarters to get some much needed sleep.


	109. Chapter 109

The next morning Emma stood on the battlements overlooking the stables, and watched Blackwall chopping wood. She'd had a long discussion with Aedan about whether or not to reveal Blackwall's true identity, in the end, they'd decided it had to be his choice to step forward and stop Mornay's execution. However, as the role of the Grey Wardens in the Inquisition had been changed drastically due to their refusal to deal with Lord Livius Eremond, she would need to make sure that Blackwall still got the opportunity to redeem himself. She turned at the sound of a door opening, and saw Aedan coming towards her. He glanced over the wall and spotted the fake Warden, and a frown appeared between his brows.  
"I'm still not happy about letting him continue this masquerade, and the only thing that's stopping me from talking to the Inquisitor is the knowledge that Leliana is already aware of his circumstances."  
"I know, love. But it's for a good cause."

There was so much to do that the months flew by. Emma and Aedan danced at the Winter Palace and, being a fan of mysteries, she was thrilled to join up with the Inquisitor and follow the clues, the trail of blood, and climbing up and down the trellis. However, the reality of seeing the dead bodies in the kitchen and the gardens did put a damper on her enthusiasm. Emma was happy to see Morrigan again, and after the witch had joined the Inquisition, both Wardens spent many hours in the garden talking to her and making friends with Kieran.

During their time at Skyhold, Emma and Aedan stayed out of the important decisions that needed to be made, and stuck around only to help out in the fighting. Therefore, she was thankful when Ellana Lavellan decided to save the Chargers; in the game Emma had played through with both decisions, and to her it always seemed that The Iron Bull was a happier man when the Chargers were alive and well. Emma got to meet Bianca, and just barely managed to stay polite to the female dwarf. She knew she didn't have the full story, but she'd always hated seeing the hurt on Varric's face when he talked about Bianca, so the dwarf definitely wasn't on the Christmas card list. Not that they had Christmas in Thedas, mind you, but that was beside the point.

After a month at Skyhold, Hawke and Fenris travelled back to Kirkwall to help Knight-Captain Aveline in restoring peace and order in the troubled city. Aedan promised Hawke that when they had some free time, they would travel to Kirkwall and help out as much as possible. Not long after, Emma pulled Cullen to one side and asked how he was doing with his fight against lyrium. The pain in his eyes spoke louder than any words he muttered that day, but he promised not to start on the lyrium again.

A month or so later, Emma walked in on the Commander and the Inquisitor playing tonsil hockey – the two pulled apart so quickly anyone would have thought a bucket of cold water had been thrown over them. Emma laughed and congratulated the two of them, telling them that it couldn't have happened to two nicer people. She left his office with a skip in her step, knowing that with the Inquisitor supporting him, Cullen would stay off the lyrium.

Blackwall redeemed himself; and although there were some hard feelings towards him – especially from Cassandra – he stayed with the Inquisition until it was finished, and then travelled to Weisshaupt to undertake the Joining.

Both Aedan and Emma fought at the Arbor Wilds alongside Commander Cullen; with a request from Lavellan that they keep him safe. Before the Inquisitor took off for the Temple of Mythal, Emma whispered a few words to her and handed her a piece of paper with four drawings on it. She knew that to do the trials of Mythal would take time and cost the lives of loyal soldiers, but to avoid them would cost the lives of the ancient elves that lived there. So Emma had drawn detailed diagrams explaining how to quickly get past each one so that as little time as possible was wasted. She made no suggestions about whether or not to drink from the well, as she wasn't sure of the outcome of that decision herself; so she left that choice up to the Inquisitor.

At the end of a year, the final fight between the Inquisitor and Corypheus took place; Lavellan, of course, walked away triumphant, and upon her victorious return to Skyhold, she was immediately pulled into a long embrace by her beloved Commander.

The celebration that night was second to none; food and drink filled the tables to bursting; couples danced to the lively music played by the bard Maryden; and all around there was laughter and happiness. As the evening drew to a close, Aedan and Emma found themselves at a table with the Inquisitor and all the companions. They all looked at each other, grinned and then cheered loudly. Varric pulled out a pack of cards.  
"Who's up for a game of Wicked Grace?"  
There were assents from everyone; even Commander Cullen, who vowed to restore his pride. Emma was secretly hoping he'd lose all his clothes again. In between games, Varric told the story of Hawke's visit to the Duke de Montfort, and when he was done he asked if anyone else had a story to tell.  
Aedan slipped his hand into Emma's, lacing their fingers together. He glanced over to her, and then with a naughty smile, he spoke up. "Let me tell you the story of Emma's first fight. It involved wolves, and the use of a mage staff that has never been seen before or since in the history of Thedas."

Emma rolled her eyes, and chuckled as she rested her head against her husband's shoulder, listening to his deep voice tell the story.


	110. Chapter 110

  _ **Author's note:** Well, we've finally reached the end of Aedan and Emma's adventures. A big thank you to Tom _ _for all your help and support while writing this story. You had to correct so many mistakes, and you made so many wonderful suggestions when I was having bad days with my writing. You're a true friend. Thank you._ _I also want to thank all those who followed this story to the end; all your likes and reviews were so very much appreciated._

**Epilogue**

In 9:35 Avernus had announced that he'd done everything he could to ease the taint in the bodies of the Grey Wardens – and although he'd been unable to fully recreate the same condition that had occurred within Aedan, Emma, and Alistair, he had managed to double the life expectancy of Wardens. Following that, in 9:38, Avernus had died of old age – perhaps, at long last, he'd felt that he'd atoned for his actions of the past.

Following the defeat of Corypheus, Blackwall became Warden Rainier, and lived an exemplary life; he was a patient man, ready to give others a second chance, as he himself had received - this led him to become a mentor to many new Warden-Recruits.

With the help of Dagna and Dorian, Shale was transformed back into a dwarf. She decided to visit Par Vollen and seek out Sten. Emma and Aedan made sure to travel back with her, advising her that he was now Arishok of the Qunari. When Sten saw the small dwarf walking towards him, with Aedan and Emma on either side, his eyes widened, and he showed as much shock as a Qunari could. He looked down at her tenderly, and whispered one word: "Kadan." When he picked her up and carried her off, the two Wardens smiled and knew they could leave Shale in good hands.

Varric travelled back to Kirkwall to help Hawke rebuild the city. Emma and Aedan often travelled there to help out or just to spend some time with friends and play Wicked Grace. Cullen stayed with the Inquisition, and kept off the lyrium, letting the love of the Inquisitor heal his mind. Leliana became the new Divine, and Emma was thankful that the beautiful bard had been softened during the events of the Inquisition. Leliana also made a few changes to Chantry law to allow her to keep Zevran as her lover. Vivienne started up the Circle of Magi and inevitably became the new Grand Enchanter.

Alistair and Alfstanna had two children, a boy and a girl, and their family was a happy one. They were well loved by their people, and ruled Ferelden with a firm but fair hand. Cassandra started the difficult task of recruiting new Seekers; however, she made sure to stay in touch with Leliana to help and advise her in her new role as Divine. Morrigan and Kieran disappeared once Corypheus was defeated; as did Solas. Dorian stayed on for a time; held in place, no doubt, by the strong arms of The Iron Bull. However, the Tevinter mage was quite adamant about returning to his country to try and change things.

With the Inquisition over, Emma was now in a world where she knew very little of what was to come – it was exciting and frightening in equal measure, but with Aedan at her side she quickly came to terms with the change, and looked forward to what the future would bring. Revek became a proud father of four mabari pups; Aedan and Emma kept two of them, while Alistair took one, and Cullen took the other one. Emma affectionately named the pups Duncan and Wynne in their memory.  
The two Wardens still travelled around – carrying out missions for the Order, helping out when a friend was in need, and of course, just visiting for the joy of seeing their many friends.

But they always loved returning home, and they always made sure to keep up their favourite tradition of making love in each room.

_The End_


End file.
